Queer as a Winchester
by stonewhiteclown
Summary: Dean et Castiel doivent enquêter à Nouvel Espoir, un séminaire thérapeutique spécialisés dans l'assistance conjugale des couples gays. L'enquête s'avérera beaucoup plus complexe et ardue que prévu et Castiel et Dean devront faire face à beaucoup plus qu'un simple vilain à tuer. Leurs propres sentiments respectifs seront-ils enfin mis à jour? Fic Destiel!
1. Nouvelle enquête

Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle fic!

Comme j'alterne toujours les fics U.A (univers alternatif) et les fics canons je vous offre maintenant une fic purement SPN!

Elle est de style humoristique et se terminera évidement en Destiel!

Je marque M pour le moment pour le rating mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas trop certaine s'il y aura matière à M…On verra! Je dois également préciser qu'il pourrait y avoir des propos pouvant paraître quelque peu homophobes...Ou simplement très stéréotypés...

Je tiens à préciser que cette fic m'a été inspirée par une fic anglophone nommée '' hard road''. L'auteure m'a donné son accord pour écrire…Elle est excellente!

J'ai l'habitude de ne publier mes fics que lorsqu'elles sont totalement terminées mais j'ai décidé de faire exception cette fois-ci.

Je vous offre donc cette fic de style très supernatural avec, je l'espère, des personnages dignes des originaux.

Pour le temps de cette fic, disons post 7ième mais sans plus de précision…Castiel est encore un ange à 100%, Kevin est vivant, Charlie fréquente souvent le bunker…La joie quoi!

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais aucun profit de quelque sorte que ce soit avec ce travail...

* * *

><p><span>Nouvelle enquête<span>

-Tu as fais quoi? S'étonna Dean Winchester en regardant son frère cadet comme si celui-ci avait perdu la tête.

Le benjamin soupira de dépit et répéta ses paroles :

- Je me suis fais engager comme homme à tout faire ! Il est impossible de faire des recherches sur l'endroit sans passer par l'intérieur ! Garth a été incapable de recueillir la moindre information! Même en se faisant passer pour un agent de police !

- Mais moi je n'ai encore rien tenté ! Dit Dean. J'ai été débordé avec ce foutu nid de vampires dans le Wisconsin mais voilà ! C'est terminé maintenant et je suis de retour !

Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Tu crois quoi Dean ? Qu'on est incapable de venir à bout d'une chasse sans toi ?

- Ouais ! répondit Dean avec un sourire qui, il le savait, allait lui attirer les foudres de son frère.

- Tu sauras que moi, Kevin et Charlie nous en sortions très bien sans toi !

Charlie et Kevin qui étaient restés silencieux jusque là, hochèrent vivement la tête.

- Mais vous n'avez que dalle ! S'insurgea Dean.

- Pas du tout ! Argumenta Charlie en déposant bruyamment son portable sur la table de marbre des hommes des lettres.

- Nous savons absolument tout ! Ou presque ! Ce groupe de thérapie conjugale a changé six fois de nom et de pays avant de venir s'établir près d'ici et à chaque session de 15 jours, un couple finit par être retrouvé mort !

- Moi aussi je voudrais mourir si je devais participer à ce genre de thérapie de couple de merde ! Rigola Dean mais il fut le seul à rire de sa blague.

- Les cadavres ont été retrouvés dans un sous-bois à chaque fois, dénudés et ne _portant aucun signe de violence…_

- Sauf une morsure au poignet… spécifia Kevin.

- Vampire ? demanda Dean.

- Non ! dit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel. Dean, tu t'es absenté pendant une semaine ! Tu ne crois pas que je le saurais déjà si c'était une stupide chasse aux vampires ? Il y a des milliers de centres de thérapie conjugaux dans le monde entier et crois-moi, il a été très difficile de faire le lien entre ces morts pour les relier à cette organisation-là en particulier ! La police n'a même pas pu faire ce lien puisque les morts ne se sont pas déroulées dans le même pays…

- Mais nous, nous avons Charlie ! Termina Dean à la rouquine qui sourit fièrement.

-Ouais…Nous avons Charlie alors il nous a été possible de faire le lien et de retracer cette organisation…Un nouveau séminaire de 15 jours va avoir lieu dans une semaine à Colorado Springs et nous devons absolument trouver ce qui cause toutes ces morts avant qu'il n'y ait d'autre victimes !

- Vous êtes certains que ces morts ont vraiment tout en commun ? Voulut s'assurer Dean et Sam, Kevin et Charlie hochèrent vivement la tête.

- Et si je tentais d'y aller avec mon attirail de fédéraux ?

- Non Dean ! Garth a tenté de le faire et il n'a rien pu leur tirer ! Si tu y vas il te sera alors impossible d'y retourner par la suite parce qu'ils vont te reconnaître ! Il ne reste qu'une semaine ! S'impatienta Sam.

- Alors tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de te faire engager comme homme à tout faire ? Rigola Dean et Sam lui fit acte de sa fameuse _bitchface_ n°32 avant de gronder quelque chose que Dean ne comprit pas.

- Je pourrais faire la même chose ? Offrit alors Dean mais Sam secoua la tête.

- On a tenté le coup pour infiltrer Charlie mais parait que j'ai vraiment eu du bol parce que le seul et unique poste vacant était celui que j'ai eu…Ils n'ont pas même besoin d'une nouvelle cuisinière !

- Dommage pour moi…Rigola Dean et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que Sam, Kevin et Charlie le regardèrent alors avec une sorte d'attente prudente et il les regarda à son tour :

- Quoi ?

Silence….

- Mais quoi ? Putain ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

- Bien… commença Sam.

- Tu vois…. sourit Charlie .

- Dean, on a pensé que… Marmonna Kevin.

- Vous allez parler oui ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé ? Demanda Dean en commençant à se méfier de plus en plus. Kevin et Charlie regardèrent Sam avec attente et celui-ci poussa un soupir en levant les mains devant lui :

- Ok ! J'ai compris ! Je lui dis !

- Dis quoi ? Et je t'avertis Samuel Winchester ! Si tu as manigancé un plan de traître dans mon dos ou celui de bébé je…

Sam le coupa :

- J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que tu puisses enquêter sur place…

- À la bonne heure ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu vas t'inscrire au séminaire…En tant que participant…

Dean resta silencieux un moment, analysant la question et cherchant l'attrape…Il la trouva assez rapidement d'ailleurs.

- Hé ! Tu veux que j'aille me faire passer pour un de ces timbrés d'imbécile qui tente de trouver une solution pour sauver son couple à la dérive avec une bande d'illuminés ?

- Heu… Selon nos sources, ces illuminées sont probablement des créatures maléfiques s'abreuvant de leur clientèle mais oui, tu as tout compris! dit Sam.

- J'ai pas envie de faire ça !

- Dean ! C'est important ! Tenta Sam.

- Je déteste cette idée…

Il regarda Charlie et continua :

- Sans oublier que moi et Charlie n'arriverons jamais à passer pour un couple ! On est trop fraternel ! Je l'ai déjà dit : Charlie est la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais voulue !

Nouveau malaise dans le groupe et silence gênant.

- Heu…commença prudemment Sam… La bonne nouvelle est que tu n'irais pas avec Charlie…

- Parle pour toi ! Je suis un coup de tonnerre ! Argumenta la rouquine. Mais Dean n'est pas mon genre…Trop grand, trop poilu et… trop de pénis...Tu vois le genre…

-Hé ma vieille ! Je suis moi aussi un coup du tonnerre ! Argumenta Dean et Charlie eut un petit sourire si sœur que Dean aurait juré que cette fille partageait vraiment quelques uns de ses gènes.

- Je n'ai aucune preuve de ta vantardise Winchester !

- Il n'y a pas une fille qui se soit plainte de moi ! Continua Dean.

- Aucune preuve de cela…Et c'était quand la dernière Dean ?

- Pas très longtemps ! Répondit Dean qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez…Non mais ! Quelle sale gamine !

- Pas si longtemps ? Pouffa Charlie. Un poignet Dean…On appelle cela un poignet et ça ne compte pas comme une partenaire sexuelle !

- Va te faire fo…..

- Dean ! Le coupa Sam. On peut revenir à notre sujet principal ?

- Ouais… grogna celui-ci. Avec qui tu comptes m'envoyer là-bas ? On n'est pas très entouré par la gente féminine ici !

- Sauf moi… sourit Charlie.

- Tu ne comptes pas, tu es lesbienne.

- Je suis tout de même une fille ! Idiot ! Et la seule à vous supporter on dirait !

- C'est ça, moi aussi je t'aime chérie.

Charlie lui tira la langue amicalement.

- Bon ! reprit Dean. Vous me la lancez la bombe maintenant? Avec qui je vais avoir l'honneur d'aller jouer les pauvres cons ?

-Avec Castiel… Dit doucement Sam et durant un moment Dean eut l'impression d'avoir mal entendu.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il incertain, Sam fuya son regard et répéta :

- Heu… Avec Castiel

Ok…

Il avait bien compris…

Le problème était que maintenant il commençait à s'inquiéter à propos de la santé mentale de son pauvre frère.

- Heu Sam ? Tu…Tu te rends compte non que Castiel est un homme hein ? Bon…Techniquement c'est un petit chérubin à plumes mais il est bien dans un corps masculin…Tu sais ? On a eu cette discussion lorsque tu avais 5 ans à propos des messieurs et des mesdames et comment les différencier?

Sam rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et le regarda avec colère.

- Oh ça va Dean ! Bas les pattes ! Ce séminaire a été spécialement organisé pour aider les couples gays !

- Les couples gays ? Demanda stupidement Dean et Sam le regarda avec arrogance.

- Mais oui Dean ! Des gays ! Tu sais quand un monsieur aime un autre monsieur et que…

- La ferme Sam !

- Tu l'as cherché !

- Et vous aviez l'intention de me spécifier ce détail quand ? N'enragea le chasseur et cette fois c'est Kevin qui répondit :

- Selon mes calculs…Approximativement à ce moment même…

- T'es homophobe ? Lui demanda Charlie avec des éclairs dans les yeux et Dean se sentit directement dans sa ligne de tir et bafouilla :

- Hein ! Pas du tout !

- Tu ne veux plus aider ces couples parce qu'Ils sont gays? Continua la rouquine sur le même ton.

-Je me fiche qu'ils soient gays ! Je n'ai strictement rien contre les gays ! Je dois le crier dans les rues pour que tu me croies ?

- Ouais…Rigola Sam. De toute façon, avec ton amour pour Dr. Sexy…

- Quoi ? Beugla immédiatement l'aîné, sur la défensive.

- Bah…C'est pas très hétéro…Sans compter que c'est un roman savon pour femmes ménopausées….

- Pas du tout !

-C'est ça…

- Je ne voulais déjà pas m'inscrire dans ce séminaire en jouant les amoureux hétéro…Encore moins un amoureux gay ! Continua Dean.

- C'est peut-être ton destin Dean…Tente ta chance ! Rigola Charlie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Mais je ne sais pas comment agir en gay moi !

- Tu es plein de préjugés mon vieux ! Tu n'as pas à acter de quelque façon que ce soit ! répliqua Charlie.

- Mais je ne sais même pas jouer le rôle d'un homme en couple ! Beugla-t-il à nouveau.

- C'est vrai qu'il doit être nul ! Approuva Sam et Dean lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- La ferme Sam ! On ne peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup eu le temps de m'exercer, Moi !

- Tu veux dire quoi, là ! Argumenta le benjamin avant que Charlie ne les fasse taire.

- Hé ! On a autre chose à régler !

- Ouais ! Approuva Sam en regardant Dean avec colère. Comme préparer Dean à sa nouvelle identité gaie…

- Vas-y-toi ! Lui jeta Dean avant de se rappeler que MONSIEUR s'était fait engager comme employé…

- Tu as bien préparé ton coup hein !

- Tu étais ailleurs ! Se défendit Sam et Dean eut envie d'aller bouder dans sa chambre comme un enfant.

Il réfléchit quelques instants et dut bien admettre que l'idée d'y aller incognito comme client était bien la meilleure…Sans compter qu'il n'aurait pas à jouer les amoureux éperdus très longtemps parce qu'ils allaient probablement découvrir assez rapidement l'auteur de ces meurtres puis… Puis quelque chose lui revint alors brusquement au visage.

- Pourquoi Cass? Hurla-t-il à nouveau.

- C'est un ange tout puissant… Commença Kevin.

- Il est toujours là pour t'aider… Dit Sam.

- C'est un homme et en plus tu aurais pu tomber plus mal Dean… Il est mignon à croquer! Continua Charlie.

- Mais je me fiche qu'il soit mignon ou pas ! Je ne suis pas gay je te rappelle !

- C'est tout de même un plus !

- Non…Ses ailes sont un plus ! C'est tout ! Dit Dean.

- Bah Dean ! Arrête ! Rigola Sam. Tu aimes bien Castiel et ne prétends pas le contraire !

- Il est utile…

- C'est un ami ! Tu sais très bien que Castiel est un ami cher pour toi… T'en fais pas…Je ne lui dirai pas et tu pourras prétendre que tu te fiches de lui lorsqu'il sera là… le nargua Sam et Dean sentit encore une fois une envie folle de foutre son poing sur la tronche de ce stupide frère !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à le narguer à propos de Castiel ?

Ok… C'est vrai qu'il appréciait Cass…Castiel l'avait sorti du trouble plus d'une fois et même si tous les deux avaient fait des conneries innommables, ils s'étaient tout de même pardonnés mutuellement…

L'ange était tout de même unique en son genre et Dean devait avouer qu'il était très attaché à ce stupide emplumé…

- Castiel ne sera jamais capable de jouer le jeu ! Argumenta-t-il et à voir leurs visages il sut qu'il avait fait mouche.

- Nous avons tout de même une semaine pour le préparer… dit Sam.

- Et Castiel apprend très rapidement ! Continua Charlie, qui après seulement trois rencontres, était devenue complètement sous le charme de Castiel. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre parler d'Hermione Granger et de sa magnificence…

Castiel aimait tout ce qui était nouveau…Même Harry Potter.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre non ? Tenta Dean. Sans compter que Cass doit avoir autre chose à foutre !

- Je ne vois personne d'autre ! Dit Sam.

- Bah…Kevin ? Demanda Dean et celui-ci lui jeta un regard affolé et vint pour dire quelque chose mais Sam vint à sa rescousse.

- Nous y avons pensé mais…Il y a une trop grande différence d'âge et nous ne voulons pas attirer l'attention sur vous…Et tu ne veux pas passer pour un vieux pervers qui se tape un petit Twink, non ?

- Je ne suis pas vieux ! Se fâcha Dean et tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Avec Cass… Ça paraît mieux… Dit Sam.

- Castiel sera tout de même être le twink du couple… Continua Charlie en pouffant de rire.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'est un twink ? Demanda impatiemment Dean et Charlie pouffa une nouvelle fois de rire.

- Fais tes propres recherches sur le porno gaie… De toute façon ça te sera utile…

- Si ça va jusque-là je lâche tout ! Menaça Dean.

- C'est un séminaire pour aider les couples gays en difficulté…Pas une partouze ! Lui rappela Kevin.

- C'est ça que je ne pige pas… Commença Dean.

- Quoi ? demanda Sam.

- Mais quels problèmes deux mecs peuvent-ils se trouver ? Ils sont des mecs ! Aucun des deux ne peut donc priver l'autre de sexe…

-Crétin… Soupira Charlie mais Dean poursuivit :

- Mais c'est vrai ! Aucun des deux ne prétend avoir mal à la tête… Aucun ne devient complètement dément une semaine par mois, personne pour faire la gueule ou bouder, aucun qui veut discuter de ses émotions, aucun qui…

- Tu sais quoi Dean ? Le coupa Charlie.

- Quoi ?

-Peut-être que tu n'es pas si hétéro que tu le crois !

Vint le moment que Dean redoutait le plus…Le moment d'appeler Castiel… Il se fichait d'appeler Cass…Il l'avait fait si souvent et pour des raisons souvent encore plus idiotes que celle-ci mais soudain…Soudain il se sentit comme un adolescent effarouché et n'avait aucunement envie d'obéir à son frère. Il se servit un verre de whisky et tourna dos à ses trois compagnons.

- J'ai pas envie de le faire ! C'est votre idée !

- Dean ! Franchement ! Fais pas l'enfant ! Le supplia Sam avec le même ton de voix qu'il aurait emprunté pour réprimander un jeune bambin obstiné.

- Je veux pas !

- Immature ! Plaida Charlie en secouant la tête.

- Vous n'avez qu'à le faire vous-même ! J'ai pas l'exclusivité de sa ligne téléphonique angélique vous savez !

- Il te répond toujours plus rapidement à toi…Tu sais….À cause de votre _lien spécial _? Cette fois le ton de voix de son jeune frère avait ce quelque chose de provocateur qui l'atteint directement.

- Tu arrêtes avec ça ! Tu sais très bien que Cass pensait pas mal lorsqu'il a dit ça ! Le mec ne comprend pas bien les subtilités du langage ! Pas besoin de le ridiculiser pour ça ! Se fâcha Dean avant de prendre une grande gorgée de son whisky.

- Hé ! C'est pas de la gueule de Cass que je me fous mais de la tienne ! Rigola Sam. Mais j'avoue que j'ai bien aimé la force avec laquelle tu viens de le défendre…Tu pratiques ton rôle pour la semaine prochaine Dean ? Très bien joué ! On a peine à se rappeler que tu es sensé n'avoir aucune émotion pour Cass…

- C'est un pote ! Un pote qui nous a sauvé les fesses à plus d'une centaine de reprises alors oui ! J'estime qu'il a droit au respect, OK !

Sur ce, il leur tourna carrément le dos et refusa de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il entendit Sam pousser un soupir avant de commencer à appeler Castiel.

- Castiel ? Cass ? C'est Sam…On aurait besoin de toi ici…

Le son caractéristique des ailes de Castiel se fit immédiatement entendre, suivi d'une bouffée de vent qui fit virevolter toutes les feuilles de papier qui se trouvaient sur la grande table.

Castiel n'avait pas traîné en chemin et Dean en ressentit une étrange bouffée de jalousie qu'il réprima immédiatement… Il avait eu tout de même le temps d'entendre la petite voix geignarde dans sa tête qui se demandait _depuis quand Castiel arrivait-il si rapidement à l'appel de Sam?_

Il se retourna en soupirant de dépit et tomba immédiatement sur le regard bleu de glace figé sur lui.

- Bonjour Dean…

Castiel, immaculé dans son trench-coat habituel, tourna ensuite la tête vers les trois autres pour leur débiter à leur tour ses salutations de sa même voix mécanique et si castielesque.

- Bonjour Sam, Kevin, Charlie…

- Salut Cass le salua Sam tandis que Kevin lui fit un signe de tête et que Charlie, pour sa part, s'avança vers lui pour le serrer fortement contre elle.

Castiel demeura rigide et sans réaction durant toute l'embrassade mais Dean (qui commençait à connaître cet ange sur le bout des doigts) le vit tout de même amorcer le début, du début d'un petit sourire…Preuve que l'ange appréciait vraiment la petite rouquine.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda l'ange en regardant plus particulièrement Dean. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et retourna à son verre d'alcool.

- Ne me regardes pas…J'y suis pour rien. C'est LEUR idée !

Castiel fronça légèrement un sourcil devant l'attitude de son protégé et regarda plus particulièrement Sam. Le benjamin prit une grande inspiration et se lança… Il raconta à Castiel cette nouvelle enquête qui leur donnait des cheveux blanc et l'incapacité qu'ils avaient de grammer le moindre renseignement sur place puis de sa toute nouvelle acquisition du poste d'homme à tout faire au sein du groupe _Nouvel espoir_…

Castiel l'écouta sans broncher et lorsque Sam fit enfin une pause il les regarda tous avec questionnement.

- Cette chasse me semble bien débutée…L'idée d'y travailler est également très judicieuse et je ne doute pas de la réussite de ton enquête, Sam…Mais en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Il avait apparemment décidé de parler directement au benjamin puisque l'aîné avait décidé de les ignorer.

- Bah tu vois Cass…Nous aurions bien besoin de quelqu'un d'autre sur place…

- Et vous avez pensé à moi? Demanda l'ange avec surprise et non sans joie.

- Ouais… répondit prudemment Charlie et cette fois, un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage habituellement si sérieux et austère de l'ange.

- Nous avons besoin que tu ailles enquêter avec Dean…Continua Kevin et cette fois, le petit sourire s'élargit et Castiel se tourna vers Dean, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

- Nous allons enquêter ensemble Dean ?

- Heu…

L'ange le coupa, manifestement aux prises avec une fébrilité qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir.

- Je serai agent du F.B.I Dean ? Cette fois j'assurerai tu verras ! Je vous ai longuement observé toi et Sam depuis ma dernière tentative et…

- Non Cass…Tu ne seras pas un agent… Lui dit platement Kevin et tous purent voir une légère déception assombrir le regard de l'ange.

Charlie se précipita avec une nouvelle réplique pour ne pas laisser la fébrilité de Castiel s'évaporer.

- Tu devras tout de même acter Cass…Ce sera même un très grand rôle à jouer…Très important !

Castiel retrouva immédiatement son sourire.

- Est-ce que je peux me faire engager moi aussi pour ce groupe ? Comme Sam ? demanda-t-il.

-Non Cass… Dit celui-ci. On voudrait, si tu acceptes, que tu infiltres le groupe en te faisant passer pour l'un de leurs clients.

Castiel sembla réfléchir un moment, son visage sérieux et concentré.

- Je devrai alors être une personne recherchant de l'aide pour améliorer sa relation amoureuse…C'est cela? demanda-t-il incertain.

- Une personne gaie… Ajouta Dean pour être certain que l'ange saisissait VRAIMENT l'ampleur de la situation.

Il eut droit, et ça lui apprendra, à l'inclinaison de la tête…

- Une personne gaie?…Je serai une personne joyeuse ?

- Non ! Le stoppa Sam. Tu devras être un homme gay Cass…Un homosexuel…Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Mais bien sûr Sam !

-…Et tu n'as aucun problème avec les gens gay, hein Cass ? Demanda Charlie.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mon père a lui-même déjà dit qu'il était indifférent à l'orientation sexuelle des gens.

- Ouais, on se rappelle ! répondit Dean qui n'avait pas oublié l'époque ''Castiel-Dieu'' ou celui-ci en avait fait baver à plus d'une dizaine de révérends qui condamnait les homosexuels… Il avait d'ailleurs pensé que c'était un des bons coups de Cass dans la marée de conneries qu'il avait fait…Ça et éradiquer le Klu Klux Klan.

- Alors tout est réglé ! Sourit Sam ce qui fit froncer Dean des sourcils.

- Cass n'a pas dit oui !

- Mais bien sûr que j'ai accepté ! Répliqua celui-ci. Je n'ai jamais refusé de vous aider, Dean, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire maintenant.

- Tu te rends compte que toi et moi, on devra jouer les joyeux amoureux ? Lui dit Dean.

- Oui…Dis Dean ? C'est pour cette raison que tu sembles si amer depuis mon arrivée ? Demanda Castiel et Dean jura sur la nouvelle capacité qu'avait celui-ci de deviner les émotions des êtres humains…

- Je ne suis pas amer ! répliqua-t-il.

- Tu ne veux pas jouer ce rôle, Dean ? Mon apparence physique te dégoûte-t-elle ? Castiel avait toujours cet air calme et impassible et Dean se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- M'en fiche…Je trouve juste que cela est…Embarrassant…

- De passer pour mon amant ? Demanda innocemment l'ange en lui faisant la version latérale droite de l'inclinaison de la tête et Dean aurait voulu disparaître au sol. Il pouvait sentir le regard des trois autres figer sur lui et il se sentit prit au piège.

- Par pitié Cass ! Ne dis plus jamais le mot '' amant'' ! Marmonna Dean et Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Amoureux ? Partenaire ? Conjoint ?

- Conjoint est parfait !

- Alors Dean ? Cela te semble si pénible d'être mon conjoint ?

Cette fois Dean entendit distinctement le rire réprimé de Sam et se leva en essayant de garder le plus de dignité possible.

- Pas la peine de te foutre de ma gueule Samuel Winchester ! Et sache que ton manque de maturité est vraiment pitoyable !

Il quitta la pièce pour sa chambre non sans entendre l'énorme éclat de rire de son satané frère qu'il se jura de rayer de son testament à jamais !


	2. Mise en scène

**Bonjours à toutes! **

**J'ai eu une semaine de galère qui m'a fait regretter ce jour maudit où j'ai achetée cette %?$? de maison puis lorsque le moment est venu de relaxer un peu et d'avancer dans mon écriture, ce foutu ordinateur a décidé d'y mettre aussi son grain de sel! GRRRRRR**

**Trois jours plus tard, après quelques valiums et un ordinateur réparé ( l'enfoiré) j'ai enfin pu me remettre à l'écriture...J'ai 7 chapitres d'avance ce qui ne devrait pas me mettre dans cet état d'anxiété ( j'ai bien dis, devrait) mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de publier une fic non terminée alors la madame panique un ti ti peu...**

**Voilà maintenant le deuxième chapitre qui n'est pas très long je dois avouer...Si j'avance bien dans l'écriture je posterai peu-être un autre chapitre dans la semaine...**

**En attendant, merci de commenter mais surtout de prendre le temps de me lire...Je vous adore!**

**Bêta: Mariancléa.**

* * *

><p>Mise en scène<p>

.

Maintenant que c'était lancé, il n'y avait plus moyen de reculer…

Les évènements semblaient se précipiter devant les yeux de Dean qui voyait les heures le séparant de cette folle aventure s'égrener une à une. Son inscription, à lui et Castiel, au séminaire du _Nouvel espoir,_ s'était fait sans anicroches bien qu'ils aient chopée la toute dernière place disponible…Comme quoi le destin n'avait pas encore fini de se foutre de sa gueule.

Il y aurait quatre autres couples avec eux et on leur avait envoyé, par email, les détails du déroulement du séminaire. Dean l'avait parcouru brièvement des yeux et en voyant les mots :_ Amour et confiance conjugaux, rapprochement émotif des partenaires et atelier de guérison sexuelle,_ il avait abandonné les feuilles de papier sur place pour courir jusqu'à sa bouteille de whisky.

.

Le coût de l'inscription était faramineux mais incluait les repas, les activités hors ateliers et la chambre. L'emplacement était au sein de la forêt du Colorado, à plus de 20 minutes de la frontière de Colorado Springs et il était gentiment proposé de _ne pas apporter d'appareil informatique ou de communication qui puisse vous distraire durant votre séjour. Votre conjoint et vous devez vous concentrer l'un sur l'autre pour améliorer les chances de guérison…_

Dean nota mentalement d'apporter son portable et son cellulaire ainsi qu'un jeu de cartes et des jetons de poker !

Ils s'étaient inscrits sous les noms de Dean Smith (nom de la carte de crédit qui leur fournissait gentiment le voyage) et de Caspar Schmidt**. **Castiel avait été intransigeant sur le fait qu'il voulait garder son prénom et tous avaient dû faire preuve de patience pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas possible de s'appeler Castiel sans que cela attire les questionnements.

- C'est le prénom que mon père m'a soufflé à l'oreille lors de ma naissance ! se plaignit Castiel. C'est le seul contact que nous, anges, avons avec notre père et vous voulez que je l'abandonne ?

- C'est temporaire ! Je change tout le temps de prénom et ça ne m'empêche pas d'être moi-même ! plaida Dean.

- Je ne le veux pas ! s'obstina l'ange avec un froncement de sourcils et Dean soupira de dépit. Il savait que Castiel pouvait être un foutu borné lorsqu'il le voulait.

- Quelques jours ! le supplia Sam mais Castiel resta de marbre, immobile debout devant eux.

- Cass ! Allez ! lui dit Dean. Tu resteras toujours le même, allons !

Castiel se tourna vers Dean et son visage se détendit quelque peu.

- À la condition de demeurer avec le surnom '' Cass''.

- Marché conclu ! dit joyeusement Dean mais Sam ne l'entendit pas ainsi et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous savez combien de prénoms masculins commencent par les lettres CAS ? soupira-t-il.

.

C'est ainsi que le prénom Caspar fut trouvé. Dean fit immédiatement des blagues à propos de la ressemblance avec Casper, blagues que Castiel ne comprit pas et dont personne d'autre ne rit mais il s'en fichait. Le nom Schmidt fut proposé par Kevin. Selon lui, le prénom Caspar qui signifiait «celui qui vient voir», était d'origine allemande et il lui sembla alors naturel de trouver un nom de famille de la même origine.

Ils étaient à 6 jours du départ (4 pour Sam qui devait être sur place avant l'arrivée des clients) et ils étaient tous à la grande table de marbre à manger et à revoir avec Castiel les questions de base de son identité à lui et à Dean.

Dean n'avait aucune inquiétude là-dessus. Castiel avait une mémoire phénoménale… C'est au moment d'ouvrir la bouche que les choses se corsaient.

- Alors Cass… Parle-nous de ta famille… proposa Kevin en engouffrant par la suite une énorme bouchée de son sandwich.

Castiel resta assis, immobile, les mains à plat sur les cuisses et entama sa leçon.

- Je suis l'aîné d'une famille de trois enfants. Mon frère se nomme Oskar et ma sœur Ingrid. Mon père, Hans, était omnipraticien et ma mère Nadja, épouse au foyer. Mes parents ont immigré aux États-Unis quelques mois après leur mariage alors je suis d'origine américaine…

Il se tourna alors vers son auditoire et perdit son ton littéraire.

- Mais je persiste à dire que j'aurais préféré être né en Allemagne et…

- Cass… Ton script ! le gronda Dean.

- Mais Dean…

- Castiel ! le coupa Sam. On t'a déjà expliqué que si tu n'avais pas une nationalité fictive américaine, ça devenait trop compliqué pour les papiers… Restons simple d'accord ? T'es un américain… Accepte-le !

Castiel soupira de dépit et poursuivit :

- Je suis d'un milieu bourgeois ce qui explique ma manière distinguée de m'exprimer et…

- Distingué est l'idée de Sam, moi j'appelle cela du babillage…

- Dean ! le gronda Sam.

- J'ai étudié à l'université de Yale en théologie puis je me suis ensuite spécialisé en histoire théologique. Je suis maintenant détenteur d'un doctorat et…

- Oh ! Mon petit ami est une grosse tête ! rigola Dean. Moi il ne me reste plus qu'à rester à la maison et à me la couler douce !

- Dean ! Cass a la tronche d'un homme cultivé… Il fallait bien lui donner une profession qui allait avec lui… se fâcha Sam mais Dean balaya ses paroles d'un signe de la main.

- Bah… C'est ça... Et moi je suis mécanicien !

- Quoi ? Ne prétends pas que ce sera difficile pour toi de prétendre t'y connaître en mécanique Dean !

- Je sais mais il reste tout de même que je suis le stupide du couple hein !

- Tu veux quoi ? Un doctorat en microbiologie Dean ? Si j'en t'en donne un, tu vas cesser de pleurnicher ? le nargua Sam.

- Je ne pleurniche pas c'est juste…

- …Juste que tu es jaloux… On avait tous compris… Mécanicien c'est parfait pour toi. Si quelqu'un te pose des questions en mécanique, je ne connais personne qui s'y connaisse mieux que toi.

Dean se sentit flatté malgré lui et se demanda soudainement si ce n'était pas le but de Sam : le flatter dans le bon sans du poil pour lui fermer la gueule.

-…Et si quelqu'un questionne Castiel à propos de théologie ou d'histoire en général et bien, il trouvera son homme… continua Sam et Dean ne pouvait nier qu'il avait raison. Castiel était une vraie encyclopédie de l'histoire de l'humanité et de ses temps antérieurs…. C'est à propos des mœurs de la vie sociale qu'il était à chier.

- Bon… décida Charlie en terminant son repas. Je crois que Castiel connaît bien son rôle. Reste maintenant à répéter l'histoire de votre couple. Elle eut une sorte de sourire excité que Dean n'apprécia pas du tout. Elle lui faisait soudainement penser à Becky…Becky et son obsession maladive d'écrire du slash à propos de lui et de son …Brrr frisson…Petit frère…

- Allez…Répétons ! approuva Kevin qui sembla lui aussi avoir une sorte de fascination face à l'humiliation publique de Dean.

- Dean… À toi… décida son traître de frère.

Le chasseur soupira de dépit et se lança :

- Cass et moi sommes en couple depuis 5 ans et demi…

- Et votre anniversaire tombe quand ? insista Charlie avec une sorte de frénésie féminine que Dean n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

- C'est imbécile ! jura-t-il mais Charlie fronça les sourcils.

- Pas du tout ! C'est magnifique et c'est moi qui aie inventée votre histoire ! Elle est siiiii romantique.

- C'est stupide et digne du film pour adolescentes le plus blasant qui soit ! critiqua Dean en jetant un regard lourd de colère à Kevin et Sam. Au moment d'inventer une histoire (leur histoire) aucun des hommes présents n'avait eu d'idée ou d'intérêt et seule Charlie avait démontré un entrain démesuré et avait demandé d'être en charge de cette partie de leur vie. Dean, sentant qu'il le regretterait, avait supplié Kevin et Sam de l'en empêcher mais les traîtres avaient fait fi de toute convention à la solidarité masculine. Dean allait les faire payer un jour ou l'autre pour ce crime !

- Allez Dean ! rigola Charlie. Raconte la belle histoire de votre première rencontre !

- Nah !

- Je peux le faire si vous voulez ? offrit Castiel et Dean l'ajouta mentalement à sa liste personnelle de traîtres.

- Moi et Dean nous sommes rencontrés lors d'une fête d'Halloween… Nous avions un ami en commun et sommes arrivés à la même fête costumée. Je portais le déguisement d'un ange et un masque me cachait la partie supérieure du visage. Dean était habillé en superzorro et…

- En Zorro… le reprit Charlie avec un air extatique que les autres ne partageaient pas.

-…En Zorro oui… Nous nous sommes immédiatement remarqués sans nous voir vraiment et avons passé une partie de la soirée ensemble sans même nous révéler nos vraies identités… Ce que je trouve étrange tout de même car…

- Cass ! le coupa Dean. Continue s'il te plaît qu'on en termine avec cette partie barbante !

- C'est pas barbant, c'est beau ! s'indigna Charlie.

- Ça frôle le ridicule oui ! pouffa Dean.

- J'ai rencontré ma première petite amie ainsi ! répliqua la rouquine d'un ton cinglant et Dean préféra se la boucler plutôt que de se mettre encore plus profondément dans le trouble.

- Je continue ? demanda Castiel.

- Oui, va… lui répondit Kevin.

- Bon… Il y a eu une bagarre au milieu de la fête et les choses ont dégénéré… La police est intervenue et tout le monde a quitté l'endroit assez rapidement… J'ai perdu Dean de vue et ce fut la même chose pour lui. Nous avons passé la semaine suivante à penser mutuellement l'un à l'autre sans avoir la possibilité de nous revoir puisque nous ne connaissions pas nos vraies identités… Il aurait d'ailleurs été plus sage d'échanger nos numéros téléphoniques au moment même où nous avions constaté cette attirance mutuelle mais…

- Cass !

-…Mais Charlie préfère sa version des faits. Notre deuxième rencontre a eu lieu 8 jours plus tard alors que ma voiture éprouva des ennuis mécaniques et que je me présentai au garage le plus proche du lieu de mon malheur. Dean y travaillait et c'est à ce moment que nous nous sommes reconnus… En reconnaissant, et je cite, l'extraordinaire couleur de nos yeux respectifs…

Dean grogna de dépit.

- S'il vous plaît ! Est-ce qu'il n'est pas possible de couper cette partie !

- Nah ! Copyright Charlie Bradbury… Pas touche ! répliqua celle-ci.

- Je trouve pour ma part cette histoire originale et intéressante… se mêla Castiel et Charlie posa fièrement une main sur l'épaule de l'ange.

- Voila quelqu'un de sensé ! dit-elle de façon arrogante aux trois autres hommes qui ne semblaient nullement partager l'avis de Castiel.

- Bande de lâches ! Vous l'avez laissé me faire ça ! bouda Dean et Sam lui jeta un regard désolé.

- T'en fais pas Dean… Qui est-ce qui va vous demander cette histoire de toute façon ?

Dean le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Je vais à un séminaire pour sauver mon couple fictif Sam ! Si ce n'est pas la première question qu'ils me poseront je veux bien manger ma dernière paire de jeans !

- Oh… Tu as raison…

- Dire que tu es sensé être le plus intelligent de nous deux !

- Tu laisseras Castiel la raconter, il le fait bien !

À ces mots Castiel releva fièrement la tête ce qui fit grimacer Dean.

- Ouais… Une vraie encyclopédie parlante ! Avec de la chance le pauvre bougre qui posera cette question s'endormira au milieu de la réponse de Cass et on pourra passer à autre chose !

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit sa propre version toute neuve de la _bitchface _de Sam…

Cet ange passait décidément beaucoup trop de temps en leur compagnie !

.

La question de leur identité fictive étant réglée, il resta un point à éclaircir et c'est Kevin qui le leur rappela.

- Ce sera quoi votre problème ?

- Pardon? demanda Dean ne comprenant pas où le prophète voulait en venir.

- Mais votre problème, les gars ! Vous allez dans ce séminaire pour sauver votre couple ! Vous ne pouvez pas être un gentil et heureux petit couple, non ?

- Logique… approuva Charlie.

- Bon…Charlie ? Tu nous trouves un problème ? demanda Dean mais Sam pouffa de rire.

- Moi je peux en dénicher une centaine si vous voulez !

- Dont je serais le responsable, je suppose ? se fâcha Dean et Sam éclata littéralement en fou rire.

- Bien sûr !

- Si tu me sors un problème exigeant l'aide d'une pilule bleue, je te décapite avec ma machette à vampire !

- Oh ! Dean tient à sa virilité ! s'esclaffa à nouveau le benjamin.

- Faites-le taire ! supplia Dean ce qui ne lui attira qu'une grimace de la part du satané petit frère.

- Je n'ai pas d'idée à propos du problème qui vous aurait amené là-bas... avoua Charlie. Pour ma part, fictif ou non, vous faites un réel mignon petit couple.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel mais ne posa aucun commentaire.

- Pas de problème sexuel ! les avertit Dean. Premièrement un Winchester ne faillit jamais à la tâche au lit, gay ou hétéro. Deuxièmement, si nous attirons l'attention sur ce… sujet, j'ai peur de ce qu'on nous forcera à faire pour le régler !

- Ok, compris... dit Kevin.

L'ange avait conservé un air pensif et interloqué depuis un bon moment et Dean le poussa légèrement à la jambe de son pied.

- Cass ? Ça va, vieux ?

- Je ne comprends pas cette histoire de pilule bleue, Dean.

Le chasseur soupira de dépit.

- Laisse tomber, va…

- Je crois que nous aurons tout le temps de trouver une réponse à cette question dans les jours à venir... décida Sam et Dean approuva avant de faire mine de se lever. Castiel s'apprêta également à s'envoler.

- Attendez ! les arrêta Charlie.

- Quoi ? demanda Dean.

- C'est bien beau tout ça… Apprendre une histoire, une identité et tout le tra-la-la mais ça ne suffira pas si vous ne savez pas jouer !

- On jouera là-bas ok ! De l'improvisation…

- Non Dean ! Votre couple doit être pris au sérieux sinon qui que ce soit qui tue là-bas aura vite fait de vous repérer…

- Elle a raison… avoua Kevin et Sam hocha la tête.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre ne passera pour un gay… Ou un humain dans le cas de Cass…

Celui-ci fit une légère moue qui fit éclater Dean de rire.

- Là elle a raison Cass…

- Ouais Cass… approuva Sam. Je crois que ce serait judicieux que tu passes le reste de la semaine avec nous… Il te faut aussi des nouveaux vêtements…

- Je m'en charge ! déclara aussitôt Charlie.

-…Il te faudra apprendre à marcher, parler et te tenir comme un humain…

- Mais je le fais déjà Sam ! se plaignit Castiel en se rasseyant à table.

- Du tout ! se mêla Kevin. Tu es assis ici depuis environ une heure et tu n'as pas bougé d'un centimètre… Et je crois t'avoir vu cligner de l'œil qu'une seule fois…

- Pourquoi dois-je cligner des yeux ? demanda Castiel visiblement dépassé.

- Parce que c'est ce que font les humains ! Tu dois bouger aussi ! Rester trop longtemps dans la même position est inconfortable ! Ne reste pas debout trop longtemps non plus, les humains préfèrent s'asseoir…

- J'en prends note… dit Castiel avec un air si sérieux qu'on l'aurait cru au sein d'une tâche des plus importante.

- Tu devras aussi boire et manger… rajouta Charlie. Et aller au petit coin… Tu feras semblant…de… Tu sais…

- Faire mes besoins ? demanda Castiel d'une voix grave et sérieuse.

- Ouais et… Tâche de ne pas trop fixer les gens dans les yeux comme tu le fais… C'est plutôt déconcertant quand on ne te connaît pas encore…

- Je tâcherai de me pratiquer dans les jours à suivre.

- Super Cass ! le félicita Sam puis il se tourna vers Dean avec un regard sévère. Si seulement Dean se montrait aussi coopératif !

- Mais je sais être humain ! se défendit celui-ci.

- Ouais mais là tu devras y mettre du tien et apprendre à être un conjoint et un gay ! lui dit Sam.

- Charlie a déjà dit qu'être gay ne demandait pas de comportement spécial et de cesser mes préjugés… Décidez-vous !

- Il y a tout de même quelques petites différences... se défendit celle-ci. Tu dois connaître ce qu'on appelle la communauté gay… Leurs expressions, leur langage, leurs blagues…Tu comprends ?

- Tu peux me faire un topo de 20 minutes là-dessus durant le petit-déjeuner demain ?

Charlie eut alors un énorme sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- OH ! Je crois que j'ai une bien meilleure idée !

Dean sentait que cela ne présageait rien de bon...


	3. L'art d'être gay! Selon Charlie

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et votre soutiens!  
><strong>

**Dans ce chapitre, je parle quelque peu de la série '' Queer as folk'' Si vous ne connaissez pas la série, ne vous en faite pas, il n'est pas nécessaire de la connaitre pour comprendre l'histoire..Mais de fait...Vous devriez VRAIMENT l'écouter parce que c'est excellent!**

**Je remarque que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs...celui-ci ne fait que 3,000 mots mais là où je suis mes chapitres font plus que le double...Donc celui-ci est encore court et j'espère que vous l'aimerez!**

**Merci encore et à la semaine prochaine...**

**Encore une fois un gros merci à ma bêta; Mariancléa et à ma muse, Ithyl!**

* * *

><p><span>L'art d'être gay…Selon Charlie<span>

.

C'est ainsi que Charlie commença son apprentissage intensif à l'ouverture de la communauté gay en les forçant à s'asseoir sur le sofa pour un marathon ininterrompu de la série ''_ Queer as folks_''.

- Bon Dieu Charlie ! C'est 5 saisons ta foutue série ! Tu crois qu'on a que ça à faire ? beugla Dean en pointant les DVD sur la table de salon. Charlie s'empara de la télécommande et fit démarrer le DVD en lui souriant.

- Ça s'écoute tout seul ! Tu vas voir !

Dean savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas et s'ouvrit une bière en s'attendant à des heures de malaise.

Castiel s'était assis à ses côtés, bien droit et attentif.

- Prends donc des notes tant qu'à y être ! le nargua Dean. L'ange le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris.

- Tu crois que je devrais, Dean ?

'_' Castiel = pas d'humour, Castiel= pas d'humour, Castiel = pas d'humour_ '' se répéta mentalement Dean pour être certain de graver cette information très profondément dans son crâne… Au cas où l'idée de faire une blague à l'ange lui reprendrait….

Le premier épisode de la série prit Dean de court en affichant assez rapidement une scène de sexe gay assez explicite. Il sursauta, échappa presque sa bière et son premier réflexe fut de voiler les yeux de Castiel de ses mains.

- Charlie ! Merde ! Y a un ange dans la salle ! pesta-t-il.

- Dean ? Dean ! Pourquoi me caches-tu les yeux ainsi ? demanda innocemment Castiel en tentant de dégager la main de Dean de devant son regard.

- Parce que c'est trop vilain pour tes petits yeux de chérubin innocent !

- Mais regarde qui parle ! rigola Sam. Depuis quand es-tu devenu une bonne sœur, Dean ?

- Je trouve que c'est très explicite !

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'écran où les protagonistes étaient littéralement en plein acte et se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ce n'est pas plus explicite que n'importe quelle série ! se défendit Charlie. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'hétéros, les gens ne voient aucun problème à les voir baiser à chaque scène et à n'importe quel moment mais quand il s'agit de gays… Oh là ce n'est plus la même chose !

- Tu exagères ! décida Dean en se rendant tout de même compte de la véracité des propos de Charlie…

.

Une fois le choc de voir des scènes de sexe gay passé, Dean se relaxa de plus en plus tandis que les premiers épisodes défilaient devant ses yeux. Il fut lui-même surpris lorsque Charlie ne remit pas de nouveau DVD dans le lecteur et que tous se levèrent de leur sofa en baillant et en se préparant manifestement à aller dormir.

- Hé ! On ne va pas en rester là ? s'étonna Dean.

- Ça fait déjà 8 heures Dean… lui rappela Sam.

- Je t'avais bien dit que ça s'écoutait tout seul ! lui dit fièrement Charlie et Dean dut bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps défiler et une fois le choc de voir des hommes s'embrasser passé, il devait bien admettre que les personnages étaient tous si différents et attachants à leur manière…

- Je suis également déçu de devoir mettre fin au visionnement de cette émission... dit calmement Castiel qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé durant tout le visionnement.

- Tu sais Cass, j'ai besoin que de mon quatre heures de sommeil... lui dit Dean qui sentait les yeux lui picoter de fatigue. Mais à mon réveil, on a qu'à remettre ça.

- Tu sais Dean…, ricana Sam, que prise hors contexte, ta phrase pourrait faire vraiment jaser ?

- La ferme Sam ! Tu es déçu parce que tu aurais aimé que je déteste cette série pour avoir la chance de me traiter d'homophobe et de borné… Pas de chance petit frère ! Ton frangin est beaucoup plus ouvert d'esprit que tu ne le pensais !

Dean put avoir l'immense et majestueuse satisfaction de voir son frère à court de réplique et savoura cette victoire tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

- Dean ? demanda la voix de Castiel. Tu as bien dit 4 heures non ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'ange s'asseoir sur le sofa d'un air sérieux et attentif…Sûrement que le pauvre idiot avait déjà entamé un compte à rebours mental.

.

Le lendemain, l'ange l'attendait avec un sac de papier contenant un petit-déjeuner et la télécommande toute prête.

Une routine débuta donc ainsi, avec Castiel et Dean se tapant des épisodes et des épisodes de _Queer as folks_ comme s'il s'agissait de nourriture. Les autres les rejoignirent et les quittèrent de façon intermittente. Castiel n'était pas un auditeur très expressif mais lorsqu'il était questionné, il ne tarissait pas ses louanges face au personnage d'Emmett qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

Charlie avait également eu raison sur un autre point. Cette série lui apprit énormément sur les expressions et mœurs gay. Il savait que cela allait probablement lui être utile si d'autres participants lui posaient des questions indirectes… Il avait d'ailleurs déjà décidé que dans ce couple fictif qu'il formait avec Castiel, il n'était absolument pas question qu'il soit le _bottom _des deux !

Pas de jeux de rôle bizarres non plus !

Pas la peine d'être un couple aux habitudes sexuelles colorées… Même en fiction, ça dépassait ses limites !

.

Sam dut partir deux jours plus tard avec l'impala et Dean le menaça des pires sévices s'il abîmait son bébé !

Lui et Castiel devaient partir deux jours plus tard via Air-Castiel et Charlie décida de passer ses dernières heures à leur faire pratiquer encore et encore leurs attitudes et démarches.

Castiel s'était légèrement amélioré dans sa façon de '' jouer les humains'' même s'il devait souvent être rappelé à l'ordre. La plupart du temps, il s'acharnait à demeurer trop immobile, trop austère et trop rigide mais il y avait tout de même une amélioration.

Charlie le kidnappa pour un après-midi de shopping et Dean plaignit sincèrement le pauvre ange.

À leur retour, pourtant, le dit ange affichait un sourire qui lui était des plus rare et semblait avoir passé un très bon moment. Il portait d'ailleurs plusieurs sacs de vêtements qu'il se fit une fierté de plier et de placer dans la grande valise que Dean lui avait spécialement achetée pour l'occasion.

Dean qui n'avait vu Castiel que porter son trenchcoat et un uniforme de patient de psychiatrie, se demandait bien quelle sorte de vêtements la rouquine avait bien pu lui dénicher.

.

- Dean ! Pour la millième fois tu dégages l'hétérosexualité à des milles à la ronde ! le gronda Charlie tandis qu'elle lui faisait répéter une millionième fois son rôle de gay.

- Je suis supposé faire quoi contre ça ? gronda-t-il.

- T'es un cas désespéré mon pauvre ! soupira la rouquine et Dean en aurait auparavant été empli de fierté.

Maintenant ça l'enrageait parce qu'il devait vraiment jouer le jeu et ne pas être démasqué ! Personne ne devait mettre en doute son homosexualité ! C'était le lycée à l'envers !

- Castiel ! Va t'asseoir près de Dean, nous allons commencer quelque chose de nouveau... annonça soudainement Charlie.

Dean se leva immédiatement comme s'il avait été piqué et regarda la jeune fille avec sévérité.

- Charlie Bradbury ! Je t'avertis que si…

- Bas les pattes Dean ! J'ai pas l'intention de vous forcer à vous embrasser… Même si j'adorerais… Mais il est vraiment temps que vous pratiquiez votre attitude ensemble. Vous êtes supposés être un couple ! Tout cela sera inutile si vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous toucher !

- Dean n'aime pas qu'on envahisse son espace personnel… dit calmement Castiel en prenant place près du chasseur.

- Dean devra se le mettre où je pense son espace personnel ! dit Charlie.

- Hé ! s'insurgea celui-ci.

- Dean ! Prends la main de Castiel... ordonna Charlie et Dean se rebouta aussitôt.

- Ça va pas !

- Dean Winchester ! Prends immédiatement la main de ton ange !

- C'est pas mon ange !

- Dean !

Cette fois le ton était sans réplique et Dean se demanda soudainement où une si petite femme pouvait bien tenir autant d'autorité. Il prit vivement la main de Castiel dans la sienne pour l'empêcher de lui hurler dessus à nouveau. La main de l'ange était plus chaude qu'il se l'était imaginé… Sans savoir pourquoi, il l'avait imaginé être froid…

Charlie et Kevin ne firent que les regarder un long moment sans rien dire et cela parut des heures à Dean. Il avait la main d'un autre mec dans la sienne et tout ce qui était machiste en lui lui hurlait de se sauver à toute jambe mais il serra les dents et endura… Après tout… La main de Castiel ne lui brûlait pas la peau… Ne le lacérait pas… Et il avait tout de même vécu l'enfer non ?

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers l'ange et ne fut pas étonné de le voir sans réaction. Castiel regardait droit devant lui, sans aucun ennui ou malaise apparent.

Après quelques minutes de silence, la sensation de la main de Castiel (un homme !) dans la sienne finit par ne plus lui faire ni chaud ni froid et il regarda Charlie.

- Et maintenant ?

- Et maintenant qu'on a un peu étouffé cette testostérone hurlante, regarde donc un peu Castiel… offrit-elle.

Il soupira de dépit.

- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai déjà vu Castiel ! râla-t-il.

- Je sais… Vous avez, selon Kevin et Sam, l'habitude de vous fixer du regard durant des heures…

- Hein !

- Je témoigne ! dit calmement Kevin et Dean sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Moi et Cass on se comprend comme ça… C'est une question de '' lien '' que vous ne comprenez pas !

Castiel le regarda alors avec surprise puis lui sourit alors timidement… Ça, c'était un air qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur le visage de Castiel ! Avec toutes leurs conneries ils allaient finir par briser son ange, putain !

.

Charlie s'acharna durant des heures à les forcer à se toucher, s'effleurer et se regarder et Dean dut bien admettre que la démarche portait ses fruits. C'était comme les phobies. La seule manière de les combattre était de les affronter. Si on avait une peur folle des chats, la seule façon de s'en sortir était de se confronter à un chat… Au début on le regardait, puis on le touchait du bout des doigts puis on finissait par le prendre sur ses genoux pour lui gratouiller les oreilles sans que ça ne nous fasse plus ni chaud ni froid.

Avec Castiel, ce fut la même chose… Il finit par se foutre carrément de lui prendre la main, de poser son bras autour de son cou ou même de lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Charlie avait bien tenté d'aller plus loin mais Dean avait fini par mettre une limite à ce qu'il pouvait endurer pour les bienfaits d'une chasse.

Après ces heures de pratique, Charlie et Kevin les regardèrent tous deux avec un sourire victorieux.

- Kev ? Tu penses la même chose que moi ? demanda Charlie et le prophète hocha la tête.

- Ouais… On y croit… On peut sentir un lien entre vous… Personne ne mettra votre couple en doute.

- À la bonne heure !

- Mais vous devrez probablement vous embrasser à un moment ou à un autre ! les prévint Charlie et Dean balaya le sujet d'un geste de la main.

- On traversera la rivière lorsqu'on y sera !

- Ça pourrait être la solution à notre dernier problème, par exemple ! réalisa Kevin.

- Je ne comprends pas... dit Dean.

- Le problème de votre couple pourrait être justement que Dean n'est pas assez démonstratif ! Trop froid et trop distant au goût de Castiel !

- Pourquoi serais-je celui à reprocher un manque d'émotivité ? demanda l'ange sans pour autant sembler mécontent.

- Ouais… C'est vrai que Cass pourrait aussi avoir ce problème…. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas un problème que vous auriez tous les deux ? demanda Charlie. Disons que votre couple est solide, que vous vous aimez profondément... Parce que sinon vous ne feriez pas toute cette démarche coûteuse, mais que vous êtes tous deux incapables de démontrer votre affection et que ça commence à gruger votre couple…

- Ok, Parfait... dit Dean qui ne voulait pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Je suis d'accord... approuva Castiel.

.

Vint le moment du départ.

Dean avait tout juste terminé ses bagages et aidait Castiel à terminer les siens. Il avait dû pratiquement presque tout faire lui-même puisque le pauvre ange ignorait tout ce dont requérait un être humain.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Castiel en prenant un boxer de sa valise.

Dean le lui arracha des mains et le remit sur le tas de vêtements fraîchement plié.

- Tu es un ange de milliards d'années et tu ignores ce que sont des sous-vêtements ? grogna-t-il.

- Je suis un soldat de Dieu, Dean ! répliqua l'ange, piqué au vif.

- C'est ça, mais là tu vas devoir agir un peu en pauvre petit macaque sans poils !

- Dean ! Jamais je n'ai utilisé ce terme pour vous décrire !

- Ton pote Uriel le faisait !

-…Et il a aussi tenté de me tuer !

- Oh ! Tu commences à avoir un sens de la répartie ! Je savais bien qu'à passer plus de 5 ans en notre compagnie tu allais finir par apprendre des choses utiles !

- J'ai beaucoup appris en 5 ans, Dean ! argumenta Castiel avec une pointe d'irritation qui surprit le chasseur. Il se tourna vers l'ange.

- Hé ! Je le sais Cass ! Tu as énormément appris et je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mec !

- C'est que… Je me sens souvent très incompétent et inadéquat Dean… avoua Castiel en baissant les yeux et Dean en ressentit une pointe d'agacement. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel baisse les yeux ou ne se sente inférieur à quoi que ce soit… C'était Cass putain ! Castiel, l'être angélique qui leur sauvait le derrière depuis plus de 5 ans !

Dean n'avait jamais été porté sur le respect de quelque autorité que ce soit mais s'il avait eu à le faire, s'il avait eu à se soumettre à une autorité quelconque ça aurait été Castiel…

Parce que Castiel avait toujours fait preuve de sagesse et avait toujours écouté son cœur…Ou ce qui lui servait de cœur… Castiel était l'être le plus intègre qu'il connaissait et le seul en dehors de son frère auquel il aurait confié sa vie. Il était certain que l'ange aurait été heureux de savoir tout cela mais étant un Winchester, les chances que Dean ne répète ses pensées à haute voix étaient plus qu'improbables…

.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à la salle de conférence, Castiel avec sa valise à la main et lui avec son sac de voyage en toile. Castiel avait l'air d'un vrai homme d'affaire avec sa valise, son habit et son trenchcoat et Dean fut à deux doigts de lui demander de s'habiller autrement mais changea d'avis. Après tout, Castiel était supposé être Docteur en théologie… Il se demanda tout de même comment, même fictivement, il pourrait être en couple avec un vrai intello comme Castiel ! Non mais c'est vrai ! Tant qu'à être gay ! Aussi bien être avec un mec un peu comme lui non ? Ils pourraient parler de voiture entre deux baises… En même temps, un mec comme lui ne serait jamais gay alors…

Il fut soudain curieux d'essayer d'imaginer les 5 autres couples qui seraient avec eux au _Nouvel espoir_… Non pas qu'il avait des préjugés mais… Bon… D'accord… Il AVAIT des préjugés…

- Vous êtes prêts, les gars ? leur demanda Charlie qui était venue assister à leur départ en compagnie de Kevin.

- Je déteste voyager via Air-Castiel mais je tenterais de ne pas vomir en chemin ! plaisanta Dean et Castiel lui jeta un regard vexé.

- N'oublie pas, Castiel, de ne pas apparaître au beau milieu de la place ! lui rappela Kevin. Ça gâcherait votre couverture, disons.

- Je sais Kevin... répondit l'ange d'une voix ferme.

Sur ce, Dean sentit que tout son corps se faisait compresser sur lui-même. Le souffle lui manqua et son cœur se déchaîna dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait entendre les ailes de Castiel tout autour de lui et bien que la sensation ne dura que quelques millièmes de secondes, cela lui parut une éternité et lorsqu'il sentit la terre ferme sous ses pieds, il s'écroula sur les genoux en prenant une grande inspiration pour tenter de chasser les nausées qui l'assaillaient.

- Je déteste ça ! beugla-t-il en se relevant avec peine.

C'est en apercevant Castiel qu'il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

Castiel était debout, immobile et stoïque… Son visage était consterné, surpris…

- Cass ?

Aucune réponse.

- Cass… Hé vieux ?

Castiel se tourna lentement vers lui, les bras le long du corps, sa valise à la main.

- Heu… Quelque chose cloche, Cass ? demanda Dean en s'approchant doucement de l'ange.

- Effectivement... répondit celui-ci.

Dean attendit un moment mais voyant que l'ange n'ajoutait rien d'autre, il soupira de dépit.

- Tu voudrais bien élaborer !

- Je suis piégé Dean… répondit Castiel en fixant son regard bleu à celui du chasseur. Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Piégé ?

- Oui Dean… Je suis coincé…

Dean éclata d'un rire soudain.

- Ouais Cass… Ça je me tue à te le dire depuis des années !

- Ce n'est pas drôle Dean ! rouspéta l'ange en le regardant avec sévérité. Une force contraint ma grâce ! Un sortilège plane sur cet endroit pour empêcher toute présence angélique !

- Tu veux dire qu'on aurait bombardé la place avec un insecticide anti-emplumé ?

- Dean ! Je ne suis pas un insecte qui puisse être repoussé par une quelconque bombe anti….

- Humour Cass, humour… Mon erreur… le coupa le chasseur en balayant la question de la main puis reprit plus sérieusement.

- Alors quoi ? Tu n'as plus de mojo ?

- Oui et non… Castiel semblait inquiet, pensif. Je me sens comme cette fois où nous nous trouvions en présence de Ève… J'ai toujours ma grâce en moi mais elle est enchaînée…Attachée… J'ai immédiatement senti une force étrange lorsque je me suis apprêté à atterrir ici et…

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas fait demi-tour idiot ? éclata Dean et Castiel le regarda avec surprise.

- J'aurais pu Dean ! Mais comme je portais un corps matériel avec moi, en l'occurrence Toi, ton corps aurait été déchiqueté avec force !

- Oh… Bah alors merci…

Castiel hocha pensivement de la tête et Dean regarda autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient en pleine forêt mais il pouvait voir une route à travers les arbres. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée du séminaire.

- On rebrousse chemin ? demanda Dean voyant que Castiel restait silencieux.

Castiel le regarda avec surprise.

- Mais Dean… Nous avons une mission…

- Ouais mais il n'a pas été prévu que tu sois amputé de ton mojo, mec…

Castiel lui lança un regard consterné qui lui fit regretter ses paroles immédiatement. Il sut ce que l'ange allait lui répondre avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

- Alors tu n'avais besoin de moi que pour mon mojo Dean ? Sans mes pouvoirs je ne te suis pas utile ? Je ne suis qu'un _bébé en trenchcoat ?_

Dean eut un mouvement de recul devant la colère de Castiel et il tendit les mains devant lui.

- Hé ! T'emballe pas !

- Je me pose des questions Dean ! Je croyais que vous aviez fait appel à mon aide au nom de notre amitié et…

- Hé ! Tu arrêtes oui ! se fâcha Dean. J'ai quelque fois l'impression que tu commences à te faire pousser un utérus mec !

Cette fois, le regard de Castiel passa de la colère à la consternation.

- Mais… Mais Dean… Mon vaisseau ne possède pas d…

- Je sais ! Écoute Cass… Bien sûr que je t'ai demandé ton aide parce que tu es un pote ! Cesse de te morfondre avec ça et arrête cette petite crise d'insécurité ! Tu crois qu'il y en a beaucoup des mecs avec lesquels je voudrais former un couple homosexuel fictif ?

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, analysant les propos du chasseur.

- Je… Je ne crois pas Dean…

- Bon ! Tu vois ? Il reste tout de même que la perte de ta grâce reste un problème majeur !

- Pas la perte Dean… La contrainte de ma grâce…

- Comme tu veux ! Reste que ce n'est pas bon signe… Je ne connais pas grand-chose capable d'éloigner un ange… En fait, je savais qu'on pouvait vous bannir mais si j'avais su qu'on pouvait vous empêcher d'entrer dans un endroit quelconque il y a longtemps que j'aurais fait ce sortilège autour de ma douche !

- Dean ! Je ne suis apparu devant toi durant tes ablutions qu'une seule fois !

- Une fois de trop… Tu crois que tu pourrais t'envoler tout de même ?

Castiel secoua légèrement les épaules comme s'il testait ses ailes.

- Je… Je crois qu'en cas de réel danger j'y arriverais… Ce sortilège est fort mais pas assez pour me contraindre complètement… La chose qui l'a fait est forte mais décidément pas de taille pour un ange.

- Fais pas la grosse tête…

Nouvelle inclinaison de la tête.

- Bon… Alors on demeure avec le plan de base ? demanda Dean de plus en plus excité et intrigué contre la chose qu'ils s'apprêtaient à chasser.

- Oui Dean…

Le chasseur prit une grande inspiration.

- Bon… Alors allons-y !

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la route qui les mènerait à ce séminaire où il devrait, et durant 15 jours, jouer l'amoureux éperdu pour Castiel… l'ange du jeudi…


	4. Bienvenue à Nouvel Espoir

Bienvenue à _Nouvel Espoir_

* * *

><p><strong> Bon samedi à tous! heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette petite thérapie Destiel! petit chapitre de 4,000 mots encore...<strong>

**Vous aurez une première petite rencontre avec les autres participants du séminaire.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et commentaires et un gros bisoux aux Guests que je ne peux remercier par Pm.**

**cette fic est bêtatisée par la merveilleuse Mariancléa!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Dean et Castiel sortirent discrètement de la forêt et rejoignirent la route déserte.<p>

Le chemin était entouré par les arbres et les seuls bruits audibles furent ceux des oiseaux chantant gaiement. Le soleil matinal perçait à peine à travers l'ombrage de la forêt environnante mais l'air de cette fin d'été était agréable et Dean s'en gorgea les poumons.

Il se mit même à espérer que cette chasse dure plus d'une journée pour pouvoir profiter de ces vacances imprévues.

La bâtisse du séminaire leur apparut au bout du chemin et Dean siffla d'un ton admiratif :

- Ouais, la classe ! L'inscription pouvait bien coûter la peau des fesses !

- Mais Dean…Tu n'as pas eu à débourser pour notre inscription ! lui rappela Castiel d'un ton sérieux.

- Trafiquer des cartes de crédit n'est pas simple ! se défendit le chasseur.

Il était 8h45, soit 15 minutes avant le début officiel du séminaire et il leur restait encore à se présenter à l'accueil.

La demeure était immense et de style très colonial, comme une grande maison ou un hôtel rustique. La bâtisse était tout en bois et haute de trois étages. De grandes fenêtres et une grande porte de bois semblaient les accueillirent.

Dean se dirigea vers l'entrée, Castiel sur les talons, et fut accueilli par un brouhaha total.

Le hall fourmillait de gens, tous portant un badge avec leur nom à leur chandail et Dean en soupira de dépit. Voilà qu'une de ses pires craintes se révélait …Un peu plus et ils se mettraient tous à chanter en chœur et en se tenant par la main.

- Dean ? Tu sembles embêté… lui fit remarquer Castiel.

- Ouais ! Sans blague Sherlock ?

Castiel devait avoir compris, avec les années, cette référence puisqu'il ne lui demanda pas qui était Sherlock.

Il y avait une grande table un peu plus loin où était assise une femme au sourire rayonnant. Celle-ci les aperçut et leur fit immédiatement de grands signes de la main.

Dean et Castiel se dirigèrent vers elle.

- Bonjour Messieurs ! Bienvenue au Nouvel espoir ! Je peux avoir vos noms s'il vous plaît ?

- Heu...Ouais…Dean et Caspar… bafouilla Dean avec la terrible impression qu'il venait tout juste de signer pour un séjour en enfer…Un enfer encore pire que celui qu'il avait visité jadis.

La dame regarda ses feuilles un moment sans se départir de son sourire digne de la plus coûteuse des publicités de dentifrice.

- Oh, voilà ! Dean et Caspar ! jubila-t-elle en prenant une feuille de papier sous le tas qu'il y avait sur la table.

Elle leur tendit alors deux badges, deux clés et deux feuillets en souriant encore plus largement.

-Veuillez porter ces badges…Ce n'est que pour les premiers jours car vous allez vite vous familiariser avec les autres couples ici. Voila vos clés pour votre chambre, c'est la chambre numéro 5…La plus belle si vous voulez mon avis…Et ces feuillets contiennent l'horaire de nos journées, les noms des intervenants et les différentes activités et ateliers hors horaire auxquels vous pourriez vouloir participer !

Dean regarda son badge avec dégoût mais Castiel s'empressa d'épingler le sien à sa chemise avec une sorte de jubilation que Dean ne s'expliquait pas.

- Vous pouvez vous joindre à vos camarades en entendant la grande ouverture ! La salle de conférence sera bientôt ouverte et un buffet vous sera offert !

- Très bonne nouvelle ! dit Dean dont l'estomac s'était mis à gronder.

.

Il s'éloigna de la table d'accueil et regarda les autres participants. Aucun doute qu'ils étaient les derniers arrivés puisqu'il comptait huit personnes dans le hall d'entrée. Deux femmes étaient présentes ce qui étonna Dean qui, sans savoir pourquoi, avait toujours tendance à oublier que « gay », ne signifiait pas seulement masculin…Et pourtant il vivait avec Charlie Bradbury ces temps-ci !

La plupart des couples conversaient entre eux, quelques-uns seulement parlaient timidement avec d'autres. Ils auraient effectivement tout le temps pour se connaître mutuellement et aussi à se taper sur le gros nerf, pensa Dean avec mauvaise foi.

Il en profita pour observer silencieusement chacune des personnes présentes.

Peu d'entre eux avait le physique caractéristique de ce que Dean s'imagina d'un gay. Les deux femmes étaient de styles différents, une femme de race noire aux longs cheveux tressés et à l'allure de bohème et une grande et forte blonde au visage plus sévère qui contrastait avec le visage souriant et insouciant de sa conjointe.

Aucune d'elles n'avait cet air masculin que racontaient les ragots…

Les six autres hommes présents étaient tous plus différents les uns des autres…Un seul avait cet air efféminé que Dean s'attendait à retrouver. Il était blond et probablement dans les 25 ans et plus. Un autre, de constitution frêle, avait un air de rat de bibliothèque, lunettes, brun, air intello avec de grands yeux bruns expressifs. Il était d'ailleurs le seul, avec Castiel, à porter le veston cravate. Un des hommes présents, dans les mêmes âges que lui, portait un manteau de cuir un peu comme le sien et avait un air de motard. Un autre avait de grands yeux bleus, cheveux bruns et bien bâti avec un sourire charmeur de prédateur, le genre tombeur auquel personne ne peut résister…Un dernier plus loin était le parfait footballeur du lycée, blond, grand et réellement pas le physique qu'on s'attendrait d'un homosexuel…

Et aucun n'avait le visage d'une créature sanguinaire…

Dean calcula soudainement qu'il manquait un participant à son analyse mentale et le trouva rapidement un peu plus loin…Un autre du style sportif, grand, brun et…parlant à Castiel.

Dean avait été tellement absorbé par ses observations qu'il en avait oublié de surveiller Castiel.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers celui-ci en souhaitant que l'ange n'ait pas commis de gaffe.

En approchant d'eux, il lui devint évident que l'autre mec flirtait carrément avec Castiel et il en éprouva un certain agacement…

Premièrement cet abruti avait du culot de flirter avec un autre mec presque devant son propre conjoint…Deuxièmement il était ici pour sauver son couple et troisièmement, ils avaient vraiment assez de pain sur la planche comme cela sans en plus être aux prises avec un prétendant éperdu de Castiel !

Il se posa donc près de l'ange et se racla la gorge bruyamment. L'autre homme le regarda avec surprise puis avec malaise ce qui prouva à Dean que oui, il était bien en train de flirter avec Castiel…

L'homme grimaça et vint pour dire quelque chose mais fut soudain interrompu par une voix féminine.

- Bienvenue à tous ! Je vous invite à entrer dans la salle de conférence.

Dean prit Castiel par l'épaule sous prétexte de se rapprocher de lui et le questionna tandis qu'ils suivaient les autres vers la salle de conférence.

- Alors Cass, tu as repéré quelque chose de surnaturel ?

- Non Dean…Je crains que le sortilège qui contraint présentement ma grâce m'empêche d'avoir une vue d'ensemble…Mais si tu veux mon avis…

- Bien sûr que je veux ton avis Cass !

Castiel eut un sourire ravi puis reprit son visage austère de ''chasseur'' :

- Ma première impression est que tous ces gens ici sont purement humains, je ne sens rien d'anormal…Mais il est vrai que nous n'avons pas encore rencontré les membres du personnel…

- Ouais...Tu as raison…Et Sam sera bien plus en mesure que nous de les observer…Oh…Justement le voilà ! fit remarquer Dean en pénétrant dans la vaste pièce.

Une grande table où trônait un énorme buffet fut la première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant. Plus loin, onze chaises installées en cercle et juste derrière, une dizaine de personnes semblait les attendre avec un énorme sourire…Toutes sauf une…Sam.

Sam portait des pantalons de travail, une chemise et avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval et son regard se fixa instantanément sur Dean.

Les deux frères avaient acquis, avec le temps et l'expérience, la capacité de communiquer silencieusement entre eux et l'aîné devina donc immédiatement que Sam n'avait encore rien trouvé de son côté.

Dean alla donc immédiatement vers la table du buffet, se prit une assiette qu'il remplit à ras bord. Quelques autres personnes vinrent se prendre à manger mais seul Dean et un autre se servirent abondamment. L'autre homme étant celui que Dean qualifiait de ''motard'' et qui lui jeta un bref sourire de reconnaissance avant de retourner s'asseoir près de son conjoint, celui qui ressemblait à un intello.

Dean alla prendre place à la chaise voisine à Castiel qui regarda son assiette débordante avec des sourcils froncés.

- Tu en veux ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine et Castiel secoua la tête.

- Tu devrais…N'oublie pas, Cass, que tu dois te forcer à manger comme un humain !

- Je sais Dean…

Dean ne le laissa pas terminer et lui fourra un morceau de sandwich dans la bouche que le pauvre ange fut bien obligé d'avaler.

Castiel déglutit péniblement en lui jetant un regard réprobateur que le chasseur ignora en rigolant silencieusement.

- Messieurs, Dames…interrompit une voix et Dean porta son attention à l'interlocutrice.

Il s'agissait d'une femme dans la mi-trentaine. Cheveux bruns coiffés en chignon, visage accueillant mais à la fois sévère…Jupe et chemisier…De toute évidence la thérapeute du séminaire.

- Je suis Isabella Miller et je serai votre hôte pour les 15 prochains jours. Je suis diplômée en psychologie et possède une maîtrise en thérapie matrimoniale. Je me spécialise et m'intéresse particulièrement aux couples homosexuels et je suis celle ayant mis sur pied ce séminaire.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements et la femme poursuivit.

- Si vous êtes ici, c'est que le bien-être de votre couple vous est cher et que vous avez à cœur le bonheur de votre conjoint. Toute mon équipe se fera un plaisir de vous aider et vous soutenir dans cette aventure…Permettez-moi de vous les présenter…Voici Emma, votre chef cuisinière attitrée ainsi que son équipe…

Cinq personnes s'avancèrent timidement et saluèrent.

-…Christine, Dennis et Nathan…Nos trois précieux thérapeutes qui vous guideront dans les nombreuses activités du séminaire.

Dean regarda chaque personne s'avancer à mesure qu'ils furent nommés tout en finissant son assiette et en prenant un air indifférent. Tout le monde y passa, jusqu'aux femmes de chambres et Sam, qui salua timidement de la tête. Ils se retirèrent tous par la suite, ne les laissant qu'en compagnie de Isabella et de ses trois associés qui les regardèrent tous avec attention.

- Nous aurons un horaire plutôt chargé dans les prochains jours…Le déjeuner se servira à 08h30, vous n'avez évidemment aucune obligation de vous rendre à la salle à manger et pouvez demander que votre repas vous soit servi à votre chambre. À 9h15, rencontre de groupe dans cette salle et discussion jusqu'à 10h15. Période libre par la suite et dîner à midi. Chaque couple aura quotidiennement une rencontre privée avec moi-même de 30 minutes qui aura lieu à la même heure chaque jour. Soit durant la période libre du matin ou soit durant celle de l'après midi. Suivront ensuite des activités thérapeutiques jusqu'en fin de journée. Le souper sera servi à 18h00.

Elle continua ainsi un bon moment mais Dean se perdit dans ses pensées. Le chasseur en lui avait pris les devants et il se mit à analyser les alentours avec attention. Il se demanda même s'il ne s'agirait pas d'un revenant…Une sorte de fantôme homophobe…Il savait que durant chacun des séminaires seulement un couple avait été visé…Était-ce parce que la créature n'avait pas eu le temps d'en zigouiller un autre ou seulement qu'elle visait ce couple en particulier ? Il devrait également faire des recherches sur ces couples…Avaient-ils quelque chose en commun ?

Il revint sur terre lorsqu'il sentit Castiel lui marteler les côtes.

- Dean ! Sois attentif ! lui reprocha l'ange en chuchotant et le chasseur eut l'impression de se retrouver au lycée et de se faire remettre à l'ordre par son intello de voisin de pupitre…

- Je suis certain que tu as tout retenu...Je copierai sur toi… rigola Dean et eut immédiatement droit au regard questionneur et à l'inclinement de la tête.

- Avant de vous laisser aller à votre chambre et vous préparer pour la journée… continua Isabella, je voudrais bien faire un tour de table pour que tout le monde se présente !

Le couple à sa gauche commença…Le beau gosse au sourire charmeur se nommait Jack et son conjoint, Jordan, était ce petit blond à l'air légèrement efféminé. Le couple suivant se nommait Greg et Stuart. Greg était ce brun aux allures de joueur de foot qui avait flirté avec Castiel et son conjoint avait le même physique mais en blond et se nommait Stuart.

Évelyn et Serenna étaient probablement le couple le plus disparate de la bande et elles aiguisèrent immédiatement sa curiosité. Serenna était cette grande femme noire aux allures de bohême et Évelyn était une forte blonde aux airs sévères et austères. Le dernier couple était formé de David, le petit brun intello portant veston cravate et ayant tout du rat de bibliothèque et son conjoint, Kyle, qui était ce type aux allures de motard que Dean avait déjà remarqué et qui lui semblait le plus sympathique.

Dean et Castiel furent les derniers à se présenter et Isabella fit répéter le prénom fictif de Castiel avec étonnement. Dean jura intérieurement. Il savait qu'il aurait dû passer outre les caprices de MONSIEUR l'ange et le nommer d'un prénom plus commun.

- Caspar ? répéta la thérapeute. Je le prononce comme il le faut ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, dit Castiel. Mais je préfère que l'on me nomme Cass… insista-t-il.

- Oui, aucun problème ! Je vous laisse donc visiter votre chambre et vous préparer pour la journée. Nous aurons une rencontre à 13h00 exceptionnellement et nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance !

/

Dean et Castiel se dirigèrent immédiatement au deuxième étage où la chambre numéro 5 se situait.

La chambre était joliment décorée. Des murs aux teintes bleutées et beiges, une grande télévision, un sofa deux places, une énorme commode pour ranger leurs vêtements, un tapis tressé qui habillait le plancher de bois et un énorme lit…

Un lit…Un comme dans …Un lit au singulier…

Dean savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être étonné. Ils étaient supposés être un couple…Un couple ne dormait pas dans deux lits séparés…Encore moins lorsque ce dit couple venait de débourser une coquette somme d'argent pour se rapprocher.

- Ce lit semble très douillet... dit innocemment Castiel. Il remarqua alors l'air apeuré du chasseur et fronça les sourcils.

- Ne t'en fais pas Dean, je ne dors pas… Je sais que tu tiens à ton espace personnel…

Dean se sentit coupable d'avoir eu cette angoisse…Encore plus coupable que cette peur ait été si visible sur son visage…Mais il se demanda tout de même combien de temps l'ange allait pouvoir se passer de sommeil…Sa grâce était contrainte…Il savait qu'un Castiel à la grâce diminuée finissait par dormir, il se souvenait très bien de l'ange endormi sur le siège arrière de l'impala…Mais un Castiel à la grâce contrainte ?

Il balaya rapidement ses questionnements pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

Castiel avait déjà commencé à ouvrir sa valise pour ranger ses vêtements dans la commode de la chambre avec des gestes précis. Dean l'imita mais avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse et emplit les tiroirs lui étant destiné de tas de vêtements pris au hasard.

- Tu devrais te changer, Cass... lui dit Dean en refermant les tiroirs.

Castiel regarda ses vêtements immaculés avec interrogation.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour être plus décontracté…Tu as l'air de sortir du boulot !

- Mais…

- Cass ! le coupa Dean en se passant une main sur le visage. Tu attires déjà assez l'attention comme cela ! Mets quelque chose de plus normal, s'il te plaît !

- Je n'attire pas l'attention ! Je n'étais également pas le seul à porter ce genre d'habit !

- Tu parles du petit brun intello à l'air weird ?

- Son nom est David…Et il m'a semblé sympathique… dit calmement Castiel.

- Ouais…Il y a ce Greg qui a semblé te trouver très sympathique aussi…Tiens-toi loin de ce type Cass…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Mais parce qu'il flirtait, idiot !

Castiel le regarda avec surprise.

- Tu…Tu crois ? Pourtant il était très gentil.

- Il te mangeait des yeux oui !

Il savait que son ton aurait pu paraître jaloux…C'est l'effet que ça lui faisait…Même s'il était loin d'être jaloux…C'est seulement que…Qu'il n'aimait pas ce Greg…Et qu'en même temps il se sentait quelque peu responsable de Castiel. L'ange était d'une telle innocence que Dean devait garder un œil sur lui…Pour empêcher des vautours comme ce foutu Greg d'abuser de cette innocence.

Voyant que Castiel semblait encore abasourdi par ses propos, Dean en profita pour fouiller dans les vêtements sobrement pliés de l'ange et sortit un Jeans bleu foncé, un t-shirt rouge et une veste de coton bleu pâle qu'il lui plaça dans les bras.

- Allez…Habille-toi.

- D'accord Dean…

Le chasseur sursauta lorsque Castiel fit mine de retirer son veston au milieu de la pièce.

- Pas ici ! hurla-t-il.

Castiel s'immobilisa, un bras à moitié sorti du veston et le regarda avec surprise.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Va dans la salle de bain idiot ! On ne se change pas comme cela devant un autre mec !

- Mais pourquoi ?

Ça y était…Il y avait droit ! Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui se retrouvait dans des situations pareilles avec l'ange ?

- L'intimité Cass ! Tu te rappelles ? Je t'en ai déjà parlé !

- Oui je sais Dean, les êtres humains n'aiment généralement pas dénuder leurs corps devant d'autres personnes à moins de vouloir amorcer une relation sexuelle…Mais je ne suis pas humain Dean et je ne ressens aucune gêne à dénuder mon corps…

Dean soupira de dépit.

- Mais MOI ça me cause de la gêne ! Tu comprends ?

- Oui ? Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi puisque c'est moi qui…

- Dégage ! s'impatienta le chasseur en poussant Castiel vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte derrière celui-ci et retourna dans la chambre en jurant.

.

Il eut à peine le temps de pousser un soupir qu'on cogna discrètement à la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un Sam dans tout son attirail d'homme à tout faire…Il portait même une petite boîte à outils pour faire bonne impression…

Une foule de blagues lui vinrent à l'esprit tandis qu'il fixait son petit frère en se mordant les lèvres sous la vague de rire qui menaçait d'éclater.

- Tu me laisses entrer, oui ? s'impatienta le benjamin. Dean se recula pour le laisser pénétrer dans la chambre.

- Hé ! C'est ainsi que tu causes aux clients ? rigola Dean.

- La ferme Dean ! Et si quelqu'un demande, je suis ici pour réparer un lavabo bouché !

- Si tôt ? Et comment j'aurais bien pu te rejoindre ?

Sam soupira de dépit, se dirigea vers la télé (colossale, il devait l'avouer) et y retira une longue feuille de papier qui y était collée.

- Tu n'as même pas encore lu le mot d'accueil ? lui reprocha faussement Sam. Dean lui prit la feuille des mains et la regarda brièvement : mot de bienvenue et bla bla bla…Il remarqua tout de même le nom fictif de Sam et le numéro d'extension pour le joindre en cas de pépin quelconque.

- Dis donc frérot, tu es disponible 24h sur 24h ? Espérons que tu auras le temps d'aider un peu pour l'enquête !

- Je l'espère aussi !

Dean sourit largement en lisant la fin du mémo où y étaient inscrits les divers divertissements que pouvait offrir la chambre.

- La classe ! Du porno disponible en tout temps sans aucun frais supplémentaire ! rigola-t-il.

- Du porno gay…Je te rappelle…lui spécifia Sam en souriant. Dean laissa tomber la feuille sur son lit comme si elle l'avait brûlée.

Castiel sortit au même moment de la salle de bain.

Sam siffla d'admiration.

- Super Cass ! Les vêtements que Charlie t'a acheté te vont très bien !

Il n'avait pas tort, Dean devait l'avouer. Castiel faisait vraiment bonne figure habillé ainsi comme un être humain normal…Même s'il lui semblait anormalement jeune et avait l'air encore plus innocent.

Il n'aurait jamais cru, un jour, que son alarme d'hyperprotecteur sonnerait pour Castiel…Depuis son arrivée dans ce foutu séminaire il avait l'impression de devoir surveiller l'ange étroitement et avait la peur idiote que quelque chose ne lui arrive… Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'emmerder Sammy avec son hyperprotectivité !

Castiel était un foutu ange ! Il était suffisamment en mesure de pulvériser quiconque s'attaquerait à lui et pourtant…Et pourtant il demeurait une cible idéale pour des idiots dans le genre de ce foutu Greg qui pourrait abuser de l'innocence de son ange…

Son ange ? Bon…Un peu possessif mais Castiel était tout de même SON ange gardien…

Il se demanda tout de même pourquoi il en était venu si rapidement à détester le-dit-foutu-Greg….

- Dean ? Hé Dean ?

Dean se secoua en entendant la voix de son frère et revint sur terre.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Rien en particulier…Bon, si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Premièrement nous avons un problème de taille : Castiel n'est pas à 100% côté mojo. Quelque chose lui a clippé les ailes…

- Non Dean ! se mêla l'ange outré. Mes ailes ne sont pas…

- Laisse tomber Cass…Expression... le coupa Dean en regardant son frère attentivement qui n'eut pas la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Oh…D'accord… dit calmement le benjamin et Dean fronça les sourcils.

- D'accord, juste ''d'accord'' ? Je suis en train de te dire que notre arme de destruction massive sur deux pattes a la batterie à plat et tu me dis ''D'accord'' ?

- Tu veux que je pleure ?

- Je ne suis pas une arme de…

- Cass ! Laisse tomber ! le coupa sèchement Dean et l'ange se tut soudainement, un air de chien battu au visage.

- Tu peux arrêter de gueuler sur Cass? lui dit Sam d'un ton irrité.

- Je ne gueule pas sur Cass ! se défendit le chasseur mais son frère le coupa.

- Castiel est ici à titre bénévole, je te rappelle ! Il avait probablement mieux à faire de ses journées que de venir ici pour jouer ton petit copain ! Il a offert son aide en toute amitié, comme il le fait toujours…Comme il est toujours prêt à venir nous sauver les fesses ! Les pouvoirs de Cass ne sont pas nécessairement ce dont nous avions le plus besoin ici ! C'est d'un ami que nous avons besoin, un chasseur, un enquêteur et une personne capable de nous aider à résoudre cette affaire…Castiel remplit plus qu'abondamment ces exigences ! Respecte-le donc pour une fois Dean !

Dean en resta bouche bée de surprise.

Lui ?

Lui manquer de respect envers Cass ?

Cass qu'il considérait comme un frère. Comme un meilleur ami et presque une âme sœur ?

- Merci Sam... dit doucement Castiel en jetant un bref regard indéchiffrable à Dean. L'aîné ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde pour se ressaisir et soupira de dépit.

- Toutes mes excuses Cass ! Je suis évidemment reconnaissant que tu sois ici à nous aider !

Castiel hocha la tête timidement et Dean se tourna vers son frère.

- Et toi, Samantha ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

Sam rougit légèrement en bafouillant:

- Bah…On a eu droit à des conférences et des ateliers psychologiques avant d'accueillir les clients ici et j'ai bien peur que tout cela ne me soit monté à la tête.

- Bon…Bah espérons qu'on ne sera pas tous une bande de timbrés hyper-émotifs en sortant d'ici qui se raconteront nos malheurs en buvant une tisane hein ? rigola Dean et Sam eut un léger sourire.

- Bon ! reprit plus sérieusement le chasseur. Ce que je ne comprends pas, Sam, est que tu n'as vraiment pas eu l'air surpris lorsque je t'ai dit que Castiel n'avait pas tous ses pouvoirs…

- Oui! C'est que j'ai remarqué des symboles repousse-ange partout ces deux derniers jours ! Ils sont discrets, cachés sous des peintures ou bien dans des endroits sous la tuyauterie mais je les ais vus !

- Pourquoi tu ne les as pas effacés ?

- Je l'ai fait lorsque j'ai remarqué le premier symbole puis j'ai ensuite réalisé qu'il y en avait tout plein ! Ensuite, j'ai réalisé que les symboles que j'avais effacés ont rapidement été redessinés et du coup, j'ai eu peur d'attirer l'attention…Sans compter qu'il me semble impossible de tous les localiser.

- Ouais…dit Dean en réfléchissant. Tu as bien fait…quelque chose ici tient vraiment à éloigner les petits anges et je crois que le mieux à faire est de prétendre que ça marche !

- Cette créature doit être très puissante... fit remarquer Castiel d'un ton pensif.

- Tu as une idée de ce que ça peut être ? demanda Dean.

- Probablement pas un démon…Des meurtres de ce genre ne sont pas leur marque de commerce et de simples démons seraient incapables de détenir autant de connaissance sur la façon de dessiner ces symboles…

- Pourtant Cass, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons à faire à ce genre de repousse-ange ! lui fit remarquer Dean mais Castiel le regarda avec sérieux en fronçant les sourcils.

- De simples repousse-ange sont à la portée de tous, Dean ! Ils empêchent un ange de pénétrer dans un endroit quelconque, un peu à la façon d'un piège à démon mais ce que nous avons ici est complètement différent ! Ces symboles n'empêchent pas un ange de pénétrer mais bien de ressortir ! Rien n'a entravé mon arrivée ici mais j'y suis maintenant pris au piège…En plus d'avoir ma grâce sous chaîne…Il s'agit d'un sortilège très puissant…

Dean réfléchit un moment aux paroles de Castiel.

- Donc, cette chose ne voit aucun problème à avoir un ange ici ? Ce qu'elle ne désire pas est bien de le voir partir ? demanda-t-il.

L'incohérence de la situation lui sauta aux yeux.

- Mais c'est complètement idiot ! Même le plus puissant des démons a peur de vous autres, foutus emplumés…Même toi Cass, sous tes airs innocents tu fous les jetons…

Castiel fronça les sourcils et le regarda un moment avec questionnement, se demandant apparemment si Dean venait de le complimenter ou non.

- À moins que…Que ce quelque chose désire voir un ange sur son territoire… dit calmement Sam et Dean le regarda avec surprise.

- Un monstre suicidaire ? plaisanta Dean mais Sam ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie.

- Castiel est affaibli Dean…Peut-être bien que c'était le but…

Dean vit immédiatement où Sam voulait en venir et sentit un froid intense lui envahir soudainement la poitrine.

Un échange de regards avec son petit frère lui révéla que celui-ci avait eu la même pensée…

Et si cette chose avait spécifiquement ciblé Castiel ?

/


	5. Thérapie conjugale

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Bon Samedi! Il est maintenant temps de relaxer avec une petite thérapie conjugale...**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews et de prendre le temps de me lire...Merci aux guests et ceux qui lisent dans la discrétion.**

**Dans ce chapitre vous apprendrez à connaitre un peu plus les autres participants du groupe, soit les 4 autres couples...**

**Vous remarquerez que notre Dean national à quelque sauts d'humeurs...Pfff LOLOLOL...Un Dean mal à l'aise conjugué à un Dean sans Whisky = un Dean au caractère de chien! Vous en faite pas..Cass est très bien en mesure de le remettre à sa place!**

**C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ( enfin hier pour vous) alors vous me faites un réel cadeau en me lisant!**

**Gros bisoux à tous!**

* * *

><p><span>Thérapie conjugale<span>

La discussion avec Sam avait rendu Dean très pensif.

Sam quitta la chambre après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre et rappelé à Dean et Castiel qu'ils devaient tous deux se présenter dans la salle de groupe dans moins d'une heure. Il quitta la pièce non sans jeter un ironique '' Bonne nuit les mecs dans votre beau grand lit…''

- Cass ne dors pas ! lança Dean avant que la porte ne se referme.

Il pesta contre son crétin de frère et se tourna vers Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre dans la chambre.

- Tu sembles inquiet, lui fit calmement remarquer l'ange.

Et Dean en ressentit de l'irritation. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient dans un centre de thérapie qu'ils devaient commencer à déverser leurs moindres petits problèmes !

- Laisse tomber OK !

Son ton dut être plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait cru puisque Castiel eut un léger soubresaut avant de baisser les yeux au sol.

Depuis quand Cass baissait-il les yeux ainsi merde ?

La plupart du temps quand Dean se mettait à lui crier dessus (ce qui arrivait souvent, il devait être honnête) Castiel ne faisait que le regarder avec insistance sans broncher…Pourquoi Cass semblait-il soudainement si…Craintif ? Probablement depuis qu'il avait atterri ici au beau milieu d'humains, à jouer un rôle, sans pouvoirs. Ouais… Probable que Cass avait les jetons pour la première fois de sa vie et qu'il se sentait vulnérable. Pas besoin d'un humain idiot pour lui crier dessus!

Dean soupira de dépit et se promit de gérer son mauvais caractère dorénavant. Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable et en passant devant Cass, lui posa amicalement une main sur l'épaule.

- Nous avons encore un peu de temps avant d'avoir à descendre pour la première rencontre. On devrait faire quelques recherches pour passer le temps.

Il sentit l'épaule de Castiel se détendre sous sa main.

- D'accord Dean.

.

Les recherches ne leur apprirent rien de nouveau. C'était le deuxième séminaire de Nouvel espoir en Amérique du nord et il n'existait aucun lien avec les autres séminaires du genre ayant œuvré ailleurs et seule Charlie avait été en mesure de faire le lien entre ces décès et ce nouveau séminaire.

- La chose qui tue est obligatoirement un employé ! débuta Dean. Pourquoi changer de nom s'ils n'ont pas quelque chose à se reprocher ?

- À moins que cette chose ne se serve des séminaires pour commettre ces meurtres sans que les membres du personnel ne soient impliqués… proposa Castiel.

- Pourquoi changer de nom alors ? De pays ?

Castiel haussa les épaules, geste que Dean ne lui avait que très peu de fois vu faire.

- Peut-être pour ne pas faire fuir la clientèle. Que savons-nous à propos des victimes, Dean ?

Dean le regarda avec surprise.

- Bah…Pas grand-chose…

- Peut-être que le lien que nous recherchons se trouve dans les victimes…

- Ils sont tous gays mais ça nous le savions déjà… dit Dean.

- Mais pourquoi eux ? insista Castiel. Pourquoi un seul couple visé à chaque séminaire ?

- Peut-être que la chose a été interrompue…

Castiel secoua la tête.

- À chaque fois ? Tu y crois vraiment Dean ? Je crois qu'il n'y a eu que deux victimes à chaque fois parce que c'était spécifiquement ces personnes qui étaient visées…Ces couples Dean ! Il y aurait pu y avoir une ou trois victimes chaque fois...Les victimes auraient pu être deux personnes au hasard mais à chaque fois ce fut un couple …Un seul couple…Je…Je crois que nous devrions centrer nos recherches sur ces couples …

Dean le regarda avec surprise.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas bête, Cass ?

Castiel releva légèrement les épaules, fier.

Dean prit son cellulaire et laissa à peine le temps à Charlie de parler.

- Les couples tués Charlie…Fais des recherches sur les couples assassinés.

Lorsqu'il regarda Castiel après avoir coupé la ligne, celui-ci semblait soucieux.

- Cass ?

- Dean…Un des couples ici est présentement visé et donc en grand danger.

Le chasseur sourit.

- Une chance pour eux que deux foutus bons chasseurs soient là hein ?

Le visage habituellement austère de Castiel se fendit d'un large sourire et Dean ne put s'empêcher de trouver que cette image était magnifique. Décidément il aimait beaucoup faire sourire Castiel…

.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent à la salle que Dean surnomma ''de thérapie'', il fut évident que plusieurs en avaient profité pour changer de vêtements et pour se mettre confortable. Le type qui était aussi habillé en habit comme Castiel avait enfilé un jean et une chemise et salua gentiment Castiel de la main. L'ange lui répondit d'un signe de tête et se retourna vers Dean.

- J'ai bien fait Dean ? Je l'ai salué comme le ferait un humain ?

L'innocence de Castiel le fit sourire.

- Ouais Cass…Comme un parfait petit humain.

- Mais pourquoi me salue-t-il ? lui demanda Castiel après un moment alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur les chaises installées en rond. Dean soupira de dépit. Castiel avait ce don de poser les questions les plus difficiles qui soient.. Après avoir passé toutes ces années avec Castiel, Dean était certain que s'il devenait père un jour, il n'aurait jamais la moindre difficulté à répondre à quelques questions que ce soit de la part de sa progéniture. Aucun enfant ne pouvait poser de questions aussi embarrassantes que celles de Cass…

- Il te salue parce que je crois qu'il t'aime bien…. finit-il par répondre en espérant que cela satisferait Castiel.

Évidement ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Comme Greg ?

- Non Cass…À ce que j'en ai vu, Greg te veut dans son lit alors que ce type intello semble te trouver un air sympa.

- Et le type qui me veut dans son lit ne me trouve pas sympa ? demanda innocemment Castiel et Dean soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Je crois qu'il se fiche de savoir si tu es sympa ou non. Son attirance pour toi est purement physique.

- Oh.

Silence béni durant quelques instants de grâce.

- Dean ? demanda une nouvelle fois Castiel et le chasseur se tourna vers lui, exaspéré.

- Quoi encore Cass !

- Pourquoi me veut-il dans son lit ?

Dean ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à 10 avant de les rouvrir devant un Castiel à l'air consterné.

- Il veut te baiser Cass.

Il espérait que la réponse crue mettrait Castiel mal à l'aise et ne termine cette discussion embarrassante mais l'ange fronça les sourcils de curiosité avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

- Tu crois ?

- Imbécile… jura Dean pour lui-même mais l'oreille angélique l'entendit et Castiel le foudroya du regard avant de se retourner bien droit sur sa chaise en l'ignorant. Bon, il avait insulté Sa majesté à plumes. Et sa majesté à plumes le boudait…

Putain ! On aurait presque dit un vrai couple à présent !

Isabella Miller vint se poster devant eux sur une chaise faisant face au cercle et tous les participants se turent pour lui permettre d'amorcer cette toute première thérapie de groupe. Dean se prépara mentalement à une heure de stupidité à la guimauve insipide et s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise.

La thérapeute les regarda tous longuement avec un sourire digne d'une publicité de dentifrice et Dean n'arrivait étrangement pas à la rayer de sa liste de suspects.

- Bonjours à tous ! J'espère que votre chambre est à votre goût !

- Le lit est énorme ! rigola le beau gosse nommé Jack avec un sourire invitant. Beaucoup trop grand pour moi et Jordan…Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Son sourire invitant semblait s'attarder sur Castiel et lui et Dean se demandait s'il imaginait tout cela.

Les autres participants rirent doucement de la blague de Jack sauf son conjoint qui le fusilla du regard.

La thérapeute poursuivit non sans jeter un petit sourire à Jack.

- Je crois que pour commencer cette première rencontre il serait bien de débuter par un tour de table…Histoire que chacun se présente adéquatement et décrive brièvement la raison de son séjour ici.

Quelques-uns, comme Dean, levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Je m'appelle Stuart… commença le blond à l'allure de footballeur à la gauche d'Isabella. J'ai 32 ans et je travaille dans la publicité.

- Moi je suis Greg, commença son conjoint. 33 ans et je suis entraîneur physique personnel…

- Ça se voit, se mêla Jack d'un air aguicheur qui fit rigoler les autres.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en couple ? demanda Isabella.

- 2 ans, répondit Stuart. Et la raison de notre séjour ici est l'infidélité.

Greg regarda son conjoint en fronçant les sourcils.

- Infidélité ? Plutôt accusation d'infidélité ! lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Tu t'envoies en l'air avec la moitié de tes clients ! l'accusa Stuart en élevant la voix.

- C'est faux !

- Ok ! les arrêta Isabella d'une voix ferme. Vous êtes ici pour soigner votre couple et non pas pour vous jeter des injures à la tête ! Il est impératif de ne pas prendre un ton d'accusation lorsque vous êtes en thérapie et de débuter vos phrases par JE et non pas TU…Ça permet de mieux diriger la discussion vers l'introspection émotive et diminuer l'accusation.

- Ok… dit Stuart qui semblait encore en pétard. J'AI l'impression que Greg SE tape tous ses clients…

- Vous voyez comment il est ? jura Greg en levant un doigt accusateur à son conjoint pour les prendre à témoin.

- Ces deux-là auront du pain sur la planche… rigola Dean pour lui-même mais l'homme à sa gauche, Kyle, celui qui ressemblait à un le motard, l'entendit et lui sourit, amusé.

- Sans compter que cet imbécile de Stuart a raison… chuchota Kyle à Dean. Son Greg était ici que depuis 5 minutes qu'il tournait déjà autour de ton mec.

- Tu avais remarqué aussi ? sourit Dean. Son voisin vint pour répondre mais Isabella toussota poliment pour les remettre à l'ordre.

Le seul couple féminin prit la parole.

- Je suis Serenna… commença la jeune femme noire aux longs cheveux tressés et sa voix était douce et presque hypnotisante. J'ai 26 ans et je suis professeure de Yoga…Je suis en couple avec Evelyn depuis 4 merveilleuses années.

Le visage austère de sa conjointe ne semblait pas partager son avis sur le qualitatif de _merveilleuses _années.

- Je suis Évelyn, 36 ans et je suis comptable. J'ai voulu participer à ce séminaire parce que mon couple ne va pas très bien.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Serenna avec cet air toujours aussi calme et paisible et Évelyn soupira d'impatience.

- Oui…Justement. Le voilà le problème Ser !…TOUT va toujours bien selon toi…TOUT est toujours si beau, si parfait si…

- Evelyn… l'interrompit Isabella . Pas d'accusation, rappelle-toi…

- Ouais…Bref…Je me sens quelques fois seule dans cette relation. J'aime Serenna et je sais que la vie doit être prise à la légère quelque fois mais il y a des limites à se ficher de tout !

- Je ne me fiche que de ce qui est secondaire, chérie, la reprit une nouvelle fois la Bohême calmement et Évelyn eut une exclamation d'impatience.

- Le loyer c'est important ! Payer les vêtements des enfants, c'est important ! Un travail rémunéré c'est important ! J'en ai assez d'être la marâtre de cette famille pendant que Madame a le beau côté de la mère cool qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser et…

- Ok…Je crois que nous devrions passer au couple suivant… proposa Isabella. Évelyn croisa les bras et ignora volontairement sa conjointe du regard.

- Je suis Jack, commença celui-ci de son sourire charmeur. J'ai 35 ans, je suis pompier et je suis en couple avec Jordan depuis deux ans. Jordan est celui ayant eu l'idée de ce séminaire et je crois que c'était qu'une raison pour se retrouver en pleine nature avec moi…Hein Beauté ? demanda-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son conjoint qui gronda d'indignation.

- Je suis Jordan, 21 ans et étudiant en communication et la raison de mon inscription à ce séminaire est justement celle-ci ! dit-il sèchement en pointant Jack de la main. L'incapacité de Jack à passer ne serait-ce une minute sans charmer tout le monde autour de l

ui !

- Jordi-chéri ! sourit Jack mais Jordan le fit taire.

- Tu dragues tout ce qui bouge ! Homme ou femme et j'en ai assez !

- Draguer est inoffensif… se défendit-il.

- Ouais...C'est ce que tu dis ! l'accusa le jeune homme.

- Tu souffres d'insécurité mon beau…

- C'est ça…Ou je suis simplement cocu !

- Jordi-chéri…tenta de l'amadouer Jack et Dean vit bien que ça fonctionnait puisque l'air impassible de son conjoint commença à s'adoucir.

Isabella donna la parole au couple à la gauche de Dean et c'est Kyle qui prit la parole.

- Je suis Kyle, 40 ans, et propriétaire d'un garage spécialisé dans la réparation de motos.

Ça y est…Voilà pourquoi Dean le trouvait si sympathique !

- Je suis en couple avec David depuis maintenant 10 ans.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de siffler de façon admirative, ce qui fut imité par les autres participants. Kyle eut un franc sourire.

- Ouais, merci mec…10 ans c'est peu quand on sait avoir trouvé le bon. J'aime David et je suis heureux avec lui et je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour que notre couple demeure fort…Même m'inscrire ici et m'asseoir en cercle pour parler de mes _émotions_…

Petit sourire de confidence vers Dean.

- Je suis David, commença son conjoint en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez, 39 ans et professeur de science. J'estime mon couple avec Kyle des plus solide et un lien profond nous unit. Notre distinction et nos différences apparentes sont probablement la seule et unique cause de nos problèmes.

Dean dut avoir l'air plus surpris qu'il ne voulut le laisser paraître puisque Kyle prit la parole en s'adressant particulièrement à lui.

- Ouais. Écoute vieux, soyons honnête…Moi et David sommes ce qu'il y a de plus différents…Sans compter que je suis l'image même de l'hétéro et que c'est de plus en plus blasant de devoir convaincre les gens que je suis bel et bien homo et que ce n'est pas une petite poulette à la jupe courte que je veux sur ma moto mais bien mon petit brun à l'air intello juste ici…

David rougit d'embarras et tous ne purent s'empêcher de rire, amusés.

- J'ai pas l'allure d'un gay... poursuivit Kyle en regardant l'assemblée. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'allure en tant que tel et que c'est des préjugés mais soyons honnêtes : moi et Dean ici sommes probablement ce qui est l'image même de l'hétéro type et je suis sûr que ça l'emmerde autant que moi !

Cette fois, Dean ne put approuver mais le ton de voix de Kyle lui plaisait. Il est vrai qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un gay et encore moins que Dean s'il devait être honnête. Et de voir ce motard avec son petit intello frêle à lunettes était encore plus troublant et pourtant…Pourtant Dean ne se souvenait pas avoir vu pareil regard amoureux entre deux personnes qu'entre ce Kyle et ce David. Ce couple lui était définitivement sympathique et il ne put s'empêcher de se questionner sur le problème de leur couple et même à devenir soupçonneux.

- On est ici, continua David comme s'il lisait en Dean, parce que Kyle me semble de plus en plus nerveux et insécure face aux interrogations des gens et que je vois bien que ça le mine. Notre couple souffre de l'incompréhension des gens et je voudrais qu'il apprenne à faire fi de l'opinion des autres…

- Et je suis d'accord pour tenter le coup, termina Kyle.

Ce couple semblait décidément le plus équilibré de tous et Dean paniqua lorsqu'il réalisa que leur tour était arrivé.

Merde.

Il prit la parole, ne faisant pas confiance à Castiel qui pourrait sortir une connerie du genre : '' Je suis Castiel et suis âgé de milliard d'années…Je suis un soldat de Dieu….''

Valait mieux être prudent…

- Je suis Dean, 34 ans et mécanicien…Je…Je suis en _couple_ avec Cass depuis bientôt 6 ans…

Dean avait l'impression d'avoir bafouillé au mot couple mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué et tous l'écoutaient avec attention.

- Heu…Ça va bien entre nous…Je…On a eu nos hauts et nos bas…Comme tout le monde...Et...

- Allez vieux ! Ça ne peut pas être pire que moi ! l'encouragea amicalement Kyle.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est ce que tu crois…

- Caspar ? demanda Isabella pour encourager celui-ci à poursuivre. Castiel eut l'air surpris et releva la tête vers la thérapeute.

- Oh…Je suis Caspar. Mais je préfère que l'on me nomme Cass. J'ai 35 années et ma profession est celle d'enseignant en théologie à l'université.

- Je suis pas le seul à aimer les grosses têtes, on dirait ? chuchota Kyle à l'endroit de Dean qui rougit de malaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? demanda poliment David à l'endroit de Castiel. Celui-ci prit un air paniqué un instant en jetant un petit regard à Dean.

- Nous avons des difficultés à exprimer mutuellement notre affection, récita-t-il.

- Je peux vous aider, dit Jack d'un air charmeur qui fit gronder son conjoint.

- Jack ! pesta-t-il.

- Quoi ? Ils sont réellement une beauté pour les yeux ! Quel gâchis de ne pas arriver à se minoucher en public et donc nous priver de ce plaisir..

- Jack !

Castiel avait déjà amorcé l'inclinaison de sa tête et Dean le savait à quelques secondes de poser une question embarrassante alors il le prit de court et poursuivit :

- Cass a donc eu l'idée de venir ici pour que nous puissions travailler sur notre couple…

- Moi j'ai eu l'idée ? demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils mais Dean l'ignora.

- Vous êtes au bon endroit ! leur dit joyeusement Isabella en les regardant avec un énorme sourire. - Afin de débuter cette première thérapie de groupe, je propose que nous fassions un petit tour de table et que chacun exprime avec sincérité, en fermant les yeux et sans regarder son partenaire, ce que vous admirez le plus ou ce qui vous attire le plus chez votre conjoint…Jordan ? proposa-t-elle.

Dean profita de ce que l'attention générale était sur le jeune homme pour regarder plus attentivement les participants. Il jura intérieurement en regrettant de ne pas avoir apporté son indicateur d'ondes magnétiques mais se dit que l'action ne serait probablement pas passée inaperçue. Aucun des participants n'éveilla particulièrement sa méfiance. Ils avaient tous l'air humain mais Dean se promit tout de même de tenter d'incorporer un peu d'eau bénite lors du prochain buffet. Castiel écoutait avec une attention passionnée l'exercice en cours et Dean dut lui donner un léger coup de pied sur la jambe pour le remettre à l'ordre et lui rappeler qu'ils étaient ici pour enquêter. Castiel se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard sans pour autant sembler comprendre la raison du coup de pied.

- Dean ?

Le chasseur revint brutalement sur terre en entendant la voix de la thérapeute.

- Hein ?

- Dean, à toi maintenant, l'encouragea-t-elle et Dean fut pris de panique.

- Heu…

Le sourire demeura aimable mais insistant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus chez Cass ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu es encore amoureux de lui après toutes ces années ?

Dean eut une envie instinctive de nier tout lien amoureux mais se reprit heureusement à temps et tenta de ne pas tiquer.

- Je…

Il regarda Castiel en quête d'inspiration mais la thérapeute le reprit.

- Ferme les yeux et pense à lui avec ton cœur.

''Non mais quel ramassis de conneries !'' pesta intérieurement Dean en soupirant de dépit. Il regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir porté attention aux discours des autres ! Il était certain que son nouvel ami Kyle avait dit quelque chose de sensé !

Il ferma tout de même les yeux et se concentra sur Castiel…Sur l'image qu'il avait de lui, de ses souvenirs de Castiel depuis le tout début…Cet ange tout puissant qui était apparu dans la vielle grange…L'ombre de ses ailes…Ses yeux de fauve sur lui mais en même temps emplis d'innocence…Castiel qui était toujours là…Même quand Dean l'appelait sans que celui-ci ne réponde il savait qu'il était là tout de même et qu'il finirait par apparaître lorsque Dean aurait vraiment besoin de lui…Et que lorsqu'il apparaîtrait, Dean se saurait en sécurité.

- Je me sens bien lorsqu'il est là, commença-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte. Sa présence me réconforte…Je sais que s'il est à mes côtés…Rien de mal ne peut arriver…Pas même l'Apocalypse…

Ouais…Même l'apocalypse ne pouvait rien lorsque son ange était à ses côtés…

Son ange ?

Bordel ! Cet endroit était réellement néfaste…

Il ouvrit un œil et vit que tous étaient penchés à ses lèvres, il poursuivit donc.

- Cass a une force en lui qui est incomparable. Sa force est à la fois flippante et innocente à la fois…Il a ce don quasi incroyable de voir les choses sous une facette différente de la mienne. Chaque petit détail de la vie est une chose merveilleuse pour Cass. La chose la plus anodine devient une découverte pour lui et il voit la beauté chez toute chose et chez toute personne. Il a la force d'un puissant guerrier et à la fois l'innocence d'un enfant et avec lui je…bah…je me sens une meilleure personne…Voilà.

Il y eut un long silence puis Kyle siffla d'un ton admirateur.

- Wow ! Ça c'était un éloge balaise mec !

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation et Dean se sentit soulagé que son tour soit passé et de s'en être si bien sorti. Il s'inquiéta tout de même à la pensée que ça lui avait été facile, trop facile en fait de parler de Castiel ainsi…

- Cass ? demanda Isabella pour l'encourager à parler et Dean regarda celui-ci. Castiel le fixait avec un air surpris et étonné qui le fit rougir légèrement. En faisant son _petit éloge_ il n'avait pas une seule fois vraiment réalisé que Castiel était là…Juste à côté de lui…

L'ange n'était décidément pas habitué à ce que Dean parle de lui avec autant de tendresse à en juger ses grands yeux étonnés…

- Heu Cass ? C'est à toi, dit-il mal à l'aise. Castiel cligna des yeux, semblant revenir sur terre et il tourna la tête vers l'assemblée. Dean croisa discrètement les doigts, souhaitant que le pauvre emplumé ne dise rien qui menace leur couverture.

- Il y a plusieurs choses que j'apprécie et aime chez Dean, commença Castiel de son éternelle voix neutre et calme. Dean est l'être humain le plus intègre que je connaisse. Il est juste, bon, généreux et courageux et ce ne sont que quelques-uns des qualificatifs de sa personnalité. Des qualitatifs évidents qui sautent aux yeux de toute personne le côtoyant…Aussi ne sont-elles pas celles que j'ai envie de vous citer. Connaissant personnellement Dean d'une façon dont nul n'a la chance de le faire, il m'est donc permis de rencontrer en lui une foi en la vie dont il n'a pas même conscience. Dean est intègrement un être doté de l'âme la plus pure qui soit malgré ses doutes et ses éternelles autodérisions. Dean agit souvent par instinct et par colère sans se douter que ses actions proviennent toujours d'un désir profond de justice, d'amour et de parfait oubli de soi. Il est l'homme vertueux et je le respecte et l'aime pour ce qu'il est.

Dean regarda Castiel avec surprise, mal à l'aise mais à la fois secrètement heureux que Castiel pense tant de bien de lui. Le reste des participants les regarda un long moment avec une affection marquée et Dean regarda ses pieds, souhaitant plus que tout au monde disparaître sous le plancher. Il fut plus qu'heureux que Sam n'ait pas assisté à ces déclarations entre lui et Castiel…

.

Dean sortit rapidement de la salle, Castiel sur les talons et il ressentit un léger malaise à se retrouver seul avec lui…Malaise que Castiel ne partagea aucunement. Il lui tendit un papier qui s'adonna être un horaire complet des activités hebdomadaires.

- Nos thérapies personnalisées auront lieu à 13h00 chaque jour, Dean…

- Oh…D'accord…Est-ce qu'on est libre maintenant ?

- Oui… Un des thérapeutes propose un atelier sur la communication conjugale mais il est facultatif alors je ne crois pas que tu aies envie d'y participer…

- Pas vrai Sherlock ? plaisanta Dean ce qui fit encore une fois sourciller Castiel, preuve qu'il ne comprenait peut-être pas exactement cette expression après tout.

- Je voudrais rejoindre Sam, proposa Castiel. Et voir ces signes tracés au mur qu'il a vu…

- Ouais, bonne idée.

Le bureau de Sam se trouvait au sous-sol et celui-ci leur ouvrit la porte en souriant malicieusement.

- Alors cette première thérapie, les gars ?

- C'était bien, dit Castiel sérieusement et Dean leva les yeux au plafond.

- Cass et moi voulons que tu nous montres les petits graffitis anti-plumes…

- Oui…Mais va falloir être discret…Je préfère vous laisser y aller seul. Vaut mieux qu'on se rencontre seulement à votre chambre…

- Et les rumeurs de ménage à trois? rigola Dean et Sam lui fit sa _bitchface _n°35.

- Je sais être discret, imbécile ! Je serai là vers 20h00 ce soir. Vous pouvez tout de même aller visiter les signes tracés, si on vous surprend vous n'avez qu'à faire semblant d'être en pleine séance de pelotage…On y verra qu'un couple cherchant un peu d'intimité.

- Cherchant un peu d'intimité en baisant dans un vieux sous-sol tandis qu'un grand lit nous attend dans notre chambre ? demanda Dean.

- Il y a des couples pour qui faire cela dans un lit est banal. Vous passerez pour un petit couple aux fantasmes pervers !

- Je t'emmerde Sam…

.

Ils suivirent scrupuleusement les indications de Sam et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans les bas-fonds du sous-sol, près de la salle de machinerie qui faisait un boucan énorme.

- Ouais….Si on avait vraiment l'intention de baiser ce serait l'endroit idéal ! plaisanta-t-il avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles et de se tourner vers un Castiel interloqué.

- Heu…Non pas que j'en ai envie…Je veux dire…Si j'étais avec une fille et que…

Castiel le regardait toujours aussi interloqué, la tête légèrement inclinée et Dean soupira.

- Laisse tomber…Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet en regardant les murs attentivement à la recherche d'un des symboles.

- Non…Mais je les ressens, lui dit la voix parfaitement calme de Castiel. Celui-ci se rapprocha soudainement d'un mur où était affiché un énorme tableau notant les procédures à suivre en cas d'incendie.

L'ange l'arracha brusquement du mur, prouvant que sa force inhumaine ne l'avait pas abandonnée…

Un énorme symbole tracé à la peinture rouge se trouvait maintenant devant eux et Castiel eut une exclamation de dépit.

Dean regarda le symbole un long moment. Il n'avait jamais vu ce dessin. Ni avant ni après sa rencontre avec les anges. Il connaissait les symboles servant à faire disparaître un ange ou pour empêcher l'un de ces emplumés de pénétrer un endroit et celui-ci était différent.

- Cass ? demanda-t-il voyant que l'ange regardait toujours le dessin sans broncher.

- C'est mauvais Dean, dit-il en se tournant doucement vers lui.

- Mauvais ? Tu veux dire plus mauvais que ce qu'on savait déjà ?

- Oh oui…C'est de l'ancien Enochien Dean…Très ancien…Même les démons n'arriveraient pas à déchiffrer ce symbole…Il faut être un ange ou un archange…Ou Dieu…

- Et c'est quoi ? s'interrogea Dean en touchant la peinture du bout des doigts.

- En gros ça dit ''soumets-toi''. Ce symbole emplit les prisons célestes et…

Dean tendit la main vers Castiel pour le faire taire.

- Ho la ! Quoi ? Prisons célestes ? Vous avez des prisons là-haut ?

- En quelque sorte, bien qu'elles soient différentes de ce que tu t'attendrais d'une prison. C'est un endroit pour envoyer les anges désobéissants. Un lieu isolé où on est en quelque sorte remis sur le droit chemin. Ces symboles nous entourent et nous mettent dans une position de soumission. Voilà pourquoi ma grâce est si contrainte…C'est comme si je me retrouvais en prison…

- Ouais…La scène des douches inclus Cass ! rigola Dean pour lui-même. Castiel le regarda curieusement en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Des douches ? Je ne comprends pas cette référence Dean….

- Moi qui te croyais plus dégourdi depuis qu'on se farcit des Queer as folks en continu !

À ce nom, les yeux de Castiel s'illuminèrent d'intérêt.

- Oh! Tu crois que nous pourrions continuer à écouter cette série Dean ? Nous venions de terminer la saison 3 et je brûle d'envie de savoir comment les choses évoluent pour chacun des personnages !

- On travaille Cass, lui rappela Dean et Castiel eut un petit air abattu qui fit sourire le chasseur.

-Mais bon, rien ne nous empêche d'écouter quelques épisodes de temps en temps…Tu es vraiment accro à cette série mon vieux !

- Oui…Je ne croyais pas que la télévision pouvait apporter autant de bonheur Dean. Je sais que c'est une fiction et que ces personnages n'existent pas mais…Je me surprends moi-même à souhaiter que ce soit le cas, avoua l'ange avec sérieux.

- Bon…C'est un péché mignon sans gravité Cass… Beaucoup plus sain pour la santé que de gober des âmes du purgatoire.

- Heu ? Castiel avait un air abasourdi qui remplit Dean d'un amusement sans précédent. Il aimait vraiment passer du temps avec ce pauvre ange ! Castiel pouvait être plusieurs choses mais il n'était jamais ennuyant !

Ils découvrirent quelques autres symboles comme le précédent suivi d'autres repousse-ange plus connus et étrangement, des repousse-démon…

La créature qu'ils chassaient était décidément mystérieuse !

Ils retournèrent à leur chambre un peu avant l'heure du souper en se disant qu'ils pourraient bien revenir enquêter au sous-sol durant la nuit. Leur chambre était la dernière de l'étage et celle de leurs voisins s'ouvrit avant qu'ils ne l'aient atteinte.

- Hey, salut ! les salua gentiment Kyle avec un sourire amical. David se tenait derrière lui et les salua de la main.

- Oh…Heu salut… bafouilla Dean mal à l'aise et espérant que les deux hommes n'aient pas entendu la discussion que Dean et Castiel avaient eu quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne savait pas comment il arriverait à expliquer pourquoi lui et Cass parlaient de pieux, de démons et de lame angélique.

Kyle portait encore ses vieux jeans et blouson de cuir et Dean avait encore besoin de se répéter encore et encore que ce motard des plus stéréotypés était bel et bien _gay…_

- Moi et Dave nous demandions si ça vous intéresserait un petit BBQ, commença Kyle.

- Hein ? demanda Dean faute de trouver mieux.

- Bah c'est que… bafouilla le motard avec un petit air timide. Son conjoint sourit de tendresse et vint à sa rescousse.

- Ce que Kyle veut dire est que vous nous avez tous deux semblé sympathiques dès le début et qu'on aimerait vous inviter à manger avec nous. On pourrait discuter…Entre amis.

- Oui, reprit Kyle de sa grosse voix. Rien de sous-entendu…On est pas à la pêche aux échangistes ni rien mais…Bah… Je crois qu'on pourrait être de bons copains durant ces deux semaines.

Voyant que Dean ne disait rien, Castiel prit la parole.

- Il nous ferait évidemment plaisir de partager un repas avec vous et d'échanger verbalement de façon amicale et verbale avec vous.

Dean jura dans sa barbe en se demandant pourquoi merde, il avait laissé Castiel parler.

Leurs deux interlocuteurs le regardèrent un moment avec consternation et Dean sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Le visage de Kyle se fendit alors d'un large sourire amusé et il donna une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule de Castiel qui chancela légèrement sous la force de l'homme.

- Dave avait raison de dire que tu étais spécial Cass !

David approuva de la tête à l'endroit de Castiel mais il n'y avait rien de mesquin ou de négatif dans leurs rires…Ils semblaient vraiment trouver Castiel hilarant et attachant.

Castiel, pour sa part, ne comprit pas le pourquoi de l'amusement général et fit une légère moue.

- Alors ? Demanda Kyle voyant que Dean ne disait rien.

- Oh! Heu…Mais oui ! Ce serait super…Moi et Cass trouvions aussi que vous aviez l'air sympa…Mais où veux-tu faire un BBQ ? On est tout de même pas pour foutre le feu à notre chambre ! Pas avec le coût de cette foutue thérapie.

Kyle éclata de rire.

- J'ai trouvé un petit endroit à l'extérieur, une petite terrasse où il y a quelques petits poêles au propane. David, étant le Monsieur-Gentil-Et-Toujours-Légal qu'il est, s'est renseigné et nous avons totalement le droit de les utiliser. J'ai été à la cuisine et la cuisinière était très sympa et m'a fourni ce qu'il faut pour qu'on se grille quelques Burgers…Et j'ai quelques bières au frais dans une glacière.

- Comment dire non ? sourit Dean qui aimait manifestement de plus en plus ce Kyle.

- Alors c'est réglé ! dit joyeusement celui-ci en le gratifiant à son tour d'une bourrade amicale qui, il en était certain, allait lui laisser un bleu.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour 19h00 sur la terrasse et Dean et Castiel allèrent à leur chambre.

Dean texta Sam pour lui demander de passer maintenant au lieu de ce soir et celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à la cafétéria ? Le souper sera servi bientôt… leur demanda Sam.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais oui Papa !

- Dean ! Vous devez vous soumettre aux horaires de l'endroit pour ne pas attirer l'attention !

- Moi et Cass avons été invités à un BBQ entre amis ! lui dit fièrement le chasseur et Sam le regarda avec surprise.

- Hein ? Qui vous a invité ?

- Kyle et David, répondit fièrement Castiel qui était demeuré immobile au milieu de la chambre.

- Kyle et David ? demanda Sam. Et… Cass ! Combien de fois faudra te répéter de ne pas demeurer immobile comme ça !

- Mais il n'y a que vous dans la pièce ! se plaignit l'ange.

- Prends l'habitude Cass ! le gronda Sam. Castiel soupira de dépit et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, à quelques centimètres de Dean qui lutta un instant contre l'instinct inné de s'éloigner.

Castiel n'avait jamais eu de problème avec le fait d'envahir l'espace personnel de Dean et depuis le _conditionnement_ de Charlie, il était devenu encore pire !

- Kyle…répéta Sam. Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce type à l'air d'un motard ?

- Oui et puis ? Tu as des préjugés frérot ? le nargua Dean ce qui fit grimacer Sam.

- Mais non…Je trouve seulement étrange que vous ayez une invitation amicale après avoir rencontré ces types qu'une seule fois !

- Je promets de garder ma bière à portée de vue et de ne pas les laisser y mettre du GHB.

- Qu'est-ce que du GHB Dean ? demanda innocemment Castiel à ses côtés ce qui fit sourire celui-ci.

- C'est de la vilaine drogue que des vilains messieurs pourraient mettre dans ton verre pour te faire des choses très très vilaines.

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés qui firent pouffer Dean de rire et le remplirent, en même temps, d'une bouffée de tendresse inattendue envers l'ange.

- T'en fais pas Cass, je ne les laisserais pas faire…Quoi que tu n'aurais pas besoin de moi pour te protéger…Je voudrais bien voir quelqu'un _tente_r de te faire quoi que ce soit…Tu le pulvériserais avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive !

- Je n'ai plus l'intégralité de mes pouvoirs Dean, lui rappela Castiel sur un ton sérieux et Dean posa innocemment une main sur sa cuisse.

- Bah ! Tu en as assez pour venir à bout d'un humain Cass…Sans compter que Sam et moi sommes là hein ?

Castiel releva le visage et plongea les yeux dans les siens avant de lui sourire presque timidement.

C'est le toussotement de Sam qui le fit sursauter et il retira vivement sa main comme si elle l'avait brûlée.

Sam le regardait avec de grands yeux emplis de questions mais Dean l'ignora.

- Bon…Je me suis moi aussi questionné à propos de ce Kyle mais je crois vraiment qu'il n'y a rien à chercher. Lui et moi on a simplement connecté immédiatement du point de vue amical. On a des points communs et on pourrait bien devenir des potes et je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de surnaturel là-dedans !

- Et ce David m'a salué, dit innocemment Castiel. Sam les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et vous ne pensez pas qu'ils pourraient vouloir…Bah…Un petit échange de couple ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Pff…Tu es plein de préjugés Sam ! Les couples gays sont comme n'importe quel couple ! Ils ne sont pas tous une bande d'infidèles qui ne recherchent que du sexe !

- Oh ! _Excusez-moi Monsieur le professionnel des moeurs de la communauté gaie _! Je te jure Dean que tu as du toupet d'essayer de me remettre à ma place alors qu'il n'y a pas deux semaines tu étais le parfait macho hétéro qui méprisait les homos !

Dean se sentit irrité parce que Sam n'avait pas entièrement raison, ni entièrement tort non plus.

- Je n'ai jamais méprisé les gays Sam ! se fâcha-t-il.

Étrangement, Sam eut l'air immédiatement désolé.

- Ok…Mais tu étais loin d'être Monsieur encyclopédie du monde homosexuel non plus !

- D'accord ! Et puis ? J'aurais dû refuser leur invitation, c'est ça ? demanda Dean exaspéré.

- Non, mais garde l'œil ouvert…

- Je sais ! J'ai même l'intention de leur faire boire un peu d'eau bénite…Juste au cas où.

- Et de l'argent Dean ! Il nous faut un couteau en argent ! lui dit Castiel d'une voix empressée et Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais Cass, poignarder ses amis durant un BBQ avec une lame d'argent n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'avoir beaucoup d'amis sur _Facebook _!

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Mais je ne voulais pas les poignarder Dean ! Le ton de voix était presque insulté.

- Comment comptes-tu tester le poignard alors ? lui demanda Dean et Castiel le regarda presque effrontément.

- Tu n'as qu'à trouver un prétexte pour sortir le poignard et le leur montrer ! Celui que tu as apporté est ancien et joliment décoré…Peut-être auront-ils envie de le regarder et le toucher !

Sam et Dean échangèrent un long regard des plus consterné.

- Mais c'est qu'il est de plus en plus ''chasseur'' cet angelot ! rigola Sam.

Castiel aborda un air de fierté qui fit presque rigoler Dean. Il se retint tout de même. L'ange commençait à démontrer de plus en plus d'agacement chaque fois que Dean se foutait de sa gueule !

- Bon ! décida Sam en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je vous laisse aller vous amuser avec vos nouveaux amis…Avisez-moi si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit ! On se revoie demain et Dean, n'oublie pas votre thérapie personnalisée…

- Comme si je pouvais oublier ça ! Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'on va bien pouvoir débiter comme baratin durant 30 longues minutes ! grogna le chasseur et Sam lui fit un de ses foutus sourire que Dean détestait tant.

- Vous en discuterez toi et Cass…Ce soir…Sous les couvertures de votre beau grand lit…

- Je t'emmerde Sam ! cria Dean mais le benjamin était déjà sorti de la pièce et seul un rire amusé lui répondit.


	6. Amitié

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**Les chapitres deviennent un peu plus longs à présent ( entre 6,000 et 7,000 mots).**

**je vous souhaite une très bonne séance de thérapie et à la semaine prochaine!**

* * *

><p><span>Amitié<span>

Kyle et David les attendaient déjà à leur lieu de rendez-vous lorsque Castiel et Dean s'y rendirent.

Kyle était manifestement en train de faire griller des burgers, si l'odorat de Dean ne le trompait pas et David sirotait calmement une bière, assis à une vielle table à pique-nique.

- Dean ! Cass ! les salua gentiment Kyle en leur faisant signe d'approcher tandis qu'il retournait une galette de steak que le feu semblait avoir un peu trop attaquée.

Dean s'approcha de l'homme et accepta la poignée de main amicale. Castiel eut un délai de réaction lorsque son tour vint mais Kyle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il fut plus rapide à serrer la main de David par la suite.

- Une bière ? demanda Kyle en leur tendant une à chacun avant même de connaître leur réponse. Dean décapsula la sienne et en prit une longue gorgée tandis que Castiel observait attentivement la sienne comme si elle allait l'attaquer sournoisement.

- T'es plus du genre vin Cass ? lui demanda Kyle en souriant et Castiel releva les yeux, surpris.

- Oh…Heu…

-…Ouais… Cass est plus du genre vin et spiritueux. Il tolère très mal l'alcool, répondit Dean pour l'ange tout en jetant un bref regard perçant à son ami, tentant de lui signifier silencieusement de TENTER de paraître normal ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Castiel sembla comprendre le message codé puisqu'il détourna sèchement les yeux de ceux de Dean avec une nonchalance digne de la pire des drama-queen…

Bon, Sa majesté Castiel était froissée…Encore…

Plus ça allait et plus Dean avait vraiment l'impression d'être en couple. Parce que Cass commençait à avoir les mêmes réactions que sa dernière petite amie lorsque celle-ci décidait de torturer psychologiquement Dean.

Putain d'ange! Sans compter qu'il devait se taper les symptômes prémenstruels de _Monsieur_ sans même la récompense du sexe. Non pas qu'il voudrait du sexe avec Cass… Mais bon….

- Mon David est comme ça, sourit Kyle qui sortit Dean de ses pensées profondes. Moi j'aime la simplicité d'une bonne bière froide alors que lui préfère ces putains de vins à 100 dollars la bouteille.

- J'aime les vins de marque ! Il n'y a pas de honte à cela ! se défendit le petit brun en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air agacé.

- Ouais…Mais moi si j'ai envie de dépenser 50 dollars sur une nouvelle huile à moteur pour ma moto c'est la crise alors que pour toi, un vin à 150 dollars la bouteille c'est ok !

Kyle ne semblait pas vraiment fâché, il semblait même amusé tandis que son conjoint fit la moue. Dean éclata de rire.

- Alors on voit très bien qui porte la culotte entre vous deux ! rigola-t-il.

- C'est sans contredit Dave ! Je peux rien refuser à mon petit _nerd_ adoré…

Le ton était amusé mais aussi empli d'affection.

- Je le traite bien ! sourit David en venant enlacer Kyle tout en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Dean, qui était loin d'être fan de mièvrerie, ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce couple adorable.

David sembla alors se souvenir de la présence des deux autres hommes et se recula avec un léger embarras.

- Désolé…J'espère qu'on ne vous met pas mal à l'aise. Je veux dire… En connaissant le problème qui vous a emmené ici et tout…

Dean chercha un moment la signification des paroles de David avant de se rappeler de leur '' Problème ''.

- Oh non ! Ça ne nous met pas mal à l'aise…Je veux dire…Moi et Cass avons de la difficulté à nous…Manifester mais voir les autres couples le faire ne nous dérange pas.

Il jeta un regard à Castiel pour l'encourager à parler et celui-ci comprit le message.

- Dean a raison…Soyez à l'aise de manifester votre affection comme il vous plaît….

Kyle eut un rire amusé.

- Cass… J'adore comment tu parles ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de spécial et ça me plaît !

- Pour être unique il est unique… marmonna Dean dans sa barbe mais Castiel l'entendit et Dean aurait mis sa main au feu que le foutu emplumé avait pris des cours de Bitchface 101 avec Monsieur Samuel Winchester !

Dean se surprit à vraiment apprécier cette petite soirée B.B.Q avec le couple. La discussion était naturelle entre eux quatre et bien que Dean ait une affection immédiate avec Kyle, il se surprit à avoir autant de facilité à parler avec David. Dean n'avait jamais été du genre amical. Son style de vie et sa paranoïa envers tout le monde l'avait toujours empêché de se faire des amis.

Il était flatté, honoré même que Kyle et David l'aient choisi pour faire partie de leurs copains de vacances.

Le chasseur en lui n'oublia tout de même pas d'être prudent et il réussit à leur faire passer les tests de base sans problème. Un peu d'eau bénite dans la bière, quelque petits ustensiles en argent ici, prétendant les avoir apporté au cas où leurs hôtes n'auraient pas eu eux-mêmes d'ustensiles…

Kyle et David passèrent les tests avec succès et Castiel lui signifia du regard que lui-même ne sentait rien d'étrange chez les deux hommes. La capacité qu'avait à présent Dean de lire les messages silencieux de l'ange aurait dû l'effrayer mais il préféra ignorer ce fait….

Les burgers et les pommes de terre grillées étaient délicieux et Dean profitait d'une autre bière froide. Castiel était calmement assis sur la chaise voisine à la sienne et Dean dut avouer que l'ange avait vraiment bien joué son rôle ce soir. Il avait mangé sans se faire prier et sa conversation pouvait presque paraître celle d'un homme normal. Et ses quelques petites questions ou déclarations étranges ne semblèrent qu'amuser leurs hôtes…

Oui…Il devrait vraiment féliciter Castiel lorsqu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux…Dean n'était pas un fan émérite du renforcement positif mais une fois n'était pas coutume…

Il y eut un léger silence dans la conversation mais sans le moindre malaise. Le genre de silence entre amis qui ne permettait que de bien profiter de l'instant. David et Kyle sirotaient calmement leurs bières, se tenant la main et caressant distraitement leur partenaire du bout des doigts. Dean sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit la main de Castiel toucher la sienne. Il se tourna vers l'ange et celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire innocent. Dean prit une discrète inspiration et referma légèrement la main sur celle de Castiel.

Après tout…Se tenir la main ne devrait pas constituer un problème…L'entraînement de Charlie les avaient bien préparés.

Plus le temps passa et plus la sensation de la main de Castiel dans la sienne commença à le troubler. Il ne ressentait pas de gène, pas de peur ou de dégoût… Ce qu'il ressentait était beaucoup plus étrange et dérangeant que cela mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? demanda soudainement David.

- Une fête d'Halloween… répondit immédiatement Castiel comme s'il attendait impatiemment cette question depuis un bon moment.

- Oui ? Original ! commenta Kyle.

- Ouais… bafouilla Dean. Nous étions déguisés et la fête a été interrompue avant qu'on s'échange nos numéros de cellulaire ou même nos noms…

- Interrompue ? demanda David avec curiosité.

- Une bagarre.

- Oh ! comprit immédiatement Kyle en l'encourageant à poursuivre.

Dean déglutit péniblement.

C'est Castiel qui racontait bien cette histoire, pas lui ! Il jeta un regard désespéré à celui-ci mais Castiel ne fit que sourire en serrant plus fortement sa main contre la sienne.

- On s'est donc perdu de vue et…Bah…J'avais envie de le revoir parce que ça avait vraiment cliqué entre nous…

- Je pensais sans cesse à Dean, coupa Castiel avec un ton si convainquant que Dean lui jeta un discret coup d'œil.

Visage impassible. Cass était un vrai pokerface…

- Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ? s'intéressa David.

- Cass est passé à mon garage… continua Dean. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite…

- Pas surprenant avec des yeux pareils, dit calmement Kyle comme si ça coulait de source. Dean ressentit un étrange sentiment de danger sans vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi. Kyle leva les mains devant lui en rigolant.

- Oh la ! Me mords pas vieux ! Je touche pas aux petits copains des autres ! Sans compter que le mien me ferait bouffer mes tripes !

- Tu as pas tort ! dit David en lui donnant une légère gifle derrière la tête.

Dean eut l'instinct de se défendre immédiatement…Jaloux lui ? Non mais ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre que ce mec trouve que Castiel avait de jolis yeux ? Non mais vraiment !

- Ça a donc été le coup de foudre? demanda David avec des yeux emplis de ce qui ressemblait parfaitement à de l'adoration.

- Oui, dit immédiatement Castiel d'une voix ferme.

- Je gage que ça été le lit dès le premier soir hein ? demanda Kyle avec un regard malicieux.

- Beu…Bah…. bafouilla Dean en se passant une main sur la nuque. Merde… La dernière chose qu'il avait envie était bien de parler de ses fictionnelles relations sexuelles de sa fictionnelle relation amoureuse avec son fictionnel petit ami…

- Moi j'ai essayé d'être un gentleman lors de ma première sortie avec David, dit Kyle en souriant amoureusement à celui-ci. Vous comprenez, j'avais pas l'habitude d'y aller par quatre chemins…J'étais beaucoup plus du style '' amour d'un soir '' et la dernière chose que j'avais envie était de m'engager. Mais avec Dave j'avais envie d'y aller doucement…Je l'ai sorti au resto…Pas de main baladeuse…Je l'ai déposé chez lui…Je lui donne un baiser et PAF! Je me retrouve à être amené de force dans son appartement devant cet adorable petit nerd qui s'était soudainement changé en vraie petite agace et qui se déshabillait devant moi…Toute volonté d'être un gentleman s'est évaporée !

Dean ne put s'empêcher de mêler son rire aux leurs.

Le temps fila à une vitesse folle et ils durent bientôt se dire le bonsoir. Dean et Castiel retournèrent à leur chambre et Castiel envoya un texto à Sam pour lui spécifier que Kyle et David avaient passé les tests avec succès. Dean se sentait épuisé et alla immédiatement faire une brève toilette à la salle de bain et se changea pour la nuit. Lorsqu'il revint vers la chambre, il eut un instant de malaise à se retrouver en boxer devant ce grand lit où Castiel était assis, feuilletant le pamphlet de l'hôtel.

Il ne savait soudainement pas comment agir…

Castiel releva la tête vers lui et Dean aurait juré avoir vu son regard se poser plus longtemps que nécessaire sur son corps presque nu avant que l'ange ne relève soudainement les yeux.

Et Dean aurait pu mettre sa main au feu que l'ange avait rougi.

Castiel se leva vivement du lit.

- Oh je…Je vais te laisser dormir Dean…

Dean se faufila sous les couvertures et fuit le regard de Castiel avec empressement.

- Tu…Tu es certain que tu n'as pas besoin de dormir, Cass ? demanda-t-il avec malaise.

- Certain oui…

Dean en éprouva un vif et furtif sentiment de déception qu'il ne s'expliqua pas.

La journée avait été longue et il décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre…

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à s'endormir et tomba immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Il fit d'étranges rêves…Des rêves où apparaissaient Castiel, une tarte et des rires…Il crut se souvenir de la voix de Bobby dans ces rêves et un étrange et puissant sentiment de bien-être…

Il ne lui en restait que quelques bribes au réveil.

.

Il s'éveilla avec douceur et dut prendre un long moment avant de se rappeler réellement de l'endroit où il était.

L'oreiller contre son visage était doux contre sa peau et le matelas sous lui n'avait rien des matelas de merde des motels miteux qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter avec Sam…

Il savait ne pas se trouver au Bunker car la température autour de lui était agréablement chaude…

Puis il se rappela et ouvrit de grands yeux….

La chambre était illuminée par un soleil plombant entrant par la fenêtre et le chant des oiseaux lui parut étrange.

Castiel se trouvait à l'extrémité de la chambre, assis dans un fauteuil. Il semblait lire un livre quelconque mais ses épaules étaient affaissées, presque comme s'il était épuisé d'une longue journée.

Dean se racla la gorge.

- Cass ?

Pas de réponse.

- Cass ? appela-t-il plus fortement et celui-ci eut un léger soubresaut avant de se lever de la chaise pour faire face au chasseur.

- Bon matin Dean, lui débita-t-il de son ton habituel.

Il se tenait droit devant lui mais Dean crut pourtant lire une certaine fatigue dans la façon dont il se tenait.

Cass était déjà fatigué après une nuit blanche…C'était vraiment mauvais signe…Même lorsqu'il s'était trouvé coupé du paradis il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours avant de ressentir la moindre fatigue.

Ces symboles avaient le même effet sur lui qu'un emprisonnement dans une cellule angélique, se rappela Dean. Et si quelque chose arrivait à affaiblir un ange de la sorte, c'était réellement mauvais pour eux.

- Tu vas bien Dean ? demanda curieusement Castiel alors que le chasseur le regardait depuis un moment.

- Oui…Mais toi tu sembles épuisé.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et se redressa vivement.

- Quoi ? Non…

Dean décela immédiatement le ton défensif dans la voix de Castiel et se souvint que le foutu ange pouvait faire preuve de la plus solide des têtes de mule lorsqu'il le voulait.

- Bon, si tu le dis…Tu devrais prendre une douche, ça te ferait du bien.

Castiel sembla hésiter et Dean sentit la panique l'envahir.

- Tu sais comment prendre une douche, non ?

- Oui…Je crois…

Dean soupira de dépit.

- Pas question que j'aille te laver le dos mon vieux !

- J'y arriverai ! lui dit Castiel d'un air nonchalant et fier avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Dean se laissa retomber sur le lit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il entendit l'eau de la douche démarrer après un très long moment suivi d'un bref cri de surprise.

- Ça c'est l'eau froide ! cria-t-il en pouffant de rire. Castiel ne lui répondit pas et Dean ne sut pas si l'ange l'avait entendu ou pas.

Après quelques minutes, Dean se leva du lit et entreprit de se changer pour la journée. Il enfila un jeans et un vieux t-shirt de Led Zeppelin. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit et ouvrit son portable pour lire ses emails.

La porte de la salle de bain le fit sursauter et il se figea soudainement.

Castiel semblait frigorifié, preuve que le pauvre imbécile n'avait pas trouvé l'eau chaude et qu'en plus il avait été trop orgueilleux pour demander de l'aide. Il semblait irrité…Dean avait appris avec le temps à discerner les états d'âmes de son ange gardien et s'il se fiait aux sourcils froncés et aux lèvres plissées de celui-ci, Cass était en léger pétard..Code jaune ou orange…Mais décidément pas un code rouge qui lui avait valu la pire raclée de toute son existence.

Castiel avait entouré une serviette autour de sa taille et Dean sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir tandis qu'il posait les yeux sur le corps presque nu et mouillé de Castiel.

Bon Sang !

Le trenchcoat lui avait toujours fait penser que Cass était chétif…

Castiel avait une musculature très bien définie, des épaules solides…Un ventre plat mais musclé…Il était bien dessiné sans être musclé à l'extrême…Mince sans être chétif…

Il avait le corps d'un nageur professionnel…Les jambes d'un joggeur…

Et sa peau semblait douce et délicate…

Le mélange de tous ces éléments donnait à Castiel une grâce élégante et un attrait incomparable.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Dean ne réalise qu'il reluquait Castiel de la tête aux pieds. Qu'il le reluquait comme il reluquait les femmes qui lui plaisaient… Celles qu'il voulait dans son lit.

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et une chaleur insolite lui monta aux joues. Castiel l'émoussait !

Il se secoua brusquement, presque avec violence et se leva du lit sans jeter le moindre regard à Castiel.

- Habille-toi ! lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Castiel lui jeta un bref regard à la fois curieux et blessé mais Dean fit mine de regarder attentivement son cellulaire. Il lui semblait que l'air de la pièce était soudainement étouffant.

Il ignorait pour quelle raison la vue de Castiel lui avait fait ce drôle d'effet mais il jura que l'incident était isolé et révolu !

Il entendit Castiel fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour chercher des vêtements.

Dean grogna silencieusement lorsque le foutu ange ne prit pas la peine d'aller à la salle de bain pour se changer et le fit au beau milieu de la chambre…Même si Dean lui avait dit la veille que ça le mettait mal à l'aise ! À se demander si le chérubin le faisait exprès putain !

Dean décida de faire comme si ça lui était égal se disant que s'il démontrait que ça lui était égal de voir Cass se changer devant ses yeux il pourrait se convaincre que sa réaction de tout à l'heure n'était qu'un malentendu.

- Dean ? Suis-je habillé correctement ? lui demanda la voix sérieuse et grave de Castiel. Dean abandonna sa quasi-contemplation de son cellulaire pour regarder l'ange.

Castiel avait revêtu un jeans bleu et une chemise noire à manche courte. Ses souliers étaient des converses Noires et Dean ne put qu'avouer que le style ado-emo lui allait à merveille.

Dean avait vu nombre d'adultes de son âge tentant de se rajeunir en s'habillant en adolescent mais sur Castiel c'était vraiment classe… À croire que l'ange avait réussi à trouver son style personnel…Ou disons plutôt Charlie puisque c'était celle-ci qui avait acheté les vêtements de Castiel.

- Super Cass…répondit-il rapidement pour changer de sujet mais Castiel semblait vouloir s'y attarder.

- Tu es certain Dean ? C'est que c'est la première fois que je choisis moi-même des vêtements et je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air moche.

Dean soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Et voilà l'ange qui faisait sa petite crise de vanité !

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi, Cass ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Pourquoi es-tu fâché contre moi Dean ? Je semble t'irriter ce matin et pourtant tu as eu une bonne nuit de sommeil !

Pour une raison obscure, Dean se sentit encore plus irrité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais si j'ai eu une bonne nuit Cass ?

Castiel le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus innocents.

- Je connais ton sommeil Dean…Je t'ai regardé dormir si souvent…

- Ok ! Là c'est carrément _creepy _mon vieux ! Tu fous les jetons parfois Cass, tu le savais ?

Castiel fit une légère moue que Dean ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vue sur le visage de l'ange. Le terme adorable lui vint à l'esprit avant qu'il ne le chasse violemment. Cette journée était vraiment n'importe quoi !

Ils furent les derniers à pénétrer la salle où les repas étaient servis. Dean et Castiel ne l'avaient pas encore vue puisqu'ils avaient mangé avec Kyle et David la veille.

Il s'était attendu à une sorte de cafétéria comme au lycée mais fut surpris de se retrouver dans ce qui semblait être un petit restaurant bistro. Décidément le prix exorbitant (vraiment exorbitant) de l'inscription en valait la peine !

Il y avait 5 tables de 2 joliment décorées avec chandelles et tout. Dean se demandait si ça faisait parti de la thérapie de les obliger à ne s'asseoir qu'en couple…Parce que pour être honnête, il aurait bien voulu avoir Kyle et David à leur table…Parce qu'il se sentait décidément mal à l'aise avec Cass depuis son réveil…

Castiel semblait avoir remarqué son malaise puisque Dean le surprit à avoir quelques regards interrogateurs à son endroit. Malgré cela, l'ange semblait avoir décidé de ne pas faire de remarque et s'assit silencieusement à table.

Un menu se trouvait devant eux et Dean le parcourut des yeux.

- Chouette ! Des pancakes ! se réjouit-il.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu manges des pancakes Dean, lui fit judicieusement remarquer Castiel.

- Je sais ! Et puis ?

- Tu n'as pas envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau ?

- Nah…Les Pancakes sont une valeur sûre !

- C'est quoi des œufs Bénédictine ?

- Je sais pas trop…

- Je vais tenter le coup ! décida fièrement l'ange en déposant le menu devant lui.

Cette prise de décision sembla le remplir d'une fierté que Dean ne s'expliqua pas vraiment.

Une femme vint prendre leurs commandes et Dean scruta la salle des yeux. Tout le monde mangeait calmement en discutant. Il vit Kyle et David qui le saluèrent de la main et il fit de même. Il n'y avait que l'équipe des cuisines sur place. Pas de Sam en vue. Les employés devaient manger à une heure différente de la leur.

Il était 8h45, ce qui leur donnait encore une demi-heure avant la rencontre en groupe quotidienne.

Castiel demeurait silencieux à ses côtés, regardant droit devant lui…Ce qui de la part de Cass n'avait rien d'étrange.

En scrutant la salle, il remarqua que Greg semblait toujours et encore aussi obnubilé par Castiel qu'il regardait attentivement sans même tenter de rester discret. Quel con tout de même !

Dean le regarda sévèrement mais l'imbécile ne sourcilla même pas lorsqu'il vit son regard dur. Il eut même l'audace de lui sourire avant de reposer son regard sur Castiel.

Dean eut une vive et soudaine envie de se lever pour aller foutre son poing sur la tronche de ce foutu trou de cul. Le pire était que ça ne pourrait que renforcer sa fausse couverture…Il aurait été juste et plausible qu'il défende ainsi son conjoint…

Si Charlie ou Sam avaient été sur place, ils lui auraient probablement suggéré de démontrer de la jalousie…Parce que ne pas en démontrer en ce moment même était ce qui pourrait le démasquer…

Il ne le fit pourtant pas…

Il ne le fit pas parce que sa jalousie et sa colère n'étaient pas fictives…Il avait vraiment envie de frapper ce foutu con de Greg pour oser regarder Castiel comme s'il était un morceau de viande…

Et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Pas Deanement normal…

- Pourquoi regardes-tu Greg ainsi ? lui demanda soudainement Castiel.

Dean ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il fixait toujours la table de celui-ci et tenta de reprendre quelque peu contenance.

- Il te zieute encore… dit-il simplement. Castiel vint pour regarder mais Dean l'arrêta.

- Non ! Ne le regarde pas ! Ça pourrait lui donner de mauvaises idées !

- Pourquoi me regarde-t-il sans cesse ? demanda innocemment Castiel et Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je te l'ai dit Cass ! Il veut faire une partie de Limbo horizontal avec toi !

Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Il veut te baiser ! lui dit Dean plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ne voit-il pas que je suis présentement engagé dans une relation avec toi ?

- Il s'en fiche ! Probable qu'il voit même cela comme un défi de plus…T'approche pas de lui Cass… le mit-il en garde.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait me faire du mal ?

- Je crois que tu es naïf et innocent Cass…Sans vouloir t'insulter…

- Je ne suis pas si vulnérable que tu sembles le croire Dean !

- Tu parles ! Un vrai bébé en trenchcoat ! ricana Dean.

Castiel le foudroya du regard et le rire du chasseur s'évanouit aussitôt. La dernière fois que Cass avait eu ces yeux-là il l'avait rudement regretté.

- Je sais ce qu'est une relation sexuelle Dean !

- Tu m'en diras tant ! plaisanta le chasseur pour dérider l'ange mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Les yeux bleus de son ami se firent encore plus sévères et il le vit même serrer fortement les poings. Castiel était vraiment en pétard et Dean ne s'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il avait tout de même dit et fait des choses beaucoup plus sérieuses sans jamais arriver à le fâcher.

- Je ne suis pas un idiot Dean Winchester ! Je suis âgé de plusieurs millions d'années et j'ai vu l'humanité copuler alors que tes ancêtres n'étaient même pas encore dans la capacité de parler !

Castiel avait tenté de ne pas élever la voix mais le ton de celle-ci avait déjà attiré quelques regards curieux.

- Ok…Ok Cass ! Tout doux ! Shsh….Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui mais tu es drôlement sur la coche sensible mon vieux ! tenta de le calmer Dean. Castiel sembla réaliser ses paroles et son visage se détendit quelque peu.

- Je suis désolé Dean, dit-il poliment et le chasseur sourit.

- Pas de quoi Cass et pour ton info…

- Oui ?

- Avoir été un pervers de petit voyeur durant des millions d'années ne change rien au fait que tu n'as tout de même JAMAIS baisé…

Le petit-déjeuner s'avéra délicieux et Dean reprit du café par deux fois. Castiel sembla apprécier ses œufs bénédictines quoique Dean ne put en avoir la confirmation puisque l'ange semblait volontairement l'ignorer depuis que Dean avait eu le dernier mot.

Ils se rendirent à la salle de thérapie de groupe, Castiel le devançant sans même le regarder pour aller s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises disposées en cercle.

- Des troubles au paradis ? lui demanda gentiment Kyle en bousculant amicalement Dean.

- M'en parle pas ! grogna celui-ci.

- Bah…Rien de sérieux non ? lui demanda son nouvel ami.

- Des conneries…Cass est susceptible ce matin.

- Bah… Te reste juste à t'excuser.

Dean regarda le motard curieusement.

- M'excuser ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis celui dans le tort vieux ?

Kyle eut un énorme sourire.

- Aucune importance ! Il fait la gueule donc tu dois être celui qui demande pardon.

- Pourquoi ?

Kyle le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

- Parce que celui qui fait la gueule détient le pouvoir ultime dans une dispute. Le cruel pouvoir de priver son partenaire de sexe ! Et tu ne veux pas être privé de sexe Dean ! Pas dans ces lits superbes !

Dean ne fit que hausser les épaules. Comment avouer à son ami que Castiel ne pouvait pas le priver de sexe ?

Kyle lui donna une bourrade qui le fit chanceler.

- Allez vieux…Fais un homme de toi et excuse-toi à ton mec…Tu me remercieras ce soir lorsque vous vous réconcilierez toute la nuit…Chanceux !

Dean prit la chaise voisine à Castiel en jetant un dernier regard à Kyle qui prenait place près de David. Le motard lui fit signe qu'il le surveillait et Dean soupira de dépit. Lui restait qu'à offrir ses fictives excuses à son fictif conjoint…Bien que les excuses ne soient peut-être pas si fictives…La journée avait mal commencé et il devait apprendre à fermer sa grande gueule avec Castiel. L'ange était plutôt vulnérable sans son mojo et Dean avait la fâcheuse habitude d'agir comme un con.

- Cass ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils et le regarda bêtement.

- La séance va commencer Dean !

- Je veux simplement te demander pardon ok ? On s'est tous deux levé du pied gauche et j'ai dit des âneries, encore. Je ne crois pas que tu sois un idiot Cass…Merde…T'es l'être le plus futé que je connaisse et j'ai Sam Winchester comme frère !

Castiel eut un petit sourire et Dean sentit une lourdeur qu'il ne savait pas avoir se libérer de sa poitrine.

- Je… J'ai aussi réagi avec immaturité Dean. Tu n'as rien dit ou fait qui mérite que tu m'offres des excuses mais je les accepte tout de même.

- Merci Cass…Alors on reprend cette journée à zéro ?

Castiel tourna enfin le visage vers lui et Dean ne put s'empêcher de se sentir idiotement heureux en voyant le sourire sincèrement ravi de l'ange.

- Oui Dean.

Satisfait, le chasseur regarda droit devant lui où Isabella se préparait apparemment à débuter cette première session.

- Oh Dean ? demanda timidement Castiel.

- Hum ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire de pied gauche ?

Son propre rire le surprit. Sacré Castiel ! Jamais il ne voudrait que celui-ci change.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé votre première nuit à _Nouvel espoir _? demanda Isabella aux cinq couples devant elle.

- Super ! dit Jack. Quelqu'un veut des détails de notre nuit à moi et Jordan ?

Jordan donna un discret coup de pied sur le mollet de son amant et celui-ci ne fit qu'éclater de rire.

- Rho ! À l'aide Madame Miller ! Je subis de la violence conjugale !

- Jack…Nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire pour parler de la violence de votre conjoint lors de notre session, lui dit gentiment Isabella sans se départir de son sourire.

- Les chambres sont extraordinaires, dit Serenna et sa conjointe approuva de la tête.

- Qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ? demanda Isabella à l'assemblée. Et non jack, je ne veux pas CE genre de détails !

Celui-ci eut une petite moue.

- Moi et Serenna avons longuement parlé hier soir, commença Evelyn.

- Pfff ! ricana Stuart. Vous êtes un couple de filles ! Parler ne doit pas être très difficile pour vous !

- Mon couple a énormément de problème de communication tu sauras ! se fâcha la blonde. Tu es plein de préjugés Stuart !

- Oh ! S'il vous plaît ! rigola celui-ci.

- Et toi, tu as fait quoi hier soir ? Tu as baisé toute la nuit avec Greg ? Parce que si je m'arrête aux préjugés je dirais que c'est tout ce que tu as fait ! Tu es un homme ! lui dit sèchement Evelyn.

- Bah…C'est ce qu'on a fait oui…Ça et autres choses… répondit Stuart avec un léger malaise.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait d'autre ? s'intéressa Isabella et Dean vit Stuart jouer timidement avec ses doigts.

- Bah…On a parlé de...

- Ah ! s'écria fièrement Serenna. C'est qui la fifille maintenant ?

Tout le monde eut un petit rire et Stuart poursuivit avec un léger sourire.

- On a parlé de la possibilité de peut-être…Faire un ménage à trois…Un de ces jours…

- C'est quelque chose dont vous aviez déjà parlé auparavant ? demanda Isabella.

- Greg a toujours eu cet intérêt mais bon…Il est revenu là-dessus hier et…Bon…Peut-être que ce serait bien pour notre couple.

- Je me demande bien qui Greg avait dans l'idée pour participer à ce ménage à trois ? lui chuchota Kyle en se penchant vers lui et Dean grogna.

- M'en parle pas…Il ne tente même plus d'être discret pour zieuter Cass.

- Tu as pas envie de lui en foutre une ? Moi et David avons déjà parié sur le temps que ça te prendra à lui foutre ton poing sur le nez.

Dean soupira d'irritation. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Greg regardait encore Castiel avec des yeux emplis de convoitise et ça lui donna un mauvais goût dans la bouche.

- Mphfff… Tu as parié pour quand ? demanda-t-il à Kyle et celui-ci eut un petit rire discret.

- Disons que tu ne me sembles pas du genre patient. Et que tu as drôlement l'air d'avoir ton mec dans la peau alors…

Dean eut envie de répliquer mais Isabella se racla poliment la gorge pour les remettre à l'ordre.

Castiel fut le prochain interrogé et il releva fièrement la tête.

- Dean et moi avons été invités à un B.B.Q par David et Kyle.

Il se tourna vers ceux-ci qui lui sourirent gentiment.

- C'est bien, lui dit Isabella. Mais Cass, il est important de passer du temps avec votre conjoint. C'est votre relation sur laquelle vous devez vous concentrer.

Castiel soutint son regard sans fléchir.

- Je crois que créer des liens amicaux ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour ma relation avec Dean. Dean et moi ne possédons pas vraiment de réseau amical et j'ai bien aimé partager avec David et Kyle…J'ai senti que mon lien n'en était que plus fort avec Dean lorsque nous sommes entourés de personnes possédant une si belle âme…Je veux dire un si grand cœur.

Le petit discours de Castiel fit réfléchir Isabella un moment.

- Oh…Alors je ne peux qu'être heureuse pour vous. Kyle ? David ? Avez-vous aimé votre soirée avec Cass et Dean ?

- J'ai adoré, dit David. C'est bien de rencontrer des amis qui ont eux aussi le bien-être de leur couple à cœur.

Dean, pour la première fois depuis cette expérience, ressentit un certain malaise. Il se sentit soudainement comme un traître, un menteur qui donnait de fausses impressions sur lui-même.

David et Kyle s'étaient immédiatement attachés à eux…Mais Cass et lui n'étaient que des imposteurs et jamais auparavant Dean n'avait eu ce sentiment désagréable de jouer avec l'amitié de quelqu'un. Il fut pensif pour le restant de la séance de groupe.

Lorsque la séance de groupe fut terminée et que Isabella les invita tous à participer aux activités offertes à l'extérieur à partir de 13h30, heure à laquelle finissait les séances personnalisées, Dean sentit son cellulaire vibrer et s'éloigna quelque peu pour y répondre.

- Dean ?

- Hé Sammy ! Alors ? Tu t'amuses ? rigola Dean.

- Mphhh…ne m'en parle pas ! On dirait bien qu'ici, plus personne n'est capable de réparer la moindre bêtise et je suis appelé à toute heure du jour !

- Pas vrai !

- Il y a ce type qui ne cesse de me demander et c'est toujours pour des stupidités ! Une lumière mal fixée…Un robinet qui coule…Il a tenté de me convaincre de vérifier son lit de plus près avant que je ne me rende enfin compte de son jeu !

- Laisse-moi deviner…Grand ? Cheveux bruns et yeux bleus ?

- Ouais…

- Jack-le-charmeur… Tu as un ticket, mon frère !

- Hmm…En fait je t'appelais parce que j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant à l'extérieur.

Dean reprit immédiatement son sérieux.

- Où ?

- Il y a un petit sentier à l'arrière de la bâtisse qui donne dans un boisé…Si tu prends à gauche tu arrives vers un bassin d'eau. Une sorte de fontaine naturelle plutôt insolite…Et j'ai cru y voir des symboles sous l'eau…Gravés sur la paroi de pierre.

- Tu les as pris en note ?

- Sous l'eau Dean ! J'ai pas nécessairement apporté mon maillot de bain !

- Et puis ?

- Je suis l'homme à tout-faire ! Tu veux bien me dire quelle excuse poisse j'aurais bien pu apportée si on m'avait pris en train de barboter dans la fontaine ?

- Et moi ! Tu veux que je dise quoi comme excuse ?

- Bah…Vous prenez une petite saucette en couple…

- Je te déteste Sam.

- Personne ne trouvera à y redire…

- Je te déteste vraiment…

- Peut-être même que vous partirez le bal pour un orgie…

- Je vais te faire souffrir lentement et…

La ligne coupa et il grogna de dépit. Ce satané frère ne payait rien pour attendre

- Hé Cass…Sam a une piste et…

Il se rendit compte que l'ange n'était pas auprès de lui et se tourna vivement pour le chercher des yeux. Il le trouva toujours assis sur sa chaise, un air paniqué au visage tandis que Greg avait rapproché une chaise près de lui et lui parlait à quelques centimètres de l'oreille.

Dean fut tiraillé entre l'envie d'aller à sa rescousse et celle de le laisser se démerder seul puisque Castiel _était bien capable de prendre soin de lui-même !_

C'est le regard paniqué que ce dernier lui lança qui le décida.

Il se dirigea avec assurance vers lui et se posta devant Greg et le toisa silencieusement, les bras croisés.

- Si ton truc c'est de tester mon degré de jalousie sache que tu t'approches dangereusement du moment où je t'en fous une !

Greg sursauta violemment et leva des yeux emplis de crainte sur Dean.

- Oh…Heu…

Il se leva, trébucha et se reprit maladroitement en bégayant.

- Sa…Salut Dean…J'étais en train de…

- Faire des avances à mon mec oui…

- Heu...En fait je voulais l'inviter…Vous inviter à sortir au ''_ Jailbait'_' demain soir…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule hein ? C'est quoi ce Jailbait ?

- Un club...À quelques minutes d'ici…

- Et t'invite mon conjoint…

- J'invite tout le monde en fait ! bafouilla Greg en tentant de reprendre son assurance.

- Oui ? Et laisse-moi deviner…Tu commençais par Cass ? C'est ça ? demanda ironiquement Dean.

- Ouais…Il était tout seul dans son coin…Un mec pareil on le laisse pas poireauter seul, Dean.

Dean serra fortement les poings pour se retenir de les foutre sur le sourire de vipère de l'homme.

- Toi et moi on a un problème, dit Dean en tentant de conserver son calme.

Greg semblait avoir repris son air habituel et affronta le regard du chasseur.

- Moi je n'ai aucun problème avec toi... Mais si tu me ressens comme une menace…C'est peut-être que tu n'es pas à la hauteur ?

- Espèce de sale…

- Ok ok...Dean, et si on partait ? proposa Castiel en lui prenant fermement le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

Dean se laissa guider bien que la colère grondait en lui.

- Mais quel sale con ! grogna-t-il.

- Oublie tout cela Dean, nous avons mieux à faire.

- Oublier ? Mais tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Le sale con m'a carrément mis au défi ! C'est quoi ces conneries ! Comment ça je ne serais pas à la hauteur contre lui ? Comme s'il avait une chance de nous séparer ce sale…

Il stoppa immédiatement ses paroles mais c'était trop tard.

- Nous séparer ? demanda calmement Castiel. Mais Dean, nous ne sommes pas ensemble…

- Qu…

Et merde ! C'était quoi cette journée de merde ?

- Je…Je ne voulais pas parler de nous séparer-séparer. Mais je…

Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment se sortir de ce merdier. Il s'était mis les pieds dedans…Mais profond en plus.

Castiel sembla avoir pitié de lui puisqu'il changea soudainement de sujet. Chose pour laquelle Dean allait lui être éternellement reconnaissant.

- C'était Sam au téléphone ?

- Hein ? OH ! Oui…Il a une piste !

Dean lui raconta en détail son appel téléphonique et la piste intéressa immédiatement Castiel.

- Je voudrais voir cette fontaine !

- D'acc…Mais je crois qu'on devrait passer à la chambre pour prendre nos maillots. J'ai pas envie qu'on nous surprenne à patauger là-dedans en jeans !

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai un maillot, moi ?

- Mais oui ! Charlie t'en a acheté un Cass…C'est l'espèce de short bleu.

- Oh ça ? Je croyais que c'était un vêtement comme un autre.

- Bon, allons-y! Il ne faut pas oublier notre séance personnelle à 13h00, râla Dean.


	7. Entretien privé

**Un gros merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements!**

**Cette fic est devenue un vrai échappatoire avec les deux attentats terroristes dans la même semaine que nous venons de subir...Snif snifff...Mon pauvre petit pays jadis si calme...Où sont donc les Winchester lorsque nous avons besoin d'eux hein? LOLOLOL**

**Un merci spécial à ma chère bêta: Mariancléa!**

* * *

><p><span>Entretien privé<span>

.

Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le sentier devant les mener à la fontaine dont avait parlé Sam. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à leur chambre pour enfiler leurs maillots de bain sous leurs vêtements.

Castiel semblait ravi de la petite balade dans le boisé et regardait partout avec curiosité, faisant penser à Dean à un petit chiot fou. Il se garda bien d'en faire la remarque à l'ange sachant que celui-ci ne goûterait pas la plaisanterie.

- J'aime bien cet endroit, dit doucement Castiel avec un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

- C'est bien mais je m'ennuierais après trois jours. J'aime pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, répondit évasivement Dean.

- Oui ? J'avais tout de même l'impression que tu te plaisais vraiment au bunker, lui demanda Castiel avec son éternel ton si _castielesque…_ Ce ton de voix qu'il prenait souvent lorsqu'il parlait à Dean, comme si ce que celui-ci pensait ou disait était mille fois plus important que tous les problèmes du paradis et de l'enfer. Et c'était très difficile à gérer sans avoir la grosse tête…

- Je me plais énormément au bunker Cass, va pas croire le contraire, mais je ne serais pas capable d'y rester jour après jour sans y bouger. J'ai besoin d'avoir une chasse à faire, un but, un défi…J'ai besoin de parcourir les routes avec bébé et de rencontrer de nouveaux gens, de voir d'autres horizons…Mais c'est bien d'avoir un endroit où revenir…Un endroit à appeler La maison…Tu comprends ?

Castiel resta silencieux un long moment et Dean se demanda s'il n'avait pas fini par emmerder l'ange.

- Je comprends, lui dit doucement celui-ci. L'humain, depuis le début des temps, a toujours eu besoin de trouver un endroit où il se sentirait en sécurité. Un cocon…J'ai personnellement toujours cru que c'était pour retrouver la sécurité et la quiétude de la matrice maternelle qui vous a bercé durant neuf mois.

Le premier réflexe de Dean fut de tourner les paroles de Cass au ridicule mais quelque chose l'arrêta; Premièrement il ne ressentait pas le besoin de tout prendre à la légère avec Castiel comme il le faisait avec Sam…Avec Cass il pouvait se laisser aller à parler sérieusement parce qu'il savait que l'ange ne le jugerait pas…Non pas que Sam l'aurait fait mais il devait toujours garder un certain masque avec celui-ci.

Il jugea les paroles de Castiel un long moment puis le regarda avec curiosité.

- Et toi Cass ?

- Moi ?

- Tu ressens ce besoin d'avoir un endroit à toi ?

- Je ne suis pas humain Dean…Je ne…

Dean sentait que Castiel était mal à l'aise et il décida de pousser un peu.

- Allez Cass!

Castiel soupira de dépit et regarda Dean en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

- Il y a cet endroit au paradis que j'aime bien…Il s'agit du paradis personnel d'un homme autiste et j'aime bien m'y retrouver.

Dean en fut intrigué.

- Et cet homme te laisse y venir ?

- Non, il ne ressent pas ma présence…

- Pourquoi ce paradis plus qu'un autre ? Je veux dire…Pourquoi pas le paradis de Kurt Cobain ou Janis Joplin? Beaucoup plus marrant non ?

- Celui de Cobain n'est pas très marrant à vrai dire…

Encore une fois Dean fut époustouflé par la façon dont avait Castiel de lui débiter ce genre d'information sans sourciller.

- Ok…Je ne suis pas certain de trop vouloir savoir…Alors, qu'est-ce qui te plaît dans celui de cet autiste ?

- Le calme, répondit immédiatement Castiel. C'est calme et serein et je m'y sens bien…Il n'y a personne sauf cet homme et son cerf-volant et le seul son des oiseaux et du vent…Ma vie n'est pas très calme Dean…Depuis ma création les voix de mes frères et sœurs sont partout dans ma tête…Les prières et hurlements de l'humanité…Sans compter les pensées de mes enfants du jeudi…Les batailles célestes, les démons…Je…

Il se tut un instant et regarda le sol un long moment. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau ce fut d'une petite voix, comme s'il confiait un secret au chasseur.

- J'aime le calme Dean…Je suis apparu dans cette existence au pied d'un lac calme et paisible et j'ai toujours regretté ce silence.

Quelque chose dans la voix de Castiel semblait fautif et Dean posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de son ange gardien.

- Bah…Il y a pas de mal Cass…Je suis certain que des tas d'autres anges ressentent la même chose que toi.

- Non Dean…

Le ton était ferme cette fois.

- Non ?

- Non...Je suis anormal Dean…On me l'a souvent reproché…J'ai toujours tenté d'être un vaillant soldat et j'y suis arrivé…Mais à l'intérieur de moi il y a toujours eu ces doutes…Ces peurs et ce désir immense de seulement disparaître au loin et profiter du silence.

Dean ne trouva rien à dire à Castiel et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il avait toujours su, sentit, que Cass n'était pas un ange comme les autres mais ça lui avait toujours plu.

Son ange gardien était unique en son genre et ça l'avait toujours empli de fierté !

.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la fontaine dont avait parlé Sam.

Il s'agissait plutôt d'une sorte de grand puits creusé dans la pierre. Il avait une circonférence d'environ 2 mètres. Les parois rocheuses étaient taillées de façon beaucoup trop parfaites pour être l'œuvre de la nature. L'eau y était claire et limpide et un léger petit courant la faisait tourner en rond.

Ce qui éveilla immédiatement les doutes de Dean était que l'eau y semblait vraiment trop claire…Ce puits était en pleine nature et aurait normalement dû être souillé d'insectes, de vase ou de mousse. Cette eau semblait plus pure que celle coulant des robinets de l'auberge.

Castiel regardait la surface de l'eau avec un visage sérieux et concentré.

- Cet endroit est sacré Dean…

- Sacré ?

L'ange se tourna vers lui et posa ses yeux bleus sur les siens.

- Il est protégé par de puissantes forces.

- Mal ? Démoniaque ?

- Les forces ne se divisent malheureusement pas qu'en bien et mal, Dean.

- Dans mon monde, oui.

- Pas ici.

- Alors, c'est l'œuvre de démons ?

- Non.

- C'est bien non ?

- Non... Les ondes que je ressens en ce moment pulvériseraient un démon.

- C'est foutrement bon !

- Non Dean.

- Aucun démon ne peut pénétrer cet endroit sans être pulvérisé sur place et toi tu ne trouves pas que c'est une bonne nouvelle ? Ton pessimisme est à faire peur, Cass !

- Je croyais qu'avec les années tu avais compris que les démons ne sont pas tes pires ennemis, Dean !

- Alors ce que tu tentes de me dire est que cette force est mal ?

- Non.

- Elle est bonne alors ?

- Non.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage pour tenter de garder son calme.

- Ok Cass là tu me gonfles ! Cette chose est bonne ou mauvaise, Merde !

- Elle est puissante.

- Amie ou ennemie ? demanda Dean en haussant le ton.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et haussa le ton à son tour.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre ! Le monde ne se divise pas qu'en gentils et méchants Dean !

- Cesse tes cours de philo 101 OK ?

- Et toi cesse de faire exprès de ne pas comprendre !

Dean en resta légèrement saisi parce que ce n'était pas le style de Castiel de répondre du tac au tac…Il n'était pas sûr de détester d'ailleurs.

- Alors c'est une force puissante qui ne veut pas de démons sur son territoire ? demanda plus calmement Dean.

- Oui…Et qui arrive à contrôler la grâce des anges en les emprisonnant ici…C'est vraiment puissant Dean…Je crois que plus que jamais, nous devrions être prudents…Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on découvre que nous sommes ici pour enquêter. Dans mon état je ne peux assurer ta protection à 100%.

- Ça va Cass…Je t'ai pas amené ici pour que tu joues les garde du corps…On se protégera mutuellement o ? L'important est aussi de protéger les autres participants…Un de ces couples court un grand danger et il faut absolument les protéger.

- Oui Dean…Tu as eu les infos demandées sur les victimes antérieures ?

- Charlie doit me télécharger tout cela aujourd'hui.

- Bon…Allons-y alors, décida Castiel en commençant à enlever son t-shirt.

- Allons-y ? Mais où ça ?

- Mais sous l'eau ! Voir ces symboles gravés contre la pierre, lui répondit Castiel en continuant à enlever ses vêtements.

Dean n'était pas une chiffe molle mais il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud. Dans les 20-22 degré et cette eau semblait glaciale !

- Tu…Tu ne crois pas que l'eau pourrait être néfaste ? Genre…Nous tuer ou quoi que ce soit ?

- Non.

- Non ? Juste non ?

Castiel eut un soupir d'impatience et s'agenouilla pour faire pénétrer son bras entier dans l'eau. Il leva alors les yeux vers Dean.

- Non, répéta-t-il en se relevant pour enlever son jeans.

Dean tenta de ne pas regarder parce que ce qu'il avait cru être un évènement unique dans sa vie se reproduisait à présent. Voir Castiel se dévêtir l'émoustillait…Oui, pas la peine de tenter de se cacher la vérité…Pas contre sa propre conscience ! Il était émoustillé…grandement même ! La chaleur lui monta aux joues.

- Je peux y aller seul Dean, lui dit Castiel en voyant son malaise. Pas la peine d'être deux pour lire des symboles.

C'était logique et Dean aurait dû sauter sur l'occasion mais il secoua la tête.

- J'y vais aussi…Par solidarité.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu comprendras quand tu te tremperas dans l'eau, vieux.

Castiel sembla effectivement comprendre lorsqu'il sauta d'un coup dans la fontaine.

N'ayant jamais vraiment vécu la torture d'un plongeon dans l'eau froide il y sauta donc sans appréhension et revint à la surface en criant.

- C'est froid !

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant l'air paniqué de l'ange ! Il ressemblait à un petit chaton noyé avec ses cheveux mouillés et ses grands yeux agrandis d'effroi.

- Je t'avais prévenu ! rigola Dean en enlevant son jeans.

Il fut plus prudent pour son entrée dans l'eau et y alla par étapes…Quoi que ça ne changeait rien…La putain d'eau était glaciale !

Castiel fut celui qui plongea sous l'eau, n'ayant pas perdu la capacité de retenir son souffle durant une éternité. Dean demeura à l'affut du moindre mouvement autour d'eux tandis que Castiel demeurait sous l'eau pour y déchiffrer les symboles. Il y resta d'ailleurs si longtemps que Dean finit par lui donner un petit coup de pied pour qu'il remonte à la surface.

Il le fit et regarda curieusement Dean en passant une main sur son visage trempé.

- Oui Dean ?

- Je te croyais mort là-dessous !

- Mort ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Bah DAH! Par manque d'oxygène peut-être ? Tu sais, la banale chose qui nous permet de rester en vie ?

- Je suis un ange Dean…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…J'avais oublié durant un instant, plaisanta Dean mais Castiel ne comprit pas la plaisanterie et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Oui ?

- Laisse tomber chérubin à plumes ! Qu'as-tu trouvé là-dessous ?

- Oh, je dois y retourner…

- Tu y es depuis quinze minutes ! râla Dean.

- Je sais mais le sens de la phrase est difficile à comprendre.

- Dis toujours.

- Je ne peux pas ! C'est difficile à traduire…Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit Castiel en replongeant sous l'eau.

Dean demeura seul comme un idiot à se demander vraiment pour quelle foutue raison à la con il avait décidé de se mouiller pour rien !

Il n'entendit pas le son des pas arrivant et la voix le fit sursauter.

- Dean ?

Il eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant Serenna et Évelyn le regarder avec curiosité.

- Oh…Heu…Salut les filles.

- Tu es seul ? lui demanda Évelyn en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean jura et donna un coup de pied à Castiel sous l'eau. Celui-ci revint à la surface en se plaignant.

- Dean ! Tu m'as donné un coup au visage.

- Désolé mon…Mon cœur…bafouilla Dean en faisant de grands yeux à Castiel qui semblait ne pas comprendre. Il aperçut enfin les deux filles et se reprit.

- Serenna, Évelyn…Bonjour.

- Bonjour Cass…lui répondit Serenna avec un grand sourire. Que faisais-tu là-dessous ?

Évelyn éclata d'un rire qu'elle tenta de camoufler et Dean se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- C'est pas ce que vous pensez ! se défendit-il.

- Mais oui Dean…Mais oui ! rigola la blonde qui semblait réellement se marrer.

Castiel les regardait sans comprendre et Dean envia son innocence.

- Vous vous promeniez ? demanda Dean pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, répondit Serenna de son éternel air rêveur. C'est si beau ici, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Je crois que Cass et Dean préféreraient demeurer seuls, Ser, lui dit gentiment Évelyn en jetant un bref clin d'œil à Dean qui rougit encore plus.

- Heu…Non, ça va…On faisait qu'une petite trempette ! se défendit Dean.

- Dans cette eau froide ? rigola Serenna.

- Elle n'est pas si froide, dit Castiel. Comment trouvez-vous votre séjour jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-il aux deux filles et Dean devait lui reconnaître cela; jamais Castiel ne laissait passer une occasion de recueillir des informations…Un vrai chasseur !

- J'adore ! dit Serenna. C'est si calme et paisible ici et Isabella est vraiment merveilleuse !

- Vous avez eu votre session personnalisée ? s'intéressa Dean.

- Oui, à l'instant, dit Évelyn. Son visage habituellement austère se fendit d'un sourire et elle prit la main de sa partenaire.

- En une session elle nous a déjà tant rapprochées !

- Oui, approuva Serenna. J'en suis heureuse parce qu'Évelyn avait des réticences à venir ici à cause des morts suspectes…

L'intérêt de Dean fut immédiat.

- Morts suspectes ?

- Oh, Ser ! Les embête pas avec ça chérie, lui dit Évelyn.

- Cela nous intéresse ! dit Castiel derrière lui et Dean approuva.

- Oui…heu, moi et Cass sommes très fans de ce genre de chose…Dites-nous ce que vous savez.

Serenna sembla ravie et se rapprocha d'eux. Dean et Cass en profitèrent pour sortir de l'eau.

- Il y a eu un couple qui est décédé lors du dernier séminaire de cette thérapie. Les deux hommes ont été retrouvés morts près d'ici justement ! Aucune trace de violence sur leurs corps et l'autopsie n'a rien révélé !

- Mais c'est pas tout ! continua Évelyn avec un air aussi excité que sa conjointe. Nous avons eu vent qu'il y a eu un autre décès quelques mois auparavant dans les mêmes circonstances.

Dean en fut étonné parce que ces renseignements n'avaient pas été faciles à découvrir.

- Une de nos amies est policière et nous en a glissé un mot, continua Évelyn. Les morts demeurent inexpliquées et étranges…N'en parlez pas aux autres d'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas créer de panique.

- Motus et bouche cousue, promit Dean. Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas peur ? demanda-t-il.

- Nah ! Les victimes étaient des hommes à chaque fois…Gare à vous les mecs ! rigola Serenna et Dean se força à sourire.

- Oh, au fait, dit Évelyn. Vous allez au _Jailbait_ demain ?

- Heu…

- Parce qu'on sait que ce con de Greg invite tout le monde…Son Stuart l'a pris sur le fait à inviter Cass et pour s'en sortir il a dit qu'il invitait tout le groupe…

- Vous venez ? demanda Castiel. Serenna fit la moue.

- Il ne nous a pas invitées ! Évidemment que le couple de lesbienne n'a pas sa place là-bas.

- C'est ridicule ! commenta Castiel. Je voudrais que vous y veniez moi !

Serenna lui sourit.

- Alors on viendra.

Évelyn approuva et prit le bras de sa conjointe pour l'inviter à continuer leur chemin.

- Bon, à plus les mecs !

Dean se dépêcha de s'essuyer avec la serviette de plage qu'il avait apportée et remit ses vêtements. Castiel l'imita mais beaucoup moins rapidement, il semblait pensif.

- Alors Cass, qu'est-ce que tu as lu là-dessous ?

- Oh… L'angle sembla pris de court un instant.

- Cette fontaine est très ancienne Dean…Mais elle ne provient pas d'ici.

- Tu veux dire ?

- Elle y a été apportée.

- Tu sais Cass, je ne crois pas que les compagnies de déménagement incluent le transport de grosse fontaine magique…

Castiel le regarda curieusement un instant, semblant apparemment tenter de comprendre la référence de Dean. Il n'y pigea apparemment rien mais décida d'en faire fi.

- Elle a bien été transportée ici, Dean…Cette fontaine est très ancienne et sert apparemment de lieux de sacrifice.

- Hé Merde ! jura Dean en se passant une main derrière la nuque. Quelqu'un ici courait réellement un énorme danger.

- Que disaient les symboles ?

- Je ne peux pas te les lire dans leur intégralité…C'est de l'Enochien très ancien…Il se traduit très mal en langage humain.

- Essaie tout de même…

Castiel sembla réfléchir un moment.

- '' Ci s'élève le lien sacré offert par le sang et l'âme…Éternels sont les amants de la lumière et grandes seront leurs offrandes…''

Dean fronça les sourcils.

- J'y pige rien…

- C'est une incantation de sacrifice Dean. Il y a des mots que je n'ai pas réussi à te traduire mais je crois que tu as tout de même compris le sens. Les couples assassinés ne le sont pas par vengeance ou par haine Dean…Ils sont sacrifiés.

- Les amants de la lumière, répéta pensivement Dean. On parle donc ici d'amants, d'amoureux ?

- Je dirais d'âmes sœurs, Dean.

- Mais c'est un centre pour les couples en difficulté ! Pourquoi rechercher le couple idéal ici ?

- Je ne connais pas assez les mœurs des couples humains Dean.

- Moi non plus, semble-t-il…Bon, on rejoindra Sam ce soir et on fera le point…Je vais texter Charlie pour connaître l'histoire complète des couples assassinés et je voudrais qu'elle nous donne la liste complète des employés de ce séminaire…Un d'eux est un monstre quelconque et je veux savoir lequel !

- Les employés ne semblent pas être très nombreux…Il y a Isabella et les trois autres thérapeutes…

- Je soupçonne cette Isabella depuis le début, dit Dean puis il regarda sa montre. Oh, c'est l'heure de notre session privée !

- On pourrait la questionner, proposa Castiel mais Dean secoua la tête.

- Attention Cass ! Plus que jamais il ne faut pas que quelqu'un découvre qui nous sommes…C'est beaucoup plus dangereux que je l'aurais cru et si nous sommes découverts nous ne serions pas les seuls à en pâtir…

- Je serai prudent, promit Castiel.

.

Les sessions privées se donnaient dans ce qui semblait être le bureau personnel d'Isabella. La pièce était joliment décorée de fleurs et de tableaux représentant des photos de couples…Dean dut apparemment les regarder plus longtemps que prévu puisque la thérapeute sourit fièrement.

- Hé oui…Beaucoup de couples ont été guéris par cet endroit…

- Et le taux d'échec ? demanda Dean, curieux de voir sa réaction.

La femme ne sembla pas ébranlée et eut un petit sourire navré.

- Il y a des couples qui ne peuvent simplement pas être sauvés Dean…Quelquefois les problèmes sont trop profondément ancrés…Ou l'amour n'est simplement plus au rendez-vous…

Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur les chaises placées devant son bureau et s'assit à celui-ci.

Elle les regarda longuement en souriant.

- Puis-je me permettre de vous dire que vous êtes un couple vraiment magnifique ?

Dean eut un petit rire.

- Je gage que vous dites cela à tout le monde…

- Effectivement…Mais je ne le pense pas toujours. Vous semblez sérieux tous les deux…Votre couple semble vous tenir à cœur et je dois avouer que l'intérêt que vous y portez fait plus de 50% du travail.

- Nous voulons vraiment arriver à régler nos problèmes, approuva Dean.

- Et je serai plus qu'heureuse de vous y aider !

- Pourquoi les couples gays ? demanda brusquement Castiel de son air austère habituel.

Dean avait l'impression de travailler à nouveau avec le Castiel-chasseur auquel il avait eu droit lors de cette chasse étrange dans le monde du burlesque…

Isabella, elle, ne sembla pas le moins du monde troublée par le ton rigide de Castiel.

- Pourquoi je veux aider les couples gays ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est ma voie…Personne ne se soucie des couples homosexuels. Les magazines sont peuplés de tests et de trucs pour aider les couples mais je ne crois pas que cela puisse aider un couple qui, par sa nature, doit déjà se battre contre les regards de la société. Je crois en l'amour et je veux aider ces hommes et ces femmes qui ont dû se battre plus que la normale pour affirmer leur amour et qui ont droit à toute ma considération.

- Il y a longtemps que vous vous spécialisez dans l'homosexualité ? continua Castiel.

- J'ai débuté comme thérapeute conjugale il y a 10 ans et ce n'est qu'il y a deux ans que j'ai fondé ce séminaire…Mais nous sommes ici pour parler de vous Cass, vous aurez tout le temps voulu pour me questionner sur mes activités lorsque vous le voudrez mais je voudrais commencer votre session.

- Oh…Bien sûr.

Isabella les invita à se lever et à prendre place sur une causeuse où ils purent s'asseoir presque face à face. Elle prit place face à eux.

- Votre problème majeur est le manque de liberté émotionnel entre vous, non ?

Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Bah…Drôle de façon de le dire mais je crois que c'est ça.

- Dean et moi avons de la difficulté à démontrer notre affection et notre amour, se crut obligé de spécifier Castiel et Dean se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Isabella le remarqua apparemment et sourit.

- Vous n'avez pas à être mal à l'aise ici Dean…Il n'y a que vous, moi et votre conjoint.

- Je sais…C'est simplement pas mon truc ce genre de chose…Vous savez ? Parler de nos _émotions_ et tout…

- Est-ce un sujet tabou pour vous ? demanda la thérapeute.

- Ouais…Quelque chose comme ça…

- Un signe de faiblesse ?

Dean grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Il était certain que si Sam avait été présent il se serait foutrement foutu de sa gueule à cet instant même…

- Dean éprouve énormément de difficulté à parler de ses émotions, se mêla soudainement Castiel et Dean tourna la tête vers lui, à la fois surpris et irrité.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait cet imbécile à y mettre son grain de sel ?

- Vous avez de la difficulté à parler à Dean, Cass ? demanda Isabella prenant apparemment mentalement des notes.

- Oui. Dean semble ressentir chaque discussion sérieuse comme une atteinte à sa virilité.

- Cass merde ! jura Dean.

- Nous sommes ici pour parler, Dean, lui répondit simplement l'ange et Dean se promit mentalement de le lui faire payer cher !

- Cass a raison Dean…C'est le moment idéal pour parler de ce que vous ressentez.

- C'est que parfois, il n'y a simplement rien à dire ! soupira Dean.

- Dean est extrêmement pudique, continua Castiel et Dean tenta de subtilement lui envoyer des messages télépathiques pour qu'il ferme sa foutue gueule d'emplumé.

- Il a de la difficulté à poser des gestes qui puissent paraître émotifs et chaque fois que je tente de me rapprocher physiquement de lui, il ressent cela comme une atteinte à son _espace personnel _!

- Et cela vous frustre-t-il, Cass ?

- Oui.

Dean dut se retenir de pousser un cri de surprise.

Est-ce que le foutu ange jouait la comédie ou cherchait-il à le faire sortir de ses gonds ? S'il jouait Dean devait avouer qu'il était sacrément bon comédien…Le salaud !

- Étiez-vous un enfant affectueux Dean ? demanda la thérapeute et le chasseur eut envie de se sauver à toutes jambes. Ils allaient parler de son enfance…Vraiment ?

- Je…

- Comment était votre relation avec vos parents ?

- Je…Bah…J'ai perdu ma mère alors que je n'avais que 4 ans…

- Et comment était votre père ?

- Heu…Dévoué à son travail…Il m'a formé pour que je suive ses traces.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à l'aise ? Il ne faisait que dire la vérité ?

- Il vous a formé ? répéta Isabella et Dean approuva de la tête.

- Dois-je en conclure que votre père n'était pas très démonstratif envers vous ?

- John ? Démontrer des émotions ? Dean ne put s'empêcher d'en rire tristement. Lorsqu'il continua à parler ce fut avec beaucoup plus de facilité.

- Papa m'a formé à être un bon petit soldat mais un soldat ne doit pas avoir peur, ni mal, ni…Ni rien…J'avais droit à de la reconnaissance lorsque je faisais quelque chose de bien mais rien à voir avec l'affection qu'on doit donner à un enfant c'était…C'était…

Il prit une grande inspiration et cracha le morceau.

- C'était presque la façon dont on récompense un chien que l'on dompte. Papa m'aimait, ça je le sais…Mais il était à chier comme père !

- Vous en avez souffert, dit Isabella et lorsque Dean vint pour répondre il se rendit compte que la thérapeute ne semblait pas attendre de réponse de sa part.

- Dean appelle fréquemment sa mère dans ses rêves, dit doucement Castiel et Dean le regarda avec surprise et effroi.

- Quoi ?

L'ange continua sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

- Il appelle son nom comme le ferait un petit enfant et il me semble si vulnérable…Si vrai et authentique…

- Ça lui arrive souvent ?

- Oui…Lorsqu'il réussit à avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Hé ! Ça va oui ! se fâcha Dean qui n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait la discussion.

- Vous ne le saviez pas, Dean ? demanda la thérapeute et Dean refusa de répondre et serra les dents.

- Il n'y a pas de honte...

- Est-ce que cette session se termine bientôt ?

Isabella ne regarda même pas sa montre et continua de sourire.

- Non…Inutile de chercher à vous défiler.

- Je...Je voudrais parler d'autre chose !

- D'accord. Parlons de Cass…

- Ouais.

- Votre père s'entend-il bien avec lui ?

- Mon père est mort depuis presque 10 ans…Il n'a jamais connu Cass.

- Savait-il que vous étiez gay ?

- Non.

- Vous ne lui avez jamais dit ?

Cette fois Dean dut entrer dans le monde de l'imaginaire.

- Non, il aurait pété un plomb.

Ok…Pas tellement imaginaire.

- Il était homophobe ?

- Il ne considérait pas cela comme un signe de masculinité…Il nous traitait souvent de fillette moi et mon frère quand il estimait que nous n'étions pas assez forts.

- Considérez-vous que vous êtes moins viril parce que vous êtes gay ?

- Non.

Cette fois il n'avait pas eu à inventer quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne suis pas comme mon père et je n'ai absolument aucun problème avec le fait d'être gay.

Isabella sembla quelque peu abasourdie par sa sincérité.

- Alors pourquoi avez-vous des problèmes à démontrer publiquement votre amour à Cass ?

Dean se sentit étrangement irrité.

- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec mon homosexualité ! Je me fiche d'être gay et je n'en ai pas honte…J'aurais les mêmes difficultés si Cass était une femme !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était emporté comme cela mais Isabella lui sourit. Un vrai sourire.

- Ok…Vous êtes sincère…

- Je suis peut-être constipé émotionnellement mais j'ai pas honte de ce que je suis…Ni de Cass…

Castiel prit une légère teinte rosée et Dean se demandait si c'était un signe d'embarras chez l'ange.

- J'aime beaucoup votre franc parler Dean…Je crois que nous allons faire de grands progrès…Avant de terminer cette session je voudrais que toi et Cass vous preniez les mains.

Dean ne pensa même pas à protester. Charlie les avaient bien préparés.

Il tendit les mains devant lui et Castiel posa les siennes par-dessus et les serra. Ses mains étaient chaudes et douces et le geste le réconforta étrangement…Plus il était en présence de son ange gardien et plus la présence de celui-ci semblait lui être bénéfique.

- Fermez les yeux, leur dit doucement Isabella et Dean obéit.

- Concentrez-vous sur le contact de votre peau. Pensez profondément à votre conjoint, votre amoureux et celui qui partage votre vie. Vous êtes ici, ensemble et vous constituez votre plus grande force.

Dean sentit la poigne de Castiel se faire plus forte et le lien se fit plus fort entre eux…Il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine...Le genre de chaleur réconfortante que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est stupidement bien et heureux…

- C'est bien…Ce fut une très bonne session.

Dean ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Castiel qui le regardaient intensément.

-Vous pouvez y aller. Je vous conseille de participer aux activités de l'après-midi…Et Cass ?

Celui-ci se dirigeait vers la porte et se retourna vers elle.

- Oui ?

- Demain nous parlerons de vous…

Les yeux de l'ange s'agrandirent brièvement d'effroi mais il ne fit que hocher la tête avant de sortir de la pièce.

.

- Quel ramassis de conneries ! se sentit obligé de critiquer Dean lorsqu'ils furent hors de la pièce.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé que cette séance était stupide, dit doucement Castiel.

- C'était une vraie perte de temps oui ! Même si toi et moins étions vraiment un couple tu peux me dire en quoi ça nous aurait aidés ?

- À se parler et se comprendre…Tu ignorais même que tu appelais ta mère dans ton sommeil, Dean.

Dean ressentit une forte contrariété et agrippa l'ange par l'épaule pour le forcer à lui faire face.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as débité ce genre de conneries Castiel ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es en colère…

- Tu parles que je le suis !

- Je veux dire…Plus que d'habitude…C'est toujours mauvais signe lorsque tu dis mon nom complet.

- Je t'emmerde Cass ! gronda-t-il en poursuivant son chemin à grands pas. Il entendit Castiel tenter de suivre sa cadence.

- Dean ? Dean, je suis désolé ! J'ai seulement estimé qu'il était plus facile et sécuritaire de se tenir le plus près possible de la vérité pour que nos personnages soient les plus authentiques possibles !

- Alors beau travail ! grogna Dean sans même se retourner.

- Pourquoi es-tu si irrité ?

Cette fois il se retourna brusquement vers l'ange qui le regardait avec un air de petit chien.

- Ce qui me fais le plus chier_ Castiel_ est que tu sembles avoir vraiment apprécié cette foutue séance !

Il aurait cru que l'ange nierait ou aurait au moins la politesse de baisser les yeux mais…

- C'est exact, Dean.

-…Oui ?

- Oui…Parce que pour une fois…Pour UNE fois depuis notre rencontre tu ne peux te défiler Dean !

- Tu peux bien parler foutu emplumé ! C'est qui qui a la sale habitude de s'envoler sans crier gare en plein milieu d'une discussion ?

Cette fois Castiel fit une légère moue.

- Je suis un ange et mes aptitudes sociales ne sont pas toujours adéquates…Et je ne fais plus ce genre de chose Dean…Je ne tente pas d'esquiver une question…Pour les fois où il t'arrive de te questionner à mon sujet…Ce qui est rare.

Dean sentit immédiatement la critique sous-jacente. Castiel n'avait pas encore l'habileté d'être le moindrement subtil.

Il sentit immédiatement la moutarde lui venir au nez.

- Mais c'est quoi ça ? s'écria-t-il plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Un reproche ! lui répondit Castiel du tac au tac en le foudroyant du regard. Tu ne t'intéresses jamais à ce que je ressens alors que moi ton bien-être me tient à cœur.

- Tu m'emmerdes Cass ! On peut parler de quelque chose de plus utile oui ?

- Tu vois ? Tu esquives encore ! déclara Castiel avec irritation.

- J'esquive parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire idiot !

- Suis-je ton ami Dean ?

Dean eut envie de fuir à toute jambe mais le regard sérieux et en colère de Castiel lui dit que ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

- Moui…

- Moui ? demanda l'ange en croisant les bras.

- Oui ! OUI ! T'es content ? Oui je te considère comme un ami !

- Alors pourquoi tu te fiches de moi ?

- Mais je me fiche pas de toi ! C'est fini cette discussion de merde?

Castiel ne bougea pas d'un poil et continua à le fixer attentivement. Le chasseur poussa un soupir découragé et se passa une main sur le visage.

Il n'allait pas se sortir de celle-là…

- Je ne te pose pas de questions personnelles parce que je respecte ton intimité Cass !

- Et tu voudrais que je fasse pareil ?

- Oui.

- Alors selon la définition d'un ami nous ne le sommes pas...

- Mais bien sûr que nous le sommes !

- Non Dean…S'il n'y a aucune confiance, aucune confidence et partage entre deux personnes cela fait d'eux des copains, des connaissances…Pas des amis...Alors toi et moi sommes copains, simplement.

Dean n'aimait pas la tangente de la discussion mais même s'il aurait voulu la terminer au plus vite quelque chose le blessait…Il ne voulait pas que Castiel termine sur cette conclusion…Il ne voulait pas être seulement un copain et il ne voulait pas que l'ange croit que c'est tout ce qu'ils étaient. Pas après toutes ces aventures et tout ce pourquoi ils s'étaient battus…

Le Winchester en lui lui criait de tourner les talons et de ne plus jamais revenir sur le sujet mais une autre partie de lui se dit que ce serait mieux de s'étendre un peu sur ses sentiments pour faire changement…Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Cass.

- T'es pas juste un copain Cass…T'es mon ami…Mon meilleur ami…Et je me fiche pas de toi. Je suis pourri avec les émotions mais je promets de tenter d'être plus réceptif OK ?

Il eut droit à un changement radical de l'ange en face de lui. Les yeux de Castiel perdirent leurs airs sévères et sa bouche se fendit d'un énorme sourire.

Dean n'avait jamais remarqué que Castiel avait de petites fossettes lorsqu'il souriait. En fait son visage entier changeait lorsqu'il souriait. Ses yeux se plissaient et s'illuminaient, ses pommettes semblaient plus hautes et on voyait ses dents parfaites et blanches. Castiel avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune lorsqu'il était heureux, surtout habillé d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt !

Dean le trouvait beau…Beau et charmant…Et il n'en ressentit aucune gêne. Il n'y avait aucun mal à remarquer la beauté d'un autre homme non ? Il se savait lui-même de belle apparence et il lui arrivait souvent de juger la beauté des autres hommes. De façon tout à fait désintéressée, seulement pour juger de ses propres chances de draguer les femmes dans un bar et comparer la compétition…

- J'en suis heureux Dean, lui dit Castiel.

- Ok…Bon trêve de sentimentalité maintenant…Il serait peut-être temps que…

- Cass ! Dean ! Je vous trouve enfin !

Dean se tourna vers l'auteur de la voix. Il s'agissait de Dennis, un des trois thérapeutes aidant Isabella. L'homme avait la cinquantaine, des cheveux bruns de plus en plus rares et un certain embonpoint qui lui donnait un air sympathique.

Le thérapeute ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire la moindre chose qu'il agrippa les deux hommes par les épaules pour les guider vers la porte de sortie en babillant allégrement.

- Nous allions justement débuter les activités de l'après-midi et j'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez pas présents. Impossible de débuter sans Cass et Dean que j'ai dis !

- Mais je…

-…Un superbe programme que nous avons aujourd'hui ! Et en plus la température est idéale !

- Mais moi et Cass nous…

- Le sujet d'aujourd'hui est la confiance mutuelle ! Ce sera vraiment amusant.

Dean réussit à se libérer de l'homme.

- Moi et Cass avions d'autres projets…

Le groupe à l'extérieur l'entendit et il y eut des ricanements et des rires gras.

- Tu auras toute la nuit Dean ! lui cria Jack et Dean serra les poings.

- C'est que…On nous avait dit que les activités d'après-midi n'étaient pas obligatoires et…

- Oh non elles ne le sont pas, lui dit Dennis en les libérant et en abordant soudainement un air de chien battu.

- Pas de ça ! supplia Dean mais l'homme fit une moue trop parfaite pour être authentique.

- Si tu veux me faire de la peine bien sûr…

- Dean, allons-y, lui dit Castiel à l'oreille et le chasseur gronda.

- D'accord…

Il pointa le thérapeute du doigt.

- Mais toi ! Plus de ça ! On participe aujourd'hui mais demain tu ne nous feras pas le même coup !

L'homme retrouva immédiatement le sourire.

- Super !

Dean et Castiel allèrent rejoindre le reste du groupe qui s'était regroupé face à Dennis. Les deux autres thérapeutes, Nathan et Christine, étaient présents aussi, portant des dossards de couleur et des papiers.

Dennis prit la parole en tapant dans ses mains pour avoir leur attention.

- Ok tout le monde ! Nous allons avoir une superbe après-midi ! Vous allez former des équipes avec votre partenaire…

- Oh pas d'échange ? plaisanta Jack en souriant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de perdre ? le nargua Kyle.

- Pas du tout mais ce serait bien non ? Histoire de voir si on a des affinités avec les autres ? Sur ce il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Kyle leva les yeux au ciel.

Christine vint distribuer les dossards et Cass et Dean devinrent l'équipe des bleus. Kyle et David les rouges. Stuart et Greg les verts, Jack et Jordan les mauves et sans surprise, les filles se retrouvèrent avec les dossards roses.

- Discrimination ! plaisanta Évelyn.

- Je peux échanger ! proposa Jack en souriant de toutes ses dents de ce foutu sourire de mannequin qui tombait sur les nerfs de Dean.

- Je suis certain que moi et Jordan serions jolis en rose !

- Non merci. Je ne veux pas de votre mauve ! rigola Serenna.

- L'exercice d'aujourd'hui consistera à tester la confiance que vous avez envers votre conjoint. Il y aura plusieurs épreuves où l'équipe la moins performante se verra disqualifiée chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une équipe gagnante. Le parcours dure environ une heure et remercions notre sympathique homme à tout faire pour son aide !

Dean n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son frère et celui-ci s'approcha en faisant une petite révérence devant les applaudissements et les sifflements de quelques-uns.

- Il aura aussi la gentillesse de nous donner son aide durant l'activité.

Dean était certain que le foutu faux-jeton n'avait pas eu à se faire tordre un bras pour venir assister à la ridiculisation publique de son pauvre frère…

- Allons-y tout le monde ! les invita joyeusement Dennis avant d'inviter le groupe à le suivre sur un petit sentier menant à la forêt.

Dean soupira. Cette chasse allait être une des plus difficile de sa vie. Il lui sembla soudain que ses années passées à se battre contre des vampires, des goules et des démons avaient été une partie de plaisir !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous! à samedi prochain pour une nouvelle séance de thérapie!<strong>


	8. obstacles conjugaux

**Je vous remercie de tout coeur pour vos reviews!  
><strong>

**merci aux guests! Elena, Drayy et Crowlette ( Hi hi j'aime vraiment ton nom! )**

**Chapitre bêtatisée par Mariancléa! Gros bisoux!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Obstacles conjugaux<span>

Ils n'eurent pas à marcher très longtemps avant d'arriver à ce qui était probablement l'épreuve numéro un.

On les arrêta à un endroit précis en leur interdisant de se retourner.

- Derrière vous se trouve un petit parcours d'obstacle. Vous devez désigner l'un de vous qui devra le franchir les yeux bandés, l'autre conjoint devra tenter de guider son partenaire le plus rapidement possible mais aussi le plus sécuritairement possible. Vous apprendrez ici à bien écouter votre partenaire et à lui faire totalement et _aveuglément_ confiance.

Étrangement, Dean se sentit très intéressé par l'activité. D'accord, il était loin d'être un enfant et ils avaient des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire mais…Mais Dean n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de petite compétition et ça lui tentait grandement !

- Vous pouvez choisir lequel d'entre vous aura les yeux bandés, leur dit Christine et Sam vint leur distribuer un bandeau à chacun de la même couleur que leur dossard.

- T'en penses quoi, Cass ? demanda Dean.

- Je veux bien le faire, dit Castiel en haussant les épaules et Dean lui attacha le bandeau sur les yeux. Il vit les autres équipes faire de même et Dennis annonça que les verts seraient les premiers à entrer en jeu.

Dean se retourna pour regarder Greg s'avancer vers le parcours en tenant les bras devant lui, incertain.

- Tourne à gauche ! lui cria Stuart sans crier gare et l'avertissement fut beaucoup trop tardif et Greg se prit un pied dans un gros caillou posé là. Il jura fortement.

- Stuart merde !

- Continue à avancer…Non pas trop…Tourne à droite…Tourne et…Haaaa ! Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! jura-t-il tandis que son partenaire s'étalait de tout son long après s'être frappé les tibias sur une petite table basse en bois ayant été placée là.

Dean rigola avec les autres tandis que le couple commençait à perdre de plus en plus patience. Ils finirent par proprement s'engueuler et Greg arracha son bandeau en déclarant qu'il refusait de continuer l'expérience puisque son _imbécile_ de petit ami était manifestement incapable de le guider !

- C'est pas moi le problème ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas lorsque je parle ! Chose que tu fais fréquemment d'ailleurs !

Ils s'ignorèrent ensuite proprement et le deuxième couple se mit en place.

Les mauves furent à peine moins lamentables ! Jordan tentait de devancer les ordres de Jack et celui-ci ne donnait que des indications imprécises et trop tardives. Ils arrivèrent tout de même à terminer le parcours. L'équipe des roses fut très bonne. Évelyn donna des consignes claires et précises et le parcours aurait pu être parfait si Serenna ne s'était pas pris les pieds dans une branche traînant par terre à la toute fin.

Dean observa avec attention ses amis Kyle et David. David fut le meneur et Kyle semblait marcher avec une totale confiance selon les indications de son amoureux. On les applaudit d'ailleurs chaudement lorsqu'ils terminèrent le parcours.

Dean était habité d'un étrange sentiment de compétition tandis que Castiel se mettait en place. Il se demandait si l'ange allait écouter ses consignes et si lui-même le dirigerait de la bonne manière.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Ok Cass. Marche tranquillement de trois pas puis tourne légèrement vers la gauche.

Castiel s'élança avec une fluidité déconcertante et contourna avec facilité la grosse pierre.

- Avance en bifurquant très légèrement à gauche de quatre pas puis soulève les pieds pour éviter un obstacle sur le sol.

Castiel marcha doucement comme s'il y voyait parfaitement et fut le seul à arriver à marcher par-dessus le tas de branches au sol sans même l'effleurer. Dean continua à le guider et Castiel continua le parcours en marchant de façon si légère et confiante que ça en devenait presque surnaturel. On aurait dit que Castiel n'avait pas les yeux bandés et tout le monde le regarda avec fascination.

Ils terminèrent dans un temps record et furent applaudis avec entrain.

- Super ! les félicita Dennis. Vous voyez comment ils ont fait ? Dean donnait des instructions claires et précises et Cass s'est entièrement fié à lui…Voilà pourquoi ils ont réussi haut la main ! L'équipe des rouges, vous étiez extra également. Les roses arrivent troisième suivis des mauves…Et les verts.

- On est éliminé…Disons qu'on s'en doutait, dit Greg qui ignorait toujours son conjoint.

- J'ai pas l'impression que ce sera la joie dans la chambre des verts ce soir, plaisanta Kyle en chuchotant à Dean.

- Pfff, j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils ont beaucoup d'atomes crochus si tu veux mon avis.

Kyle éclata de rire et lui donna une grande bourrade dans le dos.

- Tu dis cela parce que Greg fait de l'œil à ton petit ami !

- Oui et aussi parce que c'est un con.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi !

.

Dennis les invita à se rendre à l'obstacle suivant.

- On vous aura cette fois ! lui dit amicalement Kyle en retournant auprès de David.

- Pas question ! rigola Dean

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière où aucun objet quelconque ne les attendait.

- La prochaine épreuve demandera énormément de sang-froid et de confiance. Ce sera un concours de résistance au célèbre jeu de « _se laisser tomber ». _ Jeu auquel nous avons tous joué un jour ou l'autre lorsque nous étions jeunes.

Il y eut un murmure de reconnaissance mais Dean resta silencieux. Il n'avait jamais joué à ce jeu…Ni à la bouteille…Ni à vérité ou conséquence…Ni à rien du tout ! Lorsque les enfants et les adolescents de son âge jouaient à ce genre de truc, lui il apprenait à tirer à la carabine, à faire brûler un Wendigo ou décapiter un vampire.

Jamais auparavant sa vie ne lui sembla-t-elle aussi triste.

Castiel sembla deviner ses pensées puisqu'il posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule du chasseur. Dean n'en ressentit pas de malaise…Au contraire il se sentit apaisé, consolé et compris. Castiel ne dit rien et Dean sentait que toute parole aurait été inutile. Castiel le comprenait…Comme il l'avait toujours compris…

- Avant de commencer, dit Christine, nous allons vous montrer la façon sécuritaire de rattraper quelqu'un…Parce que la dernière fois que vous avez joué à cela vous deviez bien avoir quelques années de moins…Et un dos un peu plus souple.

Le groupe rigola et elle se plaça devant Sam qui jeta un petit clin d'œil discret à Dean.

- Voyez comment Sam se place…Il écarte les jambes et pose solidement ses pieds au sol…Il reste solide et…

- Oui…On voit tout ça, dit Jack en regardant Sam avec des yeux gourmands.

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation et Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire dans sa barbe en voyant l'air embarrassé de son petit frère.

Sam avait apparemment la touche, ici…

Sam et Christine firent deux démonstrations avant de les inviter à faire pareil. Le truc était plutôt simple et évitait les blessures. Le hic était que chaque équipe devait se laisser tomber dos à son partenaire alors que celui-ci allait le rattraper de plus en plus tardivement. Dean savait qu'il devrait être celui se laissant tomber et se demanda comment il allait faire pour faire confiance à Castiel ainsi.

L'équipe des verts débuta et Dean ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant Jordan se placer derrière Jack qui faisait bien quelques centimètres et kilos de plus que lui.

Jack avait apparemment aussi pensé à cela puisqu'il n'arriva pas à se laisser complètement tomber et se retint à la dernière seconde.

Les filles furent aussi lamentables sinon plus. Évelyn n'arriva jamais à se laisser tomber ce qui rendit Serenna folle de rage. Le couple se cria dessus quelques minutes avant que Nathan ne les prenne à part pour une petite séance d'urgence. L'équipe des mauves resta donc en liste malgré leur performance médiocre.

Kyle et David se mirent en place en leur jetant un petit geste affirmant leur future victoire et Dean leur sourit.

Ils furent réellement spectaculaires !

David se laissa tomber sans aucune hésitation et Kyle le rattrapait avec délicatesse sans sembler en éprouver le moindre problème. Ils se rendirent jusqu'au point où Kyle fut accroupi pour rattraper son conjoint et Dean regarda David se laisser tomber avec confiance en se demandant comment diable faisait ce type pour n'éprouver apparemment aucune peur.

Dean se sentit étrangement nerveux lorsque leur tour arriva. Il se plaça devant Castiel mais n'arrivait pas à se décider à y aller. Castiel se rapprocha alors de lui et se pencha à son oreille.

- Dean…J'ai été te chercher en enfer…Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais tomber ?

Bizarrement ça fonctionna.

Jamais Cass n'allait le laisser tomber au cours d'un stupide jeu. Cass était un ange puissant qui faisait trembler le plus puissant des démons. Il eut presque envie de rire de sa propre peur.

Il se laissa tomber avec confiance et les bras de Castiel le rattrapèrent.

La chute devint de plus en plus longue chaque fois mais Dean n'en éprouva aucune peur. Les bras solides et puissants de son ange gardien le rattrapaient chaque fois sans lui causer le moindre mal.

- Vous êtes à égalité avec les rouges ! leur annonça Dennis et Dean sourit. Il savait qu'il pouvait continuer.

Il continua l'exercice et fut surpris d'entendre des acclamations de surprise autour de lui. La dernière chute lui sembla très longue mais les mains de Castiel le retinrent dans le bas du dos avec douceur.

- Ok…Je crois que vous venez d'atteindre un record les gars. Il est humainement impossible de continuer, leur dit Dennis avec une sorte de fascination.

Ils furent chaudement applaudis.

- Merde les gars ! siffla Jack. Mais comment vous avez fait ?

Dean haussa les épaules mais le brun insista.

- Sans rire ! Au dernier essai Cass était complètement au sol.

- Heu…Je lui fais confiance…C'est tout.

- À ce niveau-là c'est plus de la confiance. On dirait que tu lui confierais ta vie sans ciller…

Dean jeta un coup d'œil vers Castiel et lui sourit.

- C'est le cas.

.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la troisième épreuve, Nathan leur distribua à tous un bout de corde.

- Vraiment ? plaisanta Greg. On va faire joujou à s'attacher ?

- Ouais, dit Dean. On va jouer à t'attacher à un arbre pour t'y laisser toute la nuit !

- T'as pas peur que ton Cass vienne me libérer pendant que tu dormiras ? lui répondit l'enfoiré.

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise avant de s'empourprer.

Dean serra les poings pour s'empêcher de riposter ce qui fit rigoler Kyle.

L'épreuve s'avéra être une bonne vielle course à jambes liées. Dean et Sam avaient fréquemment participé à ce genre de course dans leur jeunesse et avaient toujours gagné.

- Que doit-on faire, Dean ? demanda Castiel tandis que Dean attachait sa jambe gauche à la droite de Castiel.

- Il suffit de bien coordonner nos mouvements pour arriver les premiers à la ligne d'arrivée.

- Ca semble facile.

- Ça l'est pas Cass. Si nous allons trop vite nous allons nous entremêler et tomber et on sera disqualifié.

- Tu sembles connaître ce jeu.

- Oui…Moi et Sam y jouions beaucoup lors de BBQ entre chasseurs…Lorsqu'il y avait assez de chasseurs avec lesquels faire des BBQ…Enfin…On gagnait toujours et cela en étant saouls alors on n'a pas intérêt à perdre !

- Ça non ! approuva Sam qui s'était rapproché pour faire mine de regarder la solidité de la corde qui les reliait.

- Je t'offrirais bien de prendre ma place, Sam, lui dit Castiel qui semblait inutilement inquiet.

- Bah non...Toi et mon frère faites un SI beau couple.

- La ferme Sam ! gronda Dean.

- Bah quoi? Je répète seulement ce que j'entends dire autour de moi ! termina Sam en s'éloignant.

Castiel et Dean se mirent en ligne près de l'équipe des mauves et des rouges. Kyle et David leur souhaitèrent bonne chance.

- Ouais! Vous allez en avoir besoin ! plaisanta Dean sur quoi Kyle éclata de rire.

- Pfff ! Tu perds ton temps mon vieux ! Moi et Dave sommes des as !

- On vous fera mordre la poussière !

- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux di…

Dean donna un discret coup de coude dans les côtes de l'ange qui lui jeta un regard outré.

- Ok ! Silence sur le plateau ! annonça Sam. À vos marques…Prêts…Partez !

Le premier pas faillit les faire trébucher. Dean jura mais réussit à rétablir leur équilibre. Le deuxième fut hésitant et Castiel finit par piger le truc au bout du quatrième. Malheureusement David et Kyle étaient déjà loin devant. Les mauves les suivaient de près mais Dean les vit tomber brusquement au sol alors qu'ils approchaient de l'arrivée. Les rouges gagnèrent avec une bonne avance et ce fut de bonne guerre. Ils étaient vraiment bons.

Dean détacha leurs pieds liés et réalisa que Castiel n'avait pas dit un mot et lorsqu'il leva la tête vers lui il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Mais…Mais tu boudes ma foi !

Castiel faisait une moue grandiose et digne de l'enfant le plus gâté au monde.

- J'aurais voulu que nous gagnions Dean, lui dit l'ange en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'aurait apporté de plus Cass ? lui dit Dean en tentant de se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Parce que je suis un ange du Seigneur et que je ne dois pas échouer ! lui dit Castiel comme si ça coulait de source.

- Ouais…Mais je suis certain que la volonté divine ne peut rien contre une course à pieds liés Cass…Cette fois le chasseur ne put empêcher l'amusement de paraître sur son visage et Castiel le regarda avec sévérité.

- Tu te moques de moi Dean !

Dean éclata de rire, un long rire qui lui donna mal aux côtes et qui ne fit que rendre l'ange fou de colère.

- Arrête de te marrer !

- Sinon quoi chérubin ?

Castiel grogna quelque chose que Dean ne comprit pas.

.

.

On les guida ensuite au pied d'une petite falaise creusée naturellement dans la pierre au pied de laquelle reposait ce qui sembla être du matériel d'escalade. Dean qui avait horreur des hauteurs, fut heureux que ce soit au tour de Castiel de procéder.

- La dernière épreuve consiste à une petite course entre nos deux équipes restantes. Au sommet de la falaise se trouve un drapeau et le premier à s'en emparer gagne. Le partenaire au sol doit prendre garde de bien assister son conjoint lors de l'escalade en tenant fermement la corde reliant au harnais son partenaire. Il devra aussi lui donner suffisamment de corde ou bien resserrer celle-ci au besoin…Christine va vous enseigner les rudiments.

Dean ne connaissait que dalle à l'escalade et écouta attentivement la démonstration. Il apprit rapidement à manipuler l'équipement et aida Castiel à enfiler le harnais et le reste de l'équipement de sécurité : le casque, les protèges-genoux, les coudières ainsi que les souliers cramponnés.

- Je crois que ce sera du gâteau pour toi, Cass, lui dit Dean en signe d'encouragement et l'ange sourit.

- Merci d'avoir foi en moi Dean…

- T'es un ange mec... Grimper une petite pente comme celle-ci devrait être facile…Alors si tu nous fais perdre je t'arrache les plumes !

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et Dean éclata de rire. Bon sang que cet ange était marrant sans même le savoir !

Lorsque tout fut fin prêt, Dean se retrouva au pied de la falaise auprès de David. Celui-ci tenait fermement la corde reliée à Kyle et sourit à Dean.

- Que le meilleur gagne Dean ! lui sourit-il.

- Ouais…Ce qui veut dire nous…

- Tu veux parier ?

- Dave ! Pas de pari ! le mit en garde Kyle qui se tenait près de Castiel.

- Tu as peur qu'on perde ? le nargua Dave.

- Du tout !

- J'accepte le pari ! dit Dean.

- D'accord…L'équipe perdante paie un verre à l'équipe gagnante demain au _Jailbait _!

- Ouais !

Dean lui tendit la main que David serra.

Les deux escaladeurs en herbe se mirent en place et au signal de Dennis s'élancèrent.

Castiel ne sembla pas vraiment savoir comment amorcer sa montée mais Kyle semblait aussi confus que celui-ci.

- Allez Cass ! Bouge-toi le derrière mec ! Pose ton pied droit contre la pierre.

- Mais Dean je…

- Pas de discussion. Allez !

Castiel posa maladroitement son pied tel qu'indiqué et Dean commença à resserrer la tension de la corde. Castiel eut un petit cri de surprise mais pigea enfin le truc. Il se servit du contrepoids que lui donnait Dean pour s'élever et planter son pied plus haut.

- C'est ça Cass ! Arrête pas !

Kyle qui cherchait toujours à effectuer son premier pas regarda la progression de Castiel avec une indignation feinte.

- Hé ! Ce mec est pas humain ! C'est injuste !

Castiel s'immobilisa soudainement et Dean devina que le pauvre ange devait avoir un air de panique au visage même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il donna une petite secousse à la corde pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

- Ignore-le Cass ! Il est seulement en pétard parce qu'il est en train de perdre lamentablement.

- Je t'emmerde Dean ! lui répondit Kyle, amusé.

- Kyle ! Grouille ! lui hurla David.

Castiel avait déjà repris sa progression et évoluait de manière rapide et régulière. Il n'avait aucune hésitation dans ses changements de position, portant un pied toujours plus haut, se fiant aveuglément au support de Dean sous lui.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être ébahi par la fluidité de ses mouvements…La gravité ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur Castiel et il bougeait avec grâce, presque de manière féline…

Il avait toujours considéré Castiel comme un être immatériel, dur, solide, immobile…Sauf lorsqu'il se battait. Dean avait toujours de la difficulté à se concentrer lors d'un combat si Castiel se battait à ses côtés parce que les mouvements de l'ange étaient tout simplement renversants…

Regarder Castiel se battre était un spectacle magnifiquement orchestré et Dean devait sans cesse tenter de cacher son air extatique aux yeux de son frère...

Depuis qu'ils étaient ici et que la grâce de Castiel était liée, il lui semblait que l'ange lui semblait moins immatériel, plus vivant et non plus cette espèce de bloc de roche parlant…Mais il ne bougeait pas comme un être humain ordinaire…Ses mouvements étaient trop fluides, trop gracieux et presque…Animal…

Castiel avait la souplesse, la flexibilité et l'élégance d'un félin.

Des applaudissements le firent sursauter et il sortit de ses rêveries. Castiel tenait fièrement un drapeau à bout de bras. Ses yeux étaient brillants, vifs et son sourire radieux. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement sous l'effort prouvant que sa grâce divine ne l'avait aucunement aidée dans cette épreuve et que son corps physique était maintenant soumis aux mêmes efforts et au même épuisement qu'un être humain.

Il était magnifique et Dean rougit d'embarras face à ses propres pensées…

Il ne comprenait plus ses propres réactions et se sentait confus.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta.

- T'es un salopard de veinard toi ! lui dit Jack en regardant Castiel avec une sorte de vénération.

- Heu…Je… bafouilla le chasseur mais le rire de Jack le coupa.

- Tu le sais parfaitement hein !

Lorsque Castiel et Kyle descendirent sur le sol, on les applaudit chaudement. David enlaça amoureusement Kyle et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Dean avança timidement vers Castiel et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Super travail, Cass… dit-il en évitant le regard de l'ange.

- Pas si vite ! l'interrompit la voix de Jack, prenant le reste du groupe à témoin.

- Nous exigeons un baiser de la part de l'équipe gagnante !

Tout le monde approuva bruyamment et Dean se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Un baiser ! Un baiser ! scanda en cœur les autres participants et Dean put voir du coin de l'œil son salaud-de-foutu-traître-de-frère-qu'il-se-jura-de-renier-pour-l'éternité mêler sa voix à celle des autres avec insistance.

- Hé ! tenta de se défendre Dean mais l'assistance continua à insister et Dean eut envie de disparaître dans le sol.

- Allez Dean ! lui cria Kyle et c'est en voyant l'air moqueur de Greg se fondant derrière les autres qui le convainquit.

Après tout…Un baiser n'était pas la fin du monde non ? Surtout si c'était pour faire disparaître le foutu sourire du visage de ce con de Greg !

Il se rapprocha de Castiel qui le regardait avec un mélange de surprise et d'appréhension. Il hésita quelques secondes, chercha quoi dire ou quoi faire mais se retrouva aussi embarrassé et nerveux que lors de son premier baiser…Et en même temps aussi avide que cette toute première fois…

Il se rapprocha du visage de Castiel et ferma vivement les yeux parce qu'il savait que s'il voyait les yeux bleus de son ami il se dégonflerait.

Il se rapprocha légèrement et sentit le souffle de Castiel contre ses lèvres. Son cœur battait la chamade contre sa poitrine et ses mains devinrent moites de nervosité.

'' Allez Winchester ! se dit-il mentalement. '' Tu peux y arriver !''

Ses lèvres touchèrent celles de l'ange et il s'immobilisa un instant. Il pouvait encore entendre les rires et les encouragements des gens autour de lui mais le son lui semblait tout à coup noyé…Lointain…

Castiel bougea légèrement et le contact de ses lèvres se fit plus prononcer contre celles de Dean.

Le corps du chasseur se mit alors à agir par lui-même, comme si l'action d'embrasser était une sorte d'instinct inné chez lui et il bougea sa bouche contre celle de Castiel et amorça un vrai baiser.

Castiel se figea quelques instants avant de répondre au baiser avec un naturel déconcertant.

Les applaudissements explosèrent autour d'eux et Dean se rendit bientôt compte que le baiser durait depuis un bon moment et il n'était plus certain de bien savoir qui le conduisait et qui le maintenait…

Une chaleur naquit dans sa poitrine et son cœur se serra d'une manière étrange et déconcertante.

Il prit panique et brisa le baiser.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux d'un air à la fois surpris et rêveur.

- Ouais les gars ! rigola Stuart. On ne vous en demandait pas autant ! Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seuls ?

Des rires se firent entendre autour d'eux et Dean fronça les sourcils.

- La ferme Stuart ! gronda-t-il. Celui-ci continua à rigoler en retournant auprès de Greg et malgré son malaise et sa confusion, Dean put au moins se réjouir de l'air outré et abattu de celui-ci.

Le retour à l'auberge se fit dans un silence lourd entre lui et Castiel. Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans se jeter le moindre regard et Dean aurait voulu retarder le plus possible le moment où lui et Castiel se retrouveraient seul à seul dans leur chambre.

Il sentait que ce serait une très longue soirée…

Sam vint discrètement marcher à ses côtés et Dean regarda droit devant lui, cherchant à tout prix à ne pas croiser le regard de son frère. Lorsqu'il lui parla ce fut entre ses dents et d'un ton brusque ne laissant aucune ouverture à la discussion.

- Tu trouveras une raison de venir à notre chambre après le souper Sam. On y fera le point…Moi et Cass avons examiné ce puits et nous devrons en parler.

Sam prit un bon moment à répondre comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose. Il opta apparemment sur l'option de se taire ce qui fut une sage décision s'il tenait à ses dents !

- Ok…J'y serai.

- Parfait…Parce que j'ai foutrement hâte de partir d'ici ! dit Dean en accélérant la cadence de ses pas.

Il savait sans même le voir qu'il laissait un Castiel confus et probablement blessé derrière lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de s'en préoccuper pour l'instant.

Le Winchester était troublé et confus et un Winchester dans cette situation n'avait qu'un seul instinct : la fuite.

.

.

Le groupe alla directement à la salle à manger puisqu'il était presque l'heure du souper. Dean et Castiel s'étaient à peine installés à leur table habituelle qu'ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Kyle et David.

- Est-ce que vous avez envie qu'on se joigne à vous ? lui demanda le motard, tout souriant.

Dean en ressentit une gratitude et un soulagement immense.

Il n'aimait pas ce malaise qu'il ressentait à présent face à Castiel et savait qu'il devait le combattre le plus tôt possible parce qu'il ne pourrait tolérer de se sentir ainsi plus longtemps face à l'ange.

Lui et Cass avaient toujours été à l'aise l'un envers l'autre. Cass était son ami, son meilleur et seul ami et pour rien au monde il ne voulait perdre cette complicité qu'ils avaient ensemble…Mais de savoir qu'il pourrait retarder ce moment de malaise durant encore une bonne heure le soulageait lâchement.

- J'adorerais mais les tables sont pas très grandes, dit Dean. Je crois que leur but est justement de nous empêcher de dîner entre amis.

Le motard balaya la question de la main.

- Au prix que nous avons payé !

Lui et David firent glisser leur propre table pour la coller à celle de Castiel et Dean et prirent place fièrement.

Le reste du groupe avait observé leur manège avec curiosité et Dean était certain que dès demain, d'autres les imiteraient.

Il trouvait cette idée de forcer les couples à n'entretenir des liens avec personne d'autre plutôt idiote !

D'accord il s'agissait d'une thérapie conjugale mais merde ! Demeurer 24/24 avec son conjoint sans parler à personne d'autre était un pacte de meurtre. Enfin…Pour ce que Dean en savait.

Dean était affamé et fut ravi de constater qu'il y avait du chili au menu. Castiel regarda attentivement le menu un long moment, les sourcils froncés et n'y comprenant apparemment rien du tout. L'ange devait avoir ressenti le malaise de Dean ou le partager lui-même puisque normalement, il aurait déjà interrogé Dean de long en large sur chacun des plats.

Dean en fut si désolé qu'il décida de faire les premiers pas.

- T'as besoin d'aide Cass ?

Le regard reconnaissant de l'ange lui confirma ses craintes.

- Heu…Oui Dean. Je suis quelque peu perdu…

L'ange n'ayant jamais eu de préférence culinaire (chose qui se produit souvent lorsque quelqu'un ne mange pas), Dean n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui proposer.

- Le poulet parmesan est excellent Cass ! lui proposa gentiment David et Castiel sembla grandement intéressé quoi que Dean était certain qu'il ignorait totalement de quoi il s'agissait.

- Je crois que tu aimeras Cass…

- D'accord, je vais tenter le coup, décida l'ange en refermant fièrement son menu.

Kyle commanda un pichet de bière pour lui et Dean tandis que David insista pour faire déguster un de ses vins australiens favoris à Castiel. Dean croisa discrètement les doigts pour que David ne mette pas les connaissances en matière de vins inexistante de Castiel à l'épreuve. L'ange n'avait pas encore été mis à l'épreuve par qui que ce soit à propos de sa fausse identité jusqu'ici et Dean avait soudainement moins d'enthousiasme à propos de ce dîner commun.

Son malaise de se retrouver seul avec Castiel lui avait fait oublier un détail important. Moins ils se retrouvaient en présence des autres et mieux c'était pour eux…Cette amitié avec Kyle et David pourrait très bien leur attirer des problèmes.

Les boissons arrivèrent assez rapidement et tandis qu'il buvait sa bière en parlant de mécanique avec Kyle, Dean observait discrètement Castiel.

Castiel goûta le verre de vin que lui présenta son ami et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

- Ceci est vraiment excellent !

David semblait heureux comme tout et se mit à raconter à Castiel, son voyage à lui et Kyle en Australie où il avait découvert ce fameux vin. Castiel l'écoutait attentivement et avec attention.

- C'était un superbe voyage, se mêla Kyle qui avait entendu la discussion. Est-ce que vous avez voyagé, Cass et toi ?

Encore une fois, Dean décida de coller le plus possible à la réalité.

- J'ai plutôt peur de voler alors j'évite…Mais Cass et moi avons fait le tour du pays plusieurs fois.

- Road trip ?

- Oui.

- Avec la description que tu m'as faite de ta voiture je comprends ! Si j'avais une impala 67' immaculée comme la tienne moi aussi j'amènerais mon mec sur les routes !

Dean se sentit rougir sous le compliment.

- Tu as ta Harley ! T'es pas à plaindre.

- Ouais mais je peux pas rouler des heures et des heures sans m'arrêter comme toi…Dave devient grincheux après deux heures sur ma bécane.

Celui-ci l'entendit et secoua la tête, amusé.

- Je me suis plaint UNE seule fois et Monsieur en fait une histoire nationale !

Kyle posa sa grande patte de motard sur la main fine de son conjoint et le regarda avec tendresse.

- Je sais bébé…Mais c'est que tu es un sacré dictateur quand tu t'y mets !

- Alors c'est lui qui porte la culotte hein ? ricana Dean en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Le motard ne tenta pas même de nier.

- Et toi Cass ? demanda celui-ci à l'ange. Je gage que tu fais ce que tu veux de ton mec toi aussi…Tu as le profil…Air tranquille et sage…Comme mon Dave.

Castiel sembla pris de court et bafouilla.

- Heu…

- Allez ! Avoue ! rigola Kyle.

- Kyle ! Tu le rends mal à l'aise ! Tu veux bien arrêter ! le gronda gentiment David en venant à la rescousse de l'ange qui sembla plus que reconnaissant.

Lorsque la nourriture arriva, Dean vit Castiel se jeter sur son assiette avec un appétit qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis l'incident avec famine.

- Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il inutilement et Castiel hocha vigoureusement la tête sans même cesser de mâcher.

Dean remarqua que les traits de l'ange semblaient légèrement tirés, ses yeux portaient sans s'y tromper des signes de sa nuit blanche.

Castiel avait donc faim ET était fatigué…

Ok…Ils savaient que ça allait arriver mais il avait cru qu'ils auraient quelques jours devant eux avant que l'ange ne soit la proie aux besoins physiques de son vaisseau.

Le repas fut très agréable. Ils s'entendaient vraiment à merveille tous les quatre. Au dessert, Dean reprit sa discussion enflammée avec Kyle sur les bons et mauvais côtés d'un moteur diesel tandis que Castiel et David semblaient avoir entrepris un long dialogue sur les symboles religieux de l'histoire. Dean se prit même à baisser complètement sa garde et ne surveilla Castiel que du coin de l'œil.

Il savait qu'il ne craignait rien sur une discussion religieuse avec Castiel.

David écoutait l'ange parler avec une fascination et un intérêt non feint et Dean savait que l'homme avait développé un réel attachement pour Castiel…Il dut avouer qu'il ressentait la même chose pour Kyle et se demanda soudainement comment diable il allait pouvoir trouver une excuse plausible pour ne pas poursuivre cette amitié à la fin de cette enquête.

Il n'eut pas même à se cacher le fait que ça allait lui briser le cœur.

C'est le cœur légèrement lourd de cette pensée que lui et Castiel retournèrent à leur chambre pour la nuit.

Castiel alla immédiatement à la salle de bain et y ressortit en portant un pantalon de pyjama de coton bleu et un t-shirt gris. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés dans tous les sens et la légère fatigue de tout à l'heure avait fait place à des signes évidents d'épuisement.

- Ça va Cass ?

- Oui Dean.

- Tu as l'air crevé.

- Non je vais bien.

Dean n'insista pas mais lui lança tout de même un regard en coin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le trompait pas. Dean vint pour aller lui aussi se changer lorsqu'un petit coup discret se fit entendre à la porte. Il s'y dirigea et ouvrit à Sam.

Celui-ci portait sa boîte à outils pour les apparences et alla immédiatement s'asseoir sur le lit de Dean en saluant Castiel.

Celui-ci vint pour lui retourner son salut mais un long bâillement le coupa.

- Ouf ! Fatigué Cass ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Castiel leva discrètement les yeux au ciel sans répondre.

- J'ai Charlie et Kevin sur Skype, annonça Sam en ouvrant son ordinateur portable sur le lit. Comme cela on pourra faire le point tous ensemble.

- Ouais super.

Il vit immédiatement Charlie apparaître sur l'écran.

- Hé ! Charlie ! la salua Dean en souriant.

- Hé salut beauté ! Et où est mon _sexy angel _?

Castiel se rapprocha timidement de l'écran.

- Bonjour Charlie.

- Salut Cass ! C'est qu'il te va à merveille ce pyjama que je t'ai choisi ! Alors ? Avez-vous brisé des cœurs tous les deux ?

- Cass a une touche avec un des mecs qui lui tourne autour, rigola Dean et Castiel lui jeta un regard digne de toutes les _bitchface_ de Sam.

- Et comment Dean a réagi ? demanda Kevin en apparaissant près de Charlie.

- Hé Kev ! Salut ! Et pour ton info j'ai très bien réagi !

- Dis-moi que tu as fait quelque chose Dean et que tu n'as pas laissé ce mec flirter avec Cass sans rien dire ! Vous avez un personnage à tenir et…

- Hé ! Ça va oui ! le coupa Dean. J'ai fait comprendre au con qu'il avait intérêt à cesser ses simagrées…Je me suis débrouillé comme un chef ! Juste assez de jalousie et de contrôle de moi.

- Ils sont parfaits ! se mêla Sam. T'inquiète pas Charlie, tu les as bien formés et leur couverture est intacte.

Dean fut reconnaissant à son frère de ne pas parler du_ baiser _de cet après-midi.

- Comment avance l'enquête ? demanda Kevin.

- Mmm…Plus compliquée que prévue.

Sam, Castiel et Dean résumèrent les évènements des deux derniers jours et Castiel s'attarda particulièrement sur le puits qu'il qualifiait de lieu de sacrifice.

- Alors cette chose est loin d'être un démon ou une sorcière, devina Kevin en se grattant la tête.

- C'est très puissant…Assez pour m'avoir piégé ici, dit calmement Castiel.

- Mmm. Tu crois que tu pourrais revenir en volant, au besoin ? demanda Charlie soucieuse et Castiel secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Non... Je n'ai plus accès à ma grâce.

- Tu es humain ? demanda anxieusement Kevin.

- Non. Je possède toujours ma grâce et elle est intacte mais je ne peux plus l'utiliser. Que ce soit pour utiliser mes pouvoirs ou simplement pour empêcher mon vaisseau de ressentir les besoins physiques d'un être humain.

- Ouais, on voit cela à tes yeux. Tu as l'air crevé vieux, lui dit Kevin. Mais tu pourrais quitter cet endroit si tu le voulais hein ? Je veux dire par voie humaine et tout ?

- Oui bien sûr et passé une certaine distance les symboles qui contraignent ma grâce n'auraient plus d'effet sur moi…

- Alors aucun dommage permanent, angelot ? demanda Charlie.

- Mais non.

- Ouf ! J'aime mieux ! Bon. Vous m'avez demandé une description totale des victimes de chaque séminaire…

- Oui ! dit Dean intéressé.

- Ok mais vous serez déçu…Le premier cas que j'ai remarqué est lors d'un séminaire en Allemagne il y exactement 30 ans…Je doute qu'il y en ait eu un autre avant cela parce que soyons honnêtes, la cause homosexuelle n'était pas très populaire avant cela ! J'ai les noms des employés de l'endroit et vous les ai fait parvenir par email mais aucun ne correspond…Même chose pour les photos. Le responsable du programme était un psychiatre de 50 ans originaire de Londres. Le couple retrouvé mort était sans histoire et leur meurtre a été rapidement classé comme crime homophobe et l'histoire a été oubliée. Le deuxième couple assassiné a été retrouvé il y 20 ans dans un séminaire en Suède cette fois : couple sans histoire, encore deux hommes. J'ai leur histoire personnelle ainsi que celle de l'autre couple que je vous aie fait parvenir par le même email mais il n'y a vraiment rien de spécial. Même chose pour le personnel : le gérant était un autre homme et aucun employé n'a travaillé aux deux séminaires. L'autre couple a été tué il y a 15 ans…Même phénomène sauf que les meurtres se sont rapprochés aux 5 ans à deux reprises…Jusqu'à il y 2 ans où on retrouve la même thérapeute qui est en charge du Nouvel Espoir…Il y a eu un autre décès lors du dernier séminaire il y 6 mois…Le couple tué est chaque fois différent…Jamais le même âge, même race…Rien ! Le seul lien entre eux est que ce sont deux hommes chaque fois. Et que mystérieusement il n'y a jamais eu d'enquête sur ces deux séries de meurtre en particulier…Soit cette Isabella a vraiment de bons amis dans les forces policières ou soit il y a quelque chose de surnaturel là-dedans !

- Je penche pour la dernière option, dit Sam.

- Les inscriptions du puits parlaient du sacrifice d'amants, d'amoureux… dit Dean. Mais ça pourrait bien être n'importe lequel puisque tous les participants sont des couples !

- Peut-être bien que le couple sacrifié est choisi de façon complètement aléatoire, dit Sam en haussant les épaules.

- C'est ce que je crois de plus en plus, avoua Dean mais Castiel avait un air sceptique.

- Tu en penses quoi Cass ?

- Je ne sais trop…Ça me semble plutôt tiré par les cheveux que la _Chose _puisse choisir un couple au hasard comme cela…Et pourquoi se donner le trouble de mettre en place un séminaire comme celui-ci si elle peut prendre n'importe quel couple dans la rue pour le sacrifier ?

- Oh ! Et les sacrifier lors de la pleine lune ! ajouta Charlie.

- La pleine lune ! Charlie, tu comptais nous dire ça à quel moment ! la disputa Dean. La rouquine prit une moue désolée.

- Je suis désolée ok ! C'est qu'il y a beaucoup de détails que j'ai dû revoir en même temps.

Castiel avait un air de plus en plus pensif.

- Cass ? demanda Dean.

Castiel soupira en se frottant les yeux de fatigue.

- Je…Je ne sais plus Dean…Un sacrifice d'amants lors de la pleine lune…Dans un puits empli d'inscriptions plus anciennes que ma propre création ? Je suis plutôt confus pour le moment.

L'épuisement et la frustration de l'ange étaient si palpables que Dean ressentit une bouffée d'affection et de pitié pour celui-ci. Il posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule tendue de celui-ci.

- Allez Cass. Te bine pas pour cela…On trouvera bien. On trouve toujours !

Il sentit la tension s'affaisser quelque peu.

- Merci Dean.

- Il se fait tard, décida Charlie. Je vais continuer à bosser là-dessus encore quelque temps et je vous donne des nouvelles demain…Dormez bien _Bitches…_

Dean eut à peine le temps de la saluer qu'elle disparut de l'écran. Sam ferma son portable.

- Tu as repéré quelque chose de louche chez les employés, Sam ? lui demanda Dean.

- Non…Il n'y a que la cuisinière qui était présente lors du dernier séminaire.

- Tu lui as parlé du couple décédé ?

- Oui. Elle semblait désolée et attristée mais pas du tout sur ses gardes et semblait même soulagée d'en parler à quelqu'un…Mais selon sa version, il s'agissait d'un pur accident. Elle se souvint que les deux hommes étaient excessivement allergiques aux abeilles et c'est selon elle, ce qui les aurait tués.

- Elle t'a donc pas semblé louche ?

- Non…J'ai tenté de parler à Isabella mais elle est plutôt difficile d'approche. J''ai l'impression qu'elle serait rudement plus sur ses gardes si je lui parlais des décès.

- Moi et Dean pouvons tenter le coup, proposa Castiel. Après tout nous sommes ses patients…Je tenterai d'amener le sujet lors de notre séance personnelle de demain.

- Ouais d'accord. Le visage de Sam s'illumina soudainement. Oh ! Et comment avez-vous aimé cette séance personnelle d'ailleurs ?

Le sourire sarcastique de son frère ne lui disant rien qui vaille, Dean décida que le moment était venu de mettre fin à cette journée.

- Allez Sam, fiche le camp je veux aller dormir ! lui dit Dean en se levant du lit.

Sam eut un petit rire.

- C'est ça ! Tu sais que je finirai par apprendre ce qui s'est passé un jour ou l'autre hein ? Sans compter que j'ai été assez gentil de ne pas parler de ce doux baiser de tout à l'heure !

- Dégage !

Sam sortit de la chambre en rigolant et Dean grogna de dépit. Bien sûr que Sam allait lui remettre cela sous le nez ! Il en avait pour des années à en entendre parler.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Castiel, celui-ci était debout devant le lit, se frottant les yeux de fatigue.

- Tu dois dormir cette nuit Cass.

- Dean je…

- Non, le coupa Dean. Ça sert à rien de nier Cass ! Tu es épuisé et tu dois dormir…Ce lit est assez grand et j'ai souvent partagé le mien avec le grand élan qui me sert de frère alors il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

- Si tu le dis, Dean.

Castiel semblait avoir perdu toute capacité de tenir tête au chasseur. L'épuisement le rendant plus passif qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. L'ange se glissa sous les couvertures et Dean l'imita avec malaise.

Il y eut un lourd silence avant que Castiel ne le brise.

- Dean ? Tu crois que nous pourrions écouter un épisode de _Queer as folks _avant de dormir ?

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Cass…Tu dors debout !

- Je ne suis pas debout Dean…

Dean secoua la tête amusé et se pencha vers le sol pour y récupérer son ordinateur.

Il ne prit que quelques minutes à l'allumer et à ouvrir _Netflix_.

- Un seul épisode Cass ! le prévint Dean et Castiel hocha la tête.

Dean se plongea totalement dans le visionnement de l'épisode. Il n'avait pas voulu l'avouer mais il avait été impatient de reprendre cette série qu'il adorait. Castiel s'était légèrement rapproché de Dean pour bien voir l'écran et le chasseur réalisa que la distance entre eux devenait de plus en plus mince à mesure que le temps passait.

Lorsque l'ange parla, il fut surpris d'entendre sa voix si proche de son visage.

- Dean ?

- Hum ?

- Ce club où nous irons demain, le _Jailbait_, tu crois que ce sera comme le _Babylon ?_

- Cass…Le _ Babylon_ n'existe pas ! Tu te rappelles que c'est de la fiction, non ?

- Je ne suis pas idiot Dean !

La voix de Castiel, bien qu'épuisée, semblait contrariée et Dean aurait pu jurer même sans le voir que l'ange avait levé les yeux au ciel.

- Alors je sais pas…Je ne suis jamais allé dans un club gay…La seule raison pour laquelle je me suis pas opposé à y aller demain est que nous pourrons peut-être y apprendre quelque chose à propos des morts…Après tout ce club ne se trouve qu'à quelques minutes de ce séminaire et nous ne devons pas être le seul groupe à avoir eu l'idée d'y aller.

- Je trouvais étrange aussi que tu veuilles y aller, lui dit Castiel d'une voix emplie de sommeil.

Dean ne dit rien de plus et continua à regarder l'émission.

Vers la fin, la respiration lente et régulière de l'ange le surprit et il tourna la tête vers celui-ci.

Castiel dormait profondément.

Il était couché en chien de fusil, ses cheveux ébouriffés étalés sur l'oreiller blanc et complètement engouffré sous les couvertures. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Castiel avait l'air si en paix dans le sommeil.

Il éteignit l'ordinateur et remonta la douillette du lit sur la forme endormie de l'ange avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Il s'endormit aussitôt.


	9. Toute la verite?

**Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements! **

**gros merci spécial aux guests!**

******Début de petites scènes explicit ( toute petite) Mais pour ne pas trop '' spoiler'' l'histoire dorénavant, je n'alerterai plus en début de chapitre. Donc, veuillez s'il vous plait prendre pour acquis qu'il pourrait y avoir des scènes de sexe explicites à tout moment...Si vous tenez vraiment à être avisez, envoyez moi un PM et je verrai ce que je peux faire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span>Toute la vérité?<span>

Lorsque Dean s'éveilla, le matin était déjà arrivé et il se sentait plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Le soleil était levé et ses doux rayons venaient lui caresser le visage tandis qu'il se débarrassait lentement des derniers fragments de sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux et s'étira longuement dans le lit avant qu'un bref soupir ne le fasse sursauter. Il se souvint brusquement des évènements de la veille et du détail de Cass-dormant-dans-son-lit et il ouvrit de grands yeux, complètement éveillés maintenant vers la forme toujours endormie à ses côtés.

Castiel dormait paisiblement enfin pour le moment. Car au vu des couvertures complètement entortillées autour de lui, il devait être un dormeur plutôt agité. Il était sur le dos, les jambes dans tous les sens et les bras au-dessus de la tête. Dean fut tenté de le réveiller à la façon Winchester, c'est-à-dire à grand coup d'oreiller mais il se retint au dernier instant. Quelque chose dans la forme endormie de Castiel criait l'innocence mais en même temps, le chandail légèrement relevé de celui-ci sur son abdomen venait éveiller quelque chose en Dean qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Le ventre de l'ange était mis à nu et Dean ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce bout de chair _masculine _qui lui semblait étrangement douce et tendre…Il déglutit péniblement sans pouvoir dévier son regard, comme hypnotisé.

Castiel bougea légèrement dans son sommeil en soupirant et Dean sentit son cœur manquer un battement tandis qu'une chaleur intense lui envahissait le visage.

Merde merde et merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bordel ?

Il devait à tout prix sortir de cet endroit au plus vite avant de devenir complètement fou ! Quelque chose commençait à lui dérégler le cerveau parce qu'il était impossible…Complètement impossible même que Dean soit émoustillé par un mec…Ange ou pas.

Émoustillé ? Avait-il dit émoustillé ?

Son sexe était dur et tendu dans son boxer et le chasseur savait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer cela pour une simple érection matinale…

Il jura entre ses dents et vint pour se lever. Le mouvement sembla déranger le sommeil de l'ange puisque celui-ci gémit doucement en se retournant sur le côté, face à Dean.

Le satané ange alla même jusqu'à poser son visage contre le torse du chasseur qui sentit une panique immense l'envahir suivi d'une bouffée d'excitation. Le souffle chaud de Castiel le chatouilla délicatement alors que l'ange poussait un petit soupir ensommeillé, ayant apparemment trouvé contre Dean, le cocon idéal pour terminer sa nuit.

Dean ignorait pour quelle raison son propre corps frétilla de plaisir en entendant le petit soupir de l'ange mais le chasseur se sentit au supplice.

Toutes ces sensations étaient devenues trop pour lui…La chaleur du corps contre lui, son souffle chaud, ses petits sons…Tout cela mélangé à son excitation matinale déjà présente et son abstinence de Dieu-sait-depuis-quand eurent raison de lui.

Il se leva du lit sans regarder derrière lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il fit couler l'eau de la douche et s'y engouffra immédiatement sans attendre que l'eau ne se réchauffe. Il voulait une douche froide, revigorante et si possible capable de faire taire cette foutue érection qui n'avait vraiment pas sa place dans cette situation !

L'eau froide ne fit que le frustrer davantage et son sexe demeura dur et impatient. Il jura et changea la température de l'eau pour la rendre agréable. Son corps frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'il posa enfin sa main sur son sexe affamé…

Charlie avait eu raison la dernière fois. Dean avait passé une éternité sans coucher avec qui que ce soit et ça devenait vraiment problématique…

La proximité de Castiel ne voulait vraiment rien dire…Dean n'avait pas d'attrait particulier envers l'ange…C'est seulement que celui-ci était là, près de lui alors que Dean était abstinent depuis beaucoup trop de temps pour que ce soit vivable.

Non…Castiel n'avait vraiment rien à voir là-dedans…

Une image vive de celui-ci lui apparut à travers ses paupières closes alors que Dean se caressait doucement…L'image de l'ange, cheveux ébouriffés et ses stupides yeux trop bleus l'envahit d'un plaisir aigu tandis que son sexe pulsa douloureusement dans sa main…

Mais merde !

Il tenta de chasser l'ange de ses pensées et tenta de visualiser une femme…N'importe laquelle mais une femme ! Il réussit à dessiner les hanches, puis la courbe d'un sein…La fébrilité du plaisir diminua quelque peu mais Dean continua à se masturber avec candeur, tentant de masquer le manque de désir par des gestes chevronnés.

Il s'acharna sur l'image de la femme virtuelle dans sa tête, tenta de l'imaginer gémir mais ne réussit pas à sortir autre chose que la putain de voix de Castiel. Il grogna et se concentra plus fortement sur les courbes féminines…

De grands yeux bleus comme la mer vinrent effacer toute trace de son travail mental et s'imposèrent fortement à lui. Il jura en sentant son corps frémir de plaisir sous l'image. Il tenta de faire revenir la femme mais son acharnement ne fit que lui donner un mal de tête et il abandonna.

Aussitôt il fut bombardé par l'image vive et flagrante de Castiel et il vint brusquement et soudainement. Il étouffa un cri en tenant fermement son sexe qui laissait échapper sa semence en pulsant agressivement.

/

Le retour sur terre fut pénible et angoissant.

Il garda le front appuyé longuement contre la céramique dure et froide de la douche avant d'avoir le courage de terminer ses ablutions.

Il venait de se masturber à la pensée d'un mec…À la pensée de Cass…Il se sentait à la fois honteux, coupable et confus.

Sa petite session dans la douche l'ayant laissé amer et irrité, il ne fut pas des plus délicat en apercevant la forme toujours endormie de l'ange à sa sortie de la salle de bain.

- Cass, réveil ! lui dit-il fortement en ouvrant les tiroirs de sa commode pour y prendre des vêtements propres. Castiel gémit en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller et le son ne fit que le rendre encore plus colérique…Putain de petit gémissement mignon à la con !

- Cass ! lui cria-t-il en lui jetant en prime un oreiller.

- Mmmff…Quoi Dean ? se plaignit Castiel sans bouger d'un pouce.

- C'est presque l'heure du petit-déjeuner alors grouille ! lui dit bêtement le chasseur et quelque chose dans sa voix sembla avoir sorti l'ange de sa douce quiétude puisqu'il releva le torse en se soutenant par les bras. Il regarda attentivement Dean qui tenta de l'ignorer en s'habillant avec des gestes brusques.

- Tu n'as pas bien dormi, Dean ? lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

- On peut laisser faire l'interrogatoire ? Il est 8h40 Cass ! Le petit-déjeuner est dans 20 minutes alors tu veux bien grouiller ton petit cul d'emplumé et filer sous la douche.

L'ange le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je doute fort qu'il y ait des répercussions pénales à un retard au petit-déjeuner Dean !

- J'ai faim ! lui dit seulement le chasseur.

Castiel soupira de dépit en se relevant en position assise.

- Alors tu n'as qu'à partir sans moi ! Inutile de m'attendre puisque tu es si affamé et si impatient !

Dean tiqua sous le ton empli de reproche.

- Si nous sortons séparément de la chambre les gens croiront que nous nous sommes disputés !

- Ce qui est présentement le cas ! lui dit froidement Castiel en le foudroyant du regard.

- Qu…Quoi ? Mais non merde ! On ne se dispute pas, on n'est pas un couple ! Moi et Sam nous nous parlons toujours comme cela le matin et il n'a jamais fait tout un plat comme tu le fais en ce moment !

- Je ne suis pas Sam ! lui dit sèchement l'ange et au ton de celui-ci, Dean devina que sa mauvaise humeur avait été trop loin et il tenta de se reprendre un peu.

Il jeta une serviette de bain propre à Castiel qui la rattrapa sans cligner de l'œil, les réflexes vifs.

- Allez mec…Va prendre ta douche, ok ?

Castiel se leva du lit en grognant quelque chose et pénétra dans la salle de bain en fermant bruyamment la porte.

Dean soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit.

La journée allait être foutrement longue.

Castiel fut silencieux au petit-déjeuner et bien que Dean ait tenté de se reprendre de sa mauvaise humeur du matin en lui parlant plus amicalement, Castiel lui faisait apparemment la tête.

Dean n'était pas habitué à ce que l'ange ne lui pardonne pas immédiatement ses coups d'éclat et il prit note de faire plus attention à l'avenir.

L'évènement de la douche commença à s'estomper quelque peu et le côté rationnel de Dean avait repris le dessus et décidé que l'épisode était un sujet clos.

Castiel avait choisi une omelette au fromage et champignons et Dean avait l'impression que l'ange n'avait choisi ce plat que parce que Dean lui avait chaudement suggéré les pancakes…Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le comportement puéril de l'ange.

- Cass ? demanda-t-il au milieu du repas.

- Mmm ?

- Tu as pensé à ce que tu diras lors de la séance privée ?

Castiel sembla en oublier sa rancœur envers Dean et regarda celui-ci avec surprise.

- Non…Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Isabella a bien dit que la séance allait porter sur toi aujourd'hui…Elle va te poser des questions personnelles comme elle me l'a fait. J'ai pu m'en sortir parce que je n'ai que légèrement dévié de la réalité mais toi ? Comment vas-tu pouvoir t'inventer une enfance et une vie familiale ?

Castiel sembla pensif et joua quelques instants avec sa nourriture.

- J'imagine que je devrai improviser…Tu crois qu'elle pourrait avoir des doutes sur moi Dean ? En admettant qu'elle soit le monstre ?

- Je sais pas Cass…Elle fait plus que jamais partie de ma liste de suspect et si c'est elle, elle connaît les anges et connaît peut-être bien ton identité…

- Si c'est le cas, il ne me sert à rien de prétendre le contraire.

- Sauf si nous nous trompons. Jouons le jeu Cass…Et on ne devrait pas la questionner sur les meurtres…Pas encore…

- Mais Dean ! Comment est-ce que nous pourrions avancer dans l'enquête si…

Dean le coupa.

- Cette enquête est dangereuse Cass ! Soyons prudent !

- Mais les enquêtes sont toujours dangereuses Dean !

- Oui mais je suis habituellement avec Sam et lui et moi avons des années de chasse derrière nous et…

Cette fois c'est l'ange qui le coupa.

-…Et moi je suis trop incompétent. C'est cela Dean ?

Dean soupira de dépit.

- Cassss ! Tu es un ange ok ! Tu es fort, puissant, futé et tout mais tu es un ange ! Tu n'as jamais chassé en étant dépourvu de ton mojo et tu es une cible ici parce que ces foutus symboles t'attaquent toi ! Et non moi !

- Je ne suis pas dépourvu et fragile pour autant ! dit Castiel en faisant la moue.

- Je sais…Mais tu es en danger et…Et je préfère être prudent.

Le regard dur et colérique de l'ange s'adoucit brusquement et il regarda le chasseur avec surprise et…tendresse.

- Tu as peur pour moi, Dean ?

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux affolés et chercha un instant ses mots.

- Heu…Bah…Ben…Oui…J'ai peur pour toi.

Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris, et Dean poursuivit.

- Bah tu sais…C'est que j'en ai pas des milliers moi, des anges gardiens !

Castiel le gratifia de son plus beau sourire avant de replonger dans son assiette.

Dean se sentait le cœur plus léger…Oublié tous ses doutes et toute sa honte provenant de l'épisode de la douche…Le sourire de Castiel avait ce petit quelque chose d'apaisant qui chassait toutes ses idées noires.

Dean et Castiel furent les derniers à se rendre à la salle de thérapie en groupe. Ils avaient traîné quelque peu lors du repas pour inventer une enfance fictive à Castiel. Dean était plutôt nerveux par rapport à leur rendez-vous de cet après-midi avec Isabella et savait que les talents d'acteur de Castiel allaient être mis à rude épreuve.

- Toujours les derniers arrivés les gars ? plaisanta Jack tandis que Dean et Castiel prenaient place sur leurs chaises attitrées.

- Nous avions des choses à faire, dit Castiel le plus naturellement du monde et évidement, tout le groupe éclata de rire et Dean se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Castiel fit une légère moue, ne comprenant apparemment pas l'hilarité générale.

- Bonjour à tous ! les salua Isabella de sa bonne humeur naturelle. Elle prit place dans le cercle et les regarda tous avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai eu vent de l'activité de hier après-midi…On m'a dit que vous y aviez tous participé avec enthousiasme et j'en suis vraiment heureuse ! Quelles ont été vos impressions ?

Elle balaya la salle du regard mais personne ne sembla très intéressé à parler le premier.

- Greg ? demanda-t-elle et devant le visage atterré que fit celui-ci, Dean ne put que se réjouir du choix de la thérapeute.

- Bah…Moi et Stuart avons fait patate…dit-il d'un ton morne. Nous nous sommes fait éliminer dès le début.

- Vous vous êtes éliminés tous seuls oui ! plaisanta Dean avec mauvaise foi et Greg lui jeta un regard colérique.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que vous avez échoué ? demanda Isabella au couple mais les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, les bras croisés et les yeux au sol. Apparemment la nuit ne les avaient pas réconciliés.

- Vous en avez parlé entre vous ? insista Isabella devant le silence du couple.

- Ouais, dit Stuart de mauvaise grâce.

- Votre discussion a-t-elle été productive ? Vous vous souvenez des trucs que je vous ai appris hier durant notre rencontre ?

- J'ai tenté le coup! dit Greg. Mais Stuart n'a pas cessé de m'accuser de tout et à perdre patience !

Stuart perdit son air renfrogné et éclata de colère.

- Tu aurais perdu les pédales toi aussi à ma place mon vieux ! T'as pas arrêté de nous comparer à ton petit couple vedette !

Dean déglutit péniblement lorsque l'homme les pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

- C'était des '' _Cass et Dean _'' ici et '' _Cass a fait cela _''. Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Arrête de nous comparer ! Je suis pas ton Cass et tu n'es pas Dean ! Si tu pouvais arrêter de te branler en pensant à ton fichu mec aux yeux bleus et t'occuper un peu de nous !

- Hé ? C'est moi le mec aux yeux bleus ? plaisanta Jack mais le regard de Stuart lui fit ravaler son sourire.

- Tu sais très bien qui c'est !

Dean remarqua que Castiel se tortillait d'inconfort sur son siège et il croisa le regard de Kyle qui semblait le pousser à agir et défendre l'honneur de Castiel au lieu de rester assis comme un imbécile à rigoler de la dispute.

Dean réalisa qu'il avait raison…Si Cass avait vraiment été son conjoint il aurait dû se sentir insulté et en colère qu'on parle de son amoureux ainsi…Stuart venait de dire devant tout le groupe que son conjoint se branlait en pensant à Castiel et un vrai conjoint aurait réagi…Le regard de Kyle semblait réprobateur et surpris.

Dean se reprit donc en main. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Castiel et se leva de son siège.

- Ça suffit merde ! Cass n'est pas un objet et je ne supporterai pas que vous le mêliez à vos stupides histoires !

- Dean a raison…tenta de dire Isabella mais Stuart se leva à son tour en foudroyant Dean du regard.

- Je t'emmerde toi ! Et j'emmerde ton mec ! Vous fichez quoi ici de toute manière hein ? À voir la façon dont vous vous mangiez le visage hier je ne trouve pas que vous ayez particulièrement de problème !

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux surpris mais la surprise fit rapidement place à la colère. Non mais pour qui il se prenait cet imbécile ?

- Espèce de con ! cria-t-il hors de lui. On se mangeait peut-être le visage moi et Cass hier mais sache que c'est la première fois qu'on réussit à faire cela en public ! On est ici pour guérir enfoiré ! On est ici pour recevoir de l'aide et de l'appui ! Pas pour servir de prétexte aux problèmes de ton foutu couple à la con ! On était fiers moi et Cass hier! Fiers et heureux d'avoir réussi ce grand pas ! Tu gâches tout !

Il pointa Castiel qui était demeuré immobile sur sa chaise, la tête basse et un air triste à mourir. Signe que l'ange avait compris le jeu de Dean.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait à mon mec salaud ! Je ne l'avais pas vu sourire comme ce matin depuis des lustres et tu viens de lui enlever son bonheur…Sans compter que tu l'as humilié en public !

Dean s'était laissé emporter de façon plus spectaculaire que prévu mais son petit jeu porta fruit. Il y eut un long silence dans la salle et à sa grande surprise, c'est Greg qui prit la parole.

- Ce que tu as dit est inacceptable ! reprocha-t-il à son conjoint et celui-ci le regarda avec rage. Greg l'ignora et regarda Castiel.

- Désolé pour ces paroles Cass…Stuart n'avait pas à te mêler à cela…Et Dean ? Il se tourna vers le chasseur.

- Je suis désolé pour tout.

- Ne donne pas d'excuses à ma place ! lui cria Stuart.

- Je le dois bien merde !

- Je ne regrette pas mes paroles.

Dean serra les dents et se prépara à en venir aux poings s'il le fallait…Et merde il le souhaitait !

- Je donne raison à Dean, se mêla Évelyn. Ce que tu as dit est dégueulasse Stuart !

- Mais ils vous font pas chier vous aussi ? éclata Stuart.

- Hé mec, écrase-toi ! le mit en garde Kyle en se levant de sa chaise. Il avait perdu momentanément son air gentil et affable pour ressembler soudainement au motard qu'il était et même Dean en aurait eu quelque peu peur…Si le motard ne s'était pas soulevé pour lui.

- Bon…L'autre couple parfait ! nargua Stuart qui s'assit tout de même sur sa chaise.

- Tu veux quoi mec ? lui dit fortement le motard. Qu'on soit tous une bande pitoyable pour te faire plaisir ? Cesse de regarder les autres couples et concentre-toi sur le tien ! Chacun a ses problèmes ici et chacun est différent ! Mais chacun des couples ici s'aime profondément…En fait c'est l'impression que j'ai…Pour vous deux je ne sais plus trop !

- Kyle a raison ! dit doucement Jack en prenant affectueusement la main de son conjoint dans la sienne. Il darda ses yeux bleus sur Stuart avec colère.

Dean avait toujours vu ce Jack comme un mec léger ne prenant rien au sérieux et flirtant avec tout ce qui bougeait…Mais il aimait profondément son Jordan, ça sautait à présent aux yeux. Serenna et Évelyn s'étaient elles aussi rapprochées l'une de l'autre et même si les paroles de Stuart avaient été des mots de haine et de jalousie, elles avaient au moins renforcé les convictions de chaque couple présent : ils s'aimaient tous tendrement.

Isabella réussit à reprendre la discussion en main mais l'ambiance était électrisée. Elle donna raison à Dean et Kyle et avertit sévèrement Stuart qu'elle n'accepterait plus jamais autant d'animosité envers un autre participant et que son agressivité ne serait plus tolérée. Dean eut la sensation que ce couple ne terminerait peut-être pas le séminaire et dut les exclure de sa petite liste de suspect.

Ils ne passaient vraiment pas incognito et s'ils étaient les coupables, leur plan était à chier.

Le couple formé de Serenna et Évelyn restait en liste et malheureusement Dean ne pouvait exclure que Kyle et David soient les tueurs. Ils étaient très proches d'eux, s'étant immédiatement liés à lui et Castiel. Ils avaient passé les tests haut-la-main lors du BBQ mais à ce moment-là, Dean pensait avoir à faire à une créature connue et ne leur avait fait passer que les tests de base. Il devenait évident maintenant que la créature était inconnue aux longues années d'expérience de Dean et donc, pouvait facilement passer sous ses filets.

Il soupira de dépit et souhaita plus que tout que cette amitié ne soit pas un ramassis de mensonges…En réalisant qu'elle l'était déjà puisque Castiel et lui leur mentaient déjà depuis le tout début.

Fichue vie ! Dorénavant il continuerait sa vie de chasseur en se tenant éloigné de tout ce qui était de l'amitié…Comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie. John avait eu raison là-dessus: l'amitié et l'amour, ce n'était pas pour les chasseurs.

Dean et Castiel retournèrent à leur chambre après la discussion de groupe et travaillèrent sur l'enquête jusqu'au moment de se rendre à leur thérapie privée à 13h00. Ils ne firent que se prendre un sandwich à la cuisine et retournèrent travailler. Ils épluchèrent tous les renseignements que Charlie leur avait fait parvenir par courriel. Rien dans les histoires personnelles des victimes ne leur apporta quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient des couples gays banals sans distinction et Dean croyait de plus en plus que ces couples avaient été choisis au hasard, ce que Castiel continua à refuser.

- Écoute Cass… Il est impossible de retracer les familles de ces couples pour tenter de s'y comprendre un peu plus…

- Pas les derniers Dean, dit Castiel en pointant l'écran d'ordinateur du doigt. Regarde, les coordonnées de la mère d'un des hommes y est...Peut-être qu'on…

Dean le coupa.

- ON ne peut rien faire Cass puisqu'on est piégé ici !

- Alors Charlie ou Kevin ?

- Charlie et Kevin ne sont pas des chasseurs…Ils ne réussiraient pas à passer pour des inspecteurs…

- Demandons à Sam…Sam est le meilleur faux détective que je connaisse et ces gens ne vivent qu'à 40 minutes d'ici.

- Ouais…Je doute qu'on remarque son absence pour quelques heures…Il po…Hé! Mais comment ça '' le meilleur faux détective que tu connais ? ''. Et moi ?

Dean savait qu'il sonnait comme un enfant mais il n'y pouvait rien. Castiel ne sembla nullement ébranlé.

- Toi tu es le meilleur chasseur.

- Et je suis à chier comme détective ?

- Mais non ! J'ai seulement dit que de tous les faux détectives que je connaissais, Sam était le meilleur.

- Mais t'en connais que deux !

/

Le temps fila rapidement, Sam fut contacté et accepta de quitter le séminaire aux petites heures de la nuit pour se rendre chez ces gens au matin. Il avait évoqué la possibilité de les appeler tout simplement mais avait balayé l'idée. Une vraie enquête se faisait face à face.

Castiel et Dean se rendirent à leur séance de mauvaise grâce. Isabella ne sembla pas le remarquer et les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Cass, Dean…Je dois dire que j'ai eu vent de votre performance de hier par Dennis, Nathan et Christine et vous avez fait forte impression !

- Ouais…Sur Greg et Stuart ! dit Dean qui n'avait pas encore oublié l'altercation.

Isabella balaya la question de la main.

- N'y pensez plus. Greg et Stuart ont leurs problèmes et vous avez les vôtres…On m'a également rapporté un certain baiser ?

À ces mots, Dean rougit des pieds à la tête et commença d'ailleurs à en avoir plus qu'assez de rougir de la sorte comme un con.

Ni Castiel ni Dean ne répondirent tandis que la thérapeute les regardait avec une attente amusée.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle.

- Hé bien…C'était plutôt sous le coup du moment…Ça s'est fait tout seul en fait… dit Dean en se passant anxieusement une main sur la nuque.

- Et qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

- J'ai aimé, dit immédiatement Castiel et encore une fois, Dean s'empourpra.

- Oui ? insista Isabella pour pousser Castiel à élaborer.

- J'ai aimé, je crois que Dean a aimé aussi mais il a semblé regretté par la suite…

Quoi ? Oh le salaud !

Est-ce que Cass se vengeait de lui pour lui avoir fait la gueule hier ? Est-ce que le foutu ange tentait de lui passer un message ou est-ce que toute cette comédie faisait partie de son rôle? Est-ce que l'ange était soudainement devenu un acteur incomparable ou est-ce qu'il disait la vérité à propos de ce baiser ? Et est-ce qu'il était un peu ou énormément dans la merde ?

- Dean vous a semblé distant par après ? demanda Isabella à Castiel et celui-ci approuva. Dean dut serrer les dents.

- Ça vous a peiné ?

- Non…Je crois que c'est la surprise et la nouveauté…Je crois que la prochaine fois les choses seront plus faciles.

- Et vous aurez une prochaine fois ?

- Oh oui !

Ok…imbécile de traître de foutu emplumé !

Dean était si occupé à arracher mentalement chaque plume imaginaire de l'ange qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que la thérapeute lui parlait.

- Dean ? Hé Dean ?

- Hein ? Oui ?

- Avez-vous aimé ce baiser ?

- Oui Dean…Je voudrais savoir aussi, lui dit mesquinement Castiel.

- Heu…Oui… dit-il évasivement. Cela sembla satisfaire Isabella mais Castiel continua à le regarder, sourcils froncés.

Heureusement pour lui, la discussion dévia vers Castiel.

- Alors Cass, comment était votre enfance ?

Castiel eut un bref regard affolé qui ne fit que satisfaire Dean. À son tour d'y goûter !

- Heu…J'ai vécu dans un environnement plutôt strict…

- Vos parents étaient sévères ?

- Oui...C'étaient des gens très pieux et rigides…Nous devions obéir sans poser de question.

- Vous sentiez-vous oppressé ?

- Après un moment seulement…Lorsque j'ai eu envie de prendre mes propres décisions.

- Ce ne fut pas bien accepté ?

- Non…Il n'y avait pas de place au libre-arbitre à la maison.

- Vous considériez-vous comme désobéissant ?

Dean vit Castiel rougir de malaise et celui-ci lui jeta un petit regard suppliant.

- Mais dis-le Cass ! rigola-t-il. Castiel demeura muet et Dean regarda la thérapeute.

- Cass a encore honte de le dire mais il était le petit rebelle de sa famille.

- Pas rebelle Dean ! grogna Castiel.

- Tu préfères quoi alors ? Peste ? Voyou ? Mouton noir ?

Castiel gronda quelque chose que Dean ne comprit pas mais qui exprima assez son mécontentement. Castiel détestait lorsqu'on lui reprochait d'avoir été un ange rebelle. Il décida de se venger un peu.

- Cass a toujours été la forte tête de sa famille… Il faisait façade, bien sûr. À l'extérieur il paraissait être le gentil petit garçon obéissant mais à l'intérieur il bouillonnait de rébellion…

- Avez-vous encore des contacts avec votre famille ? demanda Isabella.

- Non.

- Votre homosexualité y est-elle pour quelque chose ?

Castiel hésita un instant avant de répondre du bout des lèvres.

- Elle fut seulement le coup de grâce. On me reproche encore de m'être lié à un…à Dean.

Dean fronça les sourcils devant le ton qu'avait pris Castiel…Un ton si sérieux…Presque comme si on lui avait vraiment reproché de s'être amouraché de Dean…ce qui était complètement idiot, non ?

- Avez-vous immédiatement aimé Dean ?

Castiel se tortilla quelque peu sur sa chaise et prit un air si timide et embarrassé que Dean commença à craindre la réponse. Pourquoi Castiel agissait-il de la sorte ? Il n'avait qu'à inventer non ? Pourquoi rougir de la sorte devant des mensonges ? À moins que…à moins que ce qu'il s'apprêtât à dire ne soit que la vérité…

- Je…Oui…J'ai immédiatement aimé Dean…

- Le coup de foudre ?

- Oui.

Castiel évita son regard et Dean sentit sa bouche devenir extrêmement sèche. Il mentait…Non ?

- J'ai immédiatement senti que mon existence allait radicalement changer dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui…

- Votre amour pour lui a-t-il changé avec le temps ?

- Oui…Il est devenu plus profond...Plus sincère…Avec les années on apprend à connaître une personne plus profondément et c'est ce qui est arrivé avec Dean.

- Avez-vous du mal à ne pas pouvoir partager cet amour avec les membres de votre famille ?

- Je…Je ne crois pas non…

- Avez-vous des peurs ? Des craintes que vous aimeriez partager avec Dean ?

Castiel hésita un long moment et Dean croisa les doigts pour que l'ange réponde par la négative. Mais évidemment ce fut trop demandé…

- Il m'arrive d'avoir très peur que Dean ne se désintéresse de moi…De devenir un ang…Un homme comme les autres à ses yeux…Qu'il se détourne de moi avec dégoût et que je ne puisse plus jamais faire partie de ce petit cercle sacré de privilégiés autour de lui…

- Vous vous sentez en sécurité avec lui ?

- Oui…Je nous sens tellement plus fort lorsque nous sommes ensemble…Mais j'ai peur de perdre cela.

Il y eut un lourd silence et la thérapeute se tourna vers Dean.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à Cass pour le réconforter ?

Dean ferma brièvement les yeux en soupirant et en se demandant encore jusqu'où il allait devoir aller pour les causes de cette foutue enquête.

Il prit sur lui et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Castiel, comme le ferait normalement un partenaire attentif.

- Tu…Tu ne me perdras jamais Cass…

Castiel leva les yeux sur lui et le regarda avec sérieux.

- C'est vrai Dean ?

Il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait la certitude que Castiel n'actait pas du tout…Et qu'en plus il attendait une réponse franche de sa part.

Bon…Il voulait une réponse franche ? Ok...D'accord…Il pouvait bien faire cela…Ce serait peut-être enfin leur seule occasion de se dire leurs quatre vérités.

- T'es mon meilleur ami Cass…Je veux dire, en plus d'être mon amoureux…On a vécu tant de choses toi et moi...Des bonnes mais aussi tellement de mauvaises…Tu…Tu es important pour moi…Et tu ne seras jamais un homme comme un autre à mes yeux parce que tu es spécial et que tu le seras toujours.

Castiel l'écoutait attentivement, les yeux quelque peu brillants.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Tu es Cass…Tu es mon Cass et ça ne changera jamais.

Castiel le gratifia d'un petit sourire à la fois ému et surpris et Dean ne réfléchit pas vraiment lorsqu'il lui ouvrit les bras.

- Allez, viens là….

Castiel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il se retrouva avec un ange serré fortement contre lui. Il lui rendit son accolade…Sachant parfaitement que ni l'un ni l'autre ne jouait la comédie pour l'instant.

Castiel était son ami, son meilleur ami et si toute cette mascarade leur permettait d'enfin mettre tous leurs problèmes _d'amis _de côté, ça aurait au moins eu cela de bien.

Il sentit les bras de Castiel le serrer fortement et en eut quelque peu le souffle coupé…L'ange n'avait pas perdu sa poigne.

Il se libéra de son emprise et sans y réfléchir, donna un baiser sur le front de Castiel. Isabella souriait largement, semblant apparemment heureuse du déroulement de cette session.

- Vous êtes vraiment adorables et vous faites des progrès immenses ! les félicita-t-elle.

- Heu…Merci, dit Dean faute de mieux.

- Est-ce que vous irez au _Jailbait_ ce soir ? leur demanda-t-elle et devant l'air ahuri de Dean, éclata de rire. Mais bien sûr que je le sais ! Les groupes vont toujours au _Jailbait_, rien de nouveau là-dedans…

- Combien de groupe avez-vous eu à cet endroit ? lui demanda Castiel d'un air innocent même si Dean savait qu'il avait envie de la questionner depuis le début de l'entretien.

- Oh…Vous êtes le troisième à cet endroit, dit-elle quelque peu déroutée par la question directe de l'ange.

- Troisième seulement ? s'étonna Castiel.

- À cet endroit… spécifia Isabella. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement méfiante ou agressive, elle semblait seulement embêtée par le sujet…Comme si celui-ci l'ennuyait et qu'il était une parfaite perte de temps.

- Où étaient vos autres séminaires ? demanda Castiel sans se laisser décourager.

- Oh…Ce n'était pas vraiment des séminaires comme celui-ci…Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps et d'argent pour ouvrir celui-ci…J'ai fait des thérapies de groupe durant le temps de week-end …C'était ce que j'appelle mes _petits séminaires_…

- Pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit ?

Isabella sourit gentiment.

- Mais Cass…parce que c'est un endroit fantastique ! Idéal pour mes couples, favorisant la détente et le romantisme…Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Oui…C'est effectivement un très bel endroit… approuva l'ange de son ton sérieux habituel.

Isabella regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

- Votre session est terminée. J'espère que vous vous amuserez ce soir au club…J'aimerais en profiter pour vous donner un petit défi tandis que vous y serez…

- Un défi ? demanda Dean avec appréhension.

- Oui…Rapprochez-vous durant cette soirée…Je veux que vous dansiez ensemble, touchez tendrement votre partenaire et démontrez-lui l'affection que vous vous refusez habituellement de démontrer publiquement…

- Heu…Ouais…Ok, dit Dean mal à l'aise.

- Super ! On en reparlera demain et préparez-vous car le sujet de demain sera votre sexualité.

- Notre sexualité?! éclata Dean en rougissant (encore) jusqu'aux oreilles.

Isabella lui jeta un petit sourire malicieux.

- Mais oui Dean…La sexualité est la base d'une relation et nous en parlerons longuement demain…

Sur ce, elle les congédia.

.

.

- Tu crois qu'elle a voulu se venger ? demanda Dean tandis qu'ils refermaient la porte de leur chambre.

- Je ne comprends pas, lui répondit Castiel.

- Elle n'a pas aimé tes questions et elle se venge. Notre sexualité ! Non mais !

Dean était de mauvaise humeur et aurait bien voulu que l'ange partage son indignation…Mais non, Monsieur avait l'air de s'en ficher !

- On va lui dire quoi merde ? continua Dean et Castiel soupira de dépit, apparemment épuisé des jérémiades de Dean.

- Nous n'aurons qu'à inventer Dean ! Comme nous le faisons depuis le début ! dit l'ange en se laissant tomber assis sur son lit.

- Mmmphh…Facile à dire oui ! ronchonna Dean.

Castiel le regarda sévèrement.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être médiocre dans l'art de mentir jusqu'à maintenant Dean !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais là il faudra parler de sexe mec ! Tu ne connais absolument RIEN au sexe !

Castiel vint pour ouvrir la bouche mais Dean le coupa.

-…Et la reproduction des abeilles n'a rien à voir…Rien à voir du tout avec celle des humains !

- Mais je le sais bien ! se fâcha Castiel en croisant les bras sur la poitrine ce qui lui donna l'air d'un enfant boudeur.

- J'ose pas imaginer quelle sorte d'ânerie tu pourrais dire alors vaut mieux que tu me laisses parler demain !

Castiel semblait fulminer à présent et le foudroya du regard.

- Mais bien sûr Dean ! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile après tout ! Et dis-moi Dean ? Avec combien d'homme as-tu couché déjà ?

Dean s'étouffa presque de surprise….Fichu ange qui commençait à avoir drôlement trop de répartie !

- Je…Aucun mais…

- Alors nous sommes au même point ! lui dit Castiel sans décolérer.

- Mais je ne suis pas puceau ! J'ai couché avec des tas de femmes ! Je saurai bien faire la part des choses et…Nous inventer une vie sexuelle.

- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie que ce soit toi qui se charge à 100% de cette invention !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te ficher ? s'étonna Dean qui se demandait soudainement comment se sortir de cette discussion.

- Je voudrais avoir mon mot à dire ! insista l'ange.

- Bah ! Mais va ! s'impatienta Dean. Je m'en fiche. Dis ce que tu veux à la fin !

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras sur le visage parce qu'il sentait un début de migraine lui marteler le crâne.

Castiel resta silencieux et Dean sourit…Castiel ne connaissait foutrement rien au sexe…Il ne pourrait jamais inventer quoi que ce soit. Il sourit de sa victoire jusqu'à ce que l'ange parle et ne lui fasse fondre ce sourire comme neige au soleil.

- Parfait alors lorsqu'elle le demandera…Nous dirons que tu es habituellement le passif durant l'acte.

Dean se releva si rapidement que la tête lui tourna un instant.

- Quoi ?

Castiel le regardait calmement, les bras toujours croisés.

- Pas question ! hurla Dean.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda innocemment l'ange et Dean en bégaya d'indignation.

- Pourquoi ? Po…Mais parce que c'est toi le passif oui ! Pas question que ce soit moi !

- Pourquoi ? continua Castiel sur le même ton. Dean commença à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez et il fit face à l'ange stoïque.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas question que je sois celui qui…Qui…

- Qui se fait sodomiser ?

Le ton calme et innocent de l'ange ne fit que le choquer davantage.

- Ça va pas oui ? Pas la peine de le crier sur les toits !

- Ce n'est qu'un mot Dean…

- Un mot qui ne s'applique pas et ne s'appliquera jamais à moi !

- Nous parlons d'un acte virtuel ici…

- Mais je le sais ! Mais même virtuellement il n'est pas question que je sois celui qui…Qui…

- Qui se fait sodomiser ?

- Tu arrêtes oui !

Il aurait juré avoir vu un bref sourire se dessiner sur le visage de l'ange.

- Alors tu préfères que je sois le passif, c'est cela ?

Cette seule pensée fit rougir Dean des pieds à la tête et il aurait donné n'importe quoi…vraiment n'importe quoi pour que quelque chose le sorte de cette situation !

Une alerte d'incendie…

-…Alors selon toi, Dean, il est évident que je sois le passif au lit, c'est cela ?

Une alerte à la bombe…

-… Il est impossible pour toi, même hypothétiquement (il eut droit aux foutus guillemets gestuels) que je puisse être actif de quelque façon que ce soit durant l'acte ?

L'apocalypse…Bon Dieu amenez-lui l'apocalypse !

- …Et même si je n'y connais strictement rien au sexe, comme tu me l'as si bien fait savoir, je sais tout de même que le sexe se joue à deux Dean ! Être au-dessus ou en dessous n'est pas un signe de dominance et de soumission !

La cage de Lucifer était-elle impossible à ouvrir ?

- …Et je trouve déplorable que tu ne vois que cette dominance dans un couple…Et surtout que tu ne puisses concevoir, même hypothétiquement que je puisse être en mesure de te…

- Ok ! Stop ! Time out ! s'écria Dean en se levant soudainement pour fuir cette situation des plus désagréable.

- On ne parle plus de sexe ok !

Castiel se renfrogna, les bras croisés et le visage sévère.

- Tu as décidé ?

- Oui, J'AI décidé ! On ne parle plus de sexe…Plus maintenant ni jamais ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre à propos de qui est passif, qui est dominant…Ça suffit !

- Et je n'ai qu'à me taire, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça !

- Si nous étions un couple je te dirais que…

-…Parfait parce que nous ne sommes pas un couple !

- Mmmphh….Avec cette attitude je serais masochiste d'être en couple avec toi !

- Mais ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Il fut interrompu par trois petits coups à la porte. Autant il aurait donné sa chemise tout à l'heure pour qu'on les interrompe que maintenant il le regrettait...Parce que Cass se retrouvait avec le dernier mot et que le satané ange arborait à présent un air victorieux qui le fit grogner.

Il ouvrit la porte à Kyle qui le regardait en souriant, amusé. Il avait certainement entendu la fin de leur petite dispute.

- Salut Dean, Cass…Je voulais savoir si vous alliez toujours au _Jailbait _?

- Bien sûr, répondit Castiel qui s'était rapproché de la porte.

- Super ! Nous avons l'intention de faire un peu de covoiturage pour y aller. Jack, Jordan, Greg et Stuart et David irons dans une voiture et vous pourriez venir avec moi et les filles.

- Tu laisses ton David seul dans l'autre voiture ? s'étonna Dean.

- Il n'a pas l'intention de boire plus qu'un verre ou deux alors il leur servira de conducteur désigné…Même chose pour nous avec Serenna…

- Ouais…Super…Vers quelle heure vous quittez ?

- Tout de suite après le repas, vers 19h00…Habillez-vous sexy les gars ! lui dit le motard en les saluant.

Dean referma la porte en soupirant. Après tous les évènements de la journée il lui fallait encore se rendre à un stupide club gay !

- Comment est-ce qu'on s'habille sexy ? lui demanda un Castiel à l'air ahuri.


	10. Tous au Babylon!

**Ouf! Je me souviens m'être amusée à écrire ce chapitre!**

**Encore une fois, Wow pour vos reviews vous êtes tout simplement trop géniales!**

**Plus que jamais je suis si déçue de ne pouvoir répondre aux Guests...Un gros merci à vous tous et un petit clin d'oeil pour Elena parce que tu sembles avoir eu une boule de cristal pour ce chapitre ;)**

**Dean et Castiel se rendent enfin au célèbre jailbait! Club qu'ils associent immédiatement au Babylon de Queer as folks!**

**Ce chapitre est bétatisé par la seule et unique...Mariancléa!  
><strong>

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Tous au Babylon!<span>

Il y avait très longtemps que Dean n'était pas sorti dans un club…Il devait avoir 16 ans la dernière fois…C'était un _club dance_ où on y jouait du _Snap_, du _Madonna_ et du _Culture beat_. Il détestait cette musique mais il y avait été parce que c'était l'endroit idéal pour trouver une fille avec qui passer la nuit…En plus les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment bien déroulées…La fille sur laquelle il avait misée s'avéra plus difficile à convaincre qu'il l'avait cru. Elle avait 17 ans, portait un jeans moulant et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : danser.

Dean avait été, même à cet âge, un excellent chasseur mais il était complètement médiocre en danse. Il n'avait jamais dansé et n'en avait jamais eu besoin; on ne réussissait pas à faire cramer un Wendigo avec de gracieux mouvements de hanche alors John Winchester n'avait jamais considéré la danse comme une étape importante de l'apprentissage de ses fils…Si Mary Winchester avait encore été en vie elle aurait peut-être parlé à Dean de l'importance de savoir bouger sur un plancher de danse s'il voulait séduire des filles…Mais bon, Mary Winchester n'était plus là et Dean avait dû passer plus d'une heure à se ridiculiser devant cette fille qui ne lui semblait plus aussi attirante tout d'un coup…

Il avait remercié le ciel que les années '90 soient terminées et que la mode du _music foutu dance_ soit terminée…

Et voilà qu'il devait se retaper une sortie dans un club…Un club gay…Avec son petit ami gay…

La seule chose le retenant encore en vie était la pensée que Kyle serait là…Fidèle Kyle qui détestait probablement danser aussi et avec lequel il pourrait passer la soirée...Il se demanda encore une fois comment il allait être en mesure de dire au revoir à cet homme lorsque le moment serait venu.

Dean s'était préparé très rapidement après le souper. Une douche rapide, son jeans le plus propre et un t-shirt vert bouteille. Un peu de gel dans les cheveux et hop, il était prêt à partir.

Mais pas Monsieur l'ange du jeudi…

Castiel pouvait être une foutue plaie lorsqu'il le voulait et celui-ci était demeuré immobile devant un tas de vêtements durant une bonne quinzaine de minutes; les cheveux encore trempés de sa douche, une serviette de bain autour de la taille et un air de consternation total au visage.

- Cass ! On n'a pas toute la soirée merde ! s'impatienta le chasseur.

- Mais Dean ! Kyle a dit de s'habiller sexy et j'ignore quoi choisir !

- Choisis n'importe quoi Cass !

Castiel le regarda avec surprise.

- Tentes-tu de dire que je suis sexy peu importe ce que je mettrais ?

Dean se raidit sous le choc.

- Hein ! Quoi ? Mais tu me fais quoi là !

- Me considères-tu sexy ? lui demanda l'ange en le regardant avec sérieux.

- Mais…mais…Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? bégaya Dean en cherchant avidement des yeux une bouteille de whisky.

Castiel haussa les épaules comme si la question n'avait pas d'importance.

- Parce que Greg m'a dit qu'il me trouvait très sexy l'autre jour…

- Huh ? demanda Dean en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris qui, pour une raison ou une autre, semblèrent insulter Sa Majesté à plumes.

- Et bien oui Dean ! Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Cela te semble si improbable ?

- Il t'a dit ça ? s'étouffa presque Dean qui ne revenait pas encore de l'audace de ce foutu fils de pute !

Castiel se renfrogna.

- Oui…Il a dit que j'avais des hanches à se damner et que mon…

- Ok ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! le coupa Dean en levant une main devant lui. Je ne te savais pas si superficiel Cass ! Vraiment ? Là tu m'étonnes ! Tu fais quoi là ? Tu vas tomber dans les bras de ce type parce qu'il te trouve canon ?

Dean était irrité à présent, irrité sans même s'expliquer pourquoi.

- Mais c'est normal Dean ! lui dit innocemment Castiel. Toi-même tu rougis et tu es heureux lorsque quelqu'un complimente ton apparence…

- Des femmes ! lui rappela le chasseur et Castiel haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

- Moi je ne vois pas de différence…Je ne crois pas avoir d'orientation sexuelle quelconque…

- Tu n'as pas d'orientation sexuelle parce que tu n'as pas de vie sexuelle ! Tu n'as pas ces…besoins ! lui dit Dean presque comme une question. Voyant que Castiel restait silencieux il eut un doute.

- Heu…N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

Castiel était un ange du seigneur…Un puissant soldat qui ne pigeait rien au sexe…Mais tout d'un coup il commença à en douter…Ces derniers mois Castiel lui semblait plus…Humain…Sensible…Ce pouvait-il que Cass ait des envies d'ordre sexuels…vraiment ? Cass ?

Le silence de celui-ci parla pour lui et Dean se sentit une nouvelle fois envahi d'une bouffée de malaise qui le fit rougir des pieds à la tête.

Il ne voulut pas s'attarder sur le sujet et dévia la conversation en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans le tas de vêtements que Castiel avait étalé sur le lit.

- Dean ? Tu sembles mal à l'aise ! lui fit remarquer celui-ci et Dean ne fit que grogner.

- Ne suis-je pas autorisé à ressentir des besoins ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais lorsque tu m'as amené dans ce lieu de perdition…

- C'est pas pareil ! le coupa Dean sèchement.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était avec une femme ?

Dean vint pour répondre mais la réponse resta prise dans sa gorge…La vérité venait de lui sauter au visage…

Oui…La pensée de Castiel faisant l'acte avec Chastity ne le dérangeait pas…

Mais pas parce que c'était une femme…

Parce que Chastity était une inconnue…Une inconnue qui ne comptait pas pour Castiel…Une inconnue qu'il n'aurait jamais vue à nouveau de sa vie…

Si Castiel avait des besoins physiques et les satisfaisait avec…Supposons ce con de Greg qui le trouvait si sexy…Et que Cass aime l'expérience…Et aime ce que Greg lui avait fait vivre…Et aime Greg…Aime Greg plus que Dean…Et…

Dean coupa immédiatement le cours de ses pensées et voulut se flageller mentalement parce qu'il y avait pire que le souvenir de son plaisir solitaire sous la douche à présent…

Il était jaloux…

Il était jaloux et avait peur que Castiel n'éprouve quelque chose de puissant envers quelqu'un d'autre que lui…

Merde !

Encore une pensée qu'il allait devoir enfouir et noyer dans l'alcool…Castiel allait finir par lui bousiller le foie!

Dean ne voulut plus s'étendre sur le sujet et choisit des vêtements qu'il jeta dans les bras de l'ange en lui ordonnant d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain.

Dean croyait vraiment avoir choisi des vêtements au hasard…Il le croyait en toute bonne fois.

Mais lorsque Castiel sortit de la salle de bain il eut envie de se frapper la tête sur le mur…Parce que Castiel était tout simplement à couper le souffle…

Il portait un jeans noir ajusté qui mettait ces_ foutues_ hanches en valeur et portait une chemise noire moulante sous laquelle il avait mis un chandail de soie bleue métallique. Ses yeux ressortaient presque de façon surnaturelle et ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés lui donnaient un style à la fois masculin et prédateur.

Castiel était véritablement sexy…Impossible de le nier…Même pour l'hétérosexualité de Dean…Il était non seulement sexy et désirable, mais en plus se déplaçait avec une grâce et une finesse qui n'était pas humaine. Plus Castiel passait de temps dans cet endroit avec son mojo enchaîné et plus sa grâce semblait vouloir jaillir de son être…

Dean n'était pas aveugle et voyait bien les regards des autres sur l'ange…Greg avait été le premier à se jeter sur Castiel mais les autres n'étaient pas indifférents à l'ange…Quelque chose en celui-ci les attirait sans qu'ils ne s'expliquent pourquoi…La grâce de Castiel était plus visible que jamais et les gens du groupe sentaient que Cass n'était pas normal…Ils sentaient quelque chose en lui et étaient irrémédiablement ébahis par Castiel…

Castiel les auraient fait se retourner sur son passage même s'il avait revêtu le vaisseau d'un vieillard…

Mais le vaisseau de Cass était par lui-même attirant…La grâce de Castiel ne faisait que rendre cette attirance spectaculaire...

Et ils allaient dans un bar gay…Dean se promit de garder un œil sur son ami…Il ne savait pas si l'ange serait immunisé contre le GHB…

Castiel insista pour que Dean le coiffe et le chasseur finit par lui passer un peu de gel dans les cheveux et accentua son style_ bed hair_ jusqu'à ce que l'ange vaniteux soit satisfait.

- Tu sais que nous avons un travail à faire et que nous ne sommes pas ici seulement pour nous amuser ? lui demanda Dean.

- Je sais Dean…Il nous faudra interroger des gens dans ce bar...Peut-être pourront-ils nous apprendre quelque chose.

- Alors pourquoi tout ce fla fla ?

Castiel fit une légère moue.

- Ne suis-je pas autorisé à m'amuser Dean ? C'est toi qui insiste toujours pour que, je te cite, j'enlève ce balai de mon derrière…Expression que je n'ai jamais comprise d'ailleurs.

- Fais-moi plaisir et ne la répète pas ici s'il te plaît !

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être provocatrice ?

- Crois-moi tu es assez provoquant comme tu es maintenant !, ne put s'empêcher de dire Dean avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de ses paroles.

Lui et sa foutue grande gueule !

Castiel eut un air surpris puis un petit sourire…ravi…L'enfoiré !

- Je suis provoquant Dean ?

- La ferme Cass, grogna-t-il mais l'ange ne fit que sourire encore plus…Avec une certaine malice dans les yeux.

- Si tu insistes pour que nous soyons honnêtes…Je te trouve très plaisant à regarder avec ce t-shirt…Il fait ressortir tes yeux.

Dean s'étouffa presque sous la surprise.

- Ok ! C'est fini oui ?

- Tu n'aimes pas que je te complimente ?

- Je…Je…Je te disais que tu étais provoquant parce que tu dois être plus prudent ! T'as pas l'air assez humain Cass ! Ta grâce te fait quelque chose que je n'explique pas ! Elle te rend trop…

Dean buta sur les mots et Castiel eut presque l'air amusé.

- Trop quoi Dean ?

- Trop…Je ne sais pas ! Les gens te remarquent…Ils sentent que tu n'es pas humain…

- Je demanderai à Sam, dit Castiel simplement et Dean voulut répliquer…Il n'aimait pas cette idée.

Et si Sam disait qu'il n'avait rien remarqué de changer sur Cass ? Et si Dean avait imaginé cette soudaine expansion de la grâce de Castiel ? Et si la raison était simplement que Castiel était beau, attirant, gracieux et sexy et que Dean ne le remarquait que maintenant?

/

Le _Jailbait_ ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de minutes en voiture du séminaire.

Kyle les conduisait dans une Toyota Prius. La première chose qu'il avait dite à Dean était que c'était la voiture à David et non la sienne et la deuxième chose avait été, selon ses propres termes, qu'il était vraiment à croquer ce soir !

Dean en avait tout d'abord été surpris parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de conversation avec son nouveau pote Kyle…Il oubliait parfois que celui-ci était gay…Puis que ça n'avait après tout aucune importance. Kyle sembla avoir compris son malaise puisqu'il le gratifia de son éternel sourire de motard dur à cuire en lui posant sa grande patte sur l'épaule.

- Allez vieux ! Je ne suis pas en train de te faire des avances, t'inquiète...Mais je suis un mec... Et j'ai des yeux…T'es vraiment à tomber …Ton copain aussi…J'ai l'impression que vous allez faire fureur ce soir !

Étonnamment, Dean en éprouva de la fierté…Kyle n'était pas un imbécile et de savoir qu'il le trouvait plaisant physiquement était…Bah c'était bien…Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était qu'il aurait voulu que Castiel entende le commentaire du motard…Mais celui-ci était occupé à discuter avec David.

Les deux filles furent soulagées de constater que quelques autres femmes faisaient la file devant l'entrée du club. Elles avaient eu peur d'être les seules lesbiennes de la place.

Dean n'avait aucune expérience d'un club gay si ce n'était le _Babylon_ dans Queer as folk…Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de dramatiquement différent …Plus moche, plus malsain…Mais le _Jailbait_ aurait pu rivaliser avec le _Babylon_…C'était immense, une énorme piste de danse où une centaine de personnes dansaient comme des possédées, des lumières éclatantes et une musique assourdissante…On se serait presque attendu à voir Brian Kinney y déambuler.

Castiel dut avoir la même pensée puisqu'il tira fortement sur la manche de Dean pour avoir son attention.

- Dean ?

- Mmm ? La musique était assourdissante et il dut se pencher vers Castiel pour bien l'entendre.

- C'est comme le _Babylon _!

Castiel avait un air extatique sur le visage et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur et Dean se sentit stupidement heureux de le voir ainsi…Castiel était habituellement si stoïque, si sérieux…Si cette enquête pouvait lui permettre de s'amuser un peu il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

- Tu aimes ? lui demanda-t-il et il dut répéter sa question à deux reprises avant que Castiel n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit. L'ange hocha vivement la tête.

- Oh oui ! J'aime beaucoup ! Tu crois que nous pourrions danser ?

- Heu...Pas moi.

- Moi j'aimerais bien.

- Tu veux danser ? s'étonna Dean et Castiel hocha la tête sans quitter la piste de danse des yeux.

- Oui ! Ce semble amusant !

- Tu ne sais pas danser Cass, lui dit platement Dean et Castiel lui jeta un regard mécontent.

- Allez…Allons prendre un verre, lui dit Dean en tentant d'ignorer son air boudeur. Castiel le suivit sans protester. Le bar était immense et Dean réussit à prendre place à un tabouret. Castiel prit place à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? leur demanda le barman, un homme dans la quarantaine avec une coupe de cheveux stylée qui fit croire à Dean qu'il n'était pas hétéro…À moins que ce fut pour les apparences, vu son boulot.

- Heu…Un whisky pour moi…dit Dean puis se tourna vers Castiel.

- Cass ?

- Un cosmopolitain ! annonça fièrement l'ange comme s'il avait attendu cette question depuis des lustres.

Le barman hocha de la tête et s'éloigna.

- Un cosmopolitain ? demanda Dean à Castiel.

- Mais oui quoi ? demanda innocemment celui-ci.

- Mais…Mais comment tu peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Castiel toussota d'embarras et évita soudainement son regard. Dean sourit malicieusement.

- Tu as choisi ça parce que c'est le drink favori de Emmett dans Queer as folks, non ?

Castiel prit un air innocent et haussa les épaules.

- Non…

- Allez…Avoue ! rigola Dean en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

- Bah…Peut-être, avoua timidement Castiel en baissant les yeux ce qui amusa grandement le chasseur.

- Cass, t'es pas croyable ! Tu vénères vraiment ce personnage hein ?

Castiel releva les yeux vers lui.

- Et bien…Je le trouve charmant…Et toi ? Quel est ton favori ?

Dean fronça les sourcils un moment en réfléchissant.

- Brian, je crois…

- Parce qu'il est la coqueluche de tous ?

- Non…Parce que c'est un personnage très profond, dit-il immédiatement avec beaucoup trop d'empressement.

- Oui ? demanda Castiel comme pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

Dean attrapa la bière que le barman avait posée devant lui et tenta de minimiser son enthousiasme à propos de Brian Kinney.

- Bah…Il a quelque chose ce mec…Il est brave et ne s'en laisse pas voir…

- C'est vrai qu'il me fait quelque peu penser à toi, lui dit Castiel et Dean en ressentit une bouffée de fierté qu'il tenta de cacher.

- Oui ?

- Oui…Mais tu es beaucoup moins mesquin et manipulateur…

- Oh… Dean ne trouva rien à dire et se sentit comme un idiot à rougir comme un imbécile.

- Tu…Tu aimes ton cosmo ? demanda-t-il à Castiel pour changer de sujet et l'ange prit une gorgée de son verre. Il sourit.

- Hum ! C'est vraiment délicieux !

- Fais gaffe ! le mit en garde Dean en le voyant prendre une autre longue gorgée. Tu n'as pas ton mojo cette fois !

- T'en fais pas, lui dit l'ange en continuant à boire son verre avec entrain.

- Compte pas sur moi pour te flatter le dos si tu es malade !

Castiel eut l'audace de balayer les paroles de Dean de la main avant de terminer son verre et d'en demander un second au barman.

Dean se commanda bientôt un autre verre et tenta d'amorcer la conversation avec le barman.

- Vous êtes du séminaire ? demanda celui-ci.

- Oui…Il y a souvent des gens de ce séminaire qui viennent ici ? demanda Dean mine de rien.

- La dernière session oui…Le groupe venait ici aux trois jours environs…Si tu veux mon avis ce n'est pas nécessairement la meilleure manière d'aider son couple que de venir ici…

- C'est plutôt sympa… dit Dean en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

- Alors tu as des problèmes avec ton copain ? demanda le barman et Dean ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là que Castiel n'était plus auprès de lui. Il en éprouva immédiatement une anxiété qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et n'avait qu'une envie : celle de courir à la recherche de l'ange…Mais il avait une enquête à faire et ce barman pourrait peut-être lui en apprendre.

- Hum…Ouais…

- Quel problème deux beaux mecs comme vous pouvez bien avoir ? lui demanda le barman en lui glissant un verre de whisky sans que Dean ne l'ait demandé…Le sourire du barman était charmeur et Dean réalisa qu'il devait probablement être en train de se faire flirter…Il en éprouva une certaine fierté qu'il ne s'expliqua pas.

- Bah…Rien de grave…Tu as connu un peu les gens du groupe avant le nôtre ? demanda Dean et l'homme prit un air songeur.

- Hum…Un peu ouais…Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il soudainement plus distant.

- J'ai entendu parler de la mort mystérieuse d'un couple…Victor et Lenny…Tu les connaissais ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ? demanda le barman en faisant soudainement mine d'être très occupé à essuyer quelques verres.

Dean savait qu'il devait à présent user de beaucoup de délicatesse. Il prit un air dégagé et offrit son plus beau sourire charmeur.

- Bah…Curiosité…

Le sourire sembla faire effet puisque le barman se radoucit soudainement.

- Hum…promets de ne pas en parler ok ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda calmement Dean en rapprochant légèrement son visage de l'homme. Probable que son geste fut beaucoup plus provocateur que son intention puisque l'homme rougit des pieds à la tête et le regarda avec des yeux gourmands.

Dean se sentit drôle tout à coup…C'était si étrange d'être regardé ainsi…Pas désagréable pour autant. Cet homme le trouvait apparemment à son goût et ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était qu'il aurait vraiment souhaité que Castiel soit présent pour assister à cela.

- Je ne suis pas supposé parler de la mort de ces deux mecs…dit le barman. On me l'a demandé…

Dean comprit rapidement l'implication sous-jacente.

- On t'a payé pour ton silence hein ? Pour ne pas ternir la réputation du séminaire ?

Le barman baissa les yeux un moment.

- Oui.

- Je promets de ne pas en parler…Mais dis-moi…Comment étaient Victor et Lenny ?

- Tu veux dire ?

- Bah…En général ?

L'homme réfléchit un moment.

- Ils étaient très amoureux…Comme un nouveau couple et complètement épris l'un de l'autre…Il y avait une véritable alchimie entre eux…C'est vraiment dommage qu'ils soient morts.

- Oh…

Dean resta silencieux un long moment puis il poussa sa chance.

- Et lors du séminaire d'avant ? Tu te rappelles de François et Dylan ?

Le barman le regarda avec surprise.

- Mais comment tu as pu être au courant de tout cela mon beau ? Tu es de la police ?

- Moi ? Non !

- Alors comment tu sais ?

- J'ai des sources…Je suis curieux c'est tout.

- J'ai pas vraiment vu Dylan et François ou du moins, je ne me rappelle pas d'eux mais Cynthia, qui travaille ici, les connaissait bien…Ils étaient très amoureux, un parfait petit couple…Ils ont été assassinés par un foutu homophobe et ça me fait vomir !

- Un homophobe ?

- Bah oui ! Ces deux couples ont été victimes d'un crime de haine et le séminaire tente de garder cela le plus discret possible pour empêcher la panique et la fermeture de ce séminaire…Si tous les couples ici savaient qu'un fou s'amuse à tuer un couple chaque session ils n'y aurait plus de client pour le séminaire ! Voilà pourquoi on me paie ! Si tu veux mon avis tu devrais quitter cet endroit avec ton copain parce que toi et lui êtes vraiment trop mignons ensemble et c'est justement ce qu'étaient les deux couples précédents…Mais je t'ai rien dit hein ! Ne l'oublie pas !

- Je me tairai…Promis, dit Dean, pensif.

Il sursauta lorsque le barman lui toucha délicatement l'avant-bras. Il se rapprocha du visage du chasseur pour chuchoter à travers la musique.

- Tu sais…Si tu veux…On peut aller en arrière…Tu me plais vraiment et ton ami n'en saura rien…

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux surpris mais tenta de ne pas réagir.

- Heu…Merci mais…Je suis plutôt du genre fidèle.

Le barman grimaça.

- C'est ce que je craignais.

Dean prit un moment à retrouver Castiel, juste assez en fait pour sentir la panique l'envahir.

Il le retrouva en compagnie de Kyle, David, Serenna, Évelyn et Jack. Ils étaient tous appuyés contre un demi-mur face à la piste de danse et regardaient les gens se démener sur celle-ci en sirotant un verre.

- Tu as fais fuir Greg, lui dit nonchalamment Kyle alors que Dean prenait place entre lui et Castiel.

- Hein ?

- Oui. Il est venu offrir un verre à Cass et a déguerpi lorsqu'il t'a vu…

- Un verre ? Dean attrapa immédiatement le cosmo que Castiel avait déjà bu à moitié.

- Hé ! s'écria l'ange en tentant de reprendre son bien mais Dean le tint à bout de bras.

- Mais tu es fou Cass ! Tu as accepté un verre de ce foutu con ? lui cria Dean outré.

- Mais oui pourquoi ? se fâcha Castiel.

- Mais…Mais … Il ne se rappela qu'à la dernière seconde que Castiel ne pouvait pas avoir la moindre idée du danger potentiel. Kyle le calma immédiatement en posant une main sur l'épaule du chasseur.

- T'en fais pas Dean…J'ai bien avisé Greg que je surveillais personnellement Cass et que s'il avait osé mettre quoi que ce soit dans son verre il aurait à y répondre de ma personne….À l'air qu'il a fait je ne crois pas qu'il ait osé y mettre quelque chose…Mais il essaie tout de même de saouler ton mec…ce qui ne semble pas être très difficile d'ailleurs, dit le motard en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'ange qui souriait stupidement en chancelant quelque peu.

- Mmphh… Oui, gronda Dean en allant se poster près de celui-ci.

- Bonjour Dean ! lui dit stupidement l'ange en tentant de garder un air sérieux qui échoua lamentablement.

- Tu es saoul comme un balai !

- Hein ? lui demanda Castiel en le regardant surpris.

- Laisse tomber…Tu as trop bu Cass ! Je croyais t'avoir dit que nous n'étions pas ici pour nous amuser mais pour enquêter ! Pendant que Monsieur l'angelot se bourrait la gueule moi j'ai déjà interrogé le barman et…

- Hé ! Pas d'accu…Pas d'accusation ! le coupa l'ange en hoquetant et en lui pointant l'index sur la poitrine. Dean grimaça légèrement de douleur parce que le foutu ange n'avait jamais appris à contrôler sa force.

- J'ai travaillé moi aussi !

- Ha oui ? S'envoyer des cosmos en rafale c'est pas travailler Cass ! se fâcha Dean en lui enlevant le doigt en prenant son poignet.

Castiel ne tenta pas de se libérer de la poigne du chasseur et ne fit que le regarder stupidement, un sourire ivre aux lèvres.

- J'ai aussi Interrogé un humain tu sauras !

- J'en doute !

- Oui ! Elle se nomme Cynthia et connaissait bien les premières victimes de ce séminaire!

- Tu as parlé à Cynthia ? demanda Dean, légèrement surpris. Lorsque le Barman lui avait parlé de cette employée il avait cru être obligé de devoir revenir un autre soir pour pouvoir lui parler et voilà que l'ange ivre l'avait rencontré…Il espérait simplement que Castiel n'ait pas fait trop de conneries irréparables !

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il voyant que l'ange semblait avoir oublié leur discussion et regardait à présent attentivement son verre de cosmopolitain.

- Huh ? demanda-t-il.

- Alors ? répéta Dean qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Alors elle est très sympa, dit seulement Castiel et Dean se passa une main sur le visage en tentant de garder son calme.

Dorénavant il allait devoir s'assurer que Castiel ne touche plus jamais une goutte d'alcool…Il n'avait apparemment pas la tolérance légendaire des Winchester.

- Le couple Cass ! Parle-moi du couple ! s'impatienta-t-il et Castiel fit une moue boudeuse.

- Ne crie pas après moi Dean !

Le chasseur vint pour ajouter quelque chose mais Serenna leur tomba soudainement dessus alors que les premiers accords de la chanson '' _Forever young''_ lui cassait les oreilles.

- J'adore cette chanson ! Venez danser les gars ! supplia-t-elle. Dean secoua fermement la tête mais elle l'ignora et attrapa le bras de Castiel.

- Je te vole ton copain alors ! Allez Cass ! Viens faire onduler ces fesses d'enfer !

- Cass ! Attends ! tenta de le retenir Dean mais l'ange se laissa joyeusement entraîner par la femme et Dean crut même l'entendre dire quelque chose comme : Oh! Cette chanson jouait aussi au Babylon dans l'épisode…

Il perdit le reste de la phrase et sentit une panique et un embarras l'envahir…

Castiel sur une piste de danse…Castiel le puissant ange du jeudi sur une piste de danse…

Ça allait être foutrement embarrassant.

Il soupira de dépit et reprit sa position contre le demi-mur à côté de Kyle qui regardait les danseurs en buvant une bière. Dean tenta d'apercevoir Castiel sur la piste en se disant que faute d'embarrassant ce pourrait aussi être vraiment hilarant à regarder.

Il aperçut bientôt Serenna qui semblait donner ses instructions à un Castiel rigide qui tenait toujours son verre de cosmo. Le couple fut bientôt rejoint par Greg-Du-Con, celui-ci ne sembla jamais avoir quitté Castiel des yeux, profitant de son arrivée sur la piste de danse pour venir le parasiter de plus près…

Il allait probablement désenchanter quelque peu de sa fascination de Castiel lorsqu'il verrait celui-ci danser…Ou plutôt tenter de danser.

La chanson prit un rythme plus effréné et Serenna se lança. Castiel eut quelques mouvements désordonnés comme s'il testait son corps et Dean eut un petit sourire amusé qui se transforma rapidement en air béat lorsqu'il vit l'ange se lancer complètement…

Fini le Castiel à la prestance rigide…Les épaules stoïques et l'air de glace…

Castiel bougeait avec grâce, ses mouvements étaient langoureux et fluides. L'ange bougeait au rythme de la musique avec tant d'aisance et de facilité qu'on aurait cru que la musique provenait de lui-même. Il bougeait des hanches et des bras comme un professionnel, dansant avec passion et avec une facilité déconcertante. Dean savait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un idiot en regardant son conjoint ainsi, la bouche entrouverte mais il n'en avait cure...Sans compter que les regards étaient de toute manière braqués sur Castiel.

Serenna dansait avec Castiel, L'air ébahi et amusé et parlait à celui-ci dans le creux de l'oreille tandis que Dean eut la satisfaction de voir que Greg-le-con avait complètement cessé de danser et regardait l'ange avec un air stupide et des yeux affamés qui n'échappèrent pas à Stuart qui n'était pas loin.

La chanson n'était pas très longue et fut immédiatement suivie de ''_Goodbye'_' de Gleen Morrisson et le ton changea complètement.

De suaves et élégants, les mouvements de Castiel devinrent plus langoureux et plus précipités pour suivre le rythme plus rapide de la mélodie. Il bougeait avec grâce et aussi avec sensualité et Dean ne put détacher son regard de cet être merveilleux qui se donnait présentement devant eux…Une image du paradis en vrai que seuls quelques élus furent autorisés à voir et apprécier…

Plus que jamais l'origine angélique et surnaturelle de Castiel se démarquait. Ses hanches se mouvaient avec rythme, ses bras et ses jambes semblant suivre des mouvements déjà calculés et l'ange donna l'étrange impression de léviter et de n'avoir plus aucune attraction terrestre.

Il ne laissa personne indifférent et les regards étaient rivés sur lui et Dean savait que ce pouvait être dangereux…Il savait que c'était mal et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Castiel se démarquer ainsi devant des témoins…Il savait que plus que jamais l'ange allait attirer les interrogations des gens mais…

Mais comment ne pas apprécier un tel spectacle ? Comment ne pas trouver Castiel magnifique à cet instant ? Parce qu'il l'était…Magnifique ne le décrivant même pas avec justice…Il était merveilleux, inouï, féérique…

Et il était son ami à lui…Son ange gardien à lui…

Dean sentit une bouffée de fierté lui monter à la tête.

Kyle, qu'il avait momentanément oublié ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait dans son environnement immédiat, lui posa sa grande main sur l'épaule.

- Tu peux bien rougir va !

- Hein ? Dean avait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve éveillé et regarda le motard en clignant des yeux, hébété.

- Cass danse comme un ange ! lui cria Kyle à l'oreille pour couvrir la musique.

- Comme un ange ? Hein ?

Kyle éclata de rire et serra tendrement son David qui se tenait devant lui, appuyant son menton sur l'épaule de celui-ci. David tourna la tête pour embrasser la joue de son partenaire puis regarda Dean.

- Cass est vraiment super ! Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il pouvait danser comme cela.

- Oh…Heu… Dean ne savait pas quoi dire et David ne fit que sourire encore plus largement.

- Il est beau hein ?

- Cass ? Heu…

- Mais oui il est beau…Et tu le sais !

- Hé ! Je commence à être jaloux moi ! bouda le motard et David se retourna pour enlacer celui-ci.

- Toi tu es mon gros ours…Tu es irremplaçable…Même si tu ne danses pas comme un ange…

Le couple s'embrassa avec amour et Dean se sentit mal à l'aise devant tant d'affection.

C'est la voix de Jack qui les fit sursauter.

- Hé ! Tout le monde sur la piste !

- Non merci ! dit le motard en continuant d'embrasser son conjoint mais Jack ne se laissa pas intimider et tira sur la veste de celui-ci pour briser leur étreinte.

- Hé ! s'exclama Kyle surpris.

- Tout le monde sur la piste de danse j'ai dit ! J'ai fait une demande spéciale au DJ pour tout le groupe !

Évelyn ne se fit pas prier et alla vers la piste en leur faisant signe de la rejoindre.

- Bon…Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, annonça Kyle d'un air défaitiste en se laissant guider par David. Dean pesta mais ne voulut pas se faire trop remarquer par son manque de coopération…Castiel s'était déjà assez fait remarquer.

La chanson était terminée et le DJ annonçait la demande spéciale pour le groupe du _Nouvel espoir_. Castiel était immobile sur la piste et sourit timidement lorsqu'il vit Dean s'avancer vers lui.

Les quatre autres couples les entouraient déjà lorsque les premiers accords de « E_very breath you take »_ se firent entendre.

Il pesta fortement.

- Mais il est con ce Jack ou quoi ?

Castiel demeura immobile, semblant mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces couples qui dansaient.

Dean pesta et se rapprocha de lui. Il ne savait comment se poster et se sentait aussi maladroit qu'un imbécile. Il posa ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel, ne sachant foutrement pas comment dansaient deux mecs ! Castiel posa presque naturellement les siens autour des épaules du chasseur et rapprocha son corps de celui-ci. Dean se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Castiel amorça la danse…Danser un slow faisait partie des piètres talents de Dean puisqu'il ne suffisait qu'à tourner en rond en tenant ferment sa (son) partenaire près de soi.

Il y eut un silence gêné un bon moment.

- Heu…Je ne savais pas que tu savais danser Cass, commença-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Castiel le regarda droit dans les yeux de son éternel air stoïque.

- Moi non plus Dean.

- C'est que…Tu te démenais totalement là…

- C'est un compliment ?

- Heu...Ouais…

- Alors merci…

- Tu faisais comment ? Tu connaissais ces chansons ? On aurait dit que tu avais dansé là-dessus des milliers de fois.

- Non…Je peux sentir la musique Dean.

- Hein ?

- Je la sens…La ressens si tu préfères…Et mon ouïe est plus rapide que la vôtre…J'entends la musique avec quelques millièmes de secondes avant vous…Je peux donc la deviner plus rapidement et accorder mes pas plus facilement, expliqua l'ange en faisant légèrement bouger ses doigts autour des épaules de Dean. Cass semblait timide tout d'un coup…Mal à l'aise…Lui qui s'était démené comme un diable quelques minutes auparavant rougissait maintenant comme une jeune fille.

Dean se laissa guider par Castiel puisque celui-ci avait tout naturellement pris la conduite de la danse…Dean se retrouvant apparemment dans le rôle de la femme…

Il s'en ficha étrangement et se perdit quelque peu dans ses pensées. Il ne réalisa qu'après un instant que lui et Castiel se fixaient dans les yeux depuis un très long moment et fut surpris de n'en ressentir aucun malaise. Sam l'avait souvent taquiné à propos de ces _sex eyes_ que lui et Castiel se faisaient sans cesse mais jamais il ne s'était senti mal à l'aise de regarder l'ange dans les yeux. Lui et Cass avaient cette façon étrange de communiquer et de se comprendre et les yeux de l'ange avaient cet étrange pouvoir de réconforter Dean…Lorsqu'il regardait dans les intenses et profondes billes bleues foncé de son ange gardien, Dean avait toujours senti qu'il s'y trouvait en sécurité et qu'aucun mal ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Castiel renforcit soudainement sa prise sur Dean, rapprochant leurs deux corps.

- Je…Les autres couples dansent de façon plus étroite que nous et…, commença Castiel d'un air incertain qui fit sourire Dean.

- Ouais…D'accord, dit seulement le chasseur qui n'avait jamais auparavant senti le corps d'un homme aussi près du sien. La sensation était étrangement réconfortante, apaisante et naturelle et Dean mit cela sur le compte de leur étrange lien, à Castiel et lui.

La musique continua et Dean avait conscience des autres couples autour d'eux mais il s'en moquait. Le corps de l'ange était chaud contre le sien, ses bras autour de lui faisaient ressentir une sécurité jamais auparavant ressentie et Bon Dieu que Castiel sentait bon !

Il avait toujours remarqué que l'ange avait une odeur particulière, une odeur familière maintenant qui lui donnait un sentiment apaisant mais à présent l'odeur était partout autour de lui…Un mélange sucré et à la fois sauvage…Comme l'odeur des feuilles d'automne… La brise après un orage électrique…

Sans même y avoir pensé, il rapprocha son visage de l'odeur et se retrouva avec le visage enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule de Cass. Il sentit le corps de celui-ci se tendre légèrement un moment et il releva le visage vers celui-ci en bégayant d'embarras.

- Heu c'est…Tu sais…Pour…Pour faire comme les autres et…

- Oui Dean…, lui dit doucement Castiel en rapprochant leurs visages pour reprendre leur position que Dean venait de briser. Dean se sentit à la fois embarrassé et comblé…Leurs corps bougeaient doucement et il pouvait sentir le pouls régulier de celui-ci par sa veine jugulaire et il trouva le son étrangement rassurant. Il huma plus profondément l'odeur de Castiel, à s'en saouler…Sentant que plus jamais il ne se retrouverait dans cette situation, que plus jamais il ne s'autoriserait à se retrouver dans un tel état de béatitude.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, il en resta ébahi un instant et regretta aussitôt le corps de l'ange contre le sien. Il ressentit un vide immense et un manque immédiat et s'excusa auprès de celui-ci pour aller au bar…Histoire de tenter de combler ce vide le plus rapidement possible.

Il ne comprenait plus ses émotions et fut convaincu, plus que jamais, que ressentir trop d'émotions était mauvais pour la santé ! Il en était la preuve vivante oui ! Depuis le début de cette enquête il ne cessait d'être confronté à des sentiments qui lui étaient étrangers et il avait l'impression de perdre complètement la tête !

Autant il avait envie d'en finir et de retrouver sa petite vie _simple_ de chasseur de créatures surnaturelles, autant il ne voulait pas que ça se termine parce qu'il savait que dès qu'il retournerait au bunker, lui et Cass n'auraient jamais plus ces moments ensemble…

Parce que bien qu'il ne comprenne plus du tout ses réactions et qu'il ait une envie folle de se frapper la tête sur le mur…Il se sentait bien avec Castiel…Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de lui et aussi longtemps et il savait qu'il allait regretter ce moment.

Il but un double whisky en tentant de se soustraire à la vue des autres participants…Même de Kyle. Il avait besoin d'être seul pendant qu'il était assez ivre pour faire le point sur la liste de choses qui s'étaient produites lors des derniers jours…Il avait embrassé Cass, avait dormi dans le même lit, avait regardé son corps avec intérêt et désir et s'était même masturbé à la pensée de celui-ci…Et maintenant il avait dansé avec celui-ci sans oublier de noter qu'il avait auparavant regardé le même homme se trémousser sur la piste de danse et s'était senti excité par celui-ci.

Oui, excité…Il pouvait bien se l'avouer maintenant…Avant que l'alcool ne disparaisse de son système et que ses barrières mentales ne reprennent le dessus !

Il but probablement plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû car à un moment il se retrouva avec les forts bras de Kyle qui le supportaient tandis qu'il chancelait vers la voiture.

Il ne se rappellerait plus de grand-chose par la suite…La voix douce et réconfortante, presque fraternelle, du motard qui lui parlait doucement.

- Allez mon vieux…Quelques pas et on arrive à la voiture.

Il se souvint avoir marmonné quelques mots incompréhensifs à propos de _Cass_…_D'ange_…Et de _Paradis._

- Mais oui mon ami…, le réconforta Kyle. Je sais que tu l'aimes ton ange…Il est juste là…David l'aide lui aussi à se rendre à la voiture…Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé entre vous mon vieux mais vous y avez été fort sur l'alcool !

Il ne se souvint pas du reste. Ni de son retour au séminaire ni comment il arriva à son lit.

Il se souvint seulement avoir senti la présence de Castiel à ses côtés, d'avoir roulé vers lui dans le lit et avoir perdu conscience dans les brumes de l'alcool et l'odeur de l'ange à ses côtés.


	11. Difficile lendemain!

**Bienvenue aux éternels bla bla de l'auteure...  
><strong>

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos encouragements, surtout que j'arrive à un point ( chapitre 15 ) ou l'inspiration semble vouloir jouer la _Hard to get._..C'est la première fic ( sauf Pour la grâce d'un ange ) que je publie sans avoir complètement terminée auparavant et ça me fou un stress immense... ( j'ai plus d'ongles...c'est fini l'époque des ongles...)**

**Je remarque que plusieurs aiment beaucoup Kyle et j'en suis vraiment heureuse parce que c'est un perso que j'adore...je me suis fait un petit collage d'images de ce à quoi ressemble les autres participants si vous êtes intéressé...**

**Merci donc à tous, surtout les Guests auquel je ne peut répondre en PM.**

*****Petit message spécial à l'un d'eux Dibiout: premièrement ,merci pour ta review! J'avais très hâte de te répondre car ton impression m'a surprise je dois dire...Bien sûr que non ce n'est PAS l'image que j'ai des gays! Je suis l'une des plus féroces ( oui féroces ) militantes contre justement les fausses impressions et les préjugés! Mais tu ne dois pas oublier que je n'écris pas de Mon point de vu mais bien de celui de Dean Winchester! Et oui, je crois que Dean ( même si je l'adore ) a une tendance à avoir des idées préconçues de la vie...Il est borné à sa manière et bien sûr que je l'imagine avoir une fausse impression des gays...impressions qui, je dois insister, deviennent de plus en plus éclairées à mesure qu'il passe du temps auprès d'homosexuels..Il réalise que ses idées étaient biaisées et que gay, hétéro ou bi sont, après tout, pareils au mêmes et que les préjugés sont faux...Je te remercie donc de ton commentaire puisque j'ai pu ajouter un avertissement supplémentaire au début de fic...Alors merci et encore merci et j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire ( le meilleur s'en vient hé hé) :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><span>Difficile lendemain<span>

Le réveil fut des plus désagréable pour Dean.

La première chose qu'il ressentit fut un énorme mal de tête, lancinant et constant. Puis une nausée qui lui donna envie d'en finir une fois pour toute avec la vie.

Dean Winchester n'avait que rarement eu la gueule de bois dans sa vie…Et à un plus jeune âge. Le chasseur avait tant l'habitude de boire que jamais il n'en ressentait les effets néfastes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'enivrer non plus et il se demanda soudainement pourquoi il avait tant bu la veille ?

Des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent brusquement, dont sa petite danse avec Castiel et il grogna de douleur en sentant un étau lui envahir le crâne. Il se retourna dans le lit sous la souffrance et se retrouva soudainement sur un corps chaud et immobile sous lui qui geignit sous son poids.

Dean en sursauta violemment et se tourna brusquement de l'autre côté avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait cru puisqu'il se retrouva sur le sol.

Il gémit à son tour, sa tête ayant heurtée le côté de sa petite commode de lit.

Il se retrouva comme une loque au plancher, la tête au bord de l'explosion, un goût affreux dans la bouche, la gorge aussi sèche que le désert et une nausée épouvantable. Il aurait voulu resté dans cette position, à se recroqueviller contre lui-même et à attendre la mort qui ne devait pas tarder…

Il ne put s'offrir ce luxe car son estomac se souleva soudainement et il se leva rapidement pour courir vers la salle de bain.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal de toute sa vie…Même avec son mode de vie actuel…Il fut malade comme jamais.

Lorsque son estomac se calma quelque peu, il n'en fut que très légèrement soulagé et se sentait encore comme une loque. Il se traîna jusqu'au lavabo et s'aspergea longuement le visage d'eau glaciale. Il fouilla dans le cabinet et avala deux comprimés de Tylénol avec un grand verre d'eau que son estomac voulut bien accepter.

Il fut soudain curieux de savoir comment allait Castiel…Il n'avait pas vu l'ange depuis leur _danse_ et s'il n'avait pas malencontreusement roulé sur celui-ci il n'aurait pas même su où se trouvait Castiel.

Il pénétra dans la chambre en maintenant une serviette froide sur sa tempe et fut surpris de voir l'ange éveillé.

Castiel était assis dans le lit, les yeux fermés et un air concentré sur son visage stoïque…Est-ce que l'ange _priait ?_

- Cass ?

Aucune réponse.

Il appela plus fortement.

- Ohé Cass ?

Castiel grimaça et ouvrit des yeux surplombés de grandes cernes bleutées.

Il en aurait presque été amusé si son propre état n'était pas si agonisant.

- Tu fiches quoi Cass ? Tu as un air constipé que je ne t'ai pas vu avoir depuis un bon moment.

Castiel lui fit une véritable _bitchface_ qui aurait pu en démontrer à Sam et le foudroya du regard.

- J'essaie de prendre contact avec ma grâce Dean !

- Mais elle est liée...

- Je sais ! Mais en me concentrant il me serait peut-être possible de la toucher légèrement…Je n'ai besoin que d'un très petit contact…

- Et pourquoi soudainement as-tu SI besoin d'un peu de mojo ? lui demanda le chasseur même s'il devinait la réponse.

- Parce que je me sens mal ! se plaignit l'ange et Dean secoua la tête d'un air découragé.

- Mais tu es pas croyable ! Voilà quatre jours qu'on patauge dans le mystère et jamais tu n'as tenté de reprendre contact avec ta grâce et maintenant tu tentes le coup pour une chose aussi futile que te guérir de ta gueule de bois ?

Castiel resta un moment silencieux, comme s'il analysait les paroles du chasseur.

- Mais jusqu'ici Dean nous n'étions pas en danger de mort ! lui dit Castiel d'un air innocent et Dean ne savait plus trop s'il devait être complètement fâché ou seulement amusé.

- En danger de mort ?

Il regarda sévèrement l'ange et s'avança vers celui-ci. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le lit et avança vers l'oreille de l'ange.

- EN DANGER DE MORT? répéta-t-il fortement. Il reçut l'effet désiré lorsque Castiel grimaça de douleur.

- Ne crie pas ! le supplia l'être céleste en repoussant Dean de la main.

- Tu as la gueule de bois Cass…Va vomir un bon coup, avale deux comprimés et va te préparer pour la journée ! lui dit le chasseur en s'éloignant pour choisir des vêtements propres.

- Hein ? Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire ces choses et il me sera impossible de fonctionner aujourd'hui dans cet état !

- Bouhou Hou ! Pauvre bébé ! le nargua Dean en se tournant vers lui. Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris.

- Tu…Tu te moques de moi ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Alors ce n'est pas très sympathique Dean !

- Je suis malade aussi et je n'en fais pas toute une histoire !

- Tu as l'habitude !

- Non…Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu la gueule de bois !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas bu autant !

- Pourquoi as-tu bu autant ?

Dean vint pour répondre mais ne trouva rien à dire. Le satané ange le regarda avec un petit sourire victorieux qui lui donna envie de lui arracher les plumes une à une…

- Je…Je…

- Cela aurait-il un quelconque rapport avec notre danse Dean ?

- Qu…Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis cela ?

- Parce que tu m'as semblé très mal à l'aise ensuite. Pourtant je me rappelle que nous avions passé un très beau moment et…

- Cass la ferme ! lui ordonna fermement Dean mais le salopard poursuivit.

- Jamais je ne nous avais senti si proche toi et moi et…

- Cass ! Je t'avertis que si tu continues, j'utiliserai la manière forte….

-…Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu t'es enivré par la suite et…

- Ok…Tu l'as cherché !

Dean se rapprocha de l'ange et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en le regardant sans ciller.

- Pancake au sirop…Pommes de terre dans la sauce…Gâteau aux fruits…Crème épaisse et …

Castiel le fixa avec de grands yeux surpris avant de prendre un air dégoûté.

- Dean…

-…Fromage fondant…frites graisseuses et…Cosmopolitain !

Castiel sauta du lit et courut vers la salle de bain, une main sur la bouche.

Dean sourit, fier de son coup…Ça apprendra au satané ange qu'il ne faut pas s'attaquer à Dean Winchester !

Il sursauta lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Il ouvrit à un Sam à l'air épuisé.

- Whoa…J'avais oublié que tu allais visiter des témoins ce matin… dit Dean en le laissant passer.

-Tu as l'air pire que moi ! lui répondit Sam. Tu as la gueule de bois ou quoi ?

Le son à peine voilé de l'ange malade dans la salle de bain fit figer Sam de surprise puis il jeta un regard accusateur à Dean.

- Hé ! J'y suis pour rien !

- Tu as fait boire Cass ?

- Il a fait cela tout seul !

- Tu es responsable de lui Dean !

- Et alors ? Il est malade ! C'est pas la mer à boire ! Je te rappelle que le mec s'est déjà fait poignarder, exploser et je t'en passe.

- Tout de même…

Castiel gémit fortement avant d'être malade une nouvelle fois et Sam prit un air consterné.

- Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

Dean balaya la question de la main.

- C'est Cass ! Bien sûr qu'il s'en remettra ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de boire pour un bon moment !

- Je vais mourir ! se plaignit fortement Castiel de la salle de bain et Dean ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Mais non Chérubin !

- Dean, je ne plaisante pas ! Je suis certain que je vais mourirrrrrr !

Sam jeta un regard assassin à Dean qui ne comprit pas trop pour quelle raison il se retrouvait encore à être le méchant de l'histoire. Sam se dirigea vers la salle de bain et Dean n'y entendit plus que des voix étouffées.

Il en profita pour enfiler des vêtements propres et prendre une autre gorgée de son verre d'eau.

Castiel et Sam sortirent de la salle de bain après une dizaine de minutes. Sam devait avoir fait ingurgiter quelques comprimés à Castiel puisque celui-ci avait meilleure mine. Il buvait un verre d'eau à petites gorgées et Sam le guidait vers le lit en lui donnant de petites tapes rassurantes sur l'épaule.

- Allez Cass…Tu vas t'en remettre.

- Merci Sam, lui dit Castiel en s'assoyant sur le lit sans lâcher son verre d'eau.

- Bon…Maintenant que nous avons la certitude que Cass ne va pas passer l'arme à gauche est-ce qu'on peut se remettre à notre enquête? demanda Dean.

Sam lui jeta un bref regard désapprobateur devant son manque de compassion mais ne discuta pas.

- Bon…J'ai rencontré la mère de Victor, une des dernières victimes…

- Et ? demanda bêtement Dean.

- Mais oui ! Ça vient ! Ce que tu peux être chiant le matin Dean !

- Moi aussi j'ai la gueule de bois…Même si je n'en fais pas tout un plat ! dit-il mesquinement ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de la part de l'ange.

- Madame Freeman m'a raconté que son fils et son conjoint étaient ensemble depuis plus de 12 ans et qu'ils étaient vraiment heureux...

- Pourquoi venir ici alors ? demanda Dean.

- Bah…Ils avaient quelques problèmes de communication. Rien de grave et selon elle, il ne s'agissait que d'une raison pour passer du bon temps en nature, des vacances quoi.

- À ce prix là ?

- Ils étaient tous deux plutôt fortunés.

- Bon…J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas conduit toute la nuit pour ça ?

- Je fais mon possible je te signale ! lui dit Sam, insulté et Dean décida d'y aller mollo. Sam était plutôt de mauvais poil lorsqu'il n'avait pas une bonne nuit de sommeil et le pauvre type devait encore se taper sa journée de travail.

- Ok, OK…Désolé…

- Il y a tout de même quelque chose…débuta doucement Sam en s'assoyant sur le lit de Dean.

- Quoi ? s'intéressa celui-ci.

- Elle m'a dit que…Que la veille de sa mort Victor lui avait téléphoné…Il lui a avoué que lui et Lenny avaient plutôt peur…Ils sentaient que quelque chose d'étrange se passait autour d'eux…Qu'ils croyaient qu'un fantôme tentait de leur faire peur…Elle dit que Victor n'a pas voulu s'éterniser sur le sujet parce qu'il ne croyait habituellement pas à ce genre de chose mais il lui semblait terrifié…

- Un fantôme hein ? demanda Dean, pensif. Il se tourna vers Castiel.

- Cass ? Est-ce que les symboles étranges qui se trouvent ici pourraient empêcher un revenant d'y pénétrer ?

- Non Dean…Nous n'avons seulement jamais envisagé cette possibilité.

- Exact, dit Sam. La chose qui règne ici est assez forte pour empêcher les plus puissantes créatures de pénétrer cet endroit et elle a même réussi à emprisonner un ange. Mais un revenant ? Un revenant est possiblement la chose la plus stupide et facile à détruire que je connaisse alors nous n'y avons pas fait attention.

- Un revenant ne peut pas être l'auteur de tout ceci, lui rappela Castiel.

- Je sais Cass…Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre…

- Tu veux parler d'allié ? s'étonna Castiel.

- La chose se serait mise amie-amie avec un fantôme ? demanda Dean.

- Pourquoi pas ? dit Sam en haussant les épaules.

- Ok...Mais tu as vu quelque chose toi ?

Sam sourit.

- Mais non…Parce qu'en parano de Winchester j'ai mis du sel autour de mes fenêtres…ce que tu as probablement fait toi aussi !

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux et vit le regard de son frère balayer la chambre du regard et se déposer sur le rebord des fenêtres qui, effectivement, avaient été salées à souhait.

-Mmfh…Bon…Alors on enlève ce sel et on observe si on a de la compagnie dans les prochains jours ? demanda Dean.

- Oui…Et on observe attentivement le comportement des autres…Peut-être seront-ils témoins de quelque chose.

- Ouais peut-être…

- J'aimerais bien voir un revenant, se mêla Castiel qui semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs.

- Mmm, ouais…C'est vrai que le pauvre chérubin n'a eu droit qu'aux démons et vampires depuis notre rencontre, rigola Dean.

- Je ne suis pas un chérubin Dean ! lui reprocha l'ange.

- Oh arrête ! Avoue que tu aimes bien que je t'appelle comme cela ! le taquina le chasseur.

- Vous…Vous voulez que je vous laisse seuls ? leur demanda Sam.

- Hein ! Oh ça va oui ! Plus moyen de plaisanter ? s'irrita Dean ce qui fit éclater de rire son frère. Celui-ci se leva du lit et s'étira en baillant longuement.

- Je suis crevé…Je vais tenter de prendre un peu de sommeil discrètement…

Il regarda sa montre.

- Et vous devriez vous bouger les fesses les gars ! Votre session de groupe commence dans moins de 10 minutes !

- Oh merde ! jura Dean. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas la rater…Pour une fois ?

- Pourquoi ? Pour récupérer de ta gueule de bois ? Et tu peux m'expliquer en fait pourquoi tu t'es saoulé comme ça hier ?

- J'ai trop bu…Ça arrive non ? se défendit Dean.

- Tu bois toujours trop et tu n'as pas été dans cet état depuis des années. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Mais rien ! Je me suis laissé aller c'est tout ! se fâcha Dean qui voulait en finir avec cette discussion embarrassante.

- Mmm…Je finirai par savoir ce qui s'est passé là-bas tu sais….

- Il ne s'est rien passé là-bas ! dit le chasseur sur un ton défensif qui ne fit que faire tiquer son jeune frère.

Sam n'allait pas abandonner le morceau et il le savait. Sans compter qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait assez de _morceaux_ à déterrer…Sans parler de son petit _slow _avec Castiel, il y avait aussi l'histoire de sa beuverie et des conneries qu'il avait débité à Kyle et dont il commençait à avoir le souvenir…Puis le fait qu'il ne se rappelait strictement de rien d'autre…Probable que Kyle et David les avaient traînés dans leur chambre et mis au lit parce qu'il ne croyait pas avoir été dans la capacité de le faire lui-même.

Il se consola à l'idée qu'il pouvait définitivement rayer leurs deux amis de la liste des suspects…Si Kyle et David avaient voulu les tuer, ils en auraient amplement eu l'occasion la nuit dernière…

/

Ils furent les tous derniers à se rendre à la salle commune. Tout le reste du groupe était déjà installé sur leur chaise et ils eurent droit à une petite ovation amicale lors de leur entrée.

- Alors les gars, dure nuit ? plaisanta Jack.

Dean grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise. Castiel prit place à ses côtés avec un air maladif. Dean avait dû user d'énormément d'arguments pour convaincre Castiel de se présenter à la thérapie. L'ange avait voulu retourner au lit et s'était même caché sous les couvertures comme un enfant paresseux qui ne veut pas aller à l'école. Dean avait dû le tirer de là de force. L'argument final qui avait sorti Castiel de son cocon douillet était qu'_un chasseur n'abandonnait jamais…Peu importe l'adversité !_

Castiel avait alors pris son courage à deux mains et enfilé des vêtements après une douche rapide.

- Cass ! Dean ! les salua gentiment Isabella de son éternel sourire. J'avoue avoir eu peur que vous ne ratiez notre séance.

- C'est à cause de Cass, se défendit Dean. Monsieur ne voulait pas quitter son lit…Sous prétexte qu'il agonisait…

Castiel lui jeta un regard dégoûté avant de croiser les bras et de l'ignorer sèchement.

Kyle se rapprocha légèrement de Dean.

- Je suis plutôt étonné que tu tiennes debout mon vieux…C'est que tu étais vraiment une épave hier !

Dean tenta de garder un visage impassible.

- Mmff…Ouais…Dis, c'est toi et David qui nous avez ramené à notre chambre ?

- Oui, on vous a même bordé et tout ! T'étais drôlement affectueux envers ton Cass tu sais ! Tu arrêtais pas de l'appeler ton ange, ton chérubin…Tu voulais le tenir contre toi et…

Dean rougit des pieds à la tête si rapidement qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir pris feu.

- Hein ? Je…Je…Et Cass en pensait quoi ? bégaya-t-il en ayant peur de la réponse. Le motard éclata d'un petit rire et balaya la question de la main.

- T'en fais pas ! Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu conscience de quoi que ce soit ! Il était trop occupé à pleurer dans les bras de David sur je ne sais trop quoi…Ta virilité est sauve…

- Huh…Heu merci…

- Avez-vous eu une bonne soirée ? leur demanda généralement Isabella en parcourant le groupe du regard.

- Super ! dit joyeusement Jordan qui prenait que rarement la parole. Moi et Jack avons connecté à un niveau que nous n'avions jamais atteint auparavant. Nous avons passé la soirée ensemble et Jack n'a pas une seule fois flirté ailleurs...Même lorsque Cass a fait son petit spectacle...

Il regarda l'ange qui donna presque l'impression de vouloir fondre sur sa chaise et lui sourit.

- Sans rancune Cass mais je te déteste vraiment d'être aussi sexy sur une piste de danse !

Tout le monde éclata de rire en approuvant sauf Stuart qui regardait Castiel avec des poignards dans les yeux, ce qui emplit Dean d'une bouffée de rage et d'un désir intense de protection envers l'ange. Il sentait que Castiel s'était véritablement fait un ennemi à présent.

Isabella sembla surprise et intriguée et demanda des détails…Que Greg se dépêcha de lui fournir avec passion.

Il fit une description assez élogieuse du spectacle de Castiel avec les yeux emplis d'extase. Castiel semblait à présent vouloir disparaître de la surface planétaire et Dean était certain que s'il en avait eu la capacité, il se serait volontiers envolé.

Isabella écouta les propos de Greg en souriant et regarda Castiel avec surprise.

- Il était merveilleux ! termina Greg avec un soupir.

- Oh c'est vrai ! se mêla Serenna. Je ne savais pas que notre petit Cass si timide et sérieux pouvait danser comme ça ! Il avait l'air d'un ange…

- Un sexy de bel ange ! se mêla Jack, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude amical de son conjoint.

- Hé, je ne fais que dire la vérité !

- Je sais mais ne va pas perdre tous les points que tu as gagné hier soir ! lui dit Jordan en souriant.

- Alors Cass, que penses-tu de la réaction de tes camarades ? lui demanda Isabella.

Castiel devint aussi blanc que la neige et Dean eut envie d'éclater de rire.

- Heu…Et bien je…Je ne sais pas trop...Je …

- Ouais ? lui demanda sèchement Stuart qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche et qui regardait l'ange avec haine. Quel effet ça t'a fait d'être une vraie salope Cass ?

- Stuart ! le réprimanda fortement Isabella avec colère tandis que Dean se levait sous le choc. Il voyait rouge et ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde avant de s'élancer vers l'homme. Il allait fondre sur celui-ci lorsqu'il sentit des bras solides le retenir par la taille.

- Dean ! Calme-toi ! lui dit la voix réconfortante de Kyle mais le chasseur était envahi par la rage et la colère. Il tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de son ami. Stuart s'était reculé et regardait Dean se débattre avec une frayeur non voilée.

Le salaud ! pesta intérieurement Dean…Traiter Castiel de salope et ne même pas avoir les couilles de se battre !

- Dean ! lui cria plus fortement Kyle et le chasseur tenta de se calmer lorsqu'il vit la commotion qui s'était emparée du groupe. Jack s'était mis entre lui et Stuart et tentait de le calmer alors que les autres s'étaient levés de leurs chaises et semblaient à la fois surpris et excités face à la perspective d'une bagarre. Dean vit même que deux des thérapeutes avaient été appelés sur place ainsi que Sam…Sam qui le regardait avec de grands yeux surpris.

Sentant qu'il s'était quelque peu calmé, Kyle desserra un peu sa poigne.

- T'es calme là ? Je peux te laisser ?

- Le laisse pas ! cria Stuart avec des yeux à la fois apeurés et colériques. Cet espèce de fou allait me sauter dessus !

- C'est tout ce que tu mérites oui ! lui cria Greg qui se tenait plus loin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Retire IMMÉDIATEMENT ce que tu viens de dire sur Cass ! lui hurla Dean qui n'avait qu'une envie : celle d'écraser ce salaud de lâche !

Sentant que Kyle retenait toujours Dean, Stuart se renfrogna.

- La vérité choque Dean ? Tous les mecs voulaient baiser ton cher et innocent petit Cass hier ! Parce qu'ils ont vu ce qu'il était !

Ok…

Dean ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser ce con s'en sortir sans un nez cassé non ?

Un Winchester ne laissait pas qui que ce soit insulter sa famille…

Famille ?

Bon…Le chasseur n'avait pas les idées très claires mais il savait tout de même une chose : plus personne, jamais, n'allait dire quelque chose de la sorte sur Castiel...Jamais ! Dean avait eu le temps de voir le visage de celui-ci s'emplir de honte et cette image lui avait brisé le cœur.

Castiel avait été magnifique hier soir…Ça il s'en rappelait…

Magnifique et majestueux…Et non pas cet espèce de dépravé que Stuart tentait de démontrer…

Kyle renforcit sa prise sur Dean tandis que celui-ci tentait de sauter à la figure de ce monstre qui avait osé faire de la peine à son ange.

Son ange ?

Et puis merde ! Son ange oui !

-Viens te battre espèce de salaud ! Allez ! Tu as peur, couilles molles ?

Kyle et Jack réussirent à le faire reculer et il sentit la rage l'envahir.

- Laissez-moi les gars ! Je le laisserai pas parler de Cass ainsi !

- Je sais Dean… le calma Kyle. C'est un con et c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Mais il en vaut pas la peine ok ?

- C'est vrai, se mêla Jack qui le retenait par le bras (et le salaud avait une force que Dean ne lui avait pas soupçonnée). C'est un con ! Il est jaloux et misérable ! Il ne vaut pas le coup que tu t'érafles les jointures sur lui…Pense à Cass…Il a besoin de toi ok ? Les paroles de ce timbré lui ont fait mal...Pense à lui !

Dean prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

- Suffit ! Calmez-vous tous ! cria Isabella d'un ton autoritaire.

Dean s'immobilisa et Jack et Kyle le libérèrent.

- Stuart ? Je voudrais que vous quittiez la salle immédiatement ! Il y aura des conséquences à vos paroles !

Stuart vint pour répliquer mais serra la mâchoire et quitta la pièce en furie.

Le regard de Isabella se tourna ensuite vers Greg mais celui-ci secoua vivement la tête.

- Non ! Je veux rester…Je ne suis aucunement d'accord avec les paroles de Stuart et je ne veux pas en subir les conséquences.

Isabella sembla pensive.

- Il a raison ! se mêla David. Greg n'a pas à payer pour ce que Stuart a dit…Nous connaissons tous son…affection pour Cass mais il ne lui a jamais manqué de respect…À moins que Dean et Cass aient envie qu'il nous quitte ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le chasseur qui avait senti sa rage fondre au même moment où Stuart avait quitté la pièce. Il se sentait à présent confus et surpris par son propre comportement.

À vrai dire, sa réaction était superbe d'un point de vue extérieur parce qu'elle prouvait qu'il défendait son conjoint et renforçait l'idée que lui et Castiel étaient véritablement un couple…Alors aucun problème de ce côté…Superbe Acting…Cinq étoiles et un oscar…

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas du tout joué la comédie…Il le savait…Et plus important…Sam le savait…

Il sentait les yeux de son jeune frère braqués sur lui et savait que Sam le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que Dean avait agi par instinct…Et qu'il allait probablement lui demander des comptes bientôt.

Il se tourna vers Castiel et eut un choc en voyant le visage dévasté de celui-ci. Castiel ne lui avait jamais paru si vulnérable et il eut envie de prendre celui-ci contre lui et lui rappeler qu'il était un puissant ange du seigneur, un être céleste plus ancien que la terre elle-même…Que Stuart n'était rien…Rien du tout et qu'il pourrait l'écraser d'un geste de la main s'il le voulait.

Tout cela était vrai et Castiel avait vécu tant de choses dans sa longue existence, tant de guerres, de batailles, de pertes et de victoires…

Mais il n'avait jamais eu à vivre dans un tel état de vulnérabilité…

David avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Castiel et lui parlait doucement. Dean fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de celui-ci.

- Ça va Cass ? lui demanda-t-il doucement et l'ange leva les yeux sur lui.

- Oui Dean.

- Ok...

Il se racla la gorge et d'un geste maladroit passa son bras sur la nuque de l'ange pour lui donner une brève accolade.

Isabella leur demanda alors à tous de se rasseoir et la séance porta tout naturellement sur le respect et sur l'impression que chacun avait eu face au comportement de Stuart mais aussi à celui de Dean.

Évidemment, tous dirent qu'ils auraient réagi de la même manière que celui-ci.

À la fin de la séance, Isabella demanda à Dean et à Castiel de rester quelques secondes.

- Je voulais vous demander votre avis face à la perspective de demander à Stuart de quitter le séminaire… leur dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent, surpris.

- Vous voulez l'expulser ? demanda calmement Castiel.

- Son comportement est des plus répréhensible à votre égard et je ne voudrais pas vous faire préjudice…Sans compter que votre couple a de bien meilleures chances et fait de bien meilleurs progrès que le leur…Si je peux me permettre de l'avouer…

- Oh…Heu… Dean ne savait trop quoi dire et Castiel lui jeta un bref regard en hochant la tête avant de s'adresser à la thérapeute.

- Je crois qu'ils devraient rester. Je ne veux causer de problèmes à personne et si Stuart nous quitte, Greg le devra aussi et il ne m'a jamais fait le moindre tort. Mais je voudrais que vous l'avertissiez qu'à la moindre parole désobligeante à mon égard, ce ne sera pas seulement à mon conjoint qu'il aura à faire mais à moi !

Isabella le regarda avec un léger sourire avant de hocher la tête.

- Bien. L'avertissement tiendra et merci de votre compréhension. Passez une bonne journée Messieurs et on se retrouve à 13h00 pour notre rencontre.

Castiel hocha la tête et quitta la salle d'un pas ferme, Dean sur les talons.

/

Castiel n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et Dean le suivit sans rien dire, perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Castiel avait pris la bonne décision, Stuart devait rester au séminaire…Personne ne devait le quitter tant et aussi longtemps que le coupable ne se serait pas fait connaître. Lui et Castiel s'étaient immédiatement compris avant même que Castiel ne donne sa réponse à Isabella…Leurs capacité de se comprendre sans même échanger un mot devenait de plus en plus forte et Dean en ressentit un sentiment de fierté incroyable. Il était fier de ce lien qu'il partageait avec Castiel…Un ange putain ! La classe Winchester tout de même !

Castiel se dirigeait vers leur chambre et Dean le suivit docilement. Le silence de Cass commençait à l'inquiéter. L'ange était-il en colère contre lui ? Avait-il outrepassé ses droits à le défendre ainsi devant tout le monde ? Castiel en était-il insulté ?

- Tu vas bien Cass ? lui demanda finalement Dean alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux devant la porte de leur chambre.

- J'ai mal à la tête, dit seulement celui-ci sans se retourner et en sortant la clé de la poche arrière de son jeans.

- Oh…Et à part cela ? s'informa-t-il en se demandant depuis quand était-il si intéressé à parler de _sentiments ?_

Castiel sembla avoir eu la même réflexion puisqu'il se retourna enfin pour faire face au chasseur, le visage empli de curiosité et de surprise.

- Je…Je vais bien Dean…

- Tu n'as pas envie de tuer ce con ? demanda enfin Dean et Castiel haussa les épaules.

- On m'a fait pire tu sais…

C'était bien la réponse qu'il redoutait…

Il se jeta enfin à l'eau.

- Tu es fâché contre moi ? Pour avoir sauté à ta défense et tout ? J'ai entamé ta _virilité ?_

Cette fois Castiel afficha une totale et complète incompréhension.

- Pourquoi je serais en colère contre toi Dean ? Et pour ton information je n'ai pas de virilité…

Dean ne fut pas du tout d'accord avec cette affirmation. Castiel était peut-être bien un ange mais il était loin d'être privé de virilité. Dean ne se rendit compte qu'après un long moment qu'il reluquait un peu trop attentivement le postérieur du dit-ange-viril tandis que celui-ci ouvrait la porte de leur chambre.

Il se secoua en retenant au dernier moment l'envie de se frapper au visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait nom de Dieu ? Pourquoi il regardait Castiel ainsi ? Pourquoi cette fascination ? Pourquoi ce besoin de le zieuter, de le dévorer des yeux ?

Ok...Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de voir Castiel porter autre chose que son habit de saint comptable et la vue de son ange en jeans lui était encore étrange…Sans compter qu'il avait fichu belle allure dans ce jeans et…

Dean eut la bénédiction d'être interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque Castiel s'immobilisa d'un coup devant lui en poussant une exclamation de surprise.

Le chasseur en lui prit immédiatement le dessus et il sortit son arme en vitesse. Il poussa légèrement Castiel derrière lui et entra dans la pièce.

/

Dean avait passé tant de temps sans voir un seul revenant que la vue de celui-ci lui fit stupidement plaisir. Fallait vraiment être un timbré de Winchester pour se réjouir de la présence d'un puissant revenant habité de rage.

Il eut d'ailleurs à peine le temps de se jeter par terre en emportant Castiel avec lui qu'une des lampes de la chambre fut projetée vers eux. Elle s'écrasa contre l'embrasure de la porte dans un fracas de verre éclaté. Dean avait atterri sur Castiel de tout son poids et il se demanda soudainement s'il ne l'avait pas blessé dans sa tentative de le protéger.

- Tu vas bien Cass ? lui demanda-t-il sans bouger. Castiel grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et le chasseur lui demanda de répéter.

- Enlève-toi de sur moi ! lui cria l'ange, la voix brisée par le poids de Dean sur lui.

- Oh…désolé, dit celui-ci en se relevant. Il tendit la main à Castiel qui s'en empara pour se relever à son tour. L'ange épousseta ses vêtements puis releva la tête et se figea, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Hum…Voilà donc un fantôme, demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Le revenant ne sembla pas partager le calme de celui-ci et les regardait avec une rage apparente. C'était un homme, mi-trentaine, les cheveux châtains et sans aucune marque distinctive si ce n'était de sa blancheur énigmatique. Dean avait vu nombre de revenants abordant les stigmates de leur mort, certaines plus dégoûtantes les unes que les autres, mais ce fantôme n'avait aucune marque de violence apparente.

Son regard, par contre, n'avait plus rien d'humain.

L'homme portait des vêtements modernes qui renforçait l'idée qu'il devait être l'une des victimes de cet endroit. Il ne comprenait alors pas très bien pourquoi il s'attaquait à eux ainsi.

Castiel vint pour approcher le revenant mais celui-ci fonça sur lui avec menace. Castiel ne tenta pas même de s'écarter et laissa le fantôme traverser violemment son corps avec un regard surpris.

- Ce n'est pas très agréable… dit-il simplement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cass ! Écarte-toi ! lui cria Dean en voyant le fantôme se préparer à l'attaquer à nouveau. L'ange se poussa sur le côté et le fantôme fonça dans le vide avant de disparaître.

Castiel regarda Dean avec surprise.

- C'est cela un fantôme Dean ? Pas très dangereux comme créature. Je me demande bien comment vous avez pu avoir des difficultés à les combattre à vos débuts toi et Sam…

Sa phrase fut interrompue lorsque Castiel reçut la télécommande de la télévision en pleine figure. Il grogna de douleur en posant une main sur sa joue.

- Hé ! Ça fait mal ! hurla-t-il au vide devant lui d'une voix colérique. Le silence lui répondit, ce qui sembla insulter personnellement l'ange.

- Je t'ordonne de te montrer ! Sale…Sale lâche ! cria Castiel après hésitation et ne trouvant apparemment pas d'insultes disponibles dans son dictionnaire personnel.

- Cass, le cherche pas ! le mit en garde Dean en ajustant son arme devant lui, à l'affut du moindre mouvement.

- Il m'a fait mal Dean ! se plaignit Castiel sans décolérer.

- On t'a fait pire, rappelle-toi, lui dit Dean en souriant légèrement.

- Jamais sans une bataille juste et équitable ! dit Castiel en serrant les poings. Il releva la tête vers le plafond. Allez ! Montre-toi !

Cette fois-ci, le fantôme obéit et réapparut devant eux. Son visage trahissait la surprise de ne pas les voir se sauver à toutes jambes et il les observa silencieusement, son regard surtout porté sur Castiel.

Dean décida que la fête avait assez duré et pointa son arme sur le revenant.

- Ok…Maintenant tu t'expliques mon vieux ! Qui es-tu ?

Le revenant tourna la tête vers le chasseur mais ne dit pas un mot.

- Parle ou je te fais manger un peu de sel ! Qui es-tu ? Victor ?

Aucune réaction. Il tenta de se mémoriser le nom des autres victimes mais Castiel sembla avoir lu dans ses pensées.

- Lenny ? demanda l'ange.

Aucune réaction.

- François ?

Cette fois le revenant réagit faiblement, comme si le son de son propre nom lui était étranger.

- François ? répéta Castiel et cette fois le fantôme perdit son regard froid et hocha doucement la tête.

- Pourquoi tu nous attaques ? demanda Dean sans diminuer sa garde.

- Dylan…. souffla lentement le spectre et Dean en ressentit des frissons des pieds à la tête. Il n'avait que très rarement engagé la discussion avec un fantôme et la sensation n'était pas des plus agréable.

- Dylan ? Quoi Dylan ? demanda Dean sans comprendre.

Castiel sembla soudainement avoir oublié sa joue douloureuse et sa rancune envers François et s'approcha doucement de celui-ci.

- Cass…gronda Dean, découragé de voir l'ange prendre autant de risques. Celui-ci l'ignora et continua à se rapprocher du fantôme.

- Dylan est ton amoureux non ?

Cette fois-ci le visage de François se crispa de douleur et Dean aurait juré que le spectre allait pleurer…Si cela était possible...

Castiel pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, les yeux emplis de tendresse.

- Où est Dylan ? demanda-t-il et François disparut alors d'un coup avant de réapparaître brusquement à quelques centimètres du visage de Castiel. Dean braqua plus fermement son arme, prêt à faire feu au moindre signe d'agressivité du fantôme. Mais celui-ci ne fit que regarder fixement Castiel un long moment avant de poser calmement sa main sur le visage de celui-ci. Dean vit Castiel échapper un bref hoquet de surprise avant que la voix ferme et lumineuse du revenant ne le fasse sursauter.

- Dylan…chanta-t-il dramatiquement avant de disparaître soudainement.

Dean se rua vers Castiel qui semblait encore ébranlé et posa ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Cass ? Hé Cass, tu vas bien ?

Castiel leva enfin les yeux sur ceux du chasseur. Il semblait choqué, abasourdi.

- Il est si seul Dean ! dit-il enfin d'une voix brisée.

- Hein ? Qui ?

- François ! Il a touché mon visage et j'ai…J'ai ressenti sa peine Dean…Il se meurt de tristesse…Il a perdu Dylan…Il le cherche désespérément…

- Oh… Dean libéra l'ange de son emprise et demeura quelque peu soucieux.

- Des amoureux séparés ? Ça n'augure rien de bon d'après mon expérience….

- Pas des amoureux Dean ! Des âmes sœurs ! lui dit Castiel et le chasseur le regarda avec surprise.

- Des âmes sœurs ? C'est une blague ?

- Non Dean ! Les âmes sœurs existent réellement ! Souviens-toi de ce que la mère de Victor a dit à Sam…Lui et son conjoint s'aimaient comme des fous !

- C'est aussi ce qu'a dit le barman, réfléchit tout haut Dean.

- Et Cynthia à propos de François et Dylan ! continua Castiel. Dean…Je crois que cette chose ne cherche pas seulement à sacrifier des amoureux. Elle cherche des âmes sœurs !

- Mais pourquoi ici ? demanda Dean et cette fois, Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas Dean…

- Et pourquoi ce François ne nous a-t-il pas simplement dit le nom de la chose qui lui a fait cela au lieu de nous attaquer ?

- Je ne sais pas…Mais une force l'a fait disparaître Dean…Quelque chose ne veut pas qu'il nous parle et ce fantôme n'est pas libre…Il est enchaîné et esclave de ce…Ce monstre…Et il est séparé de son âme sœur…

Castiel semblait habité par une colère et une consternation que Dean ne lui avait jamais vue.

- Nous devons absolument le délivrer ! dit-il fermement en regardant Dean.

- Mais bien sûr Cass ! C'est le but tu sais…Pas la peine de faire ton héros vengeur !

- Mon quoi ? demanda l'ange en fronçant les sourcils.

- Laisse tomber.

- Que faisons-nous alors ? demanda Castiel à Dean.

- On garde l'œil ouvert Cass…Je n'ai pas l'impression que nous serons les seuls à avoir la visite de fantômes.

- Je suis plutôt triste pour ceux-ci Dean…Imagine...Être condamné à errer pour l'éternité sans même pouvoir être auprès de son âme sœur, lui dit Castiel en s'assoyant sur le lit. La tristesse et la compassion que démontrait l'ange le toucha profondément. Il reconnaissait là son Castiel…Son Castiel au grand cœur qui tentait toujours de faire pour le mieux…Même s'il faisait des gaffes …

Il ressentit un élan d'affection pour l'ange et sans y penser, se rapprocha de lui et le serra fortement contre son cœur.

Le geste avait été spontané et il ne réalisa celui-ci que lorsque qu'il eut Castiel bien serré contre lui.

Son premier réflexe fut de repousser Castiel mais il se retint. Le geste avait été de son propre chef et il aurait été malpoli, cruel même de repousser son ami ainsi…Sans compter qu'avec les jours passés, il avait pris l'habitude de contacts physiques avec Castiel et que ceux-ci lui étaient agréables…Très agréables même…Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Castiel contre sa poitrine et les bras de celui-ci autour de son dos…Une envie irrésistible d'embrasser l'ange sur les lèvres l'envahit et il dut lutter fortement pour libérer l'ange et reculer.

Castiel le regarda avec surprise mais sans commenter.

Dean était mal à l'aise et étonné de son propre geste. Il se passa maladroitement une main sur la nuque en bafouillant.

- Écoute Cass…On va libérer ces âmes…Tu vas voir…T'en fais pas avec cela OK ?

Castiel eut un petit sourire timide.

- D'accord Dean…

Le chasseur soupira.

La journée allait être longue…Sans compter la nuit à venir à partager le lit de l'ange…

Ils seraient tous les deux complètement conscients cette nuit…Sans coma éthylique pour s'échapper…

Commet allait-il alors pouvoir contrôler ses propres réactions alors qu'il y arrivait à peine en état d'éveil ?

Castiel lui plaisait…Inutile de le nier…Il pouvait toujours lutter mais il ne savait pas pour encore combien de temps…


	12. Course a obstacles

**Encore et toujours merci de tout coeur pour vos reviews et encouragements! **

**J'ai enfin pu mettre par écrit le déroulement entier de cette fic. Elle fera probablement environ 22 chapitres.**

******Petit spoiler et à lire à vos risques*****

**Le lemon va devenir de plus en plus présent à partir de ce chapitres et puisque plusieurs me demandent depuis un moment si il y aura du Top!Dean ou du Top! Cass sachez que je ferai un petit changement par rapport à mes autres fics et que le top! dean sera beaucoup plus présent...Quoi qu'il ne sera pas qu'exclusif!**

****** Fin du petit spoiler******

**Merci à Marian cléa pour les corrections! **

**Bonne lecture je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre...**

Course à obstables!

Castiel et Dean déjeunèrent en compagnie de Serenna et Évelyn qui revenaient à peine de leur séance personnalisée avec Isabella. C'était présentement le tour de Kyle et David qui passaient juste avant eux. Dean se souvint que leur séance allait porter sur leur vie sexuelle et il sentit la panique l'envahir. Lui et Cass n'avaient pas encore parlé de ce qu'ils allaient inventer !

Castiel était apparemment affamé et dévorait son repas avec entrain sous le regard abasourdi d'Évelyn.

- Mais tu fais chier de rester si mince Cass ! grogna-t-elle.

- Bardon ? demanda l'ange, la bouche pleine.

- Cass et moi n'avons rien eu pour le petit déjeuner, le défendit Dean et Serenna eut un grand sourire.

- Pas surprenant ! C'est que vous avez fêté en grand hier ! Si ça peut vous consoler je sais que Jordan a été malade toute la nuit…J'ai bien aimé ce club…

- Moi aussi, se mêla Castiel.

- Et ici ? Vous vous plaisez ? demanda Dean qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de gramer des informations.

- Oh oui !

- Vous dormez bien ?

- Oui…Pas comme Jack ! rigola Serenna et Castiel la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Jack ne dort pas bien ?

- C'est ce qu'il dit…Il prétend qu'il entend toute sorte de choses dans sa chambre.

Dean et Castiel se jetèrent immédiatement un regard entendu. Ils allaient devoir avoir une petite conversation avec Jack…

Dean traîna littéralement des pieds en chemin vers le bureau d'Isabella. Il aurait eu envie de feindre un malaise quelconque. Castiel semblait indifférent, pour changer…

La thérapeute les accueillit de son éternel sourire enthousiaste. Elle était définitivement leur suspect numéro 1 et plus que jamais, Dean savait qu'il devait user de prudence en sa présence…

- Cass ! Dean ! Comment a été votre après-midi ?

- Très bien, dit simplement Castiel en prenant place sur le petit sofa. Dean prit place à ses côtés, ses cuisses touchant celles de l'ange, embarrassé par leur proximité.

- Aujourd'hui nous débuterons le volet de votre sexualité, commença-t-elle en prenant place devant les deux hommes.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Dean et la femme leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'est que…Je suis plutôt du style pudique, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

- Ne vous en faites pas…J'ai également un diplôme en sexologie et j'ai l'habitude. Il suffit de briser la glace puis vous verrez que la discussion sera beaucoup plus facile par la suite…Commençons doucement…Parlons de préliminaires…

Dean s'étrangla presque. Isabella lui jeta un petit sourire mais ne posa aucun commentaire.

- Je voudrais que nous parlions de ce qui vous stimule, ce qui vous met dans l'ambiance…Comment amorcez-vous une relation sexuelle ? Est-ce quelque chose que vous planifiez ou est-ce quelque chose qui arrive selon l'humeur du moment ?

Dean devint muet comme une carpe et était certain que s'il avait tenté de parler, aucune phrase compréhensible ne serait sortie de sa bouche.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle, se tournant vers Castiel qui était demeuré impassible.

- La deuxième option, dit tranquillement celui-ci.

- Spontané alors ? insista Isabella et Castiel hocha la tête.

-Oui…Nous ne planifions jamais le moment ou la fréquence de nos relations sexuelles.

Dean était devenu écarlate et commençait à sentir la sueur lui dégouliner dans le dos…Comment Castiel arrivait-il à demeurer si calme et indifférent ? C'est de leur vie sexuelle fictive qu'il parlait !

- Qui amorce habituellement la relation ? continua Isabella.

- C'est plutôt partagé.

- Y a-t-il l'un de vous qui a un appétit sexuel plus élevé que l'autre ?

- Oui, Dean.

Le chasseur ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda Castiel, abasourdi.

Mais comment il faisait cet abruti pour répondre ainsi, sans aucune hésitation ? Avait-il déjà réfléchi à la question ? Est-ce que…Est-ce que Castiel avait déjà forgé des scénarios ? Les avaient-ils imaginé faire…Faire cela ?

Cette seule pensée l'emplit d'un sentiment d'embarras mais également d'une soudaine excitation… D'imaginer Castiel en train de les visualiser ensemble le rendait excité…

- Combien de temps pouvez-vous consacrer aux préliminaires, aux jeux, avant d'amorcer la relation ?

Cette fois, Isabella s'adressait à lui et il dut essuyer ses paumes moites sur son jeans.

- Heu…Bah…Je…Pas très longtemps ?

- Pas très longtemps ? demanda Isabella. Je dois donc en conclure que vous ne préconisez pas vraiment les préliminaires, non ?

- Heu…Bien…Nous…Je….

- Les préliminaires sont très importants dans un couple…Surtout pour un couple qui se connaît depuis aussi longtemps que vous. Le sexe ne doit pas avoir pour seule fonction la satisfaction sexuelle. Vous devez consacrer du temps au corps de votre conjoint, le toucher, le cajoler mais aussi l'exciter, le mener jusqu'au bout de sa patience, le faire gémir de hâte.

Dean savait que son visage devait à présent être rouge comme le feu. Ses mains étaient moites, sa gorge sèche…Son cœur battait fortement contre sa poitrine…Et les paroles de la thérapeute le troublaient comme jamais…Il n'arrivait pas à soustraire les images mentales qui venaient avec ses mots : toucher le corps de Castiel…Le faire supplier…le faire gémir…

Il était en feu et en nage à la fois…Son sexe commençait à se durcir et jamais il n'avait ressenti une aussi soudaine et puissante excitation.

Isabella le devina immédiatement et le gratifia d'un petit sourire.

- Je voudrais que vous preniez cela en considération ce soir…C'est d'ailleurs le devoir que je vous donne…

- Vous nous donnez le devoir d'avoir une relation sexuelle ? demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui…J'imagine que ce n'est pas un problème…non ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant.

- Heu…Non ! dit Dean qui sentait le regard de la thérapeute le brûler.

- Non, répondit également Castiel d'une voix ferme mais trahissant un léger malaise que seul Dean fut en mesure de ressentir.

- Parfait ! Je voudrais que vous passiez du temps à vous toucher, je sais que cela est un problème pour vous en public mais plus vous serez à l'aise de le faire en privé et plus ça vous deviendra naturel…Cass ?

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement.

- Heu...Oui ?

- Je voudrais que vous prodiguiez un toucher à Dean, rien de trop privé ne vous en faites pas, mais le genre de toucher qui lui ait agréable…Le genre de toucher que vous lui prodigueriez en signe de tendresse en écoutant la télévision par exemple, quelque chose de banal mais que vous savez lui plaire…

- Oh…Heu...

C'était au tour de Castiel d'être cramoisi et Dean en aurait ressenti de la satisfaction s'il n'avait pas deviné qu'il serait le prochain en liste à devoir obéir aux ordres de cette foutue thérapeute à la con !

- Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec l'exercice je comprendrai… leur dit gentiment Isabella mais Castiel secoua la tête.

- Non…Je peux le faire…

Dean aurait voulu avoir son mot à dire parce qu'il était, pour sa part, décidément mal à l'aise avec l'idée.

Son corps n'avait aucune objection à démontrer son attirance pour Cass mais son esprit n'était pas au même diapason. Il avait déjà de la difficulté à contrôler cette érection _déplaisante_ et complètement_ inappropriée !_

Son cauchemar ne fit qu'empirer lorsque Castiel se rapprocha de lui et déposa doucement sa main sur la nuque du chasseur. Dean retint son souffle un instant, ne sachant trop ce que l'ange avait l'intention de faire…

La main le caressa alors tendrement, du bout des doigts, à la racine des cheveux et Dean ressentit un bien-être et un calme immédiat.

Il avait toujours aimé qu'on le touche à cet endroit, cela lui permettait de se calmer, de relaxer et de s'apaiser…Et Cass l'avait immédiatement deviné…Cass qui, se rappela-t-il, avait reconstruit son corps dans son intégrité jadis.

Les doigts massèrent doucement sa nuque avant de se diriger lentement vers son cou. Le toucher était toujours aussi délicat et Dean se surprit lui-même à fermer les yeux.

La peau de Castiel était chaude et douce et son odeur personnelle lui emplit tous les sens…Même sans ses pouvoirs, Castiel avait conservé son odeur propre…Ce subtile mélange d'ozone, de pluie, d'électricité et de caramel…L'odeur qui l'avait tant de fois bercé vers un sommeil paisible.

Lorsqu'il tentait de se remémorer sa délivrance des enfers, la seule chose qui lui parvenait était cette odeur…

Il se souvint avoir souffert, avoir ressenti les feux de l'enfer puis…Puis ce son d'ailes et cette odeur…En sa présence, il se sentait en sécurité et en paix…Un peu comme un nourrisson contre le cœur maternel.

Il n'y avait plus rien de sexuel dans ce qu'il ressentait à présent…Quoi qu'il n'y avait rien d'amical non plus…C'était beaucoup plus, c'était fort, puissant et ne concernait que lui et Castiel…

Il perdit quelque peu conscience des évènements autour de lui. La main de Castiel était tout près de son visage à présent, si près…Ses doigts touchant la peau tendre de son cou, le derrière de ses oreilles, la naissance de ses cheveux.

Il sursauta violemment lorsque Isabella parla.

- Je vois Dean que vous êtes parfaitement à l'aise à présent.

Il ouvrit les yeux, Castiel retira sa main et la magie fut brisée.

- Alors ? lui demanda Isabella en souriant, manifestement fière de la réaction de Dean.

- Heu…

- C'était bon, non ?

Il ne vit pas l'intérêt de mentir.

- Oui…

- Croyez-vous être en mesure de faire la même chose à votre conjoint ?

Toucher Castiel ? Et merde !

Le problème était qu'il avait très envie de le toucher…Mais comment remettre à Cass la sensation de bien-être que celui-ci lui avait apporté ?

Cass le connaissait de corps et d'âme mais Dean ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il avait eu plus de contact physique avec l'ange ces derniers jours que ces cinq dernières années !

Sans compter que Castiel n'était pas humain…Qu'il n'allait probablement pas aimer les touchers de Dean…

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

Il ressentait encore le sentiment d'apaisement que Castiel lui avait procuré et décida d'y aller à l'instinct. Sa main se déposa tout naturellement sur le visage de l'ange. Il avait secrètement toujours eu envie de parcourir celui-ci et se laissa enfin aller à cette fantaisie. Il parcourut doucement la joue pleine de celui-ci, frissonnant face à la douceur. Ses doigts caressèrent ensuite l'angle de la mâchoire puis les lèvres. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Castiel sur ses doigts et frissonna. Il remonta quelque peu, ressentant le picotement des poils drus de la repousse de barbe de l'ange sans pour autant ressentir d'alerte quelconque. Castiel ferma les yeux et son visage était calme et détendu. Dean termina son parcours en touchant doucement les paupières closes et lutta contre le désir violent de se rapprocher du visage pour y déposer les lèvres.

Lorsque Castiel ouvrit les yeux à la fin de la séance, il se perdit dans le bleu profond qui lui fit face. Il aurait voulu savoir ce que Castiel ressentait à cet instant…Il l'aurait souhaité de tout cœur…Mais il savait que cet exercice demeurerait quelque chose dont ils ne parleraient probablement jamais plus.

/

Dean était encore déboussolé lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle.

Il n'eut heureusement pas le temps de souffrir trop longtemps que Jack et Jordan accoururent vers eux.

- Cass ! Dean ! Venez dans la cour arrière ! leur dit joyeusement Jordan en s'emparant du bras de Castiel tandis que Jack faisait de même avec Dean.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il tandis que l'homme le traînait derrière lui.

- Nathan, Christine et Dennis ont organisé une course à obstacle en couple !

Dean s'immobilisa sur place, obligeant Jack à faire de même.

- Non…Écoute je suis crevé…Moi et Cass voulions aller à notre chambre et…

- Vous aurez toute la nuit pour baiser ! lui dit Jack en le tirant par la main.

Dean voulut répliquer que lui et Cass _n'avaient pas l'intention de baiser bordel !_ Mais puisque personne ne sembla prendre en compte son opinion, il ne fit que gronder de dépit et se laissa entraîner vers l'extérieur.

Le groupe entier y était ainsi que les trois thérapeutes. Les couples portaient déjà leurs dossards de couleur et Kyle leur lança deux dossards bleus.

- Allez mes beaux ! Et je vous avertis que vous ne gagnerez pas aujourd'hui !

- C'est nous qui allons gagner ! dit joyeusement Jack en embrassant son conjoint sur la joue. Celui-ci sourit largement et Dean remarqua que ce couple s'était vraiment rapproché depuis la soirée au_ Jailbait_.

Dennis prit la parole et exprima son bonheur de constater que tous participaient à l'exercice.

- J'ai été amené de force…dit bêtement Dean ce qui fit éclater Jack de rire.

- Oui…Je crois que j'ai empêché Dean et Cass de s'amuser dans leur grand lit…Je peux dire que vous aviez l'air très pressé de vous y rendre !

- Hein ! Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ! s'écria presque Dean, piqué au vif.

- Mon pauvre…Je sais reconnaître un mec en effervescence ! L'envie vous dégoulinait par tous les pores de la peau…Ça vous permettra d'être plus agressif pour la course !

Il eut soudainement envie de frapper ce fichu visage aux dents trop blanches…En effervescence…Eux ? Pfff…Non mais !

Il préféra ne rien dire et enfila son dossard. Dennis expliqua les règles du jeu.

Ils devaient faire la course à deux et passer à travers les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant eux.

-Et n'oubliez pas que cette course se fait en couple ! Inutile de piquer un sprint si votre partenaire ne suit pas votre cadence !

Castiel et Dean allèrent se poster à la ligne de départ près des autres. Seul Stuart et Greg n'avaient pas l'air enthousiaste. Greg était apparemment encore en furie contre son conjoint pour sa crise du matin et Stuart ne regardait Castiel et Dean que pour leur faire des yeux noirs. Les filles ne semblaient pas très compétitives, Serenna semblant s'amuser beaucoup plus qu'Évelyn. Les deux autres couples démontraient par contre un enthousiasme et une vigueur compétitive. Castiel regardait partout autour de lui avec attention, les poings serrés, presque comme s'il se préparait à une guerre céleste.

Le départ fut annoncé et Dean s'élança en tirant Castiel par la manche de son chandail, celui-ci n'ayant pas réagi au signal.

Le premier obstacle leur apparut après une minute de course. Des pneus mis au sol dans lesquels ils devaient passer à croche-pieds.

Dean jura en se retrouvant face contre terre. Castiel s'était également embourbé dans ses propres pieds et était demeuré couché sur les pneus, un sourire idiot au visage.

- C'est amusant !

- C'est encore plus amusant quand on gagne ! Allez ! Relève-toi ! lui dit Dean en l'aidant à se relever. Ils furent plus prudents pour le restant de la piste de pneus et Dean tenta d'ignorer l'équipe de Kyle et David et celle de Jack et Jordan qui les dépassaient largement.

Un muret se dressa bientôt devant eux. Castiel leva les yeux, surpris et interrogatif.

- Prends la corde ! lui dit Dean en tentant lui-même d'escalader le mur. Il réalisa bientôt que c'était beaucoup plus difficile que dans les films de son enfance. Ses pieds glissaient contre le mur sans arriver à prendre prise, ses mains étaient écorchées par la corde et il se laissa tomber sur le sol pantelant. Lorsqu'il regarda près de lui, il réalisa que Castiel avait rapidement pigé le truc en observant ses efforts et que l'ange était déjà à mi-chemin.

- Super Cass ! Continue ! l'encouragea Dean, impressionné. Castiel réussit à escalader le muret sans une goutte de sueur et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté. Dean grogna…Il devait réussir à son tour à présent…

Il usa de toutes ses forces, peina et sua tandis que les autres équipes les avaient rejoint.

- Dean ! Allez ! Tu y es presque ! l'encouragea Castiel et quelque chose dans la voix de l'ange le poussa à se surpasser et il enjamba bientôt le muret pour se laisser tomber de l'autre côté.

Castiel lui sourit largement et prit sa main dans la sienne avant de se mettre à courir vers l'obstacle suivant.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au pied d'une petite crevasse avec une corde devant eux qui était rattachée à un arbre. Suffisait de se laisser balancer de l'autre côté…Chose facile pour un ange mais non pas pour un chasseur ayant horreur des hauteurs ! Bon d'accord, la crevasse n'était pas très profonde mais Dean n'avait tout de même pas envie de se balancer comme un con !

- Vas-y d'abord Dean, l'encouragea Castiel et l'enthousiasme de celui-ci l'encouragea. Il agrippa la corde fortement et se donna un élan. Il arriva sans encombres de l'autre côté et lança la corde pour que celle-ci se balance vers Castiel. Castiel n'hésita pas une seule seconde et atterrit bientôt près de lui.

Le reste du parcours fut tel que Dean l'avait craint…Ils durent passer sous un obstacle et ramper dans la boue comme des enfants puis plonger dans le lac pour nager jusqu'au petit drapeau bleu qui les attendait et revenir le plus rapidement possible.

Dean n'avait pas jamais autant couru, rampé et sauté depuis son enfance et sans avoir à le faire pour sauver sa peau d'un monstre quelconque. Il se prit lui-même au jeu et ne réalisa qu'après un long moment qu'il abordait un énorme sourire.

Ils ne gagnèrent pas…

Ils arrivèrent troisième après Greg et Stuart.

Les filles étaient quatrième et leurs amis Kyle et David derniers.

Pourtant les sourires et les cris de joie de Jack et Jordan étaient aussi puissants que Kyle et David qui s'embrassaient passionnément en riant.

Castiel était couvert de boue, les cheveux encore humides, les vêtements dégoûtants et déchirés par endroit et il souriait joyeusement en regardant Jack qui portait Jordan sur ses épaules en paradant fièrement de leur victoire.

Il eut un coup au cœur.

Parce que malgré son air débraillé, Castiel était magnifique…

Dean ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux bleus pétillants de bonheur de l'ange et une brève pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit : mais qu'est-ce que ce serait bien s'il pouvait s'assurer que Castiel soit éternellement heureux comme à ce moment même.

L'activité de l'après-midi avait crée une ambiance joyeuse qui fut littéralement contagieuse.

Au souper, Kyle et David avaient rejoint Dean et Castiel à leur table et Jack et Jordan vinrent tout naturellement coller leur table à la leur. Les autres les imitèrent bientôt jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous à manger sur une table commune improvisée.

La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, seul Stuart demeurait plus effacé.

À la fin du repas, Jack proposa à tous de continuer cette petite soirée sur la terrasse extérieure où ils pourraient tous profiter du bon air frais de cette fin d'été en se buvant quelques petits verres. Tous furent d'accord et filèrent à leurs chambres pour se changer. Dean enfila rapidement une veste sur son t-shirt et força Castiel à faire de même car les soirées commençaient à être fraîches. Il attrapa une de ses bouteilles de Whisky d'urgence qu'il avait apporté dans sa valise et se dépêcha de retourner au point de rendez-vous. Il était excité à l'idée de passer une petite soirée calme et entre amis et eut l'idée d'y inviter Sam…Le pauvre mec ne profitait lui aussi que très rarement d'une soirée comme celle-ci. Castiel se porta volontaire pour texter celui-ci, fier de ses nouvelles habilités en textage…Sam les rejoignit à la sortie de l'auberge. Il avait apporté une boîte de six bières et semblait véritablement heureux de l'invitation…

Ils furent les derniers arrivés à la terrasse.

- Je suis tombé sur notre homme à tout faire, commença Dean au groupe. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Comme il s'y était attendu, tous accueillirent joyeusement Sam et on l'invita à venir s'asseoir.

- Il y a toujours de la place pour notre cher petit homme à tout faire ! déclara Jack en offrant une bière à celui-ci puis ajouta d'un clin d'œil, surtout lorsqu'il est aussi sexy !

Sam rougit immédiatement des pieds à la tête. Ce qui ne fit qu'encourager Jack.

- Trop mignon ! Tu es gay mon beau ?

- Heu…Je…

Dean dut se retenir d'éclater de rire, ayant une envie irrésistible de se moquer de son frère.

- Allez ! Sois pas timide ! le cajola Jack ce qui ne fit que rendre Sam encore plus aphone.

- Oh, laisse-le donc tranquille Jack ! rigola Serenna.

- Quoi ? C'est une question légitime non ?

- Je suis hétéro, dit enfin Sam en prenant une longue gorgée de sa bière. Sa déclaration fut suivie d'une huée générale qui fit sourire Sam.

- Désolé…C'est pas mon choix… se défendit-il.

- Hum…On veut bien te pardonner… lui dit Kyle en lui donnant une grande bourrade sur l'épaule qui fit chanceler son géant de petit frère.

- Vous croyez que les autres employés sont hétéros ? s'intéressa Jordan et tous les regards se posèrent sur Sam. Celui-ci éclata de rire et tendit les mains devant lui en signe de défense.

- Hé ! Me regardez pas ! Je ne sais pas !

- Oh ! Allez ! Je suis certaine que tu en as une petite idée ! tenta de l'amadouer Évelyn.

- Bon…Je sais que Christine est gay…Mais je jure que je ne sais pas pour les autres !

- Moi je crois que Dennis l'est mais non Nathan, se mêla Greg.

- Mmm…Je sais pas trop…Tu serais prêt à parier ? demanda Kyle et David lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

- Kyle ! Pas de pari !

- OH ! Dave ! Tu es rabat-joie ! se plaignit le motard avant de se tourner vers Greg.

- Je parie 20 dollars vieux !

- Kyle ! jura David.

- Pari tenu ! déclara Greg en tendant la main au motard qui la prit.

Un feu fut allumé dans un espace spécialement réservé aux feux de camp et tous se mirent à l'aise. L'ambiance était amicale et détendue. David s'était emmitouflé contre Kyle et le couple se tenait la main, s'échangeant quelques caresses ici et là. Les filles s'étaient assises sur une couverture par terre et se tenaient l'une contre l'autre. Jordan s'était lui aussi niché sur son conjoint et celui-ci lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Dean se sentait bien parmi eux…Il se sentait détendu et à l'aise…Il se sentait intégré à un groupe et oublia même durant quelques temps qu'il était à cet endroit pour enquêter…Qu'il n'était que de passage et que lorsque l'enquête serait terminée il devrait partir…Lui et Castiel…

Il regarda celui-ci qui buvait tranquillement un verre de vin en souriant à une blague de David et son cœur se serra…

Lorsque tout serait terminé il retournerait chasser et Castiel retournerait dans son paradis…Et plus jamais les choses ne seraient pareilles…

Il envia soudainement ces gens autour de lui…

- Hé tout le monde ! le fit sursauter Jack. Et si nous jouions à un jeu ?

- Si tu veux proposer une partouze c'est non ! le nargua Kyle. Jack lui fit la grimace.

- Rabat-joie !...Ok…Je propose que nous fassions une partie de _Top/bottom…_

_- _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté ce qui fit sourire Jack.

- Cass ! Honte à toi ! Quelle sorte de gay es-tu pour ne pas connaître ce merveilleux jeu ?

-…Qu'il a lui-même inventé… ajouta ironiquement Jordan.

- Bah…C'est un jeu merveilleux Jordie-Chéri et tu le sais !

- Allez ! Explique-le-nous ton jeu ! le poussa Greg.

- Super! Bon…On passe chaque couple à tour de rôle et tout le monde tente de deviner qui est le_ top _du couple…Une fois que tout le monde à tenté de deviner, le _top _prend une gorgée de son verre et tout ceux qui se sont trompés doivent faire la même chose !

Dean sentit la panique l'envahir…Et dire qu'il passait une si belle soirée jusque-là.

Castiel avait un air abasourdi sur le visage qui fit craindre le pire à Dean. Il se rapprocha de l'ange.

- Ça va Cass ?

- Non Dean ! C'est quoi un _Bottom_ et un _top _?

Dean secoua la tête, amusé.

- Casss ! Franchement ! Vraiment ? Tu ne devines pas ?

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rapprocha son visage du chasseur, lui envoyant par le fait même une bouffée de son odeur personnalisée que Dean trouvait de plus en plus exquise.

- Je…Crois deviner que le _top_ est l'homme ayant l'habitude de pénétrer son partenaire durant l'acte ?

Dean rougit immédiatement et se racla la gorge.

- Bingo Cass.

- Oh…Alors j'ai raison ?

- Ouais…

- Alors on joue ? demanda joyeusement Jack et tous approuvèrent, amusés.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive si nous sommes un couple qui change souvent de position ? demanda Greg.

- Alors ce sera un vote pour celui qui est le plus souvent le _top_.

- Et nous ? demanda Serenna avec une moue.

- Oh ! réalisa Jack. Heu…Bon…Nous tenterons de deviner laquelle porte le godemichet.

- Non mais que de préjugés ! se froissa Évelyn en croisant les bras. Un couple lesbien n'a pas nécessairement besoin de…

-…Mais vous en avez un ? la coupa Jack et la blonde soupira de dépit.

- Oui mais…

-…Alors parfait ! On est tous victimes des préjugés parce que les préjugés sont souvent véridiques…Vis avec ma belle.

- Je t'emmerde Jack.

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je t'aime aussi chérie !

- Je peux participer ? demanda Sam et tous approuvèrent vivement.

- Bon ! débuta Jack qui regarda le groupe. Commençons par…Greg et Stuart !

Il y eut un certain silence autour du feu où tous observèrent le couple attentivement.

- C'est difficile ! se plaignit Jordan et plusieurs l'approuvèrent.

Dean, pour sa part, n'en avait pas la moindre idée…Ces quatre jours lui avaient appris une chose : ne pas se fier à ce qu'il croyait savoir de la communauté gay…

- Greg ! tenta de deviner Jack.

La plupart approuvèrent sauf Serenna et Castiel qui optèrent pour Stuart.

Greg prit alors une gorgée de sa bière, signifiant à tous qu'il était effectivement le top du couple et Castiel et Serenna durent boire leur verre.

- Cass ! Fais gaffe ! Tu as suffisamment été malade ce matin ! le mit en garde Dean.

- Je sais mais c'est difficile ce jeu ! se plaignit celui-ci avec une moue.

- Bon…Au tour des filles ! annonça Greg joyeusement et tous votèrent immédiatement pour Évelyn…Ce qui s'avéra être juste puisque celle-ci prit une longue gorgée de sa bière en souriant.

- J'adore ce jeu ! rigola Jack. Ok… Pour moi et Jordan ?

- Pff. Trop évident ! rigola Stuart. Jack est le top !

- J'approuve ! dit Kyle.

- Moi aussi ! se mêlèrent les filles. Au total, seuls Castiel, Sam et David votèrent contre la majorité et ils durent boire leurs verres, s'étant durement trompés.

- Entre Kyle et David maintenant ? demanda Jack.

- Kyle ! dit immédiatement Jordan.

- Trop évident alors…Je vais y aller dangereusement avec David ! annonça Jack.

Dean opta pour David aussi…Juste pour voir le visage de son ami…Celui-ci ne donna d'ailleurs aucun indice.

L'avis fut plutôt en faveur de Kyle et celui-ci prit un moment avant de boire son verre, donnant la victoire aux 7 personnes ayant parié sur lui.

- Je tiens tout de même à dire qu'on échange souvent ! déclara David en rougissant.

- Ouais ! approuva Kyle en posant son bras autour des épaules de celui-ci. Dave est une vraie bête quand il me prend !

David rougit violemment et donna un coup de coude à son partenaire qui éclata de rire.

- Ok ! Cass et Dean maintenant ! déclara Sam en jetant un sourire à Dean qui se retint de l'envoyer paître.

Tous les regardèrent un long moment et Dean se sentit très mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observé.

- C'est les plus difficile ! se plaignit Serenna et tous approuvèrent.

- Moi je vote pour Cass ! dit immédiatement Sam et Dean le regarda avec de grands yeux….Non mais quel con !

- Cass, approuva Jack.

- Aussi…dit Évelyn.

Dean se sentit pris au piège…Premièrement lui et Cass n'avaient jamais vraiment planifié cette question et deuxièmement, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'on puisse penser qu'il pourrait être un passif dans sa relation fictionnelle…Il avait apparemment encore beaucoup de préjugés à combattre mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher…Lui un passif ? Non mais !

Les huit autres personnes hésitèrent longuement mais finirent pas donner leurs votes à Dean…Qui se sentit soudainement soulagé.

- Bon…Les paris sont faits…Les gars ? Votre réponse ? demanda jack et tous les regards furent braqués sur eux.

Dean fut paralysé de surprise lorsqu'il vit Castiel prendre une longue gorgée de sa bière…

Le salaud. Le foutu enfoiré de salaud !

Il y eut une pluie d'applaudissement autour d'eux tandis que Dean demeurait figé de surprise…Jamais il n'aurait cru que Castiel aurait eu l'audace de poser ce geste !

Castiel dut deviner l'ébahissement de Dean puisqu'il profita de la discussion générale qui s'était soulevée autour d'eux pour se rapprocher de son oreille.

- Je devais bien agir Dean…

- Mais…Mais….

- Quoi ? Tu as un problème avec le fait que tous croient que tu es le_ Bottom _Dean ? lui demanda innocemment Castiel et Dean le regarda avec de grands yeux abasourdis.

- Mais bien sûr espèce d'idiot ! éclata-t-il.

Castiel le regarda sans broncher un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

- Bah…Quelle importance…Tout cela n'est que fictionnel après tout…

Il eut envie de répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire et dut ronger son frein, donnant momentanément le dernier mot à l'ange.

Tous avaient vraiment apprécié le jeu et un suivant fut proposé par Évelyn…Le célèbre ''_ Non jamais je n'ai…_''.

- Dean ! se plaignit silencieusement l'ange avec un regard paniqué. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire, toute rancœur évaporée.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre une gorgée de ton verre chaque fois que l'affirmation te décrit…

- Mais Dean…

Il fut interrompu par la voix forte et amusée d'Évelyn.

- OK ! Je commence !_ Jamais, oh jamais je n'ai…Couché avec un homme !_

Dean dut se retenir de prendre une gorgée de son verre et retint le bras de Castiel de peur que celui-ci n'ait l'idée de le faire. Sam et Évelyn furent les seuls à boire sous les rires de tous.

- Serenna ? rigola Greg à celle-ci qui rougit.

- Bah quoi ? Une fille a bien le droit de faire des gaffes non ?

- Gaffe ? À ce point ? demanda Jack.

- Oh oui ! Assez pour me convaincre une fois pour toute de mon homosexualité !

- À ce que je vois je n'ai rien manqué… rigola Évelyn et Sam leva son verre vers elle pour porter un toast.

- Moi non plus !

- Toi mon beau ça manque à ton éducation ! lui dit Kyle.

- Ok ! J'en ai un autre ! décida Jordan et tous l'écoutèrent attentivement.

- _Jamais…Oh grand jamais….Je n'ai couché avec une femme !_

Cette fois il n'y eut que Castiel, Kyle et Jordan qui levèrent leurs verres.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

- OK les gars ! À ce que je constate coucher avec une femme est beaucoup moins traumatisant que pour une lesbienne avec un homme !

- C'était ma toute première expérience ! se défendit David en rougissant.

- Moi ça m'est arrivé souvent, dit Stuart sans aucune gêne.

- Ah oui ? Si souvent ? lui demanda Greg en croisant les bras, irrité. Stuart sembla pris de court et Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire sarcastiquement.

- Alors toi aussi, Dean ? demanda Jack à celui-ci.

- Heu…Oui…

- Souvent ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Jusqu'à ce que je sois avec Cass.

- Oh…Et le petit Cassou le sait-il ?

Dean eut envie de grogner que ça ne le regardait pas mais ne fit que lui retourner la question.

- Et toi, Jordan le savait-il ou bien tu viens de te foutre dans la merde comme Stuart ici ?

- Va chier Dean ! argumenta celui-ci bêtement. Jordan ne se départit pas de son sourire et prit la main de son partenaire dans la sienne.

- Bien sûr que je le savais ! dit celui-ci. Jack a une fille de 12 ans qui vit avec nous.

Cette déclaration les rendirent tous muets un moment et Jack en profita pour éclater de rire devant leurs airs surpris.

- Mais quoi ? C'est quoi ces visages ?

- Tu es père ? demanda Évelyn.

- Oui…Et fier de l'être !

- Hé bien ! Je croyais que Serenna et moi étions les seules parents du groupe.

- Désolé mes chéries, sourit Jack de son éternel sourire de star. Il sortit son portefeuille et fit circuler une photo à tout le groupe.

La fillette avait le charme de son père, une superbe petite fille aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux bleus.

Kyle garda la photo plus longtemps que les autres et Dean vit une brève tristesse assombrir son visage.

Il se demanda sincèrement ce qui pouvait rendre le motard si triste, lui qui avait toujours un air si jovial. Lorsque Kyle se leva pour aller chercher une autre bière dans la glacière, Dean se leva discrètement pour le suivre.

Le motard lui tendit une bouteille et Dean la prit en le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, légèrement éloignés du groupe qui avait recommencé à parler et à rire. Dean demeura attentif, sentant que son nouvel ami avait envie de parler mais attendait le bon moment.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques gorgées que celui-ci se décida.

- Moi et Dave tentons d'avoir un bébé via une mère porteuse…

- Oh…

Dean en demeura bouche-bée parce qu'il ne savait soudainement pas quoi dire.

- Je…Bien…Félicitation ?

- Merci Dean…C'est difficile pour nous parce que…Parce que c'est pas notre première expérience…

Dean demeura silencieux, attendant la suite qui se fit légèrement attendre.

- Il y a deux ans nous attendions une petite fille…Tout allait bien puis…Puis Sarah notre mère porteuse a eu un accident de voiture.

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer devant la tristesse évidente de son ami. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci de façon naturelle…Même si jamais auparavant il ne s'était trouvé dans une situation de confidence amicale comme celle-ci.

- Je suis désolé vieux.

Le motard haussa les épaules.

- Mmph…Oui merci mec…Sarah s'en est très bien sortie, une chance !...Mais la petite est née quelques heures plus tard et…Bah elle était trop petite et elle n'a pas vécu plus de deux heures…

Cette fois l'homme eut un sanglot étouffé qu'il tenta de retenir mais Dean lui tapa gentiment l'épaule.

- Hé ? Te retiens pas mon vieux…

Kyle s'essuya les yeux en souriant à travers ses larmes.

- Bah…Tu sais comment je suis hein ? Je suis certain que tu es pareil…Pas de discussions sentimentales !

Dean aurait auparavant été porté à l'approuver, à lui tendre une autre bière et à changer de sujet. Mais ces quelques jours étaient en train de le changer doucement…Et il n'était pas certain que ce ne fusse pour le pire…

Il y a des choses délicates et précieuses dans la vie qui lui étaient passées sous le nez durant toutes ces années…

À sauver le monde il en avait oublié ce pour quoi il se battait…

La vraie vie comportait également ses drames, mêmes si ceux-ci n'étaient pas causés par l'apocalypse ou un monstre quelconque…

La vraie vie comportait aussi ses richesses…

L'amitié était l'une de ces choses…

- Kyle…Je crois que si il y a un moment pour laisser ses réserves sentimentales de côté c'est bien celle-là…C'était ta fille vieux…Et tu l'aimais…Et si ça ce n'est pas quelque chose sur laquelle tu n'aurais pas le droit de pleurer alors je peux te jurer que nous sommes tous deux des imbéciles !

Kyle demeura immobile un moment, regardant Dean avec attention puis il prit brusquement celui-ci dans ses bras et lui écrasa presque les côtes. Il entendit le motard renifler légèrement, sa respiration irrégulière et saccadée.

Il ressentit parfaitement la douleur de l'homme et demeura immobile contre lui, même si le souffle commençait à lui manquer.

Lorsque son ami le libéra de son étreinte, il avait les yeux rougis mais sourit légèrement.

- Merci Dean…Merci mec…Je…Moi et Dave n'avions jamais parlé de Éva à qui que ce soit.

- Éva ? Joli nom.

- C'est celui de ma mère…La petite était si belle Dean…

Les yeux de l'homme brillaient légèrement.

- Nous avons pu la tenir contre nous…Tu sais…Il…Il n'y avait rien à faire…Même l'incubateur le plus performant n'aurait rien changé…Éva serait morte tout de même…Nous avons préféré la tenir contre nous pour le temps qu'elle avait à vivre…On avait prédit qu'elle ne vivrait que quelques minutes mais elle est restée avec nous deux heures…Une vraie petite tête de mule ! Comme Dave ! D'ailleurs elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- C'était lui le donneur ? demanda Dean.

- Oui…

Le motard prit une longue gorgée de sa bière. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Dean ce fut avec des yeux scintillants de tendresse.

- J'aime tellement Dave, Dean…Jamais je n'aurais pu vivre cette épreuve avec qui que ce soit d'autre…Et il n'y a qu'avec lui que j'ai la force de retenter le coup…Il est ma force.

Dean ne trouva rien à dire et ne fit que sourire…Il n'y avait de toute manière rien à dire.

Un petit toussotement les fit sursauter. Castiel et David se tenaient près d'eux. Dean ignorait depuis combien de temps ils se trouvaient là mais les yeux brillants de David et l'air affligé de Castiel lui donna quelques indices.

David s'avança vers son conjoint et toucha brièvement le bras de Dean en passant devant lui, un signe évident de remerciement muet. Il prit Kyle dans ses bras et lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue.

- Tu viens dormir ? lui demanda-t-il et le motard hocha la tête.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et le regard de Kyle s'attarda longtemps sur Dean, un regard franc, tendre et affectueux…

Dean déglutit péniblement en réalisant qu'avec l'homme, il venait de sceller une promesse sacrée d'amitié. Une amitié qui lui réchauffait le cœur mais qui lui fit également très peur…

C'est la main de Castiel qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Castiel et lui avaient pris l'habitude de se tenir la main et le geste lui apparaissait à présent si normal et banal que ça aurait dû le terrifier.

- Je suis fatigué Dean, lui dit seulement Castiel et le chasseur hocha la tête.

Ils saluèrent le reste du groupe et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Dean réalisa qu'il tenait toujours la main de Castiel dans la sienne au moment d'ouvrir la porte mais il s'en ficha.

La journée avait été chaude et Dean alla ouvrir les fenêtres pour leur apporter un peu de fraîcheur.

Castiel alla se changer dans la salle de bain et revint dans la chambre en ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama.

- Il fait chaud Dean, dit-il tranquillement, comme pour s'excuser.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Cass.

Il alla lui-même se changer et ne mit qu'un boxer.

Castiel était déjà étendu dans le lit et Dean alla prendre place à son tour avec une certaine gêne.

Dormir avec Castiel était quelque chose de si nouveau pour lui…Voir l'ange dormir était en lui-même quelque chose de si inédit.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, couchés côte à côte et Dean toussota.

- Tu…Tu veux écouter un épisode de QAF ?

- QAF ? demanda Castiel.

- Queer as folks Cass !

- Pourquoi ne pas seulement dire Queer as folks Dean ?

Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de sourire…Il retrouvait là son Castiel…Le malaise avait complètement déserté la pièce à présent…

- C'est une abréviation Cass…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ça gagne du temps.

Même sans se retourner, Dean aurait mis sa main au feu que l'ange avait son petit air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Mais je ne comprends pas Dean ! Pourquoi tenter de gagner du temps de la sorte ? Est-ce que l'humanité est si pressée que cela par le temps pour avoir à couper des mots ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Nah Cass…Je me moque pas mais on peut dire que tu es quelque chose d'exceptionnel toi !

Il y eut un bref silence.

- Dean ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que tu m'appelles Cass pour gagner du temps ?

Dean chercha ses mots un moment, il savait Castiel être susceptible et ne voulait pas gâcher cette fin de journée.

- Non…C'est…C'est une marque d'affection…Tu préfères que je t'appelle Castiel ?

- Non…

Léger silence à nouveau.

- Dean ?

- Ouais ?

- J'aime que tu m'appelles Cass et je suis présentement déçu que ton prénom ne porte pas à l'abréviation…

/

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce bien que le soleil levant illumine quelque peu la chambre. Il ne savait trop ce qui l'avait éveillé et demeura sur ses gardes un instant.

Aucun bruit sauf la respiration profonde et régulière de Castiel.

Il se détendit légèrement et ne réalisa qu'à ce moment que lui et Cass s'étaient endormis face à face.

Sa main était posée sur Castiel, plus précisément sur son bas-ventre.

Les couvertures du lit avaient été rejetées durant la nuit par Castiel ou bien par lui-même et le corps de l'ange était complètement découvert. Dean était figé sur place, n'osant pas retirer sa main de peur d'éveiller son ami mais tout de même embarrassé… Sa main n'était pas seulement négligemment posée sur le corps de Castiel comme ça lui était déjà arrivé alors qu'il dormait dans le même lit que son frère…

Le geste était possessif, presque comme si Dean avait tenu Castiel contre lui durant son sommeil et que sa main s'était ensuite glissée vers le bas-ventre de celui-ci de façon délibérée.

Il eut chaud tout d'un coup, la peau de Castiel était douce contre sa paume et il ne put empêcher sa main de caresser doucement celle-ci. Castiel eut un petit soupir et Dean sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

Il se sentait dépossédé, presque comme dans un rêve…Sa main bougea par elle-même, incapable d'abandonner le corps de l'ange.

Il voulait le toucher…Il le voulait vivement…Son corps était avide, fébrile…Il ressentait une vive excitation sexuelle et son sexe était déjà en pleine érection…Peut-être l'était-il depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs.

L'odeur de Castiel l'entourait et il déglutit péniblement pour étouffer un gémissement d'envie. Il tenta de se raisonner, de reprendre le contrôle de ses pulsions et de se ressaisir…

Castiel était un homme merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à être émoustillé ainsi ?

La simple pensée de retirer sa main lui était douloureuse et son corps protesta avidement.

Il promena plus librement sa main sur Castiel, ses paumes étaient moites et sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée…Puis lorsqu'il réussit à se calmer quelque peu et se motiver mentalement à cesser de molester son ami ainsi sa pire crainte se produisit : Castiel ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

Le chasseur demeura saisi d'effroi.

Sa main s'était immobilisée et son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine.

Et Castiel continua à le fixer de ses yeux bleus océaniques…Silencieux et immobile…

Puis doucement, il posa sa propre main sur celle de Dean, approfondissant le toucher, sans jamais le libérer de son regard.

Dean reprit son souffle, essoufflé de l'avoir retenu en lui tout ce temps. Castiel libéra alors sa main et Dean y vit une invitation à poursuivre ses touchers.

C'est à ce moment qu'il perdit complètement prise…

À ce moment précis qu'il dégringola et abandonna toute lutte contre sa conscience…Il laissa son corps agir…Laissa le besoin et le désir l'envahir sachant pertinemment qu'il devrait répondre de ses actes par après et s'en fichait présentement complètement…

Il se donna symboliquement le feu vert, s'assura de l'accord visuel de l'ange puis s'abandonna.

Sa main remonta vers la poitrine de Castiel et la caressa avec délectation passant vivement sur l'épaule de celui-ci, sentant la musculature de l'ange puis glissa avec faim sur un mamelon. Castiel gémit doucement en fermant brièvement les yeux et Dean sentit son sexe répondre douloureusement à l'ange. Sa main pressa plus fortement, parcourant le corps de Castiel presque avec gloutonnerie. Castiel réagit fortement aux touchers du chasseur, sa respiration devenant plus rapide et son corps se moulant sous les caresses presque sauvages à présent de Dean. Le chasseur grogna de désir lorsqu'il sentit le sexe dur et rigide de Castiel contre sa main. Castiel gémit fortement en poussant instinctivement son bassin contre la paume du chasseur. Dean vint pour glisser sa main sous le pantalon de l'ange mais accrocha auparavant son regard dans une demande muette. Castiel gémit doucement et agrippa le poignet du chasseur pour le maintenir contre lui en signe d'assentiment.

Dean plongea alors sous le pantalon et y trouva le sexe avide et dur. Il n'eut aucune hésitation et empoigna celui-ci dans sa main. Castiel ferma les yeux en gémissant et Dean se gava de la beauté de son visage…Se gava du plaisir intense que celui-ci témoignait et de la fierté d'être celui à la lui procurer.

Il retira brièvement sa main pour humidifier celle-ci en la passant sur sa langue. Le geste l'excita lui-même tandis que Castiel poussait un petit gémissement plaintif. Il se dépêcha à reprendre l'ange dans sa main.

Il y avait une hâte et une précipitation dans ses gestes et il commença à masturber l'ange avec enthousiasme.

Castiel geignait fortement, la respiration saccadée et son odeur devint encore plus prenante, encore plus délicieuse. L'ange bougeait ses hanches avec gourmandise et bien que Dean fut lui-même dans un état second et complètement envahi de désir, il eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de ralentir quelque peu la cadence. Castiel gémit plaintivement et Dean sentit la main de celui-ci se poser à son tour sur son ventre.

Castiel avait les yeux assombris de désir et ses gestes étaient précipités. Il caressa fortement la peau tendre de l'abdomen du chasseur avant de promener fortement sa paume sur la hanche, les fesses pour ensuite chercher aveuglément son entrejambe.

Dean libéra son autre main et baissa son boxer pour aider l'ange à atteindre son but.

Castiel poussa un léger grognement de contentement en se posant avec force autour de son sexe. La sensation fut intense et Dean gémit fortement. La main inexpérimentée de Castiel était chaude contre son sexe avide et affamé et il poursuivit ses propres mouvements sur celui de l'ange. Castiel tenta apparemment d'imiter ses gestes et la chambre fut bientôt emplie du son de leurs respirations saccadées et de leurs gémissements.

Dean ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu une telle frénésie sexuelle de toute sa vie. Le plaisir était intense et violent et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. La main de Castiel lui procurait un plaisir dévastateur et les mouvements frénétiques de l'ange ne faisaient qu'accentuer ce plaisir. Castiel avait à présent coupé leur contact visuel quasi-constant jusque là, le désir et le plaisir l'avaient complètement possédé et il gémissait fortement, les yeux clos et les hanches ondulant violemment pour accompagner les mouvements de Dean. Sa propre main n'arrivait plus à conserver la cadence de ses va-et-vient sur le sexe de Dean et le chasseur savait que l'ange n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Il augmenta la force de ses caresses et Castiel se cambra violemment en poussant un bref cri de frénésie. Dean faillit venir lui-même en voyant Castiel en proie au plaisir dévastateur qui l'assaillait. Le sexe de celui-ci pulsa dans la main de Dean et éjacula fortement.

Castiel s'était immobilisé sous la surprise, sa main encore fermement enroulée autour du sexe de Dean. Le chasseur était au seuil du plaisir et posa sa propre main sur celle de l'ange pour lui faire effectuer un mouvement brusque de va-et-vient. Le plaisir le parcourut tout entier pendant qu'il sentait la respiration de Castiel se stabiliser près de lui, signe que l'ange revenait peu à peu de son orgasme.

Lorsque Castiel ouvrit les yeux et que Dean plongea dans le regard bleu métallique il vint brusquement et fortement. Il gémit bruyamment, cambrant le dos sous l'assaut de plaisir qui l'envahissait. Ses oreilles cillèrent quelques secondes et sa vision se brouilla complètement. Jamais un orgasme n'avait été aussi puissant de toute sa vie…

Dean s'était attendu à recevoir un brusque choc lors de son retour à la réalité…

Il avait anticipé sa propre réaction…Avait prédit que le retour sur terre serait fait de honte et de malaise. Il ne s'était pas trompé…

Un désir insupportable de fuite le prit violemment et il se leva du lit avec hâte…

Bébé n'était pas là pour lui procurer la fuite désirée et tout ce qu'il trouva comme alternative fut de se sauver vers la salle de bain. Il fit couler la douche et s'y engouffra.

Tout en se lavant il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions mais en fut incapable…

Il avait honte…

Horriblement honte…

Mais la honte ne concernait pas l'acte qu'il venait de faire avec Castiel…Ce n'était pas le geste sexuel qui le traumatisait autant, bien qu'il demeurât confus et encore étonné de son propre geste…C'est son propre comportement qui le dégoûtait…

Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Qu'il soit excité par Cass passait encore…De faire des _choses _avec un mec n'était pas la mer à boire (quoi que tout de même légèrement traumatisant) mais jamais il n'allait se pardonner la façon dont la chose s'était produite…

Il avait agi comme un animal ! Il avait sauté sur Castiel sans même penser à celui-ci…

Cass avait semblé aimer et pour être franc, cette séance de branlette avait été une expérience vraiment plaisante, magique même !

Mais il avait honte…Parce que ça s'était produit si vite…Si soudainement…Il avait peur d'avoir brisé quelque chose entre lui et Castiel.

Il aurait voulu fuir très loin…Rouler des kilomètres et des kilomètres avec la musique à fond sans avoir à penser…

Mais Castiel était à seulement quelques mètres de lui…Derrière la porte…

Probablement lui-même troublé…

Il savait que la bonne chose à faire serait de sortir de la salle de bain et de parler à l'ange…De confronter immédiatement celui-ci…

Mais il savait aussi que Dean Winchester pouvait parfois agir comme un vrai salaud et un lâche…

Il prit à peine le temps de s'essuyer comme il faut avant d'enfiler des vêtements…

Et il fit la chose qu'il ne désirait pas faire…

Il quitta la salle de bain en coup de vent et se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte de la chambre...Ignorant totalement Castiel qui était demeuré immobile, assis dans le lit…

Il agit lâchement et de façon déshonorante…

Il serra les dents et baissa honteusement la tête en espérant que son ange, qui lui avait toujours tout pardonné, arriverait également à lui pardonner cela.

* * *

><p><strong>(Se faufile sous le divan pour éviter les balles...)<strong>

**Ok mais sérieusement...Ça vous étonne vraiment de la part de Dean? Vraiment? **

**Vraiment?**

**l'instinct primordiale de Dean Winchester est de fuir la confrontation de ses émotions...Mais il ne peut pas fuir très loin...Donc il devra y faire face...Et Dean n'est pas un lâche alors tout sera pour le mieux...LOLOLOLOLOL**


	13. Et telle fut la perdition

**Encore un millième merci à tous pour vos reviews et encouragements et à ceux qui me lise dans le silence!**

**Je vous ais laissé en plan la semaine dernière avec un Dean qui fuyait à la vitesse de l'éclair sa petite séance avec Cass...Vous connaissez vous aussi très bien notre chasseur favori puisque personne n'a réellement eut de plan préçis visant mon assassinat...LOLOLOLOLOL**

**Je vais probablement prendre une pause de publication pour les fêtes de 2 semaines. Cela me permettra de prendre de l'avance et de terminer cette fic alors ne soyez pas surpris si le prochain chapitre n'arrive pas samedi prochain ( en fait je ne sais pas quand aura lieu la pause, la semaine prochaine)**

**ce chapitre est corrigé par Marian cléa!  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture!**

…Et telle fut la perdition

Dean se sentit pris au piège.

Il n'avait nulle part où aller, nul bar où aller boire sa confusion, nulle route où naviguer.

Il s'était sauvé à toutes jambes de la chambre mais n'avait à présent aucun endroit où se cacher. Il ne pouvait aller voir Sam parce que celui-ci devinerait immédiatement que quelque chose clochait en remarquant l'absence de Castiel. Même son ami Kyle ne pourrait lui être utile car comment Dean pourrait-il bien expliquer que la raison de sa crise existentielle était qu'il avait eu du sexe avec son supposé-petit-ami ?

Il était paumé…

Plus paumé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et il avait tout de même déjà vendu son âme à un démon…

Il tenta de se raisonner et de réfléchir concrètement au geste qu'il avait posé avec Castiel…

C'était rien de plus qu'une toute petite séance de branlette mutuelle…Rien qui vaille la peine de paniquer ainsi !

Mais justement, il paniquait…Il paniquait parce qu'il savait que ça n'avait pas été que du sexe sans intérêt…

C'était Cass merde !

Cass ! Son ange ! Son meilleur ami et la personne la plus importante dans sa vie à part Sam !

Ce n'était pas que du sexe vide et c'est bien cela qui l'effrayait ainsi !

Pour la première fois, il se questionna sérieusement sur la possibilité d'être gay.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait éprouvé quelque intérêt qui soit envers un homme…Avant Castiel…

Castiel lui avait toujours fait un effet étrange.

Dean avait-il toujours été un bisexuel refoulé ? Était-ce seulement Cass qui éveillait ces sensations en lui ? Il avait toujours ce désir envers l'ange, celui-ci ne s'était pas apaisé même après cet orgasme fulgurant…Probable que c'était à présent encore pire…Pire depuis qu'il connaissait la sensation du corps de Castiel sous ses mains…Pire depuis qu'il avait entendu les gémissements de plaisir de celui-ci…Pire depuis que l'ange s'était cambré de plaisir avant de venir entre ses mains…

Oh merde…

Voila que ça recommençait…

Voilà que son traître de sexe lui signifiait clairement que la séance de ce matin lui avait beaucoup plu et qu'il aimerait bien recommencer…

Dean ne pouvait contredire celui-ci…Parce que lui aussi aimerait recommencer…

Être en présence de Castiel allait être très difficile aujourd'hui…Il ne pourrait pas le fuir toute la journée et il savait que l'ange allait être furieux contre lui…Et avec raison.

Dean était furieux contre lui-même…Il était un sale lâche et c'était vraiment un coup horrible à faire à Castiel que de l'avoir laissé ainsi sans même une parole…

Castiel allait le tuer…Et ce serait bien fait pour lui !

Ses pas le guidèrent tout naturellement vers l'extérieur où l'air frisquet du matin le revigora quelque peu.

Il marcha sans but durant une éternité, revivant inlassablement les évènements de la matinée. Il était obnubilé, obsédé même par chaque détail de l'incident, ne pouvant concentrer son esprit sur autre chose.

Outre l'excitation sexuelle que sa réflexion lui apporta, il ressentit également des doutes, des peurs et une incertitude déconcertante face à la possibilité qu'il ait profité de Castiel…Castiel ne savait rien du sexe…Peut-être n'avait-il pas été consentant...Il avait eu l'impression qu'il l'avait été mais combien d'hommes avaient violé des femmes qui, selon eux, avaient été consentantes ?

Avait-il blessé Cass ? Humilié ? Cass en avait-il parlé à Sam ? Peut-être avait-il même quitté le séminaire ? Dégoûté et affligé… Et Dean ne le reverrait jamais plus ?

Cette pensée l'emplit de terreur et il se dépêcha de revenir sur ses pas.

Sa réflexion matinale lui avait pris beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait cru et en regardant sa montre il réalisa que non seulement il avait loupé le petit-déjeuner mais qu'en plus il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant la séance du matin.

Il fut soulagé de voir Castiel assis sur sa chaise habituelle dans la salle de thérapie de groupe mais son cœur se serra tout de même d'appréhension. Il prit place à ses côtés et Castiel ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui. Il déglutit péniblement et fut lâchement soulagé que Isabella prenne la parole pour débuter la thérapie de cette cinquième journée.

Il ne fut absolument pas attentif et passa la séance perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'eut pas l'impression que Castiel ouvrit la bouche une seule fois non plus. Il eut un instant de panique lorsque Isabella leur souhaita une bonne journée et que tous se levèrent…Qu'allait-il dire à Cass ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

À son étonnement, Castiel prit la parole le premier.

- Nous devrions aller voir Sam…J'ai parlé à Jack et il m'a confié avoir été témoin d'une apparition surnaturelle.

Le ton de Castiel était si froid et dénué de toute émotion que Dean se demanda soudainement s'il avait rêvé la séance de ce matin. Castiel ne tenta même pas d'éviter son regard mais celui-ci était distant, impersonnel. Comme si Dean et lui n'avaient jamais partagé ce moment intime…Comme si lui et Dean n'avaient jamais été amis…Comme si lui et Dean n'avaient, en fait, jamais rien partagé du tout.

Dean ressentit une douleur vive et brusque qui lui transperça le cœur.

Il avait perdu son ange…

Il avait dépassé les bornes cette fois-ci…

Il se surprit lui-même à amèrement regretter sa fuite de ce matin…Comme il aurait voulu avoir la possibilité de retourner dans le temps pour se botter lui-même le derrière !

- Dean ? insista Castiel en constatant que le chasseur était demeuré muet.

- Hein ? Oui ! Ok…Quand as-tu parlé à Jack ?

- Au petit-déjeuner…

- Oh…Bien…

- Dean ?

- Hum ?

- J'ai raconté à tout le monde que tu avais eu des problèmes à régler au téléphone à propos de ton travail pour expliquer ton absence.

Dean fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Castiel avait toujours ce ton impersonnel, celui qui ne semblait ressentir aucune émotion…Son ton indifférent comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Dean ? insista-t-il à nouveau avec une pointe d'impatience cette fois.

- Oui…

- Il serait bien que tu ne contredises pas cette explication…

- Ouais…D'accord.

Castiel allait tourner les talons et Dean se jeta à l'eau.

- Cass ? Je…Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de…

Castiel se retourna brusquement et Dean sursauta en croisant les yeux bleus métalliques qui le fusillèrent.

- Non.

C'était clair et sans appel et Dean déglutit nerveusement.

- Non ?

- Non…Tu n'avais pas envie de parler ce matin et maintenant c'est moi qui n'en ai pas envie…Fais comme moi et vis avec !

Whaouh…D'accord…Dean resta abasourdi un long moment devant la réponse brusque mais étonnamment foutrement _badass_ de Castiel…Que répondre à cela ? Castiel avait raison…Bien sûr qu'il avait raison…Bien fait pour lui…

Étrangement il fut tout de même heureux que Cass soit si en colère…Il avait tous les droits de l'être et il préférait la colère à un Castiel affligé ou blessé.

Même si un Cass en colère était foutrement dangereux…Et foutrement sexy, devait-il avouer.

Sa fascination et son attrait pour Castiel n'avaient pas diminué et ce, malgré la confusion que lui avait apporté les actes de ce matin.

Il était dans le pétrin…Et profond….

Non seulement il était incapable de parler de ses émotions et était la constipation totale côté partage de sentiments mais en plus, au moment où il décidait de se lancer, Castiel devenait alors un véritable Dean numéro deux et avait décidé de le laisser mariner dans son jus…Et ils avaient tous deux la journée entière à eux deux…Sans compter la nuit…La nuit dans ce même lit où…

- Dean !

Le ton de Castiel n'était pas des plus amical et il releva immédiatement la tête.

- Hein ? Oui ?

- Veux-tu que nous allions voir Sam oui ou non ?

- Oui.

Castiel se mit immédiatement en route et Dean lui emboîta le pas, la tête basse et une envie idiote et enfantine de se mettre à chialer comme un môme…Il avait toujours détesté savoir que Castiel était fâché contre lui…Et ce, depuis des années…Mais cette fois ça lui sembla encore plus insupportable.

Le bureau de Sam était vide.

Dean le texta et reçut rapidement une réponse.

J**e suis aux prises avec un méga-problème de plomberie dans la cuisine ! Je suis présentement en ville à tenter de trouver des pièces et à demander l'avis d'un VRAI plombier ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui ai le rôle de merde ?**

Dean soupira en se demandant si c'était vraiment le moment d'avouer à son frère qu'il aurait volontiers échangé leurs rôles ?

- Sam est un peu pris, expliqua-t-il à Castiel qui semblait attendre des explications avec impatience.

- Oh…Bon…Je voudrais alors retourner au sous-sol Dean, décida l'ange en haussant les épaules.

- Au sous-sol ?

- Oui…Pour vérifier encore une fois les symboles.

- Oh…Bah pourquoi pas ? Et tu me raconteras ce que Jack t'a dit hein ?

- Bien sûr, dit seulement Castiel en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Le sous-sol était silencieux et franchement lugubre. Un vrai sous-sol de film d'horreur ce qui, dans ce cas, n'était probablement pas de bon augure.

Castiel retrouva rapidement un symbole caché sous une grande pancarte décrivant les mesures à suivre en cas d'incendie. Il contempla silencieusement le symbole peint de rouge avec un air concentré sur le visage.

- Alors ? tenta Dean après un long moment.

- Hum…, lui répondit distraitement Castiel. Dean n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traité avec autant de nonchalance de la part de Castiel et il commença à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Hum ? Juste Hum ? Tu peux être un peu plus clair ou est-ce que tu préfères que je te laisse seul ?

Castiel ne fit que soupirer, comme s'il avait à faire à un enfant gâté qui faisait sa crise et cela ne fit qu'enrager encore plus le chasseur.

- Hé ! Je te parle Sa majesté à plumes !

Castiel daigna tout de même se retourner vers lui, ce qui était une amélioration.

- J'essaie de me concentrer Dean ! lui reprocha l'ange et Dean pesta fortement en se dirigeant plus loin. Il préférait mettre quelque distance entre lui et Cass parce que pour le moment il sentait sa patience déjà très mince, diminuer à vue d'œil.

Il chercha d'autres symboles cachés sur les murs et en trouva quelques-uns. Il sortit un calepin qu'il avait pris l'habitude de traîner sur lui et les dessina. Il doutait que cela n'aide l'enquête de quelque façon qui soit, mais il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit à quelque chose.

Il n'eut pas conscience du temps écoulé et c'est la voix de Castiel qui le sortit de ses pensées.

- Dean ? Dean tu peux venir ici ?

La voix de L'ange avait quelque peu perdue de sa froideur et avait même une nuance d'effroi qui mit immédiatement Dean sur le qui-vive.

Il retourna vers Castiel en courant et le retrouva debout, immobile face au mur, une main posée sur le symbole qu'il étudiait depuis un moment.

- Un problème Cass ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour d'eux en quête d'un danger quelconque.

- Ce…Ce symbole est de plus en plus puissant Dean…Il…Il me fait quelque chose…

Castiel regardait toujours droit devant lui sans avoir croisé son regard mais le chasseur devinait que l'ange était habité d'une peur sans pareille. Il s'avança doucement.

- Il te fait quelque chose ? Comme quoi : tu as mal ? Tu es blessé ?

Remarquant que Castiel avait toujours sa main immobile sur le symbole il secoua la tête, hébété.

- Commence donc par retirer ta main Cass !

- Mais c'est ça le problème Dean ! Je suis pris au piège ! lui avoua finalement l'ange en le regardant avec de grands yeux emplis de peur.

- Oh !

Dean se rapprocha de l'ange et tenta de retirer sa main du mur mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il tenta plus fortement mais abandonna, ayant peur de blesser Castiel dans sa tentative.

- Tu sens quelque chose Cass ? demanda-t-il avec impuissance.

- Oui…Je sens une force très puissante de l'autre côté de ce mur Dean…Une…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et eut un hoquet de surprise au même moment où son corps fut brutalement poussé contre le mur. Dean vit avec effroi la main de Castiel pénétrer la surface pourtant solide et disparaître jusqu'au coude de celui-ci. Castiel tenta de se dégager en poussant avec son autre main mais celle-ci fut brusquement happée à son tour.

- Cass ! hurla-t-il en tirant celui-ci par la taille. Castiel tenta d'éloigner ses jambes du mur de peur que celles-ci ne subissent le même sort que ses bras et se retrouva donc sur les genoux, le visage contre le mur.

- Dean ! Du sel ! Tente du sel ! lui cria Castiel en tentant péniblement de résister contre la force qui tentait de le tirer à lui.

- J'ai pas de sel !

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas de sel sur toi ! lui hurla Castiel froidement et Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Hé ! C'est pas le moment de me faire une scène.

Il sentit une force puissante tirer l'ange et il tenta de retenir celui-ci contre lui en pestant sur l'absence de Sam.

- Tes cartouches Dean ! lui cria Castiel désespérément et Dean tâta avec difficulté son arme qu'il traînait toujours contre lui.

- Vite Dean ! Je ne tiendrai pas ! lui dit Castiel qui était inexorablement tiré de plus en plus dans le mur. Dean sentit la panique l'envahir…

Castiel allait être happé par cette force…Il allait disparaître Dieu sait où et Dean ne pourrait jamais le libérer !

Il prit fermement son arme.

- OK Cass…A trois je te lâche et je tire sur le mur…Espérons que tu aies raison et que le sel fasse son effet.

- Je suis certain de ne pas me tromper ! lui cria Castiel.

- D'acc…Donc à trois angelot, tu baisseras la tête et fermeras les yeux...Je ne veux pas te blesser !

Castiel hocha la tête et Dean se prépara mentalement à lâcher sa prise sur Castiel…C'était un risque…Car s'il ne réussissait pas son tir, rien n'empêcherait alors la chose de happer Castiel pour de bon.

- OK…Un…Deux…Trois !

Il libéra Castiel et pointa immédiatement son arme sur le mur où il tira sans hésitation.

Il y eut un éclair éblouissant suivi d'un hurlement inhumain…

Puis le silence…

Castiel était retombé sur le plancher et reprenait difficilement ses esprits. Dean se jeta immédiatement sur lui.

- Cass ? Cass tu vas bien ?

Castiel releva les yeux vers lui et le bleu vif de ceux-ci l'emplit de soulagement.

- Heu…Oui Dean je…je…

Castiel fut brutalement tiré au sol et Dean eut le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette floue et imprécise d'un revenant. Il hurla de rage et accourut vers Castiel qui était traîné sans délicatesse au sol. Tentant de se retenir après quelque chose, désespérément.

- Lâche-le ! hurla Dean à la forme fantomatique qui continuait à traîner inlassablement l'ange. Il lui sembla reconnaître les traits d'une femme habillée d'une longue robe blanche et se demanda soudainement combien de revenants habitaient cet endroit.

Il pointa son arme vers elle et tira mais elle ne fit que disparaître pour revenir immédiatement à la charge.

En désespoir de cause, Dean se jeta vers Castiel pour tenter de le retenir. Il sentit les doigts de celui-ci enserrer fortement son poignet avant qu'une force puissante ne le tire à nouveau vers elle. Dean se releva désespérément et eut à peine le temps de voir deux grandes portes de métal s'ouvrir avec fracas avant que Castiel n'y soit entraîné.

Les portes se refermèrent avant qu'il ne puisse les atteindre.

- Cass ? Cass ? hurla-t-il désespérément.

- Dean ?

La voix de l'ange était faible, étouffée par les portes métalliques.

- Cass? Tu vas bien? Cass? hurla-t-il désespérément.

- Je…La chose m'a enfin abandonné Dean mais…J'ai très froid…Je crois que je me trouve dans la glacière ou je ne sais quoi…

Dean tenta de forcer les portes mais elles ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

- Merde ! jura-t-il.

- Cass ?

- Oui Dean ?

- Tiens bon ! Je vais aller chercher de l'aide d'acc ?

- Fais attention à toi Dean…

C'était bien Castiel de s'en faire pour lui alors qu'il était celui qui se trouvait dans de beaux draps…

- Je vais faire vite Cass !

Il lui coûtait de laisser l'ange seul mais il devait absolument trouver de l'aide. Ange ou pas il ne savait pas combien de temps Castiel pourrait tenir dans ce froid.

Il vint pour se retourner qu'une porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une femme d'âge mûr, qu'il finit par reconnaître comme étant la cuisinière.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai entendu des cris et…, commença-t-elle mais Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

- Vite ! Aidez-moi ! Mon petit ami est enfermé dans la glacière !

La cuisinière fronça les sourcils et se précipita immédiatement vers lui.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et s'avança avec hâte vers les portes métalliques qu'elle ouvrit sans aucune difficultés apparente.

Castiel lui apparut alors, grelottant mais bien vivant.

- Comment vous avez fait ? s'étonna Dean, immédiatement sur ses gardes.

- Mais la porte de la glacière ne se verrouille pas ! lui dit la dame en se retournant vers lui - Vous pensez bien ! Ce serait bien trop dangereux !

Dean ne s'expliqua donc pas pourquoi diable, les portes lui avaient résisté…Il n'était tout de même pas à son tout premier phénomène paranormal !

Heureusement, la cuisinière ne remarqua pas l'air abasourdi de Dean puisqu'elle s'était immédiatement préoccupée de Castiel qu'elle entoura d'attention maternelle.

- Mais mon pauvre petit ! Tu es frigorifié ! Allez ! Venez à la cuisine tous les deux que je prépare un bouillon chaud pour ce pauvre garçon.

Castiel vint pour protester mais elle le fit taire en le tirant par le bras.

- Pas de discussion !

Castiel jeta un bref regard à Dean empli de supplication avant de se laisser entraîner par la vielle femme. Dean sourit et leurs emboîta le pas.

La cuisine était plus petite que ce à quoi Dean s'était attendu…Il y avait un tel choix de plat sur les menus quotidiens qu'il aurait cru se retrouver dans une cuisine digne du plus grand restaurant.

Martha (qui s'était fait honneur à se présenter) avait guidé Castiel à un petit comptoir-lunch où elle le força à s'asseoir tandis qu'elle allait lui apporter un bouillon de poulet.

Elle les quitta quelques instants et Dean en profita pour s'asseoir sur le banc voisin à Castiel. Il se rapprocha de lui pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Tu vas bien Cass ?

- Légèrement secoué mais je vais bien…J'ai pas l'habitude de me faire malmener ainsi sans livrer une franche bataille…

L'ange avait l'air plus agacé que traumatisé et Dean jugea que c'était bon signe.

Dean vint pour ajouter quelque chose mais le retour de Martha l'obligea à reprendre sa place initiale. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire malicieux.

- Pas la peine de faire semblant avec moi ! C'est que j'en ai vu d'autres vous savez ! C'est pas un petit bisou de plus ou de moins qui va secouer une vielle dame comme moi !

Elle déposa un bol fumant devant Castiel. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle eut tôt fait de le faire taire.

- Pas un mot mon mignon ! Mange ta soupe…Et peut-être que vous pourriez m'expliquer comment ce pauvre petit s'est retrouvé enfermé ainsi ? Et ce que vous faisiez au sous-sol par le fait même ?

La dame avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches volumineuses et regardait Dean avec un regard sévère qui lui rappela cruellement Missouri…

- Heu…Bah…., bégaya-t-il.

Son air sévère se transforma immédiatement en air amusé et elle éclata d'un grand rire.

- Allez ! Pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails…Mais dites-moi, cette belle grande chambre que vous avez ne vous suffit pas ? On est en quête d'aventure ?

Dean chercha ses mots mais heureusement elle ne sembla pas attendre de réponse particulière. Elle prit place devant eux et les regarda alors avec sérieux.

- Vous devriez être prudents les garçons…Il y a des endroits dans cette demeure qui ne sont pas…Sécuritaires…

La curiosité de Dean fut immédiatement piquée.

- Sécuritaire ? Vous voulez dire…

Il déglutit et tenta de prendre un ton des plus prudent.

-…Comme des endroits où il se passerait des choses…Surnaturelles ?

Martha (ou Missouri tellement la dame lui sembla soudainement être une réplique totale de cette vielle connaissance) le regarda avec prudence, comme si elle testait le degré de compréhension du chasseur.

- Hum…Peut-être bien…

- Comme quoi ? s'intéressa Dean et Castiel attendit lui aussi impatiemment une réponse, cuillère à la main.

Martha balaya la question de la main d'un geste frivole.

- Bah…Vous ne voulez pas écouter des histoires de vielles femmes non ?

- Au contraire, dit calmement Castiel en dardant sur elle ses grands yeux bleus qui, Dean le savait, sauraient faire fondre toute réserve à la dame.

Ça fonctionna et celle-ci soupira de lassitude.

- Ne dites jamais à personne que je vous ai dit cela mais…Il y a des forces étranges ici…Plusieurs de nos clients ont été témoins de phénomènes inexplicables puis il y a eu…Ces morts tragiques…

- Est-ce que nous parlons ici de fantômes ? demanda Dean et la dame hocha doucement la tête.

- Vous en avez vu ? l'interrogea Dean.

- Oui…dit-elle après un instant, presque timidement.

- Ils vous ont fait peur ? demanda Castiel et cela fit sourire la vielle dame avec tendresse.

- Peur ? Non…Ce ne sont que de pauvres âmes perdues mon petit…J'ai plutôt de la peine pour elles.

Dean vit Castiel lever discrètement les yeux au ciel et il dut étouffer un rire. Apparemment l'ange ne partageait pas la _tristesse_ de la vielle dame…

En retournant vers la salle à manger pour le dîner, Dean dut demander un peu trop souvent à Castiel s'il allait bien puisque celui-ci finit par lui répondre sèchement.

- Je vais bien Dean ! Tu veux bien arrêter !

- Oh ça va ! s'irrita celui-ci en prenant place à une table, presque en boudant.

Il y eut un silence mal aisé alors que tous deux fuyaient derrière leurs menus respectifs.

Castiel finit par briser le silence alors que leurs plats arrivaient : Cheeseburger pour Dean et pâtes aux parmesan pour Castiel.

- Le revenant m'ayant attaqué n'est pas le même que celui que Jack m'a dit avoir vu.

Dean réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas encore questionné l'ange à ce propos.

- Oh…Que t'a-t-il dit ? s'intéressa Dean.

- Il m'a dit qu'il croyait sa chambre hantée…Il y voit le fantôme d'un homme.

- Tu crois que c'est le même que nous avons vu dans notre chambre ?

- Non, il est plus vieux…Jack dit dans les 40 ou 50 ans…

Dean soupira, découragé.

- Merde ! Mais c'est un vrai nid à fantômes ici ! Est-ce que le revenant l'a attaqué ?

- Il dit que non mais que l'âme est tout de même agressive à son égard. Il a plutôt peur et n'a trouvé personne qui puisse le prendre au sérieux. Jordan lui-même n'en croit pas un mot.

- Il se pourrait bien qu'il change bientôt d'idée…Ouvrons l'œil pour voir si un autre de nos camarades se met à avoir un comportement étrange.

Castiel hocha la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés, l'air préoccupé.

- Cass ?

- Je suis inquiet Dean. Ce fantôme a réussi à rudement me malmener et je suis un ange. Les gens sont vraiment en danger et je ne sais toujours pas à quoi nous avons affaire !

Dean ressentit la frustration de l'ange et dut se retenir de poser une main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort.

- Tu as pensé à un cupidon Cass ? demanda-t-il après un moment et Castiel hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr mais un cupidon ne posséderait jamais autant de pouvoir…En plus cela n'expliquerait pas les fantômes qui semblent aider ce monstre. Je ne m'y retrouve plus Dean.

Castiel avait effectivement l'air épuisé et Dean ne put résister à l'envie de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Castiel se figea de surprise et regarda leurs mains soudées.

- Dean ? Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, n'en fais pas toute une histoire Cass !

Castiel le regarda dans les yeux et Dean se perdit momentanément dans les deux océans bleutés.

C'est un toussotement qui le sortit de sa transe.

- Les gars ? demanda timidement Dennis.

- Heu oui ? répondit Dean en libérant la main de Castiel avec gêne.

- Isabella m'a fait parvenir un message pour vous.

- Oh? s'intéressa Castiel. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Vous êtes en retard ! répondit seulement Dennis avec un grand sourire.

- Oh ! Notre séance ! réalisa Castiel en se levant immédiatement.

Dean l'imita mais avec beaucoup moins de hâte.

- Alors vous m'avez oubliée ? leur demanda sarcastiquement Isabella dès leur entrée.

- Oh…Heu…Désolé, dit Castiel en prenant place.

Le ton de l'ange semblait si sérieux que même la thérapeute le regarda avec surprise. Dean ne doutait pas un instant que la femme puisse être en mesure de ressentir la tension qu'il y avait présentement entre eux.

- Pouvez-vous me donner un compte-rendu de votre petit devoir de hier ? demanda-t-elle après un moment et Dean dut réfléchir un moment avant de se remémorer de quel devoir elle parlait. Castiel semblait s'être attendu à la question puisqu'il répondit sans aucune hésitation.

- Nous n'avons pas été dans la capacité de mettre en pratique vos conseils.

Isabella fronça les sourcils, surprise.

- Non ?

- Dean a malheureusement souffert de terribles crampes à l'estomac cette nuit. Il n'a donc pas été question de relation sexuelle entre nous.

Mais bon sang ! Comment faisait-il ? Vraiment ? Comment il arrivait à se sortir ainsi de chaque situation avec une histoire plausible ? Probable que parce que les histoires inventées qu'il sortait étaient si barbantes que personne n'irait mettre en doute leur sincérité…

- Oh…J'espère que vous allez bien Dean, lui dit Isabella après un moment avec un sincère regard de pitié. Le chasseur se trémoussa quelque peu sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Oui…Impeccable ! Comme un sou neuf !

Isabella ne reparla plus de l'incident, sauf pour leur assigner le même devoir la nuit même puis porta la séance sur le sujet de la communication.

Dean n'eut aucune difficulté, cette fois, à avouer la vérité. Il avait de terribles problèmes à communiquer ses pensées. Elle le fit retourner quelque peu à la source du problème, cherchant le déclencheur dans son enfance. Elle tenta de faire subir la même recherche mentale intensive à Castiel mais l'ange demeura peu communicatif et son air peu avenant sembla la décourager quelque peu. Elle termina la séance en les invitant fortement à participer à l'atelier sur la communication qui aurait lieu à 15h00 ce jour même.

- Veux-tu que nous y allions ? demanda Dean à Castiel tandis qu'ils sortaient du bureau de la thérapeute. Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Tu crois que nous le devrions ?

- Bah...C'est pas comme si nous avions autre chose à faire. Sam n'est pas encore libre et je crois que j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions fortes pour la journée ! Je préfère faire le point avec Sam et la _Bat Cave _avant de continuer les recherches.

- Depuis quand es-tu si prudent ? s'étonna Castiel en le regardant attentivement. Dean se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa les yeux avant de balbutier.

- Bah… J'ai pas aimé que tu te fasses attaquer ainsi Cass…

Castiel le regarda avec attention avant de pencher doucement la tête sur le côté dans un geste si familier que Dean en ressentit une puissante bouffée de tendresse.

- Tu as eu peur pour moi ?

Il jura avoir aperçu un bref sourire sur les lèvres de l'ange. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

- Peut-être bien oui…

Castiel sembla analyser la réponse un instant.

- Bon…Allons voir cet atelier sur la communication alors…Ce pourrait être amusant.

L'atelier fut tout sauf amusant.

Dean pouvait même aller jusqu'à dire qu'il ferait à présent parti de son top 10 des pires moments de sa vie…Sans oublier que sa vie était celle d'un chasseur.

La première heure porta sur un long monologue soporifique d'Isabella et les trois autres thérapeutes à propos de l'importance de la communication dans un couple. Dean eut même l'impression d'avoir sommeillé quelque temps. Puis elle annonça que le moment était venu de tenter une approche pratique. Elle leur donna comme mission de passer les 20 prochaines minutes à tenter l'expérience _grotesque _d'amorcer une discussion en prenant la personnalité et les intonations de son conjoint.

Dean eut immédiatement envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou…

Il croisa brièvement le regard de son ami Kyle plus loin et y vit la même panique habiter les yeux du motard.

- Vous pourrez parler intimement avec votre partenaire, les avisa Isabella. Mais moi, Dennis, Nathan et Christine nous promènerons entre les couples pour nous assurer que votre conversation est productive.

Elle leur donna ensuite le signal de débuter et Dean en resta abasourdi.

- Heu…Pas question que nous participions à ça hein ? demanda-t-il à Castiel mais celui-ci fit la moue avant de le gratifier de la plus Samiesque des _bitch face _du monde entier !

- Pourquoi ? Tu crains ce que je pourrais dire ?

- Quoi ? Mais…Tu m'énerves Cass à la fin ! s'impatienta-t-il.

- Alors j'ai raison ?

- Non ! Oh et puis zut hein ! Tu veux jouer à ça ? OK allons-y !

Il prit son visage le plus sérieux et tenta de prendre l'intonation de voix de Castiel.

- Je suis un puissant ange du seigneur et j'ai toujours raison ! Même quand je me plante parce qu'il n'est évidemment pas question que je demande conseil aux humains répugnants qui me connaissent pourtant si bien !

Castiel perdit son air sérieux et Dean vit même ses pommettes s'empourprer.

- Mais…Mais tu as complètement tort !

- Parle comme moi Cass ! Allez ! Tu voulais jouer !

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et prit une expression faciale que Dean ne lui avait jamais vu prendre…Une expression qui lui rappela vaguement quelque chose avant de réaliser avec horreur que Castiel arborait la même expression que Dean voyait chaque jour dans le miroir !

- Oh ! Allez Dean ! commença Castiel avec un petit sourire en coin à la mode Winchester si convaincant que Dean en eut un choc. Pourquoi se faire chier à jouer à ce petit jeu hein? Foutons le camp d'ici ! Je me fiche des recherches de cette enquête ! Ça traîne en ce moment alors fonçons seulement dans le tas en tirant sur tout ce qui bouge ! On vivra avec les conséquences plus tard ! Et si ça craint et bien tant pis ! On se boira quelques bouteilles de Whisky et on accumulera tous ces remords bien profondément !

Dean en resta momentanément bouche-bée. La personnification que faisait Castiel de lui était des plus réaliste…Ce qui augmentait l'horreur de la chose…

Son premier réflexe fut d'envoyer sèchement promener Castiel puis il décida que si le foutu emplumé voulait jouer à ce jeu, il pouvait bien s'y mettre lui-aussi.

Il garda donc un air sérieux.

- Oh mais bien sûr Cass…Après tout j'ai moi-même tellement l'habitude de bien gérer mes émotions…Surtout le regret…C'est peu dire non que j'ai préféré demeurer dans les affres du purgatoire plutôt que d'affronter mes propres responsabilités sur la merde totale que j'ai créé…

Ce fut au tour à Castiel de demeurer bouche-bée un moment et Dean prit un malin plaisir à observer le visage abasourdi de l'ange avant que celui-ci ne se reprenne.

- Mffph…Bien sûr ! Je détiens moi-même la vérité ultime non ? Je suis le leader ! Je suis le chef ! Et tous ceux qui me suivent n'ont qu'à obéir sans discuter à MES ordres hein ? Que ce soit mes amis ou mon propre frère je me fiche de leur opinion parce que JE suis le puissant mâle alpha qui détient toutes les vérités !

- Je t'emmerde Cass ! explosa Dean incapable de garder son calme plus longtemps.

- Je t'emmerde aussi ! répondit à son tour Castiel. Comment peux-tu me reprocher d'avoir voulu demeurer au purgatoire Dean ? Comment peux-tu remettre en question mon désir de me racheter ?

Le regard de l'ange était vibrant de colère mais aussi blessé et bien que cette vision attriste Dean, il poursuivit tout de même.

- Parce que te sacrifier comme cela n'aurait strictement rien changé Cass ! En quoi ça aurait réparé tes gaffes hein ?

- Je ne pouvais demeurer sans rien faire Dean ! Pas à tes côtés…Pas en sachant que tu ne m'avais pas pardonné !

- Mais je t'avais pardonné Cass !

- J'ai pas eu le mémo…Désolé !

- Pas eu le mémo ? Tu te fous de moi hein ? Je t'ai dit que je te pardonnais !

- Dans un langage crypté peut-être mais pas aussi clairement !

- Et puis ?

Castiel se leva de sa chaise, envahi de colère…

- Et puis ? Mais c'est exactement ce dont nous sommes en train de parler ici ! Si tu pouvais bien te forcer à parler plus clairement de tes foutues émotions aux gens nous ne serions pas obligés de tout tenter de deviner ! Y en a marre Dean ! Marre d'avoir sans cesse à te déchiffrer et à subir ta colère lorsque je n'arrive pas à bien comprendre ou saisir ce que MONSIEUR ressent vraiment ! La plupart des évènements qui ont marqué ta vie sont le résultat de mésententes parce que tu es trop lâche pour avouer le fond de tes propres pensées !

Dean jongla longuement entre colère et ébahissement…Il en voulait à Castiel de lui crier ainsi ses quatre vérités…Il s'en voulait également d'être cet incapable que Castiel décrivait présentement parce que l'ange avait raison…Il décida de relever la tête et de faire face…Ce qui sembla momentanément surprendre Castiel.

- D'accord Cass…Tu as raison…Pas à 100% mais tout de même…

Castiel le regarda, abasourdi.

- Tu…Tu crois ?

- Oui…Mais tu as aussi cette tendance à faire fi des commentaires des autres lorsque tu as une idée en tête Cass…Tu es têtu…Comme moi…

Castiel fronça les sourcils mais finit par soupirer en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

- Oui…Tu as aussi raison…

Il y eut une pluie d'applaudissements et Dean releva la tête, surpris.

Isabella les applaudissait avec ferveur en les regardant fièrement. Le reste du groupe avait cessé momentanément leurs discussions respectives pour joindre leurs applaudissements aux siens.

- Cass et Dean ont parfaitement compris le but de l'exercice et sont parvenus à une entente totale. C'est exactement ce que je voulais pour vous tous ! Il ne faut pas censurer les opinions et commentaires de son conjoint ! Même si on n'entend pas toujours des choses plaisantes, il faut mettre cartes sur table parfois et accepter l'idée qu'aucun de vous n'est parfait !

- C'est très difficile… avoua Greg qui semblait très émotif. Dean balaya la pièce du regard et réalisa que tous ses camarades semblaient en colère et blessés…Même Kyle et David se fuyaient du regard.

Apparemment Castiel et Dean n'avaient pas été les seuls à se gueuler dessus…

Isabella regarda l'ensemble des participants sans se départir de son éternel sourire.

- Maintenant je vous demanderais de franchir une étape très difficile de l'exercice soit d'accepter les opinions de votre conjoint, ses reproches à votre endroit. Vous devez accepter que vous ne pouvez pas toujours être en accord l'un avec l'autre et que c'est ainsi…Que tout le monde se réconcilie maintenant !

David et Kyle furent les premiers à faire le premier pas et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser. Serenna et Évelyn les imitèrent et Dean sentit qu'il n'y échapperait pas et qu'en plus il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y échapper…

Il fit les premier pas et se rapprocha de Castiel. Celui-ci le regarda avec surprise, presque avec appréhension. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de l'ange et se lança…

Le contact des lèvres de Castiel sur les siennes déclencha quelque chose en lui…Il avait envie de ce baiser…En avait eu envie depuis la première fois où ils avaient dû s'embrasser…S'était morfondu face à la possibilité de ne jamais plus avoir la chance de goûter ces lèvres contre les siennes…

La bouche de Castiel bougea doucement, tendrement et Dean approfondit le baiser, forçant les lèvres de Castiel à lui céder passage et lorsque sa langue pénétra la bouche exquise de l'ange, il fut envahi par une sensation de plénitude totale.

L'odeur de Castiel était partout maintenant et sa saveur était douce et alléchante. Il bougea plus fermement, approfondissant le baiser et Castiel imita ses gestes.

Dean posa la main contre la nuque de Castiel et l'ange eut un gémissement étouffé.

- Je vous jure qu'il ne faut absolument plus jamais laisser ces deux-là s'embrasser en public ! rigola la voix de Jack. Ils sont indécents ! Des vrais films pornos sur deux pattes!

La déclaration fut suivie d'un éclat de rire général et Dean et Castiel se séparèrent avec regret.

Le cœur du chasseur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et plus que jamais il aurait voulu que lui et Castiel soient seuls…Ce baiser avait été magnifique, sublime, splendide et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : recommencer.

Lors du souper, ils eurent droit à plusieurs taquineries amicales qui les rendirent tous deux rouges d'embarras. Ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de coller leurs tables durant le dernier repas de la journée et de manger et parler durant au moins deux heures avant que tous se retirent dans leurs chambres. Isabella leur avait avoué, la veille, que jamais elle n'avait eu de groupe aussi proche et amical les uns envers les autres et Dean dut avouer que c'était vrai. Il s'était rapidement habitué aux huit autres participants et même si les choses n'étaient pas paradisiaques entre lui et Stuart et Greg, il s'était tout de même familiarisé avec eux.

- Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'atelier ? demanda Serenna en engloutissant une pointe de pizza avec appétit.

Kyle eut un petit rire.

- Pouah ! Il y avait longtemps que moi et Dave ne nous étions pas engueulés comme ça !

- J'ai de la difficulté à vous imaginer, avoua Dean.

- Tu nous aurais vus si tu n'avais pas été occupé à te prendre la tête avec Cass…J'avoue que ça m'a fait drôle aussi de vous voir comme ça…Mais tout est bien qui finit bien hein?

- Je suis heureuse de cet atelier, avoua Évelyn. Il y a des choses que moi et Serenna ne nous disions pas. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. J'ai aussi constaté que ça ne servait à rien de tenter d'éviter les conflits…Les conflits ne disparaissent pas seulement parce qu'on en parle pas…

- C'est vrai, approuva Jack. Je crois que cette Isabella est meilleure que je ne l'avais cru au tout début.

- Moi je l'aime beaucoup, dit David et Jordan l'approuva.

Dean eut un coup au cœur à la pensée qu'avant la fin de ce séminaire il devrait probablement zigouiller cette femme…Dommage qu'elle soit probablement un monstre…

Castiel et Dean se réunirent chez Sam en soirée avec la_ bat cave _en ligne via _Skype._

Les derniers évènements furent détaillés autant par Castiel que Dean et Charlie et Kevin en restèrent bouche-bée. Garth s'était également joint à eux et n'avait pas la moindre idée, lui non plus, à quelle sorte de monstre ils avaient à faire.

- Et toi Sam ? demanda Charlie. Tu n'as été témoin d'aucune apparition ?

Son géant de frère haussa les épaules.

- Non…Mais je doute que l'un d'eux se montre à moi…Seuls les couples semblent les intéresser.

- Comme Cass et Dean… dit Kevin en rigolant mesquinement.

- Cass a été rudement attaqué, fit remarquer Dean sans soulever le fait que Kevin venait de les traiter de couple. Son absence de réaction fit d'ailleurs froncer les sourcils à Charlie et Sam mais Dean s'en fichait. La seule chose qui le préoccupait à présent était la sécurité de Castiel.

- Je vais bien ! insista celui-ci pour la millième fois.

- Dean a raison… approuva Sam. Je crois Cass que ce serait judicieux que tu évites de demeurer seul à présent…Si tu ne peux être avec Dean je trouverai une excuse pour demeurer avec toi…

- On ne doit pas découvrir que nous nous connaissons Sam ! lui rappela Castiel mais le benjamin sourit.

- Bah…Si on nous surprend ensemble nous n'aurons qu'à prétendre que nous avons une aventure…Et que Dean est cocu !

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf Dean…

Non mais quelle idée idiote !

La réunion dura plus de deux heures mais ne les aida pas à trouver de solutions. Tout au moins eurent-ils la chance de partager leurs nouvelles découvertes.

Il était plus de 23h00 lorsque Dean et Castiel retournèrent à leur chambre et Dean ressentait une tension entre eux…Non pas une mauvaise comme lorsqu'ils étaient en colère l'un contre l'autre…C'était autre chose, une tension qui subsistait depuis leur baiser de cet après-midi…Ce baiser qui avait été si bon et auquel tous deux avaient si bien répondu…

Dean aurait voulu recommencer…Il lui était pénible d'avoir Castiel si près de lui sans avoir la chance de le serrer conte lui et de dévorer sa bouche une nouvelle fois…Le désir de le faire était insupportable et le chasseur avait déjà oublié ses doutes et sa confusion du matin.

Au diable les questionnements !

Au diable de savoir qui était gay ou bi…

Il avait envie de Castiel et plus rien n'avait d'importance sauf ce fait.

Castiel était silencieux et semblait pensif et distrait. Il marchait sans but dans la chambre comme s'il ne savait plus trop bien ce qu'il devait faire.

Dean s'assit sur le bord du lit et enleva ses bottes.

- Cass ?

L'ange se retourna vers lui. Il semblait mal à l'aise, nerveux et se passa distraitement la langue sur les lèvres. Signe qui ne fit que rendre Dean encore plus chancelant.

- Oui Dean ?

Dean ne savait plus trop ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire à l'ange et toussota, embarrassé.

- Tu…Tu viens t'asseoir ? Tu fais les cents pas dans la pièce et ça me fout le tournis…

- Oh…D'accord.

Il retira à son tour ses souliers et se rapprocha de Dean.

Quelque chose s'amorça alors soudainement en Dean…Il n'eut pas le souvenir de s'être relevé du lit avant de se retrouver à quelques centimètres de Castiel. Celui-ci le regarda avec surprise.

Dean ne lui donna pas le temps de réagir avant de franchir la distance les séparant pour se jeter sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser de l'après-midi sembla ne jamais avoir été interrompu…

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, presque avec sauvagerie tandis que leurs langues se livraient bataille avec gourmandise. Dean sentit leurs dents s'entrechoquer mais il n'en avait cure…La saveur et l'odeur de Castiel l'envahissaient enfin et il en voulait toujours plus.

Il libéra la bouche de l'ange, le souffle court et posa enfin ses lèvres contre le cou de celui-ci. Castiel gémit doucement et Dean l'emprisonna dans une étreinte passionnée. Il sentit les mains de Castiel l'enserrer à la taille. Dean parcourut le cou de l'ange en soupirant de plaisir, mordillant doucement la peau tendre tout en caressant sauvagement les cheveux déjà ébouriffés de Castiel. Celui-ci releva le visage en gémissant, donnant à Dean encore plus d'espace pour parcourir son cou. Dean remonta doucement vers le visage avant de retourner avec passion vers les lèvres tendres qui lui manquaient déjà.

Il ne sut qui de lui ou Castiel avait amorcé le mouvement vers le lit mais dès qu'il sentit le derrière de ses genoux buter contre le matelas, il y guida fermement Castiel. Lorsque l'ange se retrouva couché sur le lit, Dean prit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle et se repaître de l'image appétissante de l'ange.

Castiel avait les cheveux dans tous les sens, les lèvres humides et rouges, les joues d'un beau rosé et était l'image même de la dépravation…

Dean gronda de plaisir avant de se laisser tomber sur lui, avec douceur.

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avec passion et Dean se retrouva encore une fois dans une transe hypnotique faite de plaisir et de passion. Il sentit les lèvres de Castiel abandonner les siennes avant de sentir le souffle chaud de l'ange contre son cou.

Cette seule sensation parcourut son corps entier de délice, excitant toutes les fibres de son corps et redressant avidement son sexe.

Il commença à détacher les boutons de la chemise de Castiel, résistant à l'envie de les arracher un à un. Le torse doux et chaud de celui-ci lui apparut enfin et il y posa les lèvres, le parcourant de baisers tandis que Castiel arquait le dos sous le plaisir. Tout était si bon qu'il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un rêve. Il sentit les mains de Castiel retirer fébrilement son t-shirt et il gémit d'extase lorsque leurs deux torses se retrouvèrent enfin l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau.

Son sexe pulsait douloureusement dans son jeans et en poussant son bassin instinctivement contre celui de Castiel, il réalisa que l'ange était dans le même état d'excitation que lui. Castiel gémit dans sa bouche au contact de leurs sexes et releva à son tour les hanches, créant une pression des plus agréable. Dean aligna son corps pour avoir un meilleur angle et poussa à nouveau contre le corps chaud et réceptif. Castiel abandonna alors sa bouche pour pousser un gémissement qui alla droit au sexe de Dean.

Bon Dieu ! Le plaisir était si puissant qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait venir en quelques coups de bassin…

Il attaqua la clavicule de l'ange tout en commençant à détacher son jeans d'une main lorsqu'il entendit la faible voix de Castiel.

- Arrête Dean…

Le ton était faible, quasi brisé mais Dean prit immédiatement panique et se releva de sur le corps maintenant immobile de Castiel.

Celui-ci évita son regard et se releva en position assise et resta silencieux, la tête baissée et les mains sur les cuisses.

Dean se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ange.

- Je suis désolé Cass…Je croyais que tu en avais envie.

Castiel releva les yeux vers Dean.

- Mais j'en ai envie Dean…

Dean posa sa main tendrement sur la joue de Castiel pour l'empêcher de baisser une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Alors pourquoi angelot ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Castiel soupira et se leva, lui faisant dos.

- J'en ai envie Dean mais pas assez pour vivre encore une fois le rejet de ce matin ! Je n'aurai pas la force de te voir encore une fois te sauver vers la douche pour te laver de ta honte !

Dean sentit son cœur se briser…Le mot '' honte'' lui résonna aux oreilles, douloureusement et impitoyablement…Castiel croyait qu'il avait eu honte…Et comment aurait-il pu en penser autrement d'ailleurs ?

Dean regretta plus que jamais sa fuite de ce matin…

Il se leva à son tour et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel, le forçant à le regarder. Il tomba dans les grands yeux bleus emplis de tristesse de son ami.

- Non Cass…Pas de la honte…

- Dean tu…

-…Non Cass…De la lâcheté, de la peur, de la surprise et de la confusion mais pas de la honte…jamais ! Ce que nous avons fait ce matin m'a troublé mais je ne le regrette pas...C'était bon angelot…C'était foutrement l'extase…

Castiel fronça les sourcils, pensif mais Dean put voir un soulagement emplir ses yeux.

- Alors pourquoi t'être sauvé ainsi dans la douche ? demanda-t-il doucement et Dean ne put résister à la tentation de poser ses lèvres sur les lèvres boudeuses de l'ange.

- Parce que je suis un con…

- Je croyais que tu voulais te laver au plus vite…Comme pour effacer la souillure de notre acte, lui avoua tristement Castiel et Dean le serra tendrement contre lui.

- Je suis désolé Cass…je regrette tellement…J'ai voulu faire demi-tour dès le moment où j'ai quitté cette chambre mais tu sais comment je suis hein ?

- Un idiot.

- Exactement…

Castiel se libéra de l'étreinte du chasseur et le regarda sévèrement.

- Alors cette fois tu ne te sauveras pas ?

- Non.

- Et tu ne bougeras pas de cette chambre avant le matin ?

- Promis juré ! dit Dean en souriant.

Sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir, il se retrouva à plat sur le lit avec un Castiel vigoureux sur lui. L'ange parcourut son torse de caresses tandis qu'il l'embrassait goulument. Dean vint pour relever les bras mais Castiel les lui retint contre le matelas, au-dessus de la tête.

La pensée que Castiel le dominait totalement l'emplit d'une frénésie et d'un plaisir encore jamais connu. Il regarda, hébété, Castiel se positionner contre lui tout en retenant ses mains tandis que l'ange poussait sensuellement son bassin contre le sexe affamé du chasseur.

Dean poussa un gémissement de plaisir…Tant à cause de la sensation exquise de la pression de son sexe contre celui de Castiel que par son sentiment de totale domination…

Castiel conduisait le bal et bien que ce soit contre tout ce qui faisait de lui Dean Winchester, il se rendit compte qu'il aimait cette sensation. Dean n'avait jamais réussi à s'abandonner à qui que ce soit…Comment le pourrait-il ? Comment donner les rênes à quelqu'un lorsqu'on est un chasseur et donc habitué à se battre ?

Mais Cass était un ange, son ange ! Avec lui il n'était pas simplement en totale sécurité mais aussi entre les mains d'un être qui le connaissait parfaitement et complètement.

Les mouvements de Castiel contre lui se firent de plus en plus frénétiques.

Castiel n'avait pas l'habitude du plaisir sexuel mais son inexpérience était largement compensée par la frénésie et l'enthousiasme qui habitait tous ses mouvements.

Dean relevait les hanches pour rencontrer chaque poussée du bassin de Castiel et le plaisir était si dévorant qu'il prit panique à la pensée de venir ainsi soudainement et dans ses pantalons comme un jeune adolescent.

- Cass ? Sa propre voix lui parut plaintive mais il s'en fichait. Cass ? Angelot ?

Castiel ralentit ses mouvements et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Oui Dean ? Est-ce que je fais quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas ? Si oui j'en suis désolé.

Le chasseur sourit tendrement.

- Non Cass…tu es parfait…Mais nous avons trop de vêtements…Il faut remédier à ça et vite !

Castiel eut un petit sourire à son tour et se laissa tomber sur le côté pour permettre à Dean de retirer son jeans. Ce qu'il fit rapidement, enlevant par le fait même son boxer humide par les liquides pré-éjaculatoires. Castiel semblait plus timide, jouant avec la fermeture Eclair de son jeans, ce qui fit gronder Dean de hâte.

- Cass ! Je t'en prie ! Je veux te voir ! se plaignit-il en repoussant les mains de l'ange pour s'occuper lui-même de la tâche alléchante de déshabiller l'ange.

Enfin, il allait enfin pouvoir l'observer dans toute sa splendeur ! Et à la lumière cette fois!

Castiel le laissa retirer son jeans et Dean prit un moment avant de baisser ensuite le boxer noir de Castiel. Il y alla doucement, profitant de chaque centimètre de peau qui se dévoilait à ses yeux. Les hanches appétissantes qu'il lui tardait de tenir contre ses mains, puis le pubis et enfin le sexe lui fut dévoilé…Se relevant fièrement contre l'abdomen de l'ange une fois le boxer retiré.

Dean se retrouva pour la première fois de sa vie devant le sexe d'un homme en pleine érection. S'il avait eu à paniquer ou revoir ses plans ce serait maintenant…Sauf que ce ne fut absolument pas ce dont il avait envie…

En fait, la vue du sexe de Castiel ne fit que renforcer sa faim et son désir…Il avait envie de poser sa bouche sur le gland turgescent…De prendre le long et ferme sexe dans sa bouche et d'en déguster chaque partie…Mais il ne le fit pas parce que la chose était encore trop nouvelle pour lui et qu'il savait qu'il devait y aller par étape…Mais est-ce que prendre le sexe de Cass dans sa bouche était quelque chose qu'il prévoyait faire ? Oh que oui ! Et dans un futur pas très lointain en plus !

- Est-ce que…Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda timidement Castiel et Dean releva le visage vers lui et lui sourit tout en prenant fermement le sexe rigide dans sa main. Castiel ferma brièvement les yeux en gémissant.

- Tout est plus que parfait Cass…Tu es magnifique…

Castiel sourit et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser goulument. Dean se laissa tomber sur le dos et Castiel en profita pour reprendre sa place initiale sur lui. Dean écarta les jambes pour lui permettre d'avoir plus de jeu et poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir lorsque leurs deux sexes se caressèrent. Castiel gémit également en soupirant contre le cou du chasseur et recommença le mouvement.

Dean releva frénétiquement les hanches, geignant comme jamais. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur la question de la compatibilité sexuelle entre lui et Cass…Ils étaient un match parfait.

Les mouvements de bassin de Castiel étaient chevronnés et vigoureux et Dean se retrouva à gémir et geindre sous l'assaut du plaisir aigu qui l'habitait… Il n'en éprouvait d'ailleurs aucune honte…

Il était certain que ses cris étaient audibles de la chambre voisine et il n'en avait cure. Son ange lui procurait un plaisir dévastateur et il n'allait pas se gêner pour le crier !

- Oh Cass ! Merde ! Comment tu as appris à bouger comme ça ? Mphh…C'est bon…

- J'ai…Visionné plusieurs films Dean… lui répondit la voix rauque et entrecoupée de Castiel.

Dean entoura le corps de l'ange de ses bras posant ses mains contre les fesses de celui-ci et relevant plus vivement son propre bassin. Castiel poussa un long gémissement en laissant tomber sa tête contre le cou de Dean qu'il se mit à embrasser férocement. Un autre coup et il sentit cette fois une légère morsure qui, loin de lui déplaire, l'excita vivement. Alors Cass aimait mordre hein ? Intéressant.

Il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir. Le plaisir était dévorant et il ressentait déjà la chaleur particulière de l'orgasme envahir son bas-ventre. Les mouvements de Castiel étaient désordonnés et l'ange gémissait fortement contre lui, étant lui aussi au seuil de l'extase.

Dean attrapa le visage de l'ange à deux mains et y posa les lèvres. Castiel ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se retrouvèrent immédiatement. Ils s'embrassèrent presque sauvagement tandis que Dean relevait une dernière fois le bassin, frottant vivement son sexe contre celui de Castiel avant d'éjaculer violemment contre lui.

Il poussa un râle de plaisir en se déversant tandis que Castiel cambrait soudainement le dos en éjaculant à son tour. Dean revenait doucement de son propre orgasme et en profita pour caresser tendrement les cheveux de l'ange tandis qu'il venait contre son abdomen.

Castiel se laissa alors retomber contre le chasseur et celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras en déposant un baiser sur sa tête. Castiel poussa un soupir de bien-être.

- C'est bon Dean…Est-ce que c'est toujours bon ainsi ? lui demanda-t-il doucement et Dean eut un sourire.

- Entre nous, oui…

Castiel ne répondit pas mais Dean était certain qu'il souriait. Lorsque leurs respirations se furent régularisées, Dean se libéra du poids mort de Castiel pour se glisser hors de lit.

- Dean ! Tu avais promis ! lui dit Castiel, blessé.

Dean lui donna immédiatement un long baiser avant de répondre.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas en train de me sauver ! Qui aurait envie de se sauver d'une bête de sexe comme toi hein ? Je vais chercher des serviettes humides pour nous nettoyer…Crois-moi tu n'as pas envie de te réveiller dans du sperme sec demain angelot !

Castiel eut l'air soulagé et se recoucha.

Dean mouilla deux serviettes de bain avec de l'eau tiède et se nettoya avec l'une d'elles. Il apporta l'autre vers Castiel et le lava lui-même avec des gestes tendres. Il se recoucha ensuite sous les couvertures et Castiel vint se blottir contre lui, ce qui le fit sourire.

- On aime les câlins Cass ?

- Je crois bien que oui…

- Hum… Tu sais que Dean Winchester n'est pas un fanatique de câlins hein? sourit-il mais l'ange ne fit que grogner en emmitouflant son visage contre le torse de Dean.

- Bah…Je peux bien faire une exception pour toi, angelot…

Il se sentait empli d'une plénitude et d'un bien-être jamais connu…Il se sentait en paix envers lui-même et envers le monde entier pour la première fois de sa vie…

Il dormit d'ailleurs d'un sommeil paisible et serein…


	14. Amis avec bénéficesVraiment?

**Oui je sais, j'avais dis qu'il y aurait une pause pour les fêtes mais étant donné que je ne suis VRAIMENT pas dans le mood des fêtes je me suis trompée de date ce qui fait que la pause de deux semaines aura lieu après ce chapitre...**

**Merci encore pour tout vos reviews vous êtes des anges! Vos réactions et commentaires me font toujours sourire et j'aime lire ce que vous avez à dire. Merci pour les guests comme toujours et Merci à Mariancléa pour ses corrections qui sont toujours faites à la perfection.**

**Je vous revoie tous dans deux semaines soit ( en train de tourner les pages de son agenda...Le 3 janvier! ) je vous souhaite donc de très joyeuses fêtes ( soyez plus dans l'ambiance que moi hein! Je suis une vraie Scrooge) Une très belle année à vous et on se revoie en 2015 avec la suite de cette thérapie Destiel!**

**Milles bisoux!**

* * *

><p><span>Amis avec bénéfices...Vraiment?<span>

Le son de quelqu'un frappant à la porte le sortit brusquement de son paisible sommeil. Il gronda et ferma plus fortement les yeux pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil béni duquel on venait de le sortir de force.

Les coups à la porte devinrent plus prononcés. Dean jeta un regard à son réveil…6h45….

- Merde Sammy tu fais chier ! gronda-t-il. Il sentit une masse chaude bouger sur sa poitrine et baissa les yeux pour y découvrir un Castiel encore profondément endormi, le visage contre lui. Il sourit brièvement en se remémorant les évènements de la veille…Il se souvint avec excitation du corps de l'ange bougeant frénétiquement contre le sien, leurs gémissements enroués, _ses_ geignements de plaisir…

Tout cela avait été magique…

Il savait que le sexe de hier n'était à peine plus qu'une séance de frottage mutuelle mais ça lui sembla tellement plus pour lui…De toute façon, qu'est-ce que constituait une VRAIE relation sexuelle en standard Gay ? Du sexe oral ? Une pénétration ?

Dean rougit violemment à cette pensée…Il n'était définitivement pas prêt pour cela…Par contre, l'idée ne le rebutait pas comme elle l'aurait fait il y a quelques semaines…Quelques jours même…

Comment Dean Winchester avait-il pu changer autant en si peu de temps ? Comment la seule pensée d'être possiblement gay pouvait-elle bien le rendre indifférent à présent ?

Probablement parce que ces derniers jours lui avaient permis de vivre intègrement dans un univers gay, à côtoyer des gens gays pour réaliser que ces gens n'avaient rien de différent du reste du monde. Ils ont les mêmes problèmes que les autres couples, les mêmes désirs, les mêmes rêves. Plus important encore, ils font les mêmes erreurs. Ils ne sont pas mieux, pas pires que tous les autres couples. La barrière de l'orientation sexuelle n'avait jamais paru si dérisoire à Dean…Quelle importance que son ami Kyle aime et couche avec un homme plutôt qu'une femme ?

Kyle était un homme intègre, bon et fidèle et il aurait été honoré de le compter parmi ses amis…

Dean n'arrivait même plus à se remémorer pour quelle raison à la con il avait sans cesse mis les gays et lesbiennes dans une catégorie à part…

Cinq jours parmi eux et voilà que toute distinction n'avait plus d'importance. Tellement plus d'importance en fait…Même pour lui…

Ce qu'il avait fait avec Castiel faisait-il de lui un gay ? Un bi ?

Probablement…Et il s'en fichait.

Dean aimait le sexe…Mais celui-ci était devenu fade avec les années…Coucher avec de parfaites inconnues avait perdu de son charme avec l'âge. Il lui semblait que cette manière froide et impersonnelle de se satisfaire était devenu fade…À peine un peu plus satisfaisante que la masturbation. Il désirait à présent le contact humain. Il avait besoin d'être en mesure de communiquer quelque peu avec la personne avec laquelle il venait d'avoir du sexe… Il sentait qu'il désirait plus que ce contact purement physique et que même sans rechercher une partenaire ou une amoureuse, il avait besoin de plus à présent qu'un corps chaud.

Considérait-il alors Castiel comme un substitut ? Utilisait-il l'ange pour une satisfaction diversifiée de ses besoins sexuels ?

Il n'avait aucunement l'impression _d'utiliser_ Cass…Mais peut-être était-il tout de même une solution à ses problèmes…Avec Cass il explorait à présent un nouveau monde empli de possibilités encore inexplorées…Et Cass n'était pas un corps chaud impersonnel…Cass comptait pour lui…Cass allait demeurer dans sa vie…Cass était…Cass…

Un ami, une âme sœur, un confident…Il irait bien jusqu'à dire frère mais se retint…Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu hier…

S'il pouvait se dévoiler entièrement à Cass alors pourquoi ne pas vivre également avec lui cette vaste opportunité de plaisirs sexuels partagés ?

Il devrait auparavant en discuter avec l'ange…S'assurer que celui-ci était pleinement à l'aise avec l'idée…

- Dean ? lui parvint la voix ensommeillée de Castiel qui le sortit de ses profondes réflexions. Il y a quelqu'un à la porte…

- Et c'est automatiquement moi qui dois aller répondre ?

- Mffhh…Oui, eut l'audace de répondre l'ange en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même en s'emmitouflant sous les couvertures.

- Fichu ingrat, soupira Dean en se levant du lit. Sa nudité le fit alors légèrement paniquer à la pensée que Sam ne le découvre ainsi. Leurs activités de la veille étaient évidentes et bien qu'il n'éprouve aucune honte, il n'était tout de même pas encore prêt à le crier sur les toits…Il passa rapidement un peignoir fourni par le séminaire et ouvrit la porte avec appréhension.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Sammy qui lui apparut mais Jack…Un Jack ayant momentanément perdu son air confiant et charmeur et qui semblait sur le seuil de la crise de nerfs.

- Heu salut Dean…Je…Je suis désolé de te déranger et tout mais…Mais…

L'homme avait apparemment perdu tout courage et semblait sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Dean lui ouvrit largement la porte. Se doutant de la raison de l'air apeuré de celui-ci.

- Calme-toi Jack et entre…

L'homme aux yeux bleus ne se fit pas prier.

Castiel s'était entretemps complètement réveillé et tentait apparemment de cacher sa nudité en s'entourant de couverture. Jack eut un petit sourire charmeur, redevenant brièvement lui-même.

- Mmm ? J'interrompais quelque chose d'intéressant mes beaux ?

- La ferme Jack et dis-nous plutôt ce que tu veux, lui demanda Dean en soupirant, découragé.

Jack reprit immédiatement son sérieux et son air grave par la même occasion.

- Oh heu…Je ne savais pas à qui en parler et j'ai parlé à Cass hier alors…

Dean l'interrompit.

- Oui, Cass m'a parlé de ta rencontre du troisième type avec un revenant.

- Oh…Et puis ? demanda Jack, anxieux.

- T'en fais pas ! Je te crois…Moi et Cass avons certaines connaissances dans le domaine alors sois bien à l'aise…

- Vous êtes des médiums ? Comme à la télé ? demanda Jack d'un air intéressé.

- Hein ? Pfff Non ! C'est seulement qu'on s'y connaît un peu…

- Ne soyons pas modestes Dean, lui dit Castiel en s'approchant, emmitouflé dans la couverture du lit. Dean dut se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Nous en connaissons tout de même beaucoup Jack…Nous pouvons te venir en aide…C'est ce même fantôme que tu as vu ?

- Oui…Elle me fait vraiment peur Cass ! lui avoua l'homme en tremblant légèrement. Elle m'a agressé alors que j'étais à la salle de bain.

- Agressé ? Comment ? demanda Dean.

- Je…Je me suis senti bousculé, tiraillé par une force étrange…Je me suis même fendu la lèvre contre le lavabo…

Dean remarqua effectivement que la bouche de Jack était enflée.

- Elle t'a parlé ? demanda Castiel.

- Pas vraiment…Mais elle m'est apparue lorsque je lui aie demandé…En fait je lui ai hurlé d'apparaître si elle en avait le courage au lieu de s'attaquer lâchement à moi…Elle l'a fait, elle m'a vraiment fait peur ! Elle semblait si en colère ! Si enragée ! Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle voulait de moi et…Et….

Jack s'interrompit, apparemment encore bouleversé.

- Et ? insista Dean.

- L'eau chaude s'est mise à couler dans le lavabo…Comme dans les films d'épouvante ! Une buée s'est formée sur le miroir et des mots ont été écrits…

Cette fois, Jack sembla perdre le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait et semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Castiel lui rapprocha l'un des fauteuils de la chambre et l'aida à s'y asseoir. Il donna un moment de répit au pauvre homme avant de l'encourager à poursuivre.

- Qu'est-ce qui était écrit Jack ?

- Ça disait :quitte cet endroit ou ton amour te sera arraché…Elle parlait de Jordan ! Elle menaçait mon Jordi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? paniqua Jack en les regardant désespérément.

Castiel et Dean mirent bien une bonne vingtaine de minutes à calmer le pauvre homme…Ils le retournèrent à sa chambre avec un sac de gros sel avec l'ordre d'en répandre autour de ses fenêtres et de sa porte avant de dormir. Dean lui donna également une gourde d'eau bénite.

- Faudra trouver le moyen de protéger tout le monde ici contre les fantômes… réfléchit tout haut Dean. Je pourrais tenter de m'introduire dans chaque chambre et…

- Dean ? lui demanda sèchement Castiel, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Hum ? Oui quoi ?

- Tu sais que c'est déconcertant, insultant même la facilité avec laquelle tu oublies si rapidement que JE SUIS UN ANGE DU SEIGNEUR !

Sur ce, le-dit-ange-du-seigneur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

Bon sang que Castiel pouvait être susceptible quand il le voulait !

Il soupira de dépit en cherchant la manière la plus facile de se sortir de ce guêpier sans irriter d'avantage Sa Majesté à plumes.

- Écoute Cass…C'est pas que j'oublie mec c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à me fier uniquement à tes pouvoirs pour me sortir de situations délicates…Sans compter que tu n'as pas de mojo en ce moment je te rappelle.

- Mais je le sais bien ! Mais j'ai tout de même mes connaissances Dean ! Je peux jeter un sort de protection à chaque personne ici en les touchant brièvement...Mon corps est tout de même baigné de grâce même si celle-ci est liée.

- Tu peux faire cela ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais fait pour moi et Sam ? lui demanda Dean, en faisant la moue. Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris.

- Mais je l'ai fait il y a longtemps ! Tu n'avais donc pas remarqué que les fantômes n'arrivaient plus à vous attaquer ?

- Bah…Je croyais que c'était parce que nous étions de foutus bons chasseurs… bouda à son tour Dean ce qui fit sourire Castiel d'amusement.

- Mais vous l'êtes…Sans compter que le sort que j'ai mis sur vous n'empêche pas les fantômes de s'approcher de vous…Je trouvais que ça ne vous aiderait pas dans vos chasses si tous les revenants vous fuyaient…Vous ne pourriez alors jamais terminer et conclure des chasses.

- Hum…Ouais…Mais ce sort que tu veux faire sur nos amis…Ça les protégera vraiment ? demanda Dean.

- Pas de la chose qui cause toutes ces perturbations mais cela empêchera du moins les revenants de s'attaquer physiquement à nos camarades…Je ne pourrais pas empêcher les fantômes d'apparaître devant eux mais bon…

- S'ils sont incapables de les attaquer ça me va…Tu as besoin de quoi pour le sort Cass ?

- Rien, c'est seulement des mots à prononcer…Je peux même les prononcer dans ma tête…Mais j'ai besoin d'un contact physique...Même s'il est bref.

- C'est Greg qui sera heureux… dit Dean sur un ton morne.

Castiel le regarda un moment avant de sourire mesquinement.

- Hum…Tu crois Dean ?

- Tu parles oui ! Te toucher est son rêve depuis la première fois qu'il t'a vu…ce con.

- Oh…peut-être que je devrais alors le toucher pour que ça en vaille la peine hein ?

Dean regarda Castiel, celui-ci avait commencé à laisser tomber les couvertures l'entourant et Dean déglutit péniblement.

- Tu joues à quoi Cass ?

- Moi ? Rien du tout…Mais je remarque avec plaisir que tu as tenu ta promesse de hier.

Dean releva fièrement les épaules.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses…

- Et tu ne sembles pas honteux non plus… continua doucement Castiel en se rapprochant de lui, la couverture découvrant à présent la partie supérieure de son corps.

- Pourquoi j'aurais honte ? demanda Dean en posant tout naturellement ses mains sur les hanches de l'ange. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui, toujours en souriant.

- J'aime ce que j'entends….

- Mmm et moi j'aime ce que je sens ! dit Dean en enfouissant son visage contre le cou de Castiel pour en humer toute son odeur. Tu sens bon Cass…

Castiel emprisonna la tête du chasseur pour la retenir contre sa peau et il gémit doucement.

- J'ai…J'ai encore envie de sexe Dean…Est-ce normal ?

Dean eut un petit rire et descendit sa main vers le bas-ventre de l'ange, butant contre le sexe en pleine érection de celui-ci.

- C'est normal Cass…Tu as découvert la chose depuis peu et…Tu es dans le corps d'un mec.

- Mmm…Alors dois-je en conclure que tu en as envie aussi ? À moins que le fait d'avoir une activité sexuelle avec un homme ne te rebute, ce matin.

Dean releva son visage pour plonger sur les lèvres de l'ange qu'il embrassa passionnément. Il était d'ailleurs tout à fait en accord avec l'idée de remettre cela ce matin.

- J'ai l'air rebuté angelot ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut libéré les lèvres de Castiel.

- Non…Me permettrais-tu d'accomplir une fellation sur toi Dean ?

Dean se recula, surpris.

- Bon sang Cass ! Toujours aussi subtil à ce que je vois ?

- Mais quoi ? C'est bien le terme non ?

- Oui mais on peut dire que tu es du style direct…

- Pourquoi tergiverser ? Tu en as envie ou pas ?

- Tu sais vraiment ce que c'est ? demanda Dean, douteux.

Castiel fit une légère moue et se dirigea vers le lit, laissant tomber les couvertures en cours de route. La vue du corps complètement nu de Castiel l'émoustilla grandement et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour les humecter.

- J'ai visionné plusieurs films démontrant des fellations…Je crois pouvoir t'apporter beaucoup de plaisir, lui répondit Castiel en s'assoyant sagement sur le lit.

- Oh…heu…

Dean était si excité qu'il ne trouvait plus les mots. Il retira son peignoir, s'avança vers le lit et prit place contre ses oreillers, regardant avec impatience Castiel se repositionner devant lui.

Castiel prit le sexe du chasseur dans sa main, fermement, presque avec révérence. L'attention qu'il lui prodigua fut à la fois intimidante et excitante. Castiel observait son sexe comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, le caressant avec enthousiasme. Son sexe se gorgea rapidement de sang et devint dur comme le roc.

- J'aime te toucher, c'est agréable, lui confia l'ange comme s'il lui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Crois-moi, TOUT le plaisir est pour moi ! lui répondit Dean en laissant tomber sa tête contre le mur. Castiel se rapprocha, se penchant légèrement vers Dean tout en prenant appui d'une main sur la hanche de celui-ci. La vue de la bouche de l'ange se rapprochant de son sexe l'emplit de frénésie mais aussi d'appréhension…

- Tu…Tu feras gaffe aux dents hein ? demanda-t-il, la gorge sèche.

- Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi Dean ? lui demanda sérieusement Castiel.

- Mais oui ! Pour me sortir de l'enfer, me ressusciter et ce genre de choses banales mais là on parle de Mini-Dean ! lui expliqua le chasseur.

- Mini-Dean ? demanda Castiel en relevant les yeux vers Dean, fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah quoi ?

- Les hommes nomment réellement leurs parties génitales ?

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est notre meilleur ami ! sourit Dean.

- Je croyais être ton meilleur ami….

- Tu es jaloux angelot ? le nargua Dean mais Castiel ne fit que le fixer de son éternel regard sérieux tout en continuant à caresser négligemment le sexe de Dean.

- Je peux t'aider à trouver un nom pour le tien si tu veux ! plaisanta à nouveau Dean mais Castiel fit la moue.

- Non merci…D'ailleurs je trouve que Mini-Dean est un nom idiot pour ton sexe sans compter que la dimension de celui-ci est au-dessus de la moyenne.

- Oh Cass ! Tu sais comment faire rougir un homme toi ! lui dit Dean avec un sourire. Sourire que Castiel lui renvoya avant de se pencher à nouveau vers le sujet de leur conversation. Dean ferma les yeux tandis qu'il sentit les lèvres de l'ange toucher doucement le bout de son gland. Il en frissonna de plaisir. Castiel sembla prudent et hésitant dans ses premiers lapements, semblant évaluer la texture et le goût. Dean, malgré le plaisir, avait la désagréable impression de subir une évaluation professionnelle.

- Heu Cass ? Ça va ?

Castiel grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en prenant plus sérieusement le sexe dans sa bouche. Dean poussa un petit rire mêlé de gémissements.

- Mmm…Jamais entendu dire que c'était impoli de parler la bouche pleine angelot ?

Il eut ce qu'il méritait pour sa mauvaise blague lorsque Castiel abandonna complètement son sexe pour relever curieusement la tête vers Dean.

- Pardon ?

- Rhô ! C'était une blague Cass !

- Oh…

- Tu veux reprendre où tu étais ? Si…Si tu en as envie bien sûr…se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

- J'aime beaucoup le goût et la sensation Dean…J'ai envie de poursuivre…

- Petit ange pervers… rigola Dean. Castiel eut un petit sourire avant de se pencher à nouveau vers le sexe palpitant qui l'attendait.

L'ange fut plus confiant, plus provoquant. Il promena vigoureusement sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe avant de l'enfouir soudainement dans sa bouche. Dean serra les dents tandis qu'il sentait chaque centimètre de son membre pénétrer la bouche chaude. Il dut agripper fortement les draps de sa main pour s'empêcher de crier, le plaisir était dévorant et si gargantuesque qu'il savait qu'il pourrait venir en quelques secondes s'il ne faisait pas gaffe.

Castiel continuait à l'engouffrer et Dean savait qu'il devait l'arrêter. Castiel ne connaissait pas encore les limites de son corps et il allait bientôt le prendre trop profondément et tousserait ou vomirait même sous le choc…ce qui ferait dramatiquement chuter la sensualité du moment.

- Cass ! Cass fais gaffe ! gémit-il difficilement. C'était une vraie torture de devoir faire cesser Castiel mais il le devait…Cass était son ami.

- Cass ! appela-t-il désespérément voyant que celui-ci faisait la sourde oreille.

- Hum ? demanda celui-ci sans cesser de caresser le sexe de sa langue tout en le prenant profondément dans sa gorge. Dean ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore étouffé.

- Tu…Tu dois arrêter ! Ne me prends pas si loin ! Tu vas déclencher ton réflexe gag et ce ne sera pas beau à voir…

Comme par signe de provocation, Castiel l'engouffra plus profondément que Dean ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie. Il ressentait la gorge se resserrer autour de lui et poussa un long gémissement d'extase. Bon Dieu ! Il était au paradis ! Pas de doute…

Si Castiel voulait lui démontrer là ses talents angéliques et lui prouver par le fait même qu'il ne possédait pas de réflexe gag c'était réussi.

L'ange le laissa reprendre son souffle avant de se mettre à monter et redescendre rapidement sa bouche sur lui, une main le tenant à la base de son sexe et l'autre se promenant aléatoirement sur son torse. Les mouvements étaient rapides, violents et jamais Dean n'avait reçu de fellation aussi intense. Était-ce un talent angélique ou Castiel était-il unique ?

Dean avait l'impression d'être pris dans un engrenage de plaisir dévorant. Il criait et gémissait des phrases décousues, les paupières closes, les mains agrippant si fortement les draps que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches.

- Cass ! Mphh ! Cass ! Cass merde où tu as appris ça ?

Il se reprit immédiatement de peur que l'ange ne le prenne à la lettre.

- NON ! Ne réponds pas !

Castiel semblait par ailleurs inconscient des paroles de Dean. Il gémissait lui-même contre le sexe de celui-ci, les yeux clos et semblant ressentir lui aussi du plaisir. En ouvrant les yeux, Dean put apercevoir qu'effectivement, Castiel y trouvait son plaisir, la main de celui-ci s'étant refermée sur son propre sexe. L'image de l'ange se touchant tout en lui faisant une fellation rendit Dean pantelant de plaisir. Il n'allait plus tenir et probable que ce serait un vrai record de non-longévité qui ternirait à jamais la réputation des Winchester mais il n'y pouvait rien, Castiel était réellement trop doué.

- Cass je vais venir…Mmmphh…Cass ?

Il gémit fortement en sentant la chaleur de l'orgasme se propager dans son bas-ventre et il tenta une dernière tentative.

- Cass ! Je viens ! Cass !

L'orgasme le frappa violemment, presque sauvagement. Il vint dans un long geignement, sa vision momentanément traversée d'une lumière blanche, les oreilles bourdonnantes et la sensation vraisemblable d'avoir été renversé par un camion citerne avant que celui-ci n'explose dans un feu d'artifice digne du plus mauvais des films d'action.

La réalité ne lui revint qu'après un long moment. Sa propre respiration lui parut laborieuse, hachée. Il posa ses bras sur son visage trempé de sueur et tenta de reprendre pied.

Il se sentait si bien, si épanoui, si satisfait qu'il aurait pu tomber endormi sur le champ…Seule la pensée que Castiel était celui lui ayant procuré ce plaisir l'en empêcha…Castiel qui était toujours près de lui, silencieux.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tomba devant les grands yeux bleus inquiets de son ami.

- Tu…Tu vas bien Dean ?

L'air innocent de l'ange le fit sourire. Air innocent sur un corps à la limite de la débauche…Castiel avait quelques traces de liquide blanc sur le torse et la bouche, signe que le petit pervers avait bel et bien tenté de tout avaler…Son sexe palpita douloureusement à cette pensée. Castiel se tenait sur les genoux devant lui, les bras le long du corps et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, attendant manifestement la réponse de Dean…Et il était toujours en érection…Un problème dont Dean avait bien l'intention de remédier…

- Viens là…. l'invita le chasseur et Castiel ne se fit pas prier pour se rapprocher de Dean. Il s'étendit près de lui sur le lit sans cesser de le fixer d'un regard bleu intense. Dean le prit fermement en main, sans aucune hésitation et comme s'il l'avait fait des millions de fois…Comme quoi tout devenait rapidement familier avec Castiel.

L'ange gémit doucement en se cramponnant d'une main à son oreiller. Son sexe était déjà palpitant et humide et le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de sourire mesquinement.

- C'est que nous allons devoir travailler sur ta résistance Cass.

- Hum ? Quoi ? demanda l'ange en ouvrant les yeux, surpris.

- Je gagerais que tu es déjà prêt à venir…Quelques petits coups de poignet et tu vas déjà éjaculer hein ?

Castiel grogna de plaisir alors que Dean le caressait plus intensément.

- Et…Et c'est mal ? demanda Castiel lorsqu'il eut reprit son souffle.

- Pas mal…Mais dommage…Tu dois apprendre à te retenir et à faire durer le plaisir…Ce sera encore meilleur pour toi…

- N'as-tu pas envie que je vienne rapidement ? demanda Castiel dont les hanches avaient commencé à se soulever avec sensualité pour rejoindre les mouvements de poignet de Dean.

- Pas vraiment non… avoua Dean qui réalisa au même moment qu'il ne mentait pas. Il aimait réellement masturber Castiel ainsi…Il aimait la sensation de tenir le sexe de l'ange dans sa main, de le caresser, de le faire frémir…

La déclaration du chasseur sembla surprendre l'ange qui ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris.

- Je…Je voudrais alors ''tenir'' un peu plus longtemps Dean…Puisque tu en as envie…Je…Mmm…Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai puisque la sensation présente est vraiment agréable…

Dean lui fit un petit sourire moqueur.

- Alors je t'aiderai…

- Mmmm…Oui d'accord…

- Pour cela tu dois me faire un petit spectacle de_ dirty talk_ Cass…

Castiel gémit fortement alors que Dean caressait mesquinement le gland turgescent du pouce et leva des yeux fiévreux de plaisir sur le chasseur.

- Oui ! Tout ce que tu veux Dean mais…Mais que dois-je faire ?

- Mmmm…Parle-moi, décris-moi ce que tu ressens…

- Je…C'est bon Dean…Je…Je voudrais que tu me caresses plus rapidement.

- Oui ? Mais si je fais cela tu vas venir trop vite angelot…

Castiel grogna et souleva le bassin en le faisant onduler, fou de désir.

- Tu sais que tu bouges comme une vraie _porn star_ Cass ? Tu es indécent.

- Et…Et c'est mal ?

- Oh que non ! J'aime te voir ainsi…Tu as l'air si affamé…Si désespéré…

La main de Dean était à présent complètement humidifiée par les sécrétions pré-éjaculatoires de l'ange, le sexe de celui-ci devenu presque mauve tellement il était gorgé de sang…Le pauvre ange était à présent sur le seuil de la folie, son corps se mouvant avec désir tandis que sa tête bougeait de gauche à droite sur l'oreiller, ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés…

- Parle-moi ! lui ordonna Dean en déglutissant difficilement. Il était à présent complètement excité, son sexe s'était redressé et la vue de l'ange était en train de le rendre complètement fou.

- Je…Je crois que je vais éjaculer Dean ! gémit l'ange sans ouvrir les yeux.

- On dit « venir » Cass…Retiens-toi maintenant…

- Je…Je ne veux pas…Dean ! S'il te plaît ! Caresse-moi plus fort ! supplia l'ange mais Dean fit à sa tête, ralentissant ses mouvements de poignet sur le sexe affamé.

- Non…Tente de te contrôler Cass…Tu m'en remercieras plus tard…

- Je…

Castiel grogna de plaisir mais réussit apparemment à retarder son orgasme en se concentrant. Dean le vit se mordre les lèvres et son sexe eut un soubresaut tandis qu'il retardait avec difficulté son éjaculation.

- Je…C'est difficile Dean ! se plaignit-il.

- Tu fais bien cela angelot ! le gratifia Dean en souriant et Castiel geignit doucement, apparemment heureux.

Castiel demeura concentré tandis que Dean continuait à le caresser. Dean promena doucement son autre main pour caresser les bourses de l'ange, surprit lui-même de l'intérêt et du plaisir qu'il en ressentit. Il avait une envie irrésistible de goûter au sexe palpitant dans sa main et se pencha doucement vers lui. Castiel sembla avoir deviné son intention puisque son corps se crispa d'appréhension tandis qu'il empoignait fermement les draps de ses poings.

Dean promena doucement sa langue sur le gland et Castiel poussa un puissant gémissement qui alla droit vers le bas-ventre de Dean. Il se surprit à aimer le goût, à désirer plus…Il lapa quelques petits coups et sentit le sexe pulser violemment tandis que Castiel se tortillait sous lui. Il se retira prestement, pas encore prêt à prendre réellement l'ange dans sa bouche.

- Retiens-toi Cass !

- Je…Mmm…Je peux plus Dean ! gémit Castiel.

Dean eut pitié et referma sa main sur le sexe affamé, le masturba avec force.

- Ok angelot…Laisse-toi aller…

Castiel poussa un geignement digne du plus osé des films porno en relevant fermement le bassin. Son sexe pulsa violemment dans sa main, le sperme giclant avec force, noyant l'abdomen de l'ange.

Il sembla revenir difficilement de son orgasme, demeurant les yeux clos, la respiration haletante. Dean essuya négligemment sa main sur le drap alors que Castiel ouvrait enfin les yeux, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Bienvenue parmi nous angelot…Alors tu as aimé ? lui demanda Dean et Castiel hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Oui Dean…Tu…Tu crois que j'ai réussi à retarder comme tu le voulais ?

Dean ne put s'empêcher de poser un baiser sur le front de l'ange.

- Ouais Cass…Mais faudra t'exercer…Très très souvent même…

Castiel lui sourit.

- Je n'ai rien contre…Tu m'aideras Dean ?

Lorsque Dean fut sous la douche pour se préparer pour cette nouvelle journée, il fut surpris par la sensation de normalité qu'il ressentait...Castiel et lui avaient quelque peu parlé de tout et de rien avant de finalement quitter le lit, Cass s'était douché le premier et pendant ce temps Dean avait ouvert ses courriels pour voir s'il avait des nouvelles de Charlie. Castiel s'était ensuite habillé tandis que Dean avait filé à son tour sous la douche. Il se lavait présentement en sifflotant joyeusement du Led Zepplin tout en salivant à la pensée des pancakes qui l'attendaient…Et rien mais vraiment rien ne lui semblait anormal…Il venait pourtant de recevoir la fellation de sa vie par un mec…Puis avait lui-même masturbé ce mec en en éprouvant un plaisir maladif…Avait même posé les lèvres sur ce même sexe _masculin_…Et il avait sans contredit l'intention de recommencer…

Toute sa matinée était aux antipodes de ce qu'était une matinée à la Winchester…

Mais il se sentait bien…Bien et en paix…Et il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun malaise entre lui et Castiel lorsqu'il sortirait de la douche…

La seule chose qui le rendait encore hésitant était la pensée que Sam découvre cette nouvelle connexion entre lui et Cass…Il en avait discrètement glissé un mot à Castiel et celui-ci avait promis de ne pas en parler, sans demander d'explication.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il n'eut même pas le réflexe de mettre une serviette autour de sa taille avant de quitter la salle de bain…Lui et Cass étaient devenus si à l'aise avec le corps de l'autre que ça en était presque surnaturel.

Castiel ne fit d'ailleurs aucun commentaire lorsque Dean se dirigea à poil vers la commode pour y trouver des vêtements à mettre. Son regard s'éternisa tout de même sur le-dit corps avec rien de plus que de la gourmandise.

- Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes ? lui demanda le chasseur tout en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. Castiel n'eut pas l'air le moins du monde embarrassé.

- Oui.

- Rhô ! Charmeur va ! plaisanta Dean en enfilant un jeans. Je demeurerais bien au lit à expérimenter plusieurs choses avec toi mais nous avons du travail.

- Oui, effectivement, dit Castiel sans pour autant réussir à cacher sa déception. Il resta silencieux un moment puis se racla la gorge.

- Hum Dean ?

- Oui ?

- Tu…Tu le pensais vraiment ?

Dean s'immobilisa avec le t-shirt qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler et regarda Castiel. L'ange avait un tel air embarrassé qu'il décida de le faire jouer un peu.

- Bien sûr que je le pense Cass. On a VRAIMENT beaucoup de travail à faire aujourd'hui.

Castiel poussa un soupir qui fit sourire le chasseur.

- Pas ça Dean !

- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu rougis angelot ? Tu n'avais pas cet air timide quand tu m'as pris dans ta bouche comme une petite bête de sexe !

Il lui fit, en prime, un autre clin d'œil qui fit sourire Castiel.

- Idiot d'humain ! rigola l'ange en lui jetant un oreiller que Dean rattrapa facilement.

Dean le lui relança et se rapprocha doucement de son ami pour poser une main tendre sur sa joue.

- Allez Cass…Dis-moi ce qui te chicotte…Il n'y a plus de place pour les secrets entre nous.

Castiel hocha la tête et le regarda intensément de ses yeux bleu métallique.

- Tu le pensais vraiment ? Lorsque tu as dit que tu voudrais expérimenter plus avec moi ?

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

- Tu croyais être qu'un coup d'un soir ?

Évidemment le petit inclinement de tête lui signifia que l'ange ne comprenait pas l'expression.

- Je veux dire…Tu croyais que c'était qu'une histoire d'un soir ?

- Oui, avoua Castiel sans tergiverser.

- Hum ? C'est ce que tu voudrais ?

- Non.

- Tu crois vraiment Cass que je pourrais oublier tout ce qui s'est passé dans ce lit et qu'on ferait comme si rien de sexuel ne s'était produit entre nous ?

- C'était ce que je craignais oui…

- Bah…Merci pour le vote de confiance Cass ! s'irrita le chasseur en lui tournant dos pour enfiler son t-shirt avec des gestes brusques.

- Dean ? La voix de Castiel était à la fois triste et suppliante. Comment m'en vouloir ? C'est pourtant ce que tu fais non ? Tu couches avec des gens dont tu ne te rappelles même plus le prénom par après.

- Des femmes inconnues Cass ! se fâcha Dean. Des rencontres d'un soir qui ne doivent pas elles-mêmes se rappeler de moi ! Tu n'es pas un inconnu Cass !

- Alors ce ne sera pas un sujet tabou pour nous ? Les yeux de Castiel étaient apeurés, suppliants et Dean retrouva son calme.

- Non Cass…C'est pas tabou…C'est seulement entre nous…

- Et tu voudras recommencer ?

Dean lui sourit.

- Je recommencerais dès maintenant Cass si nous en avions le temps…

Le visage de l'ange s'illumina à cette parole.

- Il y a tant de choses que je veux essayer avec toi… continua le chasseur. Tu m'as fait découvrir des envies et des désirs que je ne savais pas avoir…Mais je dois savoir Cass…Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu es à l'aise dans tout cela ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes utilisé… tenta difficilement Dean et Castiel sourit.

- Utilisé ? Ça vaut pour toi aussi Dean…Moi aussi j'expérimente…

- Et tu le fais très bien…Je veux seulement que tu sois à l'aise de me le dire si la situation devenait trop compliquée…C'est que…Bah…Je ne sais pas trop ce que nous sommes et…

- Tu as peur de t'engager avec moi ? demanda Castiel avec un air si étonné que Dean en resta lui-même intimidé.

- Non…je…je…

- Tu as peur que JE te demande de t'engager avec moi ? Tu crois que je te demanderai en mariage Dean ? Ou je ne sais quoi ?

La voix de Castiel avait une pointe de moquerie qui fit monter la moutarde au nez de Dean.

- Oh ça va ! J'ai compris ! Je voulais seulement être certain…Quelques fois avec les filles il faut être clair et…

- Je suis un ange Dean ! s'empourpra Castiel.

- Je sais ! J'essaie seulement, et avec beaucoup de difficulté d'ailleurs, de t'expliquer que je ne voudrais pas te blesser de quelque façon qui soit !

Le visage de Castiel se détendit.

- Je sais Dean et je peux t'assurer que rien de ce que nous avons fait n'a changé ou ne changera les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi…Que j'ai toujours éprouvé pour toi.

- Tu vois Cass, ça ressemble drôlement à une déclaration.

- Une déclaration de quoi Dean ? Qu'y a-t-il dans ces paroles que tu ne saches pas déjà ? J'ai déjà renoncé au paradis pour toi…Je suis allé au purgatoire pour toi, j'ai tué, j'ai chu…

- Quand je disais déclaration… dit tout bas Dean en sentant son visage s'empourprer.

- Ne prends pas cet air Dean ! Il n'y a rien de nouveau ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi soudainement cela t'est si malaisant ! Tu savais tout cela…Pourquoi cela te semble-t-il si différent tout à coup ? Rien n'a changé dans MES sentiments…Mais tu sembles Toi avoir quelque peu changé…

Dean sentait le regard de l'ange fixé sur lui et il tenta de garder un profil bas.

- Je…Non ! Je voulais seulement dire que je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de nom pour ce que nous sommes maintenant…

- Amis ? tenta Castiel.

- Nah…On est plus que cela Cass.

- J'ai entendu ce terme il y a peu…amis avec bénéfices ?

Dean y réfléchit un moment mais secoua la tête.

- Non…Ça me semble trop froid…

Castiel soupira doucement en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Et pourquoi pas…Juste Cass et Dean ?

Dean releva la tête et sourit à l'ange qui était définitivement l'être le plus important à son cœur, même s'il n'arrivait pas très bien à s'exprimer.

- Ouais…C'est parfait !

Dean et Castiel se séparèrent après le petit-déjeuner.

Castiel devait aller ''toucher'' chaque participant du séminaire pour leur assurer une certaine protection contre les revenants et Dean avait décidé d'aller faire quelques recherches dans la chambre personnelle d'Isabella Miller. Il avait parlé quelque peu de ce projet à Sam et Castiel la veille. Castiel avait semblé quelque peu hésitant face à l'idée mais Sam l'avait encouragé et lui avait même indiqué clairement où se trouvait la chambre de la thérapeute. Il savait qu'à cette heure, celle-ci se trouvait en thérapie personnalisée avec les autres participants et qu'il n'avait pas à craindre qu'elle ne revienne.

Il s'était muni d'un détecteur à ondes magnétiques pour y détecter les menaces éventuelles et d'un crochet spécial dont il se servait fréquemment pour ouvrir les portes. Il vint pour se diriger vers l'escalier le menant à l'étage lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Dean ? Hé Dean ?

Il se retourna.

- Oh! Salut Kyle… Il tenta de cacher sa déception. Il aimait Kyle mais il lui tardait d'enfin mettre à jour les secrets d'Isabella.

Le motard s'avança doucement vers lui, les mains dans les poches de son jeans.

- Tu étais occupé Dean ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

- Heu…Non, pas vraiment.

- T'as envie de te promener un peu ? J'aimerais bien que tu me présentes à ta Chevy ? À moins que vous soyez venus ici avec la voiture de Cass ?

Dean aurait parfaitement pu mentir et dire que oui mais le mensonge risquait de lui retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre puisque _Baby_ était bien présente dans le stationnement du séminaire…Conduite par Sam puisque lui était arrivé ici via _Air-Cass_…Sans compter qu'il avait égoïstement envie de présenter l'impala à Kyle…Comme un gamin qui a hâte de montrer son nouveau joujou à son ami…Kyle était probablement le seul à être véritablement intéressé par _Baby_…Le seul à être en mesure de la reconnaître pour la beauté qu'elle était…

Il oublia rapidement son intention d'entrer en effraction dans la chambre de sa thérapeute et se laissa, pour une fois, aller à faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait…

- Ouais mec ! Pas de problème ! Dommage que tu n'aies pas ta Harley… dit le chasseur en souriant.

- Mff… m'en parle pas ! Elle me manque tellement !

- Je te comprends ! _Baby_ me manque aussi ! On pourrait peut-être même aller faire une petite balade ? proposa Dean en tâtant inconsciemment les clés dans la poche de son jeans.

Le visage du motard s'éclaira de joie.

- Super vieux !

Dean s'élança vers lui mais s'arrêta soudainement dans son élan…Il devait au moins aviser Castiel… Kyle sembla lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert puisqu'il éclata de rire.

- T'en fais pas pour Cass ! Dave était parti à sa recherche …Il m'a dit qu'il prévoyait emmener ton mec pour une balade en forêt ou je ne sais quoi…J'ai idée qu'il voulait se débarrasser de moi pour être avec son nouvel ami…

Kyle eut alors un regard empli de tendresse.

- C'est qu'il aime vraiment Cass…Dave a peu d'amis tu sais et…

Dean le coupa.

- Cass aussi est plutôt solitaire…Et il a immédiatement aimé ton Dave…

Le motard eut une expression de joie si vive et honnête que Dean en ressentit, encore une fois, un coup au cœur à la pensée de cette amitié si simple et innocente qui ne pouvait que se terminer mal.

- J'en suis vraiment heureux ! dit Kyle. Cass est quelqu'un de bien et je suis content que lui et Dave soient amis…Je…

Dean devina immédiatement l'hésitation dans la voix du motard et décida de balayer toute réserve, toute prudence…Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

- Ouais…Je suis aussi content qu'on soit amis, mec….

Il eut droit au gros sourire d'ours de son nouvel ami.

Dean passait probablement l'un de ses plus beaux moments à vie. Voilà déjà plus de 20 minutes que lui et Kyle déambulaient sur le terrain du séminaire en parlant comme de vraies pies. Ils parlaient principalement de voitures et de musique et Dean ne s'était jamais aussi bien entendu avec qui que ce soit ! Il profita de ce bref et innocent moment d'amitié en ignorant volontairement la petite voix coupable lui rappelant qu'il avait du travail à faire…

Jamais auparavant Dean n'avait réussi à oublier un travail en cours au profit de son propre plaisir…Et étrangement il n'en ressentit que de la fierté et très peu de remords…

Il avait envie de se faire plaisir…Que ce soit de traîner sans but avec un ami à parler de voitures ou de faire des _choses sexuelles, homosexuelles _avec Cass…

Ouais…Des choses homosexuelles…Plus il se répétait les mots et plus ceux-ci lui semblaient familiers…

-…Alors c'est ton père qui t'a légué cette merveille ? lui demanda Kyle en le sortant de ses pensées.

- Hein ? Oh…Oui ! Il en avait pris grand soin…

- C'est aussi mon père qui m'a initié aux motos…Je te dis pas son visage quand je lui ai avoué que j'avais pas l'intention de draguer les filles avec ma Harley ! Le motard éclata d'un grand rire amusé et Dean le regarda avec une légère hésitation.

- Il…Il l'a bien pris ?

- Oh…Bah…Ça lui a pris un moment…Il a été surpris je dois dire…J'ai toujours eu le profil du macho type…_heavy metal,_ moto, bière….Il ne l'a jamais vu venir…Mais il s'est fait à l'idée…Faut dire que je ne lui aie pas donné le choix ! J'avais 18 ans quand je suis sorti du placard et même s'il me répétait que je devais vivre une phase d'incertitude et tout le blabla je lui ai dit : '' Écoute papa…Tu peux croire ce que tu veux et te cacher la vérité mais tu vas devoir un jour ou l'autre accepter que les nichons ne m'intéressent pas et ne m'intéresseront jamais…J'aime les hommes et c'est un beau petit mec que tu verras derrière moi sur ma moto et non une belle nana…Accepte-le tout de suite…''

Dean éclata de rire.

- On peut dire que tu avais du cran ! J'aurais jamais pu parler à John comme ça !

- John c'est ton père ?

- Oui.

- Il ne le sait donc pas ? s'étonna Kyle.

- Il est mort avant de le savoir…

- Oh…Désolé mec.

- Bah…Si je lui avais dit il serait probablement mort d'une crise cardiaque …

- Mais non…Tu es son fils et il s'y serait habitué.

Dean réfléchit à la question mais finit par admettre la cruelle vérité.

- Non…Il n l'aurait jamais accepté…

Kyle fronça les sourcils puis finit par hausser les épaules.

- Bah…Il te méritait pas comme fils alors…Si…Si ma fille avait survécu je l'aurais accepté et encouragé à être et à faire ce qu'elle voulait…

- Ouais ? demanda Dean avec un petit sourire. Même si elle avait décidé de conduire une _Smart _?

Kyle poussa un grognement en roulant des yeux.

- Hé ! Il y a tout de même une limite non ?

Dean et Kyle se dirigeaient lentement vers le stationnement lorsque Kyle s'immobilisa soudainement.

- Ça va ? demanda Dean en remarquant le visage crispé de son ami. Celui-ci se tordit soudainement sur lui-même en gémissant.

- Mppff…Merde ! Je me sens vraiment mal tout d'un coup… gémit-il.

Dean ressentit une inquiétude grandissante et posa son bras sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Tu as peut-être mangé quelque chose de pas frais ?

- Arggh…Ouais…Je crois que je vais rentrer… gémit le motard.

- Vaut mieux oui, dit Dean en l'aidant à faire demi-tour. Kyle eut de la difficulté à marcher pendant un moment, se tenant le ventre en se plaignant, le visage blafard et couvert de sueurs mais Dean réalisa que plus ils s'éloignaient et plus son ami sembla se remettre peu à peu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le séminaire, Kyle n'avait qu'une légère grimace d'inconfort sur le visage.

- Ça va beaucoup mieux mais merde que j'ai eu mal ! avoua celui-ci.

Dean ressentait un doute qui ne faisait que grandir : la miraculeuse guérison de Kyle le faisait douter que le malaise ait été naturel…La douleur avait été trop subite pour n'être causée que par une indigestion…

Il aperçut David et Castiel qui sortaient du petit sentier menant à la forêt et en ressentit un soulagement surprenant en constatant que Castiel était souriant et en parfaite santé.

Il leur fit signe de la main et Kyle grogna.

- Oh Dean ! Va pas raconter mon malaise à Dave ! Il va pas cesser de me traiter comme une pauvre petite bête agonisante !

- Et tu vas adorer ! Alors cesse de te plaindre !

Kyle ne fit que sourire sans même tenter de nier.

David sembla immédiatement deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas puisqu'il se précipita vers son partenaire en fronçant les sourcils.

- Kyle ?

- Rhô ! Ça va bébé ! Pas la peine de t'en faire !

- Tu as l'air malade. Tu vas bien ? insista David et Kyle sourit tendrement.

- Mais oui ! Un simple malaise…Ça va mieux maintenant…

- Tu ferais mieux de le ramener dans votre chambre, lui dit Dean en faisant un bref clin d'œil à Kyle.

- C'est ce que je vais faire… décida David en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de son conjoint.

Dean attendit que le couple ait disparu à l'intérieur de la bâtisse avant de se rapprocher de Castiel.

- Alors ? demanda celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Kyle ?

Dean ne put que secouer la tête d'ébahissement, Castiel le connaissait réellement trop bien pour le deviner ainsi…

Il lui raconta ce qui était arrivé et Castiel lui demanda immédiatement de le conduire à l'endroit où avaient eu lieu les évènements.

- Je crois que c'est ici, dit Dean lorsqu'ils furent arrivés. Castiel demeura immobile, semblant se concentrer.

- Hum…Oui…Il y a effectivement quelque chose ici…Tu ne te sens pas mal Dean ? demanda-t-il et le chasseur haussa les épaules.

- Non…Je le devrais ?

- Je ne sais trop…

- Et si j'avançais ? offrit Dean.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée Dean ! lui dit Castiel avec un soupçon de crainte dans la voix mais le chasseur l'ignora et commença à avancer en ligne droite.

Ce fut discret au tout début…Une légère sensation de malaise au niveau de l'estomac, comme une nausée…Dean continua sa progression et le malaise se transforma en douleur aiguë au niveau de son abdomen, une crampe insupportable qui ne faisait qu'empirer de minute en minute. Il finit par s'immobiliser, en se plaignant malgré lui sous la force de la douleur…Bon Dieu…On aurait cru que son corps avait été transpercé de mille et une aiguilles…

Castiel vint immédiatement le recueillir avec le même regard empli d'inquiétude qu'avait eu David face à Kyle quelque moment auparavant.

- Dean ?

- Ça va Cass, t'inquiète…

- Tu es tout pâle…

- Je vais mieux angelot…T'en fais pas…

Et c'était vrai…Plus il s'éloignait et revenait sur ses pas et plus la douleur se dissipait.

- C'est une barrière, déclara Castiel avec cet air sérieux que Dean lui connaissait tant.

- Une barrière ? demanda le chasseur même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

- Oui, une barrière…Toute personne se rapprochant un tant soit peu de la sortie se verra atteint d'un malaise grandissant…Ce n'est pas bon Dean…Ce n'est vraiment pas bon !

Dean soupira de découragement.

- Alors nous sommes piégés, c'est ça ?

- Oui Dean…

- Et toi ? Ça te fait quelque chose ?

- Non…Mais je suis tout de même surpris que la barrière ne t'atteigne que si tardivement. Est-ce que Kyle avait été si loin ?

Dean regarda derrière lui et secoua la tête.

- Non…

- Et tu as ressenti quelque chose lorsque Kyle a ressenti les premiers symptômes ?

- Non, avoua une nouvelle fois Dean et devant le regard surpris de Castiel, il bafouilla. Tu…Tu crois que je suis anormal ?

- Tu es spécial Dean…Résister si longtemps à ce sort ne fait que prouver ce que je savais déjà…Tu es très fort…

Dean se sentit rougir devant le regard ébahi de l'ange.

- Bah...Je...Je…

- Dean ?

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais t'embrasser…là…maintenant… lui avoua Castiel d'un ton si sérieux et aguichant à la fois.

Dean en resta bouche bée un moment avant de rougir.

- Bah…Tu attends quoi angelot ? Une invitation par écrit ?

Il se retrouva bientôt avec les lèvres de Castiel contre les siennes. L'ange domina le baiser, lui explorant la bouche de sa langue avide et Dean se soumit rapidement à sa domination, en éprouvant un plaisir et une satisfaction jamais encore explorée.

Castiel gémit contre sa bouche avant de s'éloigner presque à regret.

- Je désirerais ardemment avoir la chance d'expérimenter encore de nouvelles expériences sexuelles avec toi Dean...

Le ton protocolaire ne fit qu'exciter encore plus grandement Dean.

- Bah…la chambre n'est pas très loin Cass, tenta Dean, déjà à bout de souffle.

- Nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire, dit l'ange avec regret.

- Sale rabat-joie, gronda Dean mais il s'éloigna tout de même de Castiel pour éviter toute tentation.

Ils décidèrent de faire le tour de la propriété pour évaluer la dimension de la _Barrière_. Entretemps Dean avait texté Sam qui vint rapidement les rejoindre.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il même si Dean lui avait résumé le problème par texto.

- Alors on est dans un foutu pétrin, soupira Dean. Castiel demeura de marbre à ses côtés et hocha la tête en indiquant tout de même quelques détails.

- La barrière fait le tour du séminaire après un kilomètre dans tous les sens…Toute personne approchant les 500 mètres se retrouve mystérieusement malade et plus elle avance et plus les symptômes s'aggravent…Heureusement les symptômes seront si pénibles que je doute que quiconque s'acharne à traverser les 1000 mètres…

- Heureusement ? demanda Sam.

- Oui, parce que je ne peux assurer qu'une personne dépassant le kilomètre survivrait…

- Et toi ça te touche ? demanda à nouveau Sam.

Castiel secoua la tête.

- Non…Je ne ressens qu'un certain malaise mais aucun être humain ne peut à présent partir d'ici…Et il ne reste que 9 jours avant la pleine lune…Et nous sommes pratiquement certains à présent que le sacrifice y aura lieu.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! soupira Dean. Quelqu'un finira bien par se rendre compte que nous sommes emprisonnés ici non ?

- Pas nécessairement, dit Sam. Après tout, personne n'a de raison de s'éloigner du séminaire…

- Kyle a pourtant eu l'idée de le faire, protesta Dean.

- Oui, pour faire un tour de voiture Dean…Il s'est trouvé malade et a simplement renoncé à l'idée sans avoir le moindre doute…

- Ok mais pour le ravitaillement ? insista l'aîné et une fois encore Sam secoua la tête.

- Le dernier arrivage de vivres est arrivé hier soir et il n'y en a plus de prévu…Il y a assez de provisions et même plus pour terminer les jours restants…Personne n'est censé entrer ou sortir…Je ne crois sincèrement pas que qui que ce soit s'inquiète...Au quinzième jour le sacrifice aura lieu et la barrière disparaîtra…Laissant les survivants retourner chez eux sans le moindre doute sur ce qui s'est produit.

- Et si quelqu'un se blesse ou tombe gravement malade ? demanda Dean. Il n'y aura alors plus moyen pour la chose qui cause cela de cacher son jeu !

- Exact…Et si son jeu est dévoilé elle sortira de l'ombre et tuera probablement tout le monde. Alors vaut mieux faire comme si nous n'avions aucune idée de l'existence du piège et s'assurer que personne ne le découvre.

Dean jura fortement.

- La sale vache ! Elle nous fait jouer à son propre jeu !

- As-tu été visité la chambre de Isabella ? lui demanda Sam et Dean secoua la tête.

- Non, j'étais sur le point d'y aller lorsque Kyle est venu me chercher pour me proposer une petite promenade…

- Ok…Mais tu n'aurais pas pu, je ne sais pas, t'éclipser ?

Dean fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

- Et j'aurais inventé quoi comme excuse ? demanda-t-il sèchement sans vouloir avouer qu'il n'avait absolument pas eu envie de refuser l'offre de son ami.

Sam sembla le deviner puisqu'il jeta un bref regard surpris à Dean avant de changer de sujet.

- Bon…Alors on se tient au plan de ne rien faire contre la barrière ?

Castiel secoua les épaules.

- C'est pas comme s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à faire…

- J'irai fouiller la chambre d'Isabella ce soir, décida Dean.

- Non Dean, se mêla Castiel. Ce soir elle y sera, il vaut mieux remettre cela à demain lorsqu'elle sera en thérapie…

- Ou mieux…J'irai alors que vous serez à votre propre thérapie personnelle, offrit Sam. Soyons assuré que si elle est vraiment le monstre qui cause tous ces problèmes elle doit probablement avoir un doute sur vous deux…Ou du moins sur Castiel…Si vous êtes avec elle, elle ne soupçonnera jamais que quelqu'un d'autre fouille sa chambre !

- Mmm…Ouais…Pas bête comme idée, sourit Dean. Moi et Cass seront avec elle à 13h00 mais il vaut mieux faire rapide Sammy parce que nous sommes les derniers sur sa liste de rendez-vous…Je suis certain qu'elle retourne à sa chambre par après.

- Bon D'accord… dit Sam. Au fait, faudrait vous grouiller les fesses parce que vous devrez y être dans moins de 10 minutes.

- Hein ? Quoi ? s'étonna Dean. Mais j'ai même pas eu le temps de manger à midi moi !

- Bah…Tu n'en mourras pas ! Tu as l'habitude de sauter des repas Dean ! lui rappela Sam en souriant.

- Mais il y avait de la tarte aux pommes au menu ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Dean même s'il savait qu'il sonnait comme un gamin.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et fit la moue à son tour.

- Et il y avait de la lasagne !

Sam les regarda un à un avec surprise avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Bon sang les gars ! Ce séminaire est véritablement en train de vous changer ! J'en viens moi-même à oublier que vous jouez un rôle parfois…

Dean garda les yeux au plancher, sachant pertinemment que son visage avait pris une teinte rosée.

- C'est effectivement à s'y méprendre, dit sérieusement Castiel de son même ton monotone.


End file.
